Le fruit défendu
by fiddletune
Summary: Emma Swan, photographe de plateau, vient d'être embauchée sur la série "le fruit défendu" dont la star est Regina Mills, une actrice très pointilleuse sur son image. Les deux femmes parviendront-elles à s'entendre ? Romance SwanQueen, univers alternatif, slowburn.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteur :** Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par l'intégrale de OUAT saison 1 à 7, c'est pourquoi ma Regina emprunte un peu à tous ses avatars, y compris Roni ! Mon récit est nourri d'anecdotes authentiques et de lieux existants, mais il s'agit néanmoins d'une pure fiction imaginée en réponse à l'excellente question (canon !) de Regina au sujet d'un certain fruit défendu… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! _

_Merci à ma beta Amand1 pour son enthousiasme, son soutien et sa disponibilité :-) Et bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**_― _**_**Comment amener la Sauveuse à goûter à mon fruit défendu ?** _

Regina Mills, _Once Upon a Time_, saison 1 épisode 21 « Une pomme rouge comme le sang »

oOo oOo oOo

― Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça _encore?

Regina, qui venait d'entrer sur le plateau avec le port et la majesté d'une reine, aidée en cela par le costume de son personnage qui semblait idéalement conçu pour l'empêcher de bouger comme de respirer, haussa un sourcil parfaitement dessiné en direction de l'inconnue qui prenait le café avec Leroy et sa bande de machinos. La jeune femme à la longue queue de cheval blonde était vêtue d'un jean moulant, de bottes de cavalière brunes et d'un blouson de motard en cuir rouge d'un goût douteux.

― Ca ? répéta Ariel. L'accessoiriste de plateau suivait Regina à la trace pour s'assurer que la longue traîne de son costume ne risquait pas de provoquer de dégâts sur son passage. Elle tourna la tête, perplexe.

― Ah, là-bas ? c'est Emma Swan, la nouvelle photographe de plateau. On ne vous l'a pas présentée ? Vous voulez que je vous l'appelle ?

Regina leva une main pour l'interrompre.

― Inutile, nous n'avons pas le temps. Laissez-moi à présent.

Ariel n'insista pas, et après avoir soigneusement disposé la traîne de Regina hors de portée des divers éléments du décor, s'éclipsa en silence. Regina fit le vide dans sa tête et prit quelques instants pour se remettre dans la peau de son personnage.

Depuis trois saisons qu'elle l'incarnait à l'écran, le rôle de la méchante reine lui était désormais familier. Dans un sens, il était drôle à jouer – il était toujours infiniment divertissant de pouvoir dire haut et fort toutes les horreurs que les gens bien élevés se contentent en général de penser tout bas – et il lui permettait également d'extérioriser en toute impunité l'hostilité infinie qu'elle ressentait envers cette plaie de Mary Margaret, une vieille ennemie qui avait décroché le rôle de Blanche-Neige, l'héroïne de la série.

Belle, la première assistante du réalisateur, battait le rappel sur le plateau. Techniciens et acteurs se mirent en place. Regina, sans sortir de sa bulle de concentration, nota machinalement que la nouvelle photographe s'était installée à proximité de Will Scarlett, le cadreur. Sans doute pour être plus à son aise, elle avait retiré son horrible blouson rouge, et exhibait maintenant un débardeur blanc sous lequel on devinait un soutien-gorge foncé, ce qui n'était guère plus distingué.

_Aucun style,_ pensa fugitivement Regina. La vue de David sur ses marques en face d'elle, l'épée au clair et l'air résolu, lui fit monter sa première réplique sur le bout de la langue.

Un clap retentit sous le nez des acteurs.

― Je détruirai votre bonheur même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais, déclara Regina d'un ton suave et menaçant. Ses lèvres très rouges esquissèrent un sourire chargé de promesses, et ses yeux étincelèrent d'une joie mauvaise. Dieu qu'il était bon d'être méchant !

David, dans son rôle du prince charmant, épouvanté mais courageux, manifesta l'intention de la pourfendre avec son épée dégainée. Regina se gaussait déjà de sa misérable tentative et s'apprêtait à disparaître d'un geste théâtral dans un nuage de fumée violette qui serait ajouté plus tard par le département des effets spéciaux, quand David accrocha par mégarde son épée à un élément du décor, ruinant ainsi la scène. Regina soupira.

― Coupez. On la refait ! confirma le réalisateur de derrière son écran de contrôle.

Tout en se remettant dans ses marques, Regina jeta un coup d'œil au bord du plateau et remarqua que la nouvelle photographe s'était déplacée d'une caméra à l'autre pour suivre les différents angles de prise de vue.

_Au moins elle sait se faire oublier_, pensa Regina._ Je n'ai pas du tout entendu le bruit de son appareil._

Ariel rafistolait en catastrophe l'élément du décor abîmé par David. Dans un coin, Anna la scripte prenait des notes avec son application habituelle afin de faciliter les raccords.

Regina foudroya du regard son partenaire dont la maladresse leur avait fait rater la première prise. _Manque de préparation_, pensa-t-elle avec mépris. _Amateur._ Ses gestes à elle étaient tous réfléchis, calculés et répétés à l'avance, d'autant plus qu'il lui était souvent terriblement malaisé de bouger une fois dans les costumes de la méchante reine.

Regina n'avait guère de sympathie pour David, qu'elle trouvait parfaitement insipide dans son rôle de boy-scout auquel il n'apportait pas la moindre profondeur. Mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle appréciait le divertissement que représentaient ses perpétuelles chamailleries avec sa partenaire Mary Margaret, dont il était censé être fou amoureux dans la série. Hors caméra, les deux acteurs ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture. Pour le coup, jouer les amoureux leur demandait un vrai travail d'acteur, et les voir obligés de feindre le grand amour consolait Regina de bien des choses.

_Je détruirai votre bonheur_, pensa-t-elle férocement, brûlant de jeter sa réplique à la face du monde entier. Tout comme son personnage elle détestait les gens heureux parce qu'elle-même ne l'était pas.


	2. Chapter 2

― C'est bon, Emma ? Tu sais ce que tu as à faire ?

Elsa considéra son amie d'un air interrogateur. Celle-ci la rassura d'un sourire tout en passant son appareil photo autour de son cou.

― Pas de soucis Elsa, je connais ton esthétique ! Je m'y tiendrai, et je ferai mon possible pour ne traîner dans les pieds de personne.

Elsa et Emma étaient de vieilles amies. Elles avaient débuté leur carrière ensemble sur les plateaux d'Hollywood, et Elsa était devenue par la suite directeur de la photographie. Emma, qui préférait son indépendance à la direction d'une équipe de caméramen et d'éclairagistes, était restée photographe de plateau. C'était son amie qui lui avait proposé ce poste en plein tournage de la saison 4 de la série populaire « Le fruit défendu », une relecture moderne du conte de Blanche-Neige.

Avant d'aller rejoindre le plateau, Emma sourit à son amie :

― Encore merci d'avoir pensé à moi pour ce boulot, Elsa !

La jeune femme blonde, dont l'air éthéré, les tenues bleu pâle et la perfection glacée des images lui valaient le surnom de « reine des neiges », esquissa un sourire ironique.

― Merci à toi d'avoir accepté de nous dépanner. Vancouver, ce n'est pas Los Angeles !

Elle faisait sans doute référence au ciel gris qui couvrait comme d'habitude le studio où se tournait la série, situé en lisière de forêt dans la banlieue de Vancouver. Il pleuvait souvent ici, mais aujourd'hui au moins on ne tournait pas dehors. Avec une petite grimace, Elsa ajouta :

― Cet après-midi, tu as une séance de photos avec Regina Mills pour la prochaine campagne de pub de la série. Tu me remercieras après, si tu es toujours heureuse d'être là !

Elsa, qui avait fait appel en urgence à sa vieille amie Emma suite à la défection soudaine de leur précédent photographe de plateau, était bien placée pour savoir qu'il n'était pas facile pour un photographe de plaire à la star du show. Regina Mills était à l'apogée de sa carrière d'actrice et avait sur son image un droit de veto dont ne disposaient pas les acteurs moins connus. Et comme Emma ne tarderait pas à s'en apercevoir, elle n'était vraiment pas commode.

Emma retira sa veste et la posa dans un coin avant d'aller s'installer au bord du plateau, hors du chemin des techniciens qui allaient et venaient mais à proximité du cadreur pour prendre ses photos selon les mêmes angles de vue que la caméra. Elle régla son appareil pour que l'esthétique des clichés corresponde à celle qu'affectionnait Elsa, une image froide et léchée qui donnait à la série son apparence caractéristique de conte de fées sur papier glacé.

Les acteurs se mirent en place. La scène débuta, et Emma commença à prendre des photos. Son appareil numérique ne faisait aucun bruit et elle se fondait dans la masse des techniciens affairés tout autour du plateau avec la dextérité née d'une longue habitude.

― Je détruirai votre bonheur, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais, déclara la méchante reine avec un plaisir malveillant si authentique qu'Emma se sentit glacée jusqu'aux os.

La fameuse Regina Mills. « Le fruit défendu » n'était pas une série qu'Emma regardait, mais comme tout le monde, elle en avait vu quelques images. Il était dur d'échapper aux campagnes de la chaîne pour sa série la plus populaire du moment. A voir les photos de la reine dans ses costumes extravagants sur les bus et les panneaux publicitaires, Emma s'était dit qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'une méchante d'opérette de plus, tout juste bonne à faire peur aux petits enfants, mais voilà qui l'obligeait à réviser ses idées préconçues. Regina Mills avait du talent.

Aux yeux d'Emma, elle avait encore une autre caractéristique. Si David était un beau garçon dans le genre blond, athlétique et en pleine forme, comme la plupart des jeunes acteurs, Regina était un cas rare, même pour une actrice. Emma se déplaça discrètement autour du plateau afin de confirmer sa première impression. De face, de profil gauche ou droit, de trois quarts, en plongée ou en contre-plongée, quel que soit l'angle de vue, Regina était belle. Depuis quinze ans qu'elle faisait ce métier, Emma avait pourtant photographié son lot de gens superbes, mais une telle photogénie ne se rencontrait pas souvent. La caméra était amoureuse de son visage, et le moindre rayon de lumière, la moindre ombre ne faisait que souligner sa beauté. Emma savait d'avance que si certains de ses clichés étaient ratés, le modèle n'y serait pour rien. Elle serait superbe sur toutes les prises de vue.

_Pourquoi donc cette femme a-t-elle la réputation d'être impossible ?_ se demanda Emma tout en la mitraillant, attentive aux mille et une nuances expressives qui passaient fugitivement sur le visage de l'actrice. _Même un mauvais photographe pourrait faire de belles photos d'elle._

En plein geste de bravoure le prince charmant se prit l'épée dans le décor et la scène dut s'interrompre. L'espace d'une seconde, le regard sombre de la reine se tourna vers Emma, qui avait baissé son appareil pendant que l'accessoiriste s'affairait sur le plateau. Le visage de l'actrice affichait une expression neutre, ce qui n'empêcha pas Emma d'être saisie par sa beauté. La pureté de ses traits ne pouvait se comparer qu'à celle des stars de l'âge d'or hollywoodien.

Un détail distinguait cependant le visage de Regina Mills de celui d'Ingrid Bergman ou de Greta Garbo. Un léger accroc qui rappelait qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement là d'une somptueuse créature d'ombre et de lumière, d'une pure déesse de l'écran, mais bel et bien d'une vraie femme sous l'épaisse couche de maquillage. Une cicatrice oblique, presque verticale, lui barrait la lèvre supérieure du côté droit du visage. Elle se voyait à peine sous certains angles, et sous d'autres sautait aux yeux. Le sillon était profond, comme si un coup de griffe en avait autrefois irrémédiablement ôté un lambeau de chair, mais n'enlaidissait nullement le visage magnifique de la star, auquel il apportait juste une légère touche d'humanité.

Fascinée par cette découverte, Emma zooma sur le visage de l'actrice et se remit à prendre des photos.


	3. Chapter 3

Il était 17h et Regina, qui sortait à peine du tournage, n'avait rien avalé depuis son petit-déjeuner, de trop nombreuses heures auparavant. Elle mourait de faim, mais devait à présent se rendre à une séance photo, et n'avait donc le temps ni de se changer ni de manger quoi que ce soit. Elle se serait bien assise une minute aussi, mais ce n'était pas évident avec cette robe tellement serrée qu'elle était obligée de glisser plus que de marcher. Avec un soupir, elle se dirigea vers le studio photo, escortée de Ruby qui n'attendait qu'un instant d'immobilité pour retoucher son maquillage.

Dans le studio photo l'attendait Ingrid, productrice exécutive de la série, accompagnée d'Emma Swan, la nouvelle photographe. Ingrid fit les présentations et Emma salua Regina avec le sourire, l'air ouvert et curieux. Fatiguée, Regina nota distraitement que la photographe avait les yeux d'un gris-vert intrigant et des taches de rousseur sur le nez, qui assorties d'une fossette au creux de la joue quand elle souriait, lui donnaient un air juvénile. Trompeur, à en juger par la rapidité avec laquelle elle régla les éclairages du plateau et se mit en place.

― Quand vous voulez, madame Mills, déclara-t-elle, l'œil déjà derrière l'objectif de son appareil photo monté sur un trépied.

― Appelez-moi Regina, rectifia machinalement cette dernière en fixant l'appareil d'un air menaçant.

Certes, elle avait quarante ans passés, mais être appelée madame lui rappelait de fâcheux souvenirs qu'elle préférait oublier.

Comme à son habitude, c'était Ingrid qui supervisait la séance et orientait Regina vers ce qu'elle souhaitait voir apparaître sur les futures affiches de l'émission. Pour ce qui était de l'air menaçant, il était emblématique du personnage et Regina n'avait guère pris de risque en anticipant sa demande.

― L'air triomphant, maintenant, demanda Ingrid. Très bien. Un air de défi cette fois. Parfait. Sensuel maintenant…

Regina prit un air langoureux et se pencha légèrement en avant pour offrir son décolleté à l'objectif. Elle n'avait guère de poitrine, mais ce maudit corset la lui comprimait tellement qu'il en donnait l'illusion. Elle se redressa, se retourna et jeta un regard provocant derrière son épaule. Elle appréciait de ne pas être seule pendant ces séances photo : après ce genre de poses, beaucoup de photographes avaient une fâcheuse tendance à prendre leurs désirs pour des réalités et à devenir un peu trop entreprenants quand aucun témoin ne venait freiner leurs ardeurs. Ce n'était pas pour rien que depuis des années elle pratiquait les arts martiaux.

Lorsqu'elle fit de nouveau face à l'objectif, son estomac vide émit un gargouillis si sonore qu'il couvrit les dernières instructions d'Ingrid. Celle-ci réprima un sourire. La tête d'Emma pointa par-dessus son appareil.

― Vous avez faim, constata-t-elle. Désolée, je ne vous ai pas demandé si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose avant de commencer. Vous voulez qu'on fasse une pause ?

― Certainement pas, déclara Ingrid. Il faut qu'on ait fini d'ici un quart d'heure. Regina doit encore tourner une scène après.

Emma ne répondit rien, mais l'expression de son visage laissa clairement paraître tout le bien qu'elle pensait de cette décision. Etonnée de ce soutien inattendu, Regina expliqua sèchement :

― Je ne peux rien avaler de toute façon. Pas dans cette tenue. Le corset me comprime tellement l'estomac qu'il n'y a que les liquides qui passent. Finissons, mademoiselle Swan.

Lors des présentations, elle avait remarqué l'absence d'alliance au doigt de la photographe. Cette dernière ne la contredit pas.

― Emma, marmonna-t-elle seulement en reprenant place derrière son appareil.

Emma connaissait son affaire et le reste de la séance fut rondement mené. Sans avoir eu le temps de s'asseoir, Regina se dirigea de nouveau à petits pas glissés vers le plateau où on l'attendait pour sa dernière scène de la journée. Ces chaussures à plateforme destinées à la grandir étaient usantes.

Tandis qu'elle écoutait les instructions de Robin, le réalisateur, un des machinos de Leroy vint discrètement lui glisser entre les mains un grand gobelet de carton fermé par un couvercle. Elle le porta à ses lèvres – un chocolat chaud bien épais, relevé d'une pointe de cannelle. En principe elle préférait le thé, mais l'apport en sucre tombait à pic pour calmer sa fringale. Curieusement, il s'agissait là de la boisson préférée de son fils, et elle ressentit soudain une bouffée de tristesse en pensant à lui. Il lui manquait. Ruby, aux aguets, préparait déjà le rouge à lèvres pour lui retoucher la bouche dès qu'elle aurait fini de boire.

Après le tournage de la scène, Regina alla retrouver le machino qui lui avait apporté le chocolat.

― Merci Prof, dit-elle avec sincérité au petit homme à lunettes, que tout le monde appelait ainsi en raison de sa culture encyclopédique. J'étais sur le point de mourir de faim.

Regina n'était pas liante pour deux sous, mais elle mettait toujours un point d'honneur à reconnaître les mérites de chacun.

― Ne me remerciez pas, répondit le machino en souriant, je n'ai fait que transmettre. C'était de la part d'Emma Swan, la nouvelle photographe.


	4. Chapter 4

Il était une heure du matin et le tournage était fini pour aujourd'hui, mais la caravane de la taille d'un bus qui servait de loge à Regina était encore allumée. Emma frappa poliment à la porte et attendit.

Quelques instants plus tard, une ravissante jeune femme brune au corps menu et aux cheveux mi-longs bouclés vint lui ouvrir avec un regard interrogateur. Elle était pieds nus, vêtue d'un jean et d'un t-shirt de base-ball, et adorable avec ses yeux couleur chocolat, son menton bien dessiné, sa bouche généreuse d'un joli rose pâle et le discret grain de beauté qui en ornait le coin gauche. Emma qui n'était pas insensible au charme féminin en perdit la parole. Elle avait un faible pour les cheveux bouclés, et la délicieuse apparition était plus qu'à son goût.

La jeune femme à la porte donna un brusque coup de tête en arrière pour dégager de son visage la masse de boucles brunes qui venait de l'envahir, et Emma reconnut la cicatrice qui lui barrait la lèvre supérieure au moment même où Regina, l'air perplexe, lui demandait de sa voix grave un peu rauque, reconnaissable entre toutes :

― Eh bien mademoiselle Swan, que faites-vous encore ici à une heure pareille ?

Malgré elle, Emma rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, telle une gamine prise en faute. Zut, elle qui avait pour principe de toujours garder la tête froide face aux personnes qu'elle photographiait !

― Regina, balbutia-t-elle, confuse. Je ne vous ai pas reconnue tout de suite…

Regina laissa échapper un rire somptueux qui ne fit qu'ajouter à sa confusion.

― Cela arrive assez souvent ma chère, surtout à ceux qui ne m'ont jamais vue sans la tonne de maquillage et les costumes de drag-queen de mon personnage.

Elle esquissa un sourire moqueur. Emma se morigéna et s'intima l'ordre de cesser de la trouver si charmante. Qui eut cru que sans les costumes et la tonne de maquillage en question, Regina paraissait la moitié de son âge et si terriblement adorable ? Emma s'efforça de se ressaisir afin de lui exposer la raison de sa visite.

― J'ai fini d'éditer les photos d'aujourd'hui, finit-elle par expliquer. Je les ai envoyées par mail à toutes les personnes concernées sauf à vous – je n'ai trouvé nulle part votre adresse mail. J'ai tiré les photos sur papier, et je me demandais comment vous les faire parvenir quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait encore de la lumière ici…

― J'apprenais mon texte pour demain avant de rentrer chez moi, dit Regina en s'effaçant pour la laisser monter. Entrez et montrez-moi ça.

Emma travaillait sur format numérique mais aimait imprimer ses photos sur papier une fois le travail fini. C'était un peu rétro mais plus agréable à consulter. Elle avait glissé dans une grande enveloppe kraft les photos de plateau du jour, et dans une autre celles de la séance de pose. Elle tendit les deux enveloppes à Regina, qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Elle-même prit place sur une banquette qui occupait une partie de la vaste caravane. Emma se trouva une chaise un peu plus loin à la table tandis que Regina déballait le contenu des enveloppes et regardait les photos.

Il était intimidant de montrer son travail pour la première fois à un nouveau modèle – encore plus quand il avait la réputation de Regina, qui avait fait le désespoir de bien des confrères avant elle. Emma sentit grandir son anxiété en voyant un pli se creuser entre les sourcils de la star, qui observait les clichés avec attention et les classait en deux piles. Après avoir tout passé en revue avec soin, Regina remit la plus grosse pile dans l'une des enveloppes. L'autre n'était constituée que de quatre photos, qu'elle étala pensivement autour d'elle.

― D'accord pour celles-ci, dit-elle en regardant Emma bien en face.

Elle indiqua de la main celles qu'elle avait remises dans l'enveloppe.

― C'est non pour celles-là.

Le ton était sans appel. Emma interloquée n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

― Tout ça ? Mais pourquoi ?

― Parce que je n'en veux pas, mademoiselle Swan. C'est de mon image qu'il s'agit, et vous savez que j'ai le pouvoir d'en décider. Elles sont ratées, voilà pourquoi.

Ratées ? Emma pâlit à l'idée qu'une star du calibre de Regina Mills venait de la traiter d'incompétente. Jamais elle ne lui aurait présenté la moindre photo ratée ! D'ailleurs, comme elle le pensait, il s'était avéré lors de la sélection que même sur les photos mal éclairées ou mal cadrées, Regina était ravissante. Cette femme était la photogénie incarnée, aucune photo d'elle n'était vraiment ratée.

― Je ne vous ai pas apporté de photos ratées ! protesta-t-elle. Laissez-moi les voir.

Elle se leva pour prendre l'enveloppe qui contenait à présent la plupart des clichés, et jeta un coup d'œil aux quatre rescapées étalées autour de Regina. Elle ne leur trouva rien de spécial. Elles étaient bonnes, mais guère plus que les autres. Elle feuilleta le tas de photos refusées et son front se plissa. Il s'y trouvait quelques clichés vraiment excellents dont elle n'était pas peu fière.

― Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle. Ces photos sont parfaitement réussies. Vous êtes magnifique sur toutes. Qu'est-ce que vous leur trouvez donc de raté ?

Ainsi sommée de se justifier, Regina sembla hésiter un instant entre l'envie de la jeter dehors et celle de lui hurler dessus, puis la gratifia d'un regard noir et lui prit brusquement les clichés des mains pour les étaler à leur tour sur la table de la caravane.

― Là, là, là, là et là ! martela-t-elle en les pointant du doigt tour à tour. Vous ne voyez donc pas, mademoiselle Swan ? Je ne peux pas croire que votre chère amie mademoiselle Arendelle ait oublié de vous faire part de cette précision !

― Quoi donc ? bégaya Emma, complètement perdue.

Regina s'empourpra, visiblement contrariée de devoir lui mettre les points sur les i.

― La cicatrice, mademoiselle Swan. Je refuserai tous les clichés sur lesquels elle sera visible.


	5. Chapter 5

La photographe considérait Regina avec la plus totale incompréhension.

― Mais pourquoi ? insista-t-elle. Cette cicatrice ne gâche rien, au contraire. Et puis, on la voit bien quand on vous filme !

Regina se sentit gagnée par la contrariété. Il était bien trop tard après cette longue journée de travail pour avoir ce type de conversation. Et de toute façon, elle avait horreur d'aborder le sujet. Sa cicatrice faisait l'objet d'une clause dans tous ses contrats, et Regina préférait d'ordinaire ne pas avoir à en discuter de vive voix, mais apparemment la photographe n'avait pas lu son contrat. Ou peut-être à vrai dire ne l'avait-elle pas encore signé, vu la rapidité avec laquelle elle avait remplacé son prédécesseur au pied levé.

― Je ne vous le répèterai pas, mademoiselle Swan, dit-elle d'une voix sans appel. Arrangez-vous pour faire ce que je vous demande si vous tenez à ce travail.

Ce n'était pas une menace en l'air. Regina était une professionnelle prête à s'accommoder de beaucoup de choses, mais en ce qui concernait son image elle était intransigeante, et avait déjà fait renvoyer davantage de photographes à elle seule que la plupart de ses collègues réunis.

Elle crut entendre la voix de sa mère Cora lui susurrer son credo à l'oreille. _Ta beauté ma fille, c'est ton pouvoir sur les gens. C'est tout ce que tu as pour réussir. Si tu veux séduire, tu dois toujours avoir l'air parfaite._

Une cicatrice, c'était une imperfection. Celle-ci du moins avait eu le mérite de la tirer enfin d'un mariage calamiteux. Après tout, elle était descendue si bas dans la dépression et la détestation de soi au cours de ce mariage sans amour, que lorsqu'elle avait vu les dégâts, même sa mère qui avait insisté pour lui faire épouser à peine majeure ce vieux producteur influent qui la dégoûtait, avait dû reconnaître que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée pour sa carrière finalement. Cora, affolée par la dégradation soudaine de la valeur marchande de sa fille, avait accepté que Regina quitte son mari sans attendre l'attaque qui devait l'emporter quelques mois plus tard, et l'avait confiée aux meilleurs spécialistes pour la remettre à neuf. Mais on ne pouvait pas reconstituer le morceau de chair arraché à sa lèvre, et la cicatrice lui était restée.

_Ce n'est pas grave_, avait tenté de se rassurer Cora. _Elle se voit à peine, on pourra facilement la dissimuler. _Après tout, le cinéma était un art de l'illusion.

La cicatrice se voyait. Regina pour sa part trouvait qu'il lui restait bien peu de traces visibles en fin de compte, en comparaison avec toutes celles que son mariage avec Léopold lui avait laissées à l'intérieur. Celle-ci au moins était le symbole de son évasion, mais même si par la force des choses elle la retrouvait chaque jour en face d'elle dans le miroir, elle n'aimait guère s'attarder dessus. Elle lui rappelait trop de choses négatives. La brutalité de ce mariage dans lequel elle avait été jetée si jeune, mais aussi la fragilité de la beauté qui selon Cora était son seul capital, et l'illusion qu'était la quête de la perfection. Les exigences de sa mère avaient un coût élevé.

Elle s'avisa soudain qu'Emma Swan la regardait toujours avec des yeux ronds, muette d'incompréhension. Regina n'avait pas la moindre intention de raconter sa jeunesse misérable à cette inconnue pour se justifier. Elle lui adressa un regard noir.

― Dois-je vous raccompagner, mademoiselle Swan ? Je pense que nous nous sommes tout dit.

― Attendez, réagit Emma, sortant brusquement de son ébahissement. Je vous en prie, je voudrais savoir.

Elle désigna les clichés refusés toujours étalés sur la table.

― S'il n'y avait pas la cicatrice, quelles sont les photos que vous trouveriez les plus réussies ?

Regina considéra un instant sa demande. Au lieu d'insister comme la plupart de ses confrères, la photographe cherchait apparemment à s'adapter, ce qui était un point positif. Après tout, de nos jours avec les logiciels de retouche d'image, effacer cette fichue cicatrice ne demandait que quelques clics. Appuyée d'une main sur la table, retenant de l'autre ses cheveux bouclés un peu trop courts pour être attachés qui lui tombaient sur le nez, elle se pencha de nouveau sur les clichés.

― Celui-ci, celui-ci, et aussi celui-ci, dit-elle en mettant les clichés de côté. Hm, celui-ci également. Retouchez-les comme je le souhaite et ils seront parfaits, ma chère.

Emma Swan avait un œil sûr pour le cadrage et la composition, et Regina appréciait la hardiesse de ses angles de vue, qui changeait agréablement du travail peu original des autres photographes sous la supervision hyper académique d'Elsa. Mais elle préféra garder ses compliments pour elle histoire de continuer à disposer d'un moyen de pression sur Emma tant que celle-ci ne lui donnerait pas entière satisfaction.

La photographe fronçait les sourcils, penchée aux côtés de Regina sur les clichés qu'elle venait de lui désigner.

― Ce sont aussi mes préférés, marmonna-t-elle, l'air perdue dans d'intenses réflexions.

Elle tourna soudain la tête et plongea ses yeux verts, apparemment devenus gris sous l'effet de la contrariété, dans ceux de Regina.

― Vous êtes d'une photogénie à toute épreuve, déclara-t-elle avec conviction. Je crois bien qu'en quinze ans de métier, je n'avais encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous. Et pourtant…

Elle s'interrompit, pensive.

― Eh bien quoi ? réclama Regina, dont la patience n'était pas le fort.

― Il n'y a que deux choses qui vous empêchent d'être une pure œuvre d'art sur ces clichés, belle comme une statue et trop parfaite pour susciter l'émotion.

_Trop parfaite ? _Voilà qui était nouveau.

La photographe désigna successivement plusieurs clichés sur la table.

― D'une part, votre talent d'actrice. On lit sur votre visage tout ce que vous ressentez. Vous trouvez à chaque instant la note juste, ce n'est ni trop ni pas assez, juste ce qu'il faut pour toucher.

Diable, voilà à présent qui ressemblait fort à un compliment.

― Et d'autre part ? demanda Regina, gagnée par la curiosité.

Le regard précis de la photographe se posa sur la bouche de Regina, dont il caressa un instant la cicatrice, tandis que ses doigts faisaient inconsciemment de même sur l'une des photos sélectionnées.

― Mais votre cicatrice, bien sûr, dit-elle avec douceur. C'est cette légère faille qui rappelle au monde entier que sous le maquillage et les costumes de drag-queen, vous êtes vous aussi avant tout un être humain.

Une fois Emma partie, Regina s'assit, songeuse. Sa mère lui avait inculqué à la dure la notion que sa carrière ne reposait que sur la perfection d'une beauté sans faille. Ce que venait de lui exposer cette photographe était précisément tout le contraire.


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Emma retrouva Elsa pour faire le point sur le planning de la journée, elle aborda aussitôt ce qui l'avait tenue éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit.

― Dis donc Elsa, tu n'aurais pas oublié de me dire quelque chose au sujet de Regina Mills par hasard ? Tu le savais, j'imagine, que j'allais devoir passer mon temps à effacer sa cicatrice de tous mes clichés ?

Elsa eut fugitivement l'air coupable de quelqu'un qui a en effet omis un détail d'importance, mais ne tarda pas à hausser les épaules.

― Bah, toutes les stars ont leurs lubies. Celle-ci fait une fixation sur sa cicatrice, et honnêtement, ce n'est pas grand-chose à retoucher à côté de tous ceux qui ne veulent pas qu'on voie leurs rides ! Elle au moins ne nous casse pas les pieds avec ça !

Emma dut admettre qu'il y avait du vrai dans la réponse de sa collègue. Les exigences de certains clients étaient bien plus compliquées à réaliser techniquement, surtout quand il s'agissait de les rajeunir de plusieurs décennies. Il arrivait parfois à Emma de réaliser de tels travaux pour des raisons alimentaires, mais elle n'acceptait jamais de signer les photos trafiquées. Pour elle, une photo se devait de refléter sinon la réalité objective, du moins sa propre vision des choses au moment où elle avait pris le cliché.

― C'est du gâchis, protesta-t-elle, et une totale perte de temps. Cette femme est magnifique, pourquoi se compliquer la vie à faire disparaître un défaut qui n'en est même pas un ?

Elsa lui adressa un haussement de sourcils éloquent.

― Elle te plaît, hein ? Bienvenue au club, la moitié de l'équipe est amoureuse d'elle. Mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusions, elle est du genre solitaire.

― Je parlais d'un point de vue purement professionnel, se défendit Emma, qui se sentit rougir malgré elle.

Zut, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Autant elle avait réussi à se distancier sans difficultés de la Regina spectaculaire dans ses costumes extravagants de méchante reine, autant la femme sans fard lui avait plu au premier regard.

― Ne perds pas ton temps, lui conseilla Elsa, elle ne laisse personne l'approcher. Et si tu essaies de la convaincre que tes photos sont géniales et que c'est elle qui a tort, elle te fera virer comme tous les autres.

― Ce ne sont pas mes photos qui sont géniales, grogna Emma, c'est la façon dont son visage prend la lumière.

Elsa laissa échapper un petit rire.

― Tiens donc, la farouche et indépendante Emma Swan se serait enfin trouvé une muse ? Comme quoi tout arrive !

Et lui pointant avec emphase sur son plan de travail du jour les scènes dans lesquelles tournait Regina, elle conclut avec un clin d'œil :

― Amuse-toi bien !

_S'amuser, c'est vite dit_, songea Emma dépitée en regagnant le plateau de tournage. Dieu merci, tous les acteurs de la série n'avaient pas le poids de Regina et ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'imposer leurs exigences en termes d'image. Emma commença donc sa journée par des clichés de Mary Margaret et David, qui de toute façon ne lui témoignaient aucun intérêt particulier, occupés qu'ils étaient à se chamailler comme deux collégiens à la minute où la caméra cessait de tourner.

― Mais enfin, comment voulez-vous que je fasse mon boulot avec un type pareil ? glapit Mary Margaret en bondissant quasiment sur place, ses joues rebondies toutes roses d'indignation.

L'actrice venait en effet de faire retentir le « Coupez ! » indiquant que la scène était à refaire, car au moment d'embrasser son bien-aimé, elle avait eu un très net mouvement de recul. David, à qui on aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession dans son élégant costume de prince charmant, pouffait de rire dans son jabot de dentelle blanche.

― C'est à ça que sert l'imagination, l'informa-t-il charitablement, à faire _semblant_. Tu le saurais si seulement tu en avais !

Le réalisateur, agacé, se décolla de son moniteur de contrôle et s'approcha de Mary Margaret.

― Quel est le problème, Margie ?

― Ce connard a fait exprès de bouffer de l'ail, le voilà le problème ! hurla Mary Margaret, outrée. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu un mouvement de recul ! Mais c'est bon, on va la refaire. Je suis une professionnelle, moi !

Robin accablé passa une main sur son visage barbu. La journée ne faisait que commencer, il était encore bien trop tôt pour ces blagues de potaches.

― Dix minutes de pause. David, va te récurer la bouche. Margie, va prendre un peu l'air. Refais-moi ça encore une fois David, et je retiens le temps perdu sur ta paie.

En lisière du plateau, Emma remarqua Regina étroitement sanglée dans un nouveau costume de méchante reine. Elle devait intervenir au cours de la scène et semblait amusée par la débâcle à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Etait-il seulement possible de la photographier d'une façon qui la satisfasse mais _sans_ avoir à retoucher les photos ?

Emma braqua son appareil sur elle et régla le zoom. Peut-être bien qu'Elsa avait raison après tout.


	7. Chapter 7

Aujourd'hui, Regina ne tournait pas avant 15h. Comme à son habitude, elle était tout de même arrivée de bonne heure au studio au volant de sa Mercedes vintage noire. Elle n'avait aucun ami à Vancouver mais ne tenait guère à entretenir une vie sociale de toute façon. Elle préférait travailler, cela lui occupait bien mieux l'esprit.

Installée dans sa caravane à l'abri de l'agitation croissante des studios qui se réveillaient peu à peu, elle se mit au travail. Elle commença par réviser soigneusement ses dialogues de la journée tout en réfléchissant à son interprétation et en répétant sa gestuelle et ses déplacements. Puis elle chercha sur Internet des idées de coiffures susceptibles de refléter les états d'âme de son personnage dans les prochains épisodes. Elle aimait apporter sa contribution à l'apparence de la méchante reine, et sa coiffeuse, une professionnelle aguerrie, était ouverte à ses propositions du moment qu'elles allaient avec les tenues extravagantes et les chapeaux créés par leur styliste Jefferson. Et Mère-Grand, comme on surnommait affectueusement la coiffeuse, trouvait toujours le moyen de tout accorder.

Regina travaillait avec une intense concentration et eut bientôt fini. Il restait encore pas mal de temps avant midi, heure à laquelle elle devait se présenter afin d'être maquillée, coiffée, habillée et prête à tourner pour 15h. Un peu d'exercice physique ne ferait pas de mal à présent, mais comme souvent ici il pleuvait dehors, et la caravane, malgré ses dimensions appréciables, était un peu petite pour posséder des équipements de sport. En revanche, il y en avait dans les studios, où l'on avait aménagé une salle à cet effet. Elle passa rapidement une tenue de sport, jeta une serviette éponge dans un sac, enfila un blouson à capuche, et se lança sous la petite pluie fine vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde le matin dans la salle de sport, ce qui était une bonne chose. Pas besoin de faire la conversation à qui que ce soit. Le compteur du tapis de course affichait quinze kilomètres lorsqu'elle décida qu'elle s'était suffisamment dégourdi les jambes pour le moment. Elle était en sueur. Il y avait des douches sur place, mais elle n'avait pas pris de tenue de rechange. Elle se contenta de s'éponger avec sa serviette et renfila son blouson pour regagner sa caravane.

Dans le couloir qui menait à la sortie du bâtiment, elle tomba sur Emma Swan qui marchait en direction du studio photo sans regarder où elle allait, le nez sur l'écran de son appareil numérique. Regina dont les chaussures de course amortissaient le bruit des pas, choisit de prendre les devants pour éviter de se faire emboutir par une blonde à queue de cheval armée d'un appareil photo à l'objectif contondant.

― Mademoiselle Swan, salua-t-elle d'une voix délibérément sonore.

La photographe s'arrêta net et leva enfin le nez de son appareil. A la vue de Regina en baskets, collant et brassière de sport noirs sous son blouson ouvert, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Regina soupira intérieurement. L'autre jour, Emma Swan lui avait reproché d'avoir l'air trop parfaite, eh bien voilà qui ne manquerait pas de la faire changer d'avis. Ses cheveux non lissés et humides bouclaient affreusement dans tous les sens, elle ne ressemblait à rien sans le moindre maquillage, et de plus, encore échauffée de sa course, elle avait sacrément besoin de cette douche.

Pour une raison quelconque, le regard vert d'Emma Swan se troubla, et elle le détourna du sien avant de répondre.

― Ah, bonjour Regina ! Puisque je vous vois, si vous avez deux minutes, je voulais vous montrer les dernières photos de tournage…

Regina considéra la demande avec une petite moue dubitative.

― Je suis en sueur et je ne tiens pas à vous imposer ma présence dans cet état, mademoiselle Swan. Donnez-moi donc vos photos et passez me voir dans une demi-heure, le temps que je les regarde.

Le studio photo où Emma avait installé son quartier général n'était qu'à quelques mètres de là. La photographe s'y précipita et en ressortit avec une nouvelle enveloppe kraft, que Regina mit dans son sac pour éviter de la tremper sous la pluie.

― Ca serait plus pratique si vous me donniez votre mail, fit remarquer Emma.

Regina eut un petit sourire.

― Certes, mademoiselle Swan. Mais ces clichés papier ont un tout autre charme que de simples pièces jointes dans un mail, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Voilà que la photographe était de nouveau bouche bée. Se ressaisissant, elle murmura :

― Oui, je trouve aussi.

Elle semblait confondue de s'être découvert un point commun avec elle.

Amusée, Regina poursuivit sa route en lançant par-dessus son épaule :

― Une demi-heure, mademoiselle Swan.

Lorsqu'Emma Swan blottie sous un vaste parapluie frappa ponctuellement à la porte de sa caravane une demi-heure plus tard, Regina, douchée et rhabillée, était encore plongée dans ses toutes dernières photos, perplexe.

La photographe se décida brusquement à prendre la parole.

― Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda-t-elle tout à trac, l'air embarrassé.

Regina aimait assez son courage. Elle n'hésitait jamais à se lancer.

― Eh bien… commença-t-elle.

Les photos lui plaisaient. En fait, il s'agissait là des plus réussies qu'on lui ait montrées depuis qu'elle incarnait la méchante reine sur ce plateau. La composition des clichés était intéressante, les angles de vue souvent inattendus, la lumière parfaite, la technique irréprochable. Même Cora n'y aurait rien trouvé à redire. Les clichés avaient également un petit quelque chose d'inhabituel que Regina n'arrivait pas tout à fait à définir. Quoi donc ? Elle y réfléchissait depuis un moment, mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. Quoi qu'il en soit, ces photos étaient bonnes.

La photographe avait respecté sa consigne – pas de cicatrice. Tout au plus, sur certains clichés, rien qu'une très légère trace de l'épaisseur d'un cheveu, qu'on ne devinait guère que si l'on savait précisément où regarder et quoi chercher.

― Vous avez retouché les photos ? demanda Regina, intriguée.

Une lueur de défi apparut dans les yeux verts d'Emma Swan. Elle avait saisi à quoi Regina faisait allusion.

― Non, répondit-elle tranquillement. Elles sont telles que je les ai prises.

Regina soutint le regard d'Emma et laissa filtrer dans le sien un zeste d'approbation.

― Pas mal, mademoiselle Swan, lui concéda-t-elle.

Ce qu'elle pensait en réalité était bien plus flatteur, mais elle le garda pour elle. Elle aimait rendre justice au travail bien fait, mais pour cette fois les éloges pouvaient attendre un peu. Elle était curieuse de voir la suite.

Cette photographe commençait réellement à l'intéresser.


	8. Chapter 8

― Demain matin 8h, Emma, dit Ingrid. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Emma, n'est-ce pas ?

Celle-ci fit la grimace. Le monde appartenait peut-être à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, mais les tournages finissaient souvent à point d'heure, et en ce qui la concernait, elle appréciait de pouvoir se lever après le soleil. La productrice exécutive ne se méprit pas sur le sens de son expression.

― Ne vous plaignez pas, dit-elle en souriant. Regina et toute son équipe vont devoir être sur le pont dès 5h pour qu'elle soit prête à temps. A côté d'eux, vous aurez droit à une vraie grasse matinée !

Emma n'enviait nullement les acteurs pour leurs horaires de travail impossibles, et moins que tout autre Regina dont les tenues, les coiffures et le maquillage extravagants de méchante reine demandaient de longues heures de préparation. Sans s'attarder davantage sur le sujet, elle posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

― Mais pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes pas contents des photos précédentes ?

Ingrid venait de l'informer qu'il allait falloir refaire une séance photo avec Regina pour la prochaine campagne d'affichage national de la série.

― Ah si si, elles sont parfaites, magnifiques. Ce n'est pas du tout ça le problème. Il y a juste eu un, euh, petit changement de politique au service communication et médias, et toute la campagne a été repensée pour toucher un plus large public. Regina doit porter un costume différent, et il faudra absolument qu'on voie la pomme sur tous les clichés.

Ah oui, le fameux fruit défendu… Derrière la langue de bois de la productrice, Emma devinait quelque lutte de pouvoir au sein de l'équipe dirigeante, qui avait pour résultat d'envoyer à la poubelle le travail déjà réalisé et de solliciter à grands frais tout le personnel nécessaire pour le refaire une deuxième fois.

_La dernière, espérons_, songea Emma. Elle avait encore en tête la Regina épuisée et affamée qui avait dû prendre la pose debout pendant une heure dans son costume impossible au lieu de pouvoir s'asseoir un peu entre deux scènes. Ces gens-là ne ménageaient guère leurs acteurs, même les plus célèbres. Non que Regina se soit plainte, mais Emma préférait travailler dans une ambiance plus décontractée et n'aimait pas voir ses modèles à la peine si elle pouvait le leur éviter. Ici toutefois elle n'avait pas son mot à dire.

― Ca marche, acquiesça-t-elle. Demain 8h. Vous y serez ?

Ingrid esquissa une petite grimace navrée.

― C'est malheureusement impossible. Mais je vous fais toute confiance ma chère Emma, vous avez ici la liste détaillée de nos attentes. Et je vais de ce pas faire le point avec Regina. Ne vous en faites pas, c'est une pro. Elle saura parfaitement ce qu'elle a à faire.

Le lendemain matin à 8h, Emma et le studio photo étaient fin prêts, en accord avec le mémo que lui avait laissé Ingrid. Regina qui n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup vu l'heure où avait fini le tournage la veille au soir, entra d'un pas aussi majestueux que mesuré, vêtue d'un fantastique fourreau de velours violet si moulant qu'il semblait cousu sur elle, outrageusement maquillée, et coiffée d'un chignon sophistiqué qui devait comporter une bonne moitié de mèches postiches. L'illusion était parfaite et Regina époustouflante. Elle était escortée de sa maquilleuse habituelle Ruby, armée d'une mallette pour les éventuelles retouches entre les prises de vue.

― Mademoiselle Swan, la salua Regina avec un bref sourire de ses lèvres très rouges tout en prenant position sous les projecteurs.

Emma lui rendit son salut et l'étudia avec soin afin de régler les lumières. Regina se détourna légèrement pour s'emparer de son accessoire emblématique, une pomme rouge sombre, parfaite et luisante, dont un plein panier avait été apporté le matin même, et Emma resta un instant interdite. Le dos de la robe de Regina n'était qu'un vertigineux décolleté qui lui plongeait jusqu'au bas des reins, les deux bords du tissu seulement maintenus ensemble par un entrelacs de colliers de strass.

Emma tâcha de ne surtout pas se mettre à penser maintenant que sous une robe pareille, il y avait de grandes chances que Regina soit nue. Elle se hâta de se réfugier derrière son appareil photo histoire de reprendre un peu de recul.

― Prête ? demanda-t-elle.

Regina prit une pose majestueuse et lui adressa un regard empreint à la fois de férocité et de sensualité. Emma déglutit, s'efforça de retrouver son détachement professionnel, et commença à prendre des photos, lui donnant de temps à autre quelques indications sur le côté vers lequel se tourner, comment orienter son visage, ou l'endroit où placer la fameuse pomme.

Hors champ, Ruby bâilla bruyamment.

― Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour l'instant, non ? Je suis debout depuis 4h, je vais m'endormir si je reste ici à vous regarder. Je vais me faire un café bien serré et je reviens.

Ruby sortit du studio en s'étirant et en bâillant à se décrocher la mâchoire tandis que Regina continuait à prendre la pose et Emma à la photographier.

Emma eut bientôt rempli son cahier des charges, mais ne se sentait pas vraiment satisfaite de son travail pour autant. L'appareil fixe sur trépied était idéal pour les séances de pose, mais elle savait d'avance que sur certaines photos on verrait la cicatrice de Regina et avait besoin de changer d'angle de vue pour remédier à cela. Et puis elle aimait avoir la liberté de bouger, qui lui donnait une plus grande marge d'improvisation. Elle dévissa l'appareil de son pied, se le passa autour du cou, et posa un genou en terre avant de braquer de nouveau son objectif sur Regina.

― Si vous voulez bien m'accorder encore quelques minutes, dit-elle à Regina à travers son viseur, j'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose. Pourriez-vous pivoter vers la droite et me regarder par-dessus votre épaule ? Le visage un peu penché à gauche ?

Le plan était sublime, montrant à la fois la ligne impeccable du corps de Regina dans sa somptueuse robe violette, son décolleté spectaculaire, et son visage magnifique, empreint pour les besoins du personnage d'une troublante cruauté.

Restait la fameuse pomme.

Emma se redressa et cueillit l'accessoire dans la main de Regina.

― Pardon, dit-elle, ça n'est pas dans le mémo, mais je voudrais voir ce que ça donne.

Elle croqua dans le fruit et en détacha une bouchée bien nette qui révéla sa chair blanche et juteuse. La bouche encore pleine, elle s'empressa de remettre la pomme dans la main de Regina, la morsure bien en évidence, pour avoir le temps de la photographier avant que le fruit ne s'oxyde et ne perde de sa blancheur.

Regina, qui avait suivi son manège d'un air intéressé, semblait avoir compris son intention, et reprenant la pose indiquée, afficha l'expression sensuelle et retorse de la femme fatale qui vient juste de capturer quelque malheureuse victime dans ses filets. Emma lui tourna encore un moment autour pour la photographier sous divers angles tandis que celle-ci suivait l'objectif du regard avec un sourire carnassier. Enfin, Emma s'arrêta.

― On a tout ce qu'il nous faut et même plus je crois, dit-elle en baissant son appareil. Je vous remercie Regina, vous avez été fantastique.

Celle-ci la dévisagea un instant d'un air indéchiffrable avant de déclarer :

― Merci à vous pour cette séance, mademoiselle Swan. Je l'ai trouvée… très instructive.

Emma, étonnée, était sur le point de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, quand Regina, qui avait toujours sa pomme en main, la considéra un instant, puis y croqua à son tour, élargissant la brèche faite par Emma. Sidérée, la photographe en oublia sur-le-champ ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Regina le faisait-elle exprès, ou était-elle encore dans son personnage ? La scène était d'une rare sensualité. Emma déglutit, incapable de détourner le regard.

― Et merci pour le petit en-cas, ma chère, conclut Regina en se tournant vers la sortie, juste à temps pour éviter de voir le trouble qui avait envahi le visage d'Emma.


	9. Chapter 9

― On dégage le plateau ! réclama Belle tandis qu'une foule d'acteurs se mettaient en place pour le tournage de la scène.

Une partie de la série était censée se dérouler dans le monde contemporain, où la méchante reine continuait de poursuivre de son hostilité la malheureuse Blanche-Neige et son prince pour leur voler leur fin heureuse, armée non plus de ses sortilèges, mais uniquement de sa malveillance, ce qui n'était tout de même pas négligeable. L'avantage pour Regina était un temps de préparation allégé, ainsi qu'une garde-robe nettement plus confortable, même en tenant compte de ses sempiternels talons aiguilles. La méchante reine, devenue maire de la bourgade ensorcelée qu'elle avait créée pour ruiner le bonheur de ses sujets, avait juste les cheveux lissés en une nappe soyeuse qui lui effleurait les épaules, portait un maquillage soigné mais sobre, et arborait en général des tailleurs chics sur des chemisiers de soie.

Et aujourd'hui, comble du luxe, elle allait même pouvoir s'asseoir. La scène qu'on tournait était une célébration, qui réunissait l'ensemble de la petite communauté fictive mise en scène dans la série.

― Madame le maire, c'est si gentil à vous d'être venue ! gazouilla Blanche-Neige en se précipitant pour l'accueillir avec un sourire ravi, oublieuse du fait que madame le maire, qui avait déjà essayé de l'assassiner au moins une douzaine de fois, ne faisait preuve d'aucune sympathie à son égard. Regina soupçonnait le personnage de Blanche-Neige d'être profondément masochiste.

Madame le maire déploya son hypocrisie avec un savoir-faire consommé, mais les méchants, même d'une hypocrisie consommée, n'avaient pas la cote dans cet univers fictif, et elle se retrouva bientôt seule dans un coin de la salle qui résonnait toute entière de rires et de convivialité. Elle s'assit un instant pour regarder les bandes d'amis et les couples qui s'étaient spontanément formés, puis se leva pour partir, ignorée de tous.

Il n'était vraiment pas difficile de se mettre dans la peau de son personnage aujourd'hui, la situation était horrible. Quoi de plus abominable que de constater ainsi sa solitude au beau milieu de gens qui eux avaient tous quelqu'un à aimer ? Regina ravala sa peine avec la plus grande dignité, sortit la tête haute, et ne s'autorisa une larme qu'une fois franchi le pas de la porte. La caméra zooma sur son visage.

― Coupez ! cria Robin. Fantastique, Regina, c'était super ! Mais dites donc, les figurants là-bas, qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ? Oui, vous ! On va devoir la refaire à cause de vous ! Tout le monde en place. Regina ma puce, c'était du grand art, tu me refais la même chose.

Ma puce ? Regina haussa les sourcils, interloquée. Ce Robin était un brave gars, patient et accommodant, mais parfois elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Personne n'avait osé la traiter de puce depuis qu'elle avait passé le cap de l'enfant-star, il y avait de cela plusieurs décennies.

Quatre prises plus tard, Regina commençait à avoir réellement le moral à zéro et très envie de passer à une autre scène pour éviter la tentation de se pendre à la sortie du plateau. Parfois son rôle lui rappelait un peu trop sa vraie vie, et sa solitude lui paraissait bien lourde à porter.

C'était généralement là que Graham entrait en scène. Lorsque Robin autorisa enfin tout le monde à aller déjeuner, Regina s'arrangea pour frôler en passant le jeune agent de sécurité et lui lancer un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Il prit un air effaré, et elle sut qu'il serait au rendez-vous ce soir.

Graham était un agréable divertissement. Il était bien fait de sa personne, jeune et endurant. Elle en faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait et le jetait ensuite dehors sans le moindre état d'âme. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment entre eux – parfois, elle avait juste besoin de sentir les bras de quelqu'un d'autre autour d'elle. Disposer de Graham lui permettait d'éviter les complications fâcheuses qui vont en général de pair avec les relations. Ce soir-là, sa présence lui fit du bien.

Mais quelques jours plus tard, autour du buffet du petit-déjeuner, Regina remarqua que Graham, au lieu de faire mine de surveiller quelque chose d'un air concentré comme il était payé pour le faire, était occupé à tourner autour d'Emma Swan.

― Vous êtes déjà allée à Stanley Park ? lui demandait-il, tout sourire. Et à Capilano ? Je suis originaire d'ici, je connais la région de Vancouver comme ma poche. Si ça vous intéresse, je pourrai vous faire visiter !

La photographe ne semblait pas encore vraiment décidée à flirter, mais ne le repoussait pas pour autant. Regina en conçut soudain une vive contrariété.

― Mademoiselle Swan ! tonna-t-elle avant d'y avoir réfléchi.

Un silence tomba autour du buffet, et Graham, pris en flagrant délit, décampa prestement. Emma Swan, ainsi sommée de venir aux nouvelles, s'approcha sous les regards curieux.

― Que puis-je faire pour vous, Regina ? s'enquit-elle, le front plissé par la perplexité.

Regina hésita. Maintenant qu'elle avait provoqué un esclandre, il lui paraissait tout aussi fâcheux de devoir le régler en public que de prendre la photographe à part, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'aiguiser la curiosité générale. Et pour lui dire quoi d'ailleurs ? Veuillez laisser mon petit ami tranquille ? Graham n'était pas son petit ami, et en plus c'était lui qui tournait autour d'Emma et non l'inverse.

― Votre travail, mademoiselle Swan, répondit-elle sèchement. Où sont donc ces clichés que vous m'aviez promis ce matin ?

Emma n'avait rien promis de tel, lui ayant déjà transmis tout ce qui devait l'être, et son front se plissa davantage.

― J'ai dû oublier l'enveloppe sur mon bureau. Je vais aller vérifier, déclara-t-elle en la considérant d'un œil perplexe avant de s'éclipser.

Eh bien, voilà qui n'allait pas améliorer la réputation de Regina auprès des photographes. Les conversations reprirent peu à peu autour d'elle. Comment diable allait-elle bien pouvoir justifier ce qui venait de se passer auprès d'Emma Swan ?


	10. Chapter 10

Le tournage avait pris fin, et Emma dans son studio photo était en train de transférer sur son ordinateur les clichés pris au cours de la journée. Il lui resterait ensuite à les trier, éliminer les ratés, recadrer et retoucher ce qui méritait de l'être, tout renommer et ranger dans des dossiers, et enfin envoyer les photos aux personnes concernées. Elle aimait être à jour dans son travail et ne s'en aller qu'une fois le dernier cliché traité et archivé, afin de regagner son motel au volant de sa coccinelle jaune l'esprit en paix.

Un cliquetis de talons aiguilles se fit entendre et Emma leva le nez de son écran, juste à temps pour voir entrer Regina, toujours dans son costume et son maquillage de la journée de tournage. En tailleur bleu marine et chemisier de soie rouge assorti à son rouge à lèvres, elle ressemblait à un cadre supérieur particulièrement sexy. Elle s'immobilisa devant le bureau où travaillait Emma.

― Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mademoiselle Swan, cela ne prendra qu'un instant. Je souhaite vous présenter mes excuses pour ma conduite de ce matin.

― Ce matin ? répéta Emma, perplexe. La journée avait été longue et la matinée était déjà bien loin.

Elle se rappela alors l'incident du petit-déjeuner, qu'elle avait classé sans suites, habituée à l'irascibilité et aux caprices de certains acteurs.

― Oh, dit-elle, ça. Ce n'est pas grave, Regina. On a tous nos mauvais jours.

― Non, répondit Regina. Je me suis montrée injuste avec vous, et en public qui plus est. J'espère que vous voudrez bien me le pardonner. Je ferai en sorte que cela n'arrive plus.

Emma eut une soudaine illumination. Sans aucun doute, voilà qui pouvait expliquer le comportement de Regina.

― Vous et Graham, murmura-t-elle. Je n'avais pas réalisé.

Regina parut déconcertée.

― Comment diable… ?

― Je reste souvent tard aussi, lui rappela Emma. J'ai vu plusieurs fois Graham aux alentours de votre loge. Je n'y avais pas vraiment fait attention, mais en y repensant, il avait l'air…

Elle eut un petit sourire. Il avait l'air débraillé et extatique d'un somnambule en train de faire un rêve délicieux. Comment n'avait-elle pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt ?

Regina, les sourcils froncés, eut un mouvement d'impatience.

― Il n'y a rien entre Graham et moi, affirma-t-elle sèchement. Il nous arrive juste de passer quelques… moments de détente ensemble.

Emma acquiesça machinalement. Pourtant, le mouvement d'humeur de Regina ce matin ressemblait fort à de la jalousie.

― Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant que je le sais, soyez tranquille, je n'ai aucune vue sur lui.

Regina, agacée, rejeta en arrière d'un geste impatient la nappe soyeuse de ses cheveux lissés qui lui coulait sur le visage dès qu'elle penchait la tête.

― Je me moque bien de savoir avec qui sort Graham, déclara-t-elle avec humeur.

Grâce à son superpouvoir qui lui permettait de toujours détecter lorsque quelqu'un lui mentait, Emma sut aussitôt que Regina disait la vérité. Mais alors pourquoi était-elle encore aussi contrariée ? Etait-ce parce qu'Emma s'était aperçue de son petit manège avec le jeune vigile ?

― Je ne dirai rien à personne, murmura-t-elle. Ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Puis, comme Regina continuait à la regarder d'un air sombre, elle opta pour un peu subtil changement de sujet.

― Puisque vous êtes là, proposa-t-elle, voulez-vous que je vous montre les photos de la séance de l'autre jour ?

Regina, l'air toujours mécontent, acquiesça cependant. Emma tourna l'écran de son portable vers elle et écarta un peu sa chaise pour que l'actrice puisse prendre place à ses côtés. Elle sélectionna un dossier et l'ouvrit.

― Ce sont les photos qui correspondent à ce qu'on m'a demandé de réaliser, dit-elle en faisant défiler les clichés sur l'écran. Celle-ci et celle-ci ne seraient pas mal pour une affiche. Rien d'extraordinaire, cela dit. Il leur manque un petit quelque chose pour être vraiment frappantes.

Elle sélectionna une nouvelle vue et l'afficha en pleine page.

― Personnellement, c'est celle-ci que je choisirais. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Regina, les sourcils froncés, observait attentivement le cliché. Emma savait d'avance quelle serait sa principale objection.

― Je sais, dit-elle. On voit très nettement votre cicatrice. Je l'ai prise exprès.

Regina la foudroya du regard.

― Mes consignes étaient claires, mademoiselle Swan, gronda-t-elle, offusquée. Pourquoi donc me montrez-vous cette photo ?

Elle lui laissait une chance de s'expliquer. Emma sauta sur l'occasion.

― Mais parce que c'est la cicatrice qui donne toute sa force à cette photo, vous ne le voyez pas ?

Elle pointa le doigt sur l'écran.

― Ici, la méchante reine brandit la pomme entamée, ce qui signifie qu'elle a fait une victime, comme tout le monde le déduira. La pomme est le symbole de sa cruauté.

Regina, le visage fermé, l'écoutait.

― Et ici, juste à côté, cette cicatrice bien visible sur le visage de la reine, c'est le parfait contrepoint à la bouchée manquante dans la pomme. Elle révèle qu'un jour la reine elle aussi a été blessée. Elle incite à se demander ce qu'elle a bien pu endurer pour devenir telle qu'elle est. C'est le détail qui empêche de la voir uniquement comme un monstre.

Le regard de Regina était troublé, et sur son front, une veine d'ordinaire invisible palpitait. C'était là l'expression qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle jouait une scène dramatique et que son personnage était bouleversé. Emma la considéra, incertaine. Etait-ce ce qu'elle venait de dire qui avait touché Regina à ce point ? L'avait-elle involontairement blessée ?

Cette fameuse cicatrice que Regina souhaitait tant voir disparaître était le petit quelque chose qui rendait sa beauté plus humaine, Emma le pensait plus que jamais. Elle-même aimait ce détail pour la touche de vulnérabilité qu'il apportait. Elle le caressa des yeux une fois de plus.

Regina chercha son regard et parla enfin.

― Mademoiselle Swan, dit-elle d'une voix empreinte d'émotion, pourquoi ne faites-vous pas ce que vous avez envie de faire en ce moment même ?

Emma sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Regina lisait-elle dans les pensées, ou était-ce elle qui était si transparente ?

― Excusez-moi, dit-elle en détournant les yeux, confuse. Si j'ai fait quoi que ce soit qui ait pu vous faire penser… C'était involontaire. Jamais je ne me permettrais…

En tant que photographe, elle mettait pourtant un point d'honneur à ne jamais faire ni remarques ni gestes déplacés, afin d'une part de ne pas mettre ses modèles mal à l'aise, et d'autre part d'éviter tout soupçon de harcèlement sexuel qui ruinerait sa réputation. Elle s'en voulut de ce regard de trop.

Avec une étonnante douceur, Regina lui saisit le menton et le ramena vers elle afin de pouvoir de nouveau la regarder dans les yeux.

― Moi je vous le permets, dit-elle sans hésitation. Faites-le, Emma.

Regina avait réduit ses objections à néant. La photographe se leva, approcha du visage de Regina une main tremblante, et du bout des doigts, caressa doucement sa cicatrice.


	11. Chapter 11

― Etes-vous bien sûre que c'est ce que vous voulez, très chère ? demanda Gold de sa voix nasillarde.

Regina avait profité de son week-end de relâche pour le rencontrer. Il s'agissait après tout d'un changement d'orientation majeur dans la gestion de son image, et elle était curieuse de voir ce qu'en penserait son agent. Gold lui avait tout appris, et même si elle ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance, il possédait un instinct imparable pour repérer où se trouvait son intérêt. Il était dans son intérêt de faire prospérer les carrières de ses clients.

― Eh bien, cette photographe n'a pas tort, répondit-elle. D'une part, il s'agit du cliché le plus prometteur du lot, et d'autre part, il faut bien reconnaître que cela sert mon personnage.

Gold, l'air pensif, parut méditer quelques instants sur sa déclaration.

― Je suis heureux que vous ayez enfin décidé de tourner cette page, très chère, déclara-t-il. Je n'ai jamais douté que vous finiriez par le faire. Après tout, depuis vingt ans que vous vous débattez avec l'idée de cette cicatrice, si vous vouliez vraiment la cacher, vous auriez remué ciel et terre pour qu'on vous la camoufle au maquillage. C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut faire de nos jours avec un petit bout de latex et un bon fond de teint. Toutefois…

Regina qui s'attendait à une objection écouta celle que son mentor avait à formuler. Qu'est-ce qu'un vieux renard du show-business comme lui pouvait bien y trouver à redire s'il était d'accord sur le fond ?

― Toutefois permettez-moi de m'étonner, très chère, que vous laissiez une vulgaire photographe de plateau décider de votre image…

― Elle ne décide de rien du tout, objecta sèchement Regina. Je suis assez grande pour décider toute seule lesquelles de ses photos servent le mieux mon image !

Gold sourit, exhibant une dent en or.

― Vous en avez congédié une quantité pour bien moins que ça, très chère, souligna-t-il, une lueur sceptique dans le regard. Et voilà que soudain vous écoutez cette va-nu-pieds sortie d'on ne sait trop où ?

― Va-nu-pieds ? répéta Regina, étonnée par cet angle d'attaque inhabituel de la part de son agent, lui-même issu d'une famille modeste. Y aurait-il quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas, Gold ? Vous connaissez Emma Swan ?

Gold esquissa une grimace de dénégation en rajustant sa cravate Armani, l'air de trouver l'idée même infiniment déplaisante.

― De réputation seulement, très chère. Je me méfierais d'elle si j'étais vous. Il ne peut rien vous arriver de bon à trop vous y intéresser, je vous aurai prévenue.

Regina connaissait assez son mentor pour se douter qu'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait bien le dire, mais n'insista pas davantage. On n'obtenait rien de Gold de cette façon.

― Je ne m'intéresse à rien d'autre qu'à ses photos, déclara-t-elle froidement. Pour en revenir à notre discussion initiale, vous êtes donc d'accord avec mon choix pour les affiches ? Vous me soutiendrez face à la production le cas échéant ?

― Naturellement, très chère. Après tout, vous avez quarante-et-un ans, il est temps de mettre en avant votre vécu si vous voulez continuer à obtenir des rôles.

― Tiens donc, sourit Regina, amusée par l'opportunisme à toute épreuve de son agent. Je suis ravie que vous pensiez déjà à la suite de ma carrière. (Elle évita de se dire que quarante ans était une limite d'âge fatale pour la plupart des actrices). Mais quand elle verra cette affiche, ma mère va me tuer !

Gold émit un petit gloussement ravi.

― Laissez-moi m'occuper de Cora, très chère, j'en fais mon affaire !

Regina, qui redoutait sa mère plus que tout au monde, en ressentit un certain soulagement. Cora avant elle avait été l'élève de Gold, un brillant acteur de théâtre qui n'ayant pas fait fortune assez vite à son goût, s'était prestement reconverti en agent artistique. S'il y avait une personne capable de raisonner sa mère, c'était bien lui.

_Et moi, qui donc me raisonnera ?_ pensa Regina en remontant dans sa Mercedes pour regagner seule son appartement situé à Vancouver ouest, le quartier chic de la ville. Quelque chose l'attirait vers Emma Swan, même si elle ne parvenait pas exactement à savoir quoi.

_Ca doit être l'esprit de contradiction_, pensa-t-elle en prenant par habitude l'escalier pour regagner son quatrième étage. Pour une fois qu'un photographe ne montrait aucun signe de prendre ses rêves pour des réalités, ne prétendait pas jouer les jolis cœurs pour tenter de la séduire, et gardait ses mains pour lui quand il fallait, voilà que c'était elle qui… Ou bien était-ce de la fierté mal placée ?

_Cette fichue pomme, _se dit-elle en cherchant ses clés. Quand la photographe avait croqué dedans ce jour-là, elle était si focalisée sur son idée au lieu de voir Regina que celle-ci avait failli l'attraper par le revers de son affreux blouson rouge pour goûter la saveur du fruit sur ses lèvres. Elle avait mis cette impulsion sur le compte de sa susceptibilité – il était si rare que quiconque parvienne à voir quoi que ce soit d'autre quand elle se trouvait nue sous une robe pareille. Elle en avait tout simplement été vexée.

Mais voilà qu'elle avait récidivé. Quand Emma Swan, semblant lire sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert, avait si bien résumé en quelques mots l'histoire de sa vie, elle en avait été bouleversée. Et au lieu de réagir comme elle l'aurait fait en temps normal, en la plantant là sans un mot, non seulement elle était restée, mais en plus elle avait laissé – non, elle avait _encouragé_ cet incident à se produire. Ce curieux moment d'intimité partagé avec une quasi-inconnue.

L'intimité était un piège. O combien tentant quand la solitude lui pesait, mais il ne s'agissait pas là uniquement de sexe récréatif comme avec ce benêt de Graham. Non, il s'agissait de la porte ouverte à un possible attachement. Et Regina redoutait l'attachement. Les deux personnes qui avaient œuvré pour la former, Gold et sa mère, le lui avaient assez répété : l'amour est une faiblesse. Rien ne servait d'y prêter le flanc quand on pouvait l'éviter. Il valait toujours mieux l'éviter. Après tout, le seul amour qu'elle avait laissé entrer dans sa vie, son fils Henri, n'était-il pas depuis toujours une source infinie d'inquiétude et de tourments ?

Tout en déposant ses affaires dans l'entrée de son appartement, Regina soupira et se dit que quoi que ce vieux forban de Gold puisse avoir à reprocher à Emma Swan, au fond il avait peut-être raison. Il était sans doute préférable à l'avenir de garder ses distances avec elle. Pour une raison quelconque la photographe, si elle ne cessait d'encourager Regina à montrer au public un visage plus humain, s'obstinait en revanche à ne la regarder que comme une œuvre d'art en puissance. Et pour une raison tout aussi mystérieuse, lorsqu'Emma emportée par son inspiration ne voyait en elle que les clichés qu'elle pouvait faire, Regina n'avait de cesse de vouloir lui rappeler qu'elle était bel et bien une femme de chair et de sang.

_C'est stupide_, conclut Regina en s'emparant du script du prochain épisode pour apprendre son texte. _Si je voulais vraiment la séduire, ce serait déjà fait !_


	12. Chapter 12

― On dégage le plateau ! piailla Belle à l'attention des accessoiristes et des techniciens qui s'affairaient encore au milieu des décors représentant l'intérieur du château de la méchante reine.

L'un des machinos de Leroy referma un clap sous le nez des acteurs, et la prise commença.

Ce jour-là Regina, costumée en méchante reine, était étroitement corsetée dans une tenue noire de cuir et de dentelle, en pantalon ajusté, bottes à talons aiguilles et traîne extravagante qui permettait de fabuleux effets de jupes lors de ses déplacements. Face à elle se tenaient deux jeunes comédiens habillés en petits paysans.

La méchante reine, après avoir scandaleusement exploité à son profit l'intrépide innocence de Hansel et Gretel, s'était avisée qu'un peu d'animation rendrait la vie moins insipide dans son immense palais somptueux mais vide, et proposait aux enfants de les traiter comme des princes s'ils acceptaient de rester vivre avec elle. Son visage toujours sombre s'était éclairé, comme rempli d'espoir à la perspective d'une vie de famille enfin heureuse, et peu semblait lui importer que ce soit avec deux petits miséreux dénichés par hasard au fin fond de la forêt.

Derrière son appareil photo, Emma suivait la scène avec attention. Regina exprimait à la perfection la fêlure de la reine, qui alors même qu'elle croyait faire aux enfants une offre généreuse et séduisante, ne parvenait qu'à les effrayer.

Les deux mioches avaient un père quelque part dans la forêt, et tout loqueteux qu'il fût lui aussi, les enfants préféraient encore l'idée de partir à sa recherche dans l'espoir de le retrouver un jour à la perspective de la vie de château avec cette femme terrifiante.

Emma braqua son appareil sur le visage de Regina au moment où celle-ci encaissait la rebuffade des enfants. En quelques secondes s'y inscrivirent de l'incrédulité et de la surprise, la douleur d'être rejetée, la tristesse des espoirs déçus, la colère de l'outrage subi, la rancune, la haine, et enfin le mépris, lorsque toute lumière à présent disparue de son regard, la reine n'afficha plus qu'un rictus vengeur avant de faire son deuil de cette nichée potentielle en la téléportant au diable d'un geste définitif (qui serait bien plus spectaculaire après le passage des effets spéciaux).

_Regina est trop bonne comédienne pour ce rôle de méchante_, pensa Emma_. Il ne nécessite pas le quart de tout ce qu'elle y met_. Elle n'avait réussi à capturer en photo que quelques-unes des expressions qui avaient défilé en un instant sur le visage de la reine_. _

Hors caméra, Regina était quelqu'un de réservé et de solitaire. Comme si le clap de début jouait un rôle d'interrupteur, elle ne se révélait pleinement qu'une fois en train de jouer. _Dommage, _pensa Emma, peu édifiée par ce qu'elle avait vu du tournage jusqu'à présent, _qu'on ne lui écrive jamais rien qui lui permette de donner la pleine mesure de son talent. _Le plus clair de son travail consistait à rester plantée là et à débiter des tirades menaçantes d'un air intimidant. On ne pouvait que saluer son art de réussir à rendre encore intéressantes ce genre de scènes qui se répétaient sans fin.

Emma ne croisait plus Regina que de loin depuis l'incident de l'autre soir. Leur dernier tête à tête lui avait laissé un souvenir étrangement intime, même si elle s'était contentée de caresser délicatement la cicatrice, sans chercher à aller plus loin. Non que l'envie lui en ait manqué, mais elle n'avait pas réellement pris pour argent comptant la permission donnée par Regina. Elle ignorait ce que celle-ci avait lu dans son regard ce soir-là, et si une caresse pouvait encore passer pour un geste amical, un baiser aurait eu d'autres conséquences. Pour aller plus loin, Emma avait besoin que le prochain geste vienne de l'actrice.

Comme pour confirmer ses doutes, depuis ce tête à tête Regina semblait l'éviter comme la peste et ne croisait même plus son regard sur le plateau. Emma, non sans un pincement au cœur, se dit qu'il était sans doute préférable de s'en tenir à des relations strictement professionnelles de toute façon. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une modeste photographe sans attaches qui volait d'un studio à l'autre au gré des contrats, New York, Los Angeles, Vancouver, et au-delà si l'occasion se présentait. Qu'avait-elle à offrir à la star en pleine gloire qu'était Regina Mills ? Quant à Emma, elle n'osait rien attendre de Regina pour qui elle n'était personne et dont elle savait si peu de choses en-dehors de ce que lui révélaient ses photos.

Robin fit refaire la prise encore deux fois. La petite fille qui incarnait Gretel était parfaite de naturel – farouche et hostile en diable aux maladroites velléités maternelles de la reine – mais le garçon, plus jeune, était vite distrait et plus difficile à diriger. Emma prit quelques photos et regarda, fascinée, le jeu d'expressions complexe chaque fois renouvelé qui défilait à toute vitesse sur le visage de Regina. A la fin de la troisième prise, Robin se déclara satisfait. Emma, le zoom encore sur Regina, vit une larme rouler sur sa joue. Peinée, elle se raisonna : ce n'était que du cinéma. Regina prenait décidément ce rôle très à cœur.

La semaine suivante, le plan de tournage d'Emma ne mentionnait pas Regina avant mercredi. L'actrice passait sa vie à travailler et il n'était pas rare de la voir au studio lors de ses journées de relâche, dans sa caravane à apprendre ses dialogues, en compagnie du styliste Jefferson pour des essayages de costumes, ou au maquillage à lire de futures scènes avec ses partenaires. Mais cette semaine-là, elle ne se montra ni le lundi ni le mardi.

― Regina est malade ? demanda Emma à Ruby avec qui elle s'était attablée pour déjeuner. Depuis que je travaille ici, je ne l'ai jamais vue absente aussi longtemps.

Ruby mâcha pensivement son hamburger.

― Oh, tu n'es pas au courant ? Elle est partie à Londres voir son fils. Elle a obtenu de la production qu'on décale ses scènes de cette semaine pour lui laisser un peu plus de temps sur place. Ca fait court, un aller-retour Londres-Vancouver sur un week-end.

― Son fils ? s'étonna Emma. Regina a un fils ?

― Ben oui, tu ne le savais pas ?

Pour Ruby, cela semblait relever de l'évidence.

― Il s'appelle Henri, il a dix-sept ans. Il est en pension quelque part en Angleterre. Du coup, elle ne le voit pas souvent.

_Pas étonnant qu'elle se réfugie dans le travail_, songea Emma. Elle demanda :

― Mais pourquoi elle l'a mis en pension si loin d'ici ?

Ruby eut un haussement d'épaules fataliste.

― Toi, tu n'as pas suivi sa carrière ! Quand elle l'a adopté tout bébé, elle était déjà très célèbre. C'est une ancienne enfant-star, tu dois bien savoir ça quand même ? Elle a aussitôt eu les paparazzi sur le dos, et ça n'a fait que s'aggraver au fil du temps. Elle et son fils ne pouvaient pas sortir de chez eux sans être assaillis par une meute de photographes. Elle a dû l'éloigner pour qu'il grandisse en paix.

Non, vraiment, Emma n'enviait pas la célébrité de Regina.

― Alors il n'y a pas de monsieur Mills ? demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

Ruby esquissa une moue chagrine.

― Oh, il y en a bien eu un dans sa jeunesse, mais si tu ne veux pas la mettre en rogne, je te conseille de ne jamais aborder le sujet avec elle. La légende d'Hollywood raconte que c'est à lui qu'elle doit sa cicatrice à la bouche.

A cette mention, le cœur d'Emma bondit dans sa poitrine.

― Et c'est vrai ? souffla-t-elle, horrifiée.

― Mystère. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que la cicatrice est apparue peu avant la fin de son mariage. La version officielle est un accident de cheval. Regina est une excellente cavalière, tu sais.

― Et le bébé ? Elle l'a adopté pendant son mariage ?

― Non, c'est une chose qu'elle a faite toute seule quelques années après. Les mauvaises langues disent que c'était une manœuvre de son agent pour relancer l'intérêt du public pendant une période creuse de sa carrière, entre ses années d'enfant-star et ses premiers grands rôles d'adulte. En tout cas, je peux t'assurer qu'elle aime son fils – c'est la seule personne dont elle ait la photo dans sa loge !

Emma réalisa soudain que l'émotion de Regina après sa dernière scène avec les enfants la semaine précédente n'était pas feinte. C'était sans doute ce qui l'avait poussée à partir retrouver son fils. Elle se sentit troublée par tout ce dont se nourrissait la puissance expressive du jeu de Regina.

― Dis donc, tu en sais des choses sur Regina, toi, fit-elle remarquer à Ruby pour chasser l'émotion qui l'envahissait.

Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire complice.

― Je suis fan d'elle depuis que j'ai huit ans ! J'ai vu tout ce qu'elle a fait et lu tout ce qu'on a publié sur elle. Je dois connaître sa carrière quasiment aussi bien qu'elle !

Emma sentit que Ruby avait encore quelque chose à ajouter.

― Et ? l'encouragea-t-elle.

― Et je suis sa maquilleuse, voyons ! conclut Ruby en lui adressant un clin d'œil rendu plus remarquable par un usage extravagant du rimmel et de l'eye-liner. Nous autres les petites mains, on est comme les psys des acteurs. Pendant qu'on s'occupe d'eux, ils ne se rendent même pas compte de tout ce qu'on apprend sur eux.


	13. Chapter 13

La scène qui se tournait avant la leur avait pris du retard, et Regina bâillait comme une carpe. Elle venait juste de rentrer de Londres. Elle avait toujours un mal fou à dormir en avion, et n'avait pas encore récupéré de son vol interminable et des huit heures de décalage horaire. Sa partenaire la prit en pitié.

― Viens là ma belle, on va se mettre quelque part et répéter la scène, ça t'évitera de t'endormir.

Elle l'entraîna dans un coin tranquille des coulisses où elle élut pour sofa un tas de palettes qui traînait là. Toutes deux étaient déjà costumées et maquillées pour la scène, Regina en jeune reine pas encore méchante, vêtue d'une cape bordeaux à brandebourgs et coiffée de tresses relevées qui lui donnaient l'air d'une lycéenne de seize ans, Millie dans le rôle de la sorcière Maleficent, en robe de dentelle à paillettes noire qui paraissait tomber en lambeaux et les cheveux blonds hirsutes, savamment décoiffés pour leur donner l'air de ne pas avoir été peignés depuis des lustres.

Millie s'étendit avec précaution sur le tas de palettes pour ne pas abîmer son costume et prit l'air embrumé qui convenait à son personnage. Celui-ci n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même et s'était réfugié dans la drogue pour oublier la perte de ses pouvoirs magiques. Regina s'avança vers sa partenaire avec une impétuosité juvénile et lui mit sous le nez un carton d'invitation purement imaginaire, la véritable plaquette de métal gravée étant aux mains des accessoiristes.

― Aurore, la fille d'Eglantine, se marie ! l'informa-t-elle avec pétulance. Une toute nouvelle génération est en train d'obtenir sa fin heureuse pendant que vous, vous restez assise ici à pourrir dans votre coin !

Maleficent se redressa vaguement, pas encore intéressée.

― Et pourquoi diable prends-tu ça tellement à cœur, toi ?

Regina baissa d'un ton et respira un bon coup afin de parvenir à sortir ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur.

― Parce que… Si quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que vous n'arrive pas à obtenir sa revanche… Alors ça veut dire que moi, je ne l'aurai jamais.

Maleficent, son intérêt enfin éveillé, se leva d'un geste fluide de grand félin et vint prendre la jeune reine par le menton, qu'elle caressa pensivement du bout des doigts.

― Fantastique, ma belle, sourit-elle soudain en sortant de son texte. Même moi qui te connais depuis vingt ans, je jurerais avoir affaire à une jouvencelle à peine sortie du couvent. J'adore le travail que tu as fait sur ta voix !

Regina sourit à son tour, heureuse du compliment. Jouer la jeune reine à son âge n'était pas évident, et elle avait beaucoup réfléchi à la manière de la rendre crédible. Il s'agissait avant tout de la faire paraître plus douce, plus naïve et plus ouverte que la féroce et cassante version adulte de son personnage.

― Tu n'es pas mal non plus en épave ambulante, répondit-elle affectueusement.

Millie était sa seule véritable amie. Elles avaient été plus qu'amies pendant un temps, lorsque Regina, sortie de son mariage forcé avec sa toute nouvelle balafre sur la figure, n'était plus guère elle aussi que l'épave de celle qu'elle avait été. Millie l'avait aidée à retrouver confiance en elle et à reprendre son destin en main. Si leur liaison avait pris fin, une véritable affection subsistait entre elles, même après tant d'années. _Pas vraiment un attachement_, pensa Regina, car celui-ci ne lui coûtait rien, ni tourments, ni sacrifices, ni peine, et n'était que bénéfique. L'exception qui confirmait la règle, sans doute.

― Et comment va ton fils ? demanda Millie, passant du coq à l'âne comme à son habitude.

Elle était l'une des rares personnes avec qui Regina discutait réellement de sa vie privée.

― Il se porte comme un charme et me dépasse d'une tête, admit-elle. Depuis le temps qu'il est là-bas, il a pris l'accent anglais, et avec son uniforme à cravate et son gilet rayé, j'ai failli ne pas le reconnaître. Un vrai jeune lord !

― Toujours un brillant élève ?

― Il brille aussi en chinois, figure-toi. Apparemment, mon fils a l'oreille musicale. Il fait partie du chœur de l'école. Et il a développé une passion suspecte pour le football européen, je me demande ce qu'il en fera quand il reviendra aux Etats-Unis. Mais ce qui lui plaît le plus, c'est son club d'écriture. Il écrit des nouvelles !

― Et elles sont bonnes ?

― Je suis mauvais juge, mais je dirais… prometteuses. Je crois qu'il aime vraiment écrire.

― Ainsi s'évanouissent les espoirs de ta mère d'avoir fondé une dynastie d'acteurs, conclut Millie avec un sourire oblique.

Elle savait avec quelle obstination Cora, elle-même actrice de seconde zone à la réussite modeste, avait tenu à forger la carrière de sa fille.

Regina hocha la tête.

― Je me moque bien qu'il devienne acteur, confirma-t-elle, pensive. Au contraire, je ne le lui souhaite pas. Je veux qu'il fasse ce qui le rendra heureux.

Millie, répétant le geste qu'elle avait fait un peu plus tôt, caressa du bout des doigts le visage de Regina.

― Mais tu _aimes_ jouer, ma belle, lui rappela-t-elle d'une voix douce.

― C'est vrai, admit Regina en se prêtant sans réticence à la caresse, souvenir agréable d'une intimité autrefois plus grande. Mais ce métier m'aura tellement coûté. D'abord Daniel, puis Léopold, et maintenant Henri… Quand je vais le voir, j'ai l'impression d'être une tante éloignée. Il est gentil avec moi et on ne se dispute plus comme à une époque, mais au fond j'ai l'impression de le connaître à peine. Toutes ces années où il a grandi loin de moi…

― Ne te trompe pas de responsable, ma belle, la reprit gentiment Millie. Pour Daniel et Léopold, ce n'est pas le show-business qu'il faut incriminer, c'est uniquement Cora.

Millie ne la portait pas dans son cœur.

_Et pour Henri, c'est bel et bien moi_, pensa Regina.

― Et pour Henri, poursuivit Millie, faisant écho à ses pensées, peut-être que tu n'auras pas été là pour le border tous les soirs, mais tu as fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. Tu lui as permis de grandir dans un environnement favorable et protégé, de devenir indépendant et de trouver librement sa voie. S'il te fait lire ses nouvelles, c'est que tu comptes pour lui, tu ne crois pas ?

Regina, guère convaincue qu'elle n'était pas une mère indigne, eut un pâle sourire. Millie émit un bruit désapprobateur.

― Tu sais ce qui te manque, ma belle ? De savoir te détendre un peu ! Tu as tout : le talent, la santé, la beauté, l'argent, un fils charmant. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux et tu n'en profites pas du tout ! Tu ne fais que regarder la vie te passer à côté et t'abrutir de travail. Cesse de te reprocher tout ce qui aurait pu se dérouler autrement et sors un peu t'amuser !

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Millie la devança.

― Ce n'est pas ça qui coulera ta carrière. Et Henri ne t'en voudra jamais d'être heureuse, voyons. Il a presque l'âge d'aller vivre sa propre vie ! Fais-le donc toi aussi, avant de te retrouver grand-mère !

Grand-mère ? Regina n'y avait encore jamais pensé, et ne sut dire si la perspective la déprimait ou non.

― Ma vie, c'est mon travail, objecta-t-elle. Il n'y a que quand je joue que j'ai l'impression d'exister vraiment.

Millie la gratifia d'un sourire bienveillant.

― C'est bien ce que je dis. Si seulement tu mettais dans ta vie le quart de ce que tu investis dans tes rôles, imagine la vie que tu aurais !


	14. Chapter 14

Lorsqu'Emma arriva à la soirée d'anniversaire de Robin, qui avait lieu dans un bar de la bourgade où se tournaient les scènes d'extérieur de la série, le bar était bondé et la fête battait déjà son plein.

― Emmaaa ! s'écria Ruby en lui faisant de grands signes enthousiastes d'une main, un verre à cocktail qui penchait dangereusement dans l'autre. La maquilleuse était extrêmement court-vêtue, et ses jambes interminables ne manquaient pas d'attirer l'attention sur son passage. Elle ne semblait pas en être à son premier daiquiri.

Emma rendit son salut à Ruby et aperçut dans la foule Elsa qui lui adressait un signe plus discret. Son amie avait revêtu une robe de mousseline bleu ciel mouchetée de paillettes argentées, et avec ses cheveux blonds tressés en couronne, méritait plus que jamais son surnom de « reine des neiges ». Emma souriante se joignit à elle.

― Salut Elsa ! J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Sa collègue eut un haussement d'épaules blasé.

― Rien de bien rare. Le déballage des cadeaux, les habituels vœux et remerciements. David a invité Kathryn à danser, Mary Margaret a invité Whale, les deux couples ont trouvé le moyen de s'emmêler les pinceaux, et nos deux tourtereaux sont partis se disputer plus à leur aise hors d'ici…

― Anna est là ? interrogea Emma en passant en revue l'assistance qui buvait, bavardait, riait et dansait. Elle aimait bien la sœur d'Elsa, qui était d'un abord spontané et chaleureux.

Nombre de techniciens, acteurs, figurants, employés administratifs et conjoints divers avaient répondu à l'invitation, et il y avait foule. A elle seule l'équipe du studio remplissait le bar, et pour une fois qu'il ne pleuvait pas, débordait même au-dehors.

D'un léger signe de tête, Elsa lui désigna sa sœur, qui semblait passer un agréable moment un peu plus loin en compagnie d'un grand gaillard blond aux larges épaules. Emma reconnut Kristof, l'ingénieur du son. Elle s'apprêtait à relancer la conversation avec Elsa lorsqu'elle aperçut Regina en train de danser avec le héros du jour et en oublia aussitôt ce qu'elle allait dire.

Regina était venue en civil et semblait ne pas s'être beaucoup fatiguée à trouver quoi mettre. Ses cheveux à l'état naturel bouclaient en un carré court autour de son visage à peine maquillé. Elle portait un jean moulant noir, des ballerines, et une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées et au bas noué à la taille qui dévoilait son nombril. Le col de sa chemise était largement ouvert. Elle ne portait pas de rouge à lèvres, et pour tout bijou, une fine chaîne en or toute simple brillait autour de son cou. Elle était magnifique.

Emma ressentit une bouffée d'hostilité envers Robin qui en cet instant précis avait le privilège de danser avec elle. D'un peu trop près à son goût. Dieu merci ce n'était pas un slow mais une chanson pop, et Emma fascinée regarda le corps mince et joliment musclé de Regina onduler avec grâce au rythme de la musique. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle ce soir. Une certaine… liberté ? Une insouciance dans la manière de bouger qu'Emma ne lui avait encore jamais vue.

_Elle n'en est peut-être pas à son premier cocktail non plus_, pensa Emma, réprimant l'envie d'aller subtiliser sa partenaire à Robin. Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. D'une part, c'était l'anniversaire du réalisateur, et si Regina avait décidé de lui accorder cette danse, il serait cruel de l'en priver. D'autre part, l'actrice ne lui avait pas adressé un coup d'oeil depuis des semaines. Ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée d'aller l'inviter à danser.

Elsa qui avait suivi le regard d'Emma lui décocha un petit coup d'épaule, la contraignant à détourner les yeux un instant. Son amie lui adressa un sourire en coin.

― Tu penses toujours à elle ? souffla-t-elle, mi-amusée, mi-compatissante. Tu sais que c'est sans espoir, hein ? Depuis trois ans que je suis ici, elle n'a jamais…

Emma n'entendit pas la suite. La chanson venait de s'achever et Regina avait pris congé de Robin avec une gracieuse révérence. En se relevant, son regard avait rencontré celui d'Emma, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ne s'en était pas aussitôt détourné. Au contraire, Regina se dirigeait à présent vers elle d'un pas léger. Elle s'arrêta devant les deux femmes.

― Mademoiselle Arendelle, fit-elle avec un signe de tête, vous passez une bonne soirée j'espère ! Vous permettez que je vous emprunte votre collègue ?

Elle se tourna vers Emma et esquissa une nouvelle révérence.

― Veuillez m'accorder cette danse, mademoiselle Swan, dit-elle d'un ton qui n'attendait pas de refus. Je vous promets de ne pas vous marcher sur les pieds si vous me laissez conduire.

Le regard de Regina pétillait mais son élocution était claire et elle semblait parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même. Si elle était éméchée, cela ne se voyait pas. Emma considéra d'un air hésitant la main que lui tendait Regina. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ?

― Allons-y, mademoiselle Swan, dit Regina en la prenant par le poignet et en l'entraînant à sa suite. Vous savez bien que la patience n'est pas mon fort !

Un nouveau morceau pop retentissait et Regina, lâchant la main d'Emma, se mit à se déhancher avec art sans la quitter des yeux. Emma, absorbée par le spectacle, laissa son corps passer en pilote automatique pour suivre la musique. Regina dansait d'une manière libre et sensuelle mais n'était nullement hors de contrôle. Sous les boucles élastiques qui lui couvraient à moitié le visage par intermittence, elle avait le regard rivé sur elle. Emma, troublée, ne la quitta pas davantage des yeux.

Regina lui posa les mains sur les épaules et se rapprocha assez d'elle pour qu'Emma perçoive la chaleur de son corps ainsi que son parfum épicé. La photographe refoula l'envie de lui glisser les bras autour de la taille pour l'attirer encore plus près. Regina s'amusait visiblement, mais où donc voulait-elle en venir ? On était en public, littéralement sous les yeux de tout le studio ! Heureusement la foule était trop dense pour que leur duo attire beaucoup l'attention. La piste de danse était d'ailleurs mal éclairée, et à la faveur de l'obscurité Regina se glissa en dansant derrière elle, coula les mains sur ses hanches, et sans même perdre le rythme, se colla à elle de tout son long.

Emma tressaillit comme si on venait de l'électrocuter et s'écarta d'un bond. A la fois surprise, affolée et fâchée par ce petit jeu dont elle faisait les frais, elle brandit un doigt indigné sous le nez de Regina et lui chuchota furieusement :

― Vous et moi. Hors d'ici. Tout de suite !

A sa grande surprise, Regina ne protesta pas et lui emboîta le pas lorsqu'elle tourna les talons pour se diriger d'un pas rageur vers la sortie. Il y avait pas mal de monde devant le bar, des fumeurs, des buveurs ou des danseurs sortis prendre l'air qui devisaient entre eux ou se contentaient de regarder les étoiles. Emma s'éloigna pour trouver un coin moins fréquenté où elles pourraient s'expliquer en toute discrétion.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle se retrouva quasiment nez à nez avec Regina, qui arborait un grand sourire carnassier.

― Bon sang Regina, à quoi vous jouez ?

Elle n'eut guère le temps d'en dire plus avant que Regina ne l'attire par les hanches d'un air déterminé pour se plaquer de nouveau à elle aussi étroitement que faire se pouvait. Diable. Le visage de Regina venait de sacrément se rapprocher du sien tout d'un coup. Emma sentit son indignation faiblir tandis que le souffle de Regina lui caressait les lèvres. Son haleine tiède ne contenait pas le moindre effluve d'alcool.

― Ce n'est pas évident ? souffla-t-elle tout contre la bouche d'Emma, la frôlant de ses lèvres pleines sans pourtant la toucher. J'essaie de vous séduire.

Elle recula légèrement pour pouvoir regarder Emma dans les yeux.

― A moins que je ne sois pas votre genre ?

Elle haussa les sourcils, l'air de trouver cette hypothèse parfaitement ridicule. Ce n'était certes pas Emma qui allait la contredire sur ce point.

― Bien sûr que si, admit la photographe.

― Bon, dit Regina. Puisque nous sommes d'accord…

Et elle l'embrassa.


	15. Chapter 15

Un frisson parcourut Emma toute entière lorsque les lèvres de l'actrice se posèrent sur les siennes, et Regina, troublée, l'embrassa avec plus de douceur qu'elle n'en avait eu l'intention au départ. Les lèvres d'Emma firent naître un délicieux pincement de désir dans le ventre de Regina, qui fut tentée d'insister davantage. Mais Emma immobile et frémissante semblait hésiter à lui rendre son baiser.

La photographe se déroba soudain, rompant le contact entre elles. Elle braqua sur Regina un regard qui avait viré au gris sous l'effet de l'émotion.

― Je suis désolée Regina, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Regina resta un instant interdite. Il ne lui arrivait guère d'être repoussée lorsqu'elle décidait de se jeter ainsi à la tête de quelqu'un, et elle était si surprise qu'elle tarda à s'en offenser. Emma avait pourtant bien admis qu'elle lui plaisait, non ? Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de décider quelle attitude adopter face à un tel affront, la photographe ajouta, non sans gentillesse :

― Si j'avais pris mon blouson, je vous l'aurais prêté. Vous devriez rentrer, vous allez attraper froid habillée comme ça.

Et sans laisser à Regina le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle s'enfuit littéralement.

Le lendemain était un samedi, logiquement suivi d'un dimanche, deux jours pendant lesquels Regina n'avait aucune occasion de voir Emma. Elle les passa à fulminer sur la rebuffade dont elle avait fait l'objet, partagée entre l'outrage, l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension. Voilà qui lui apprendrait à écouter les conseils stupides et à essayer de s'amuser un peu ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'aller relancer cette photographe alors que Robin n'attendait qu'un encouragement de sa part pour planifier leur mariage ? Et qu'est-ce qui avait pris à Emma Swan de l'envoyer sur les roses de cette façon ? S'était-elle trompée sur son intérêt pour elle ? Emma la trouvait-elle (elle osait à peine formuler cette question abominable) trop _vieille_ pour elle ? Comment la photographe pouvait-elle la regarder jour après jour de cette façon-_là_ et ensuite la rejeter ainsi ?

Regina passa un week-end horrible à se repasser la scène en boucle et finit comme à son habitude par noyer dans le travail ses tourments existentiels. Elle arriva aux studios le lundi matin aux aurores toujours aussi contrariée. En règle générale, elle maîtrisait parfaitement ses pouvoirs de séduction et savait différencier sans peine les personnes à qui elle faisait de l'effet de celles qui restaient imperméables à ses charmes. Elle aurait pourtant mis sa main à couper que la photographe faisait partie de ceux qui ne demandaient qu'à ce qu'elle leur saute dessus. Quel était donc le problème d'Emma Swan à la fin ?

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, c'était de le lui demander. C'est pourquoi Regina rongea son frein, incapable pour une fois de se concentrer sur la relecture de ses dialogues, et plantée à la fenêtre de sa caravane, attendit de voir enfin se garer la coccinelle jaune reconnaissable entre toutes de la photographe. Lorsque celle-ci finit par arriver, Regina ne tenait plus en place car il ne lui restait plus à présent qu'un quart d'heure avant de devoir se rendre au maquillage. Elle jaillit hors de sa caravane, prête à passer à l'offensive.

― Mademoiselle Swan ! déclara-t-elle, les poings sur les hanches au milieu du parking tandis qu'Emma sortait de sa voiture, sa sacoche de matériel photo en bandoulière. Nous avons une discussion à finir.

Emma la considéra avec circonspection.

― Maintenant ? objecta-t-elle.

― Maintenant, confirma Regina d'un ton sans appel. Veuillez me suivre.

Et elle invita Emma à entrer dans sa caravane d'un air résolu, n'y montant elle-même qu'une fois la photographe à l'intérieur.

Emma, l'air mal à l'aise, attendait manifestement qu'elle parle la première.

― Vous vous êtes enfuie alors que je vous embrassais, mademoiselle Swan, lui rappela Regina en tâchant de ne pas s'emporter. Je suis tentée de le prendre comme un affront personnel. Vous veniez de déclarer que j'étais tout à fait à votre goût.

― Désolée, marmonna Emma de mauvaise grâce.

― Je n'ai que faire de vos excuses, l'interrompit Regina en s'échauffant. Vous me devez une explication.

Emma la considéra de ces mêmes yeux d'un gris orageux dont elle avait cherché à deviner la signification tout le week-end, puis hocha brièvement la tête.

― Très bien. C'est une question de respect. Je ne joue pas avec mes modèles, je fais tout mon possible pour les respecter. Et j'apprécie qu'on me rende la politesse.

Regina fronça les sourcils. Décidément, avoir voulu s'amuser ne lui avait rien apporté de bon.

― Vous ne m'avez pas manqué de respect, mademoiselle Swan, vous aviez mon accord. Vous ne m'avez offensée qu'en vous défilant. Et moi, que vous ai-je donc fait ?

Emma soutint son regard.

― Vous avez oublié de me demander le mien. Enfin, Regina ! Vous ne m'accordez pas un regard pendant des semaines, et tout d'un coup vous me sautez dessus sans vous soucier de ce que j'en pense ! Je ne tiens pas à être votre nouveau Graham.

― C'est-à-dire ? demanda Regina, hérissée.

― Votre jouet. Vous êtes une star et je ne suis personne. Je ne veux pas être votre nouveau jouet.

L'argument laissa Regina perplexe. Certes, Emma avait raison pour Graham, mais de là à en conclure qu'elle avait les mêmes intentions à son égard…

― Ne m'en veuillez pas, dit Emma. Dans un sens je suis flattée, mais ce genre de trucs n'est pas pour moi. Ca n'enlève rien à l'admiration que je vous porte. Vous êtes une grande actrice.

Puis avec une petite grimace d'excuse, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

― Je dois y aller, je vais être en retard sur le plateau.

Regina elle aussi allait être en retard, et n'eut d'autre choix que de la laisser partir avant de courir à son tour au maquillage. Elle avait obtenu son explication, mais celle-ci ne la satisfaisait guère.

_Bon sang_, ragea-t-elle intérieurement, _cette Emma Swan n'est pas possible. C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle me plante là sans me laisser une chance de lui répondre !_


	16. Chapter 16

Après la soirée au bar, Emma n'eut à subir aucune fine allusion de ses collègues techniciens à sa danse torride avec Regina ou à leur sortie précipitée, preuve qu'à part Elsa, personne n'avait jugé l'incident mémorable. Elle en fut à la fois soulagée et attristée. Regina au naturel était sérieusement adorable l'autre soir, presque encore davantage ce matin avec son air mi-vexé mi-perplexe, et il lui en avait vraiment coûté de la repousser. Quelle importance au fond si son désir soudain était le fruit d'un caprice ? Emma avait refusé ses avances au nom du respect qu'elle se devait à elle-même, et sans doute était-ce là une sage décision, mais en attendant…

_J'ai repoussé Regina Mills_, songea-t-elle avec accablement tout en réglant son appareil photo. _Est-ce que ça aurait été si terrible d'être son jouet ?_

Un concert d'invectives vint interrompre le cours morose de ses pensées.

― Face de lune !

― Bellâtre !

― Fille à papa !

― Arriviste !

Sans surprise, David et Mary Margaret firent une entrée tumultueuse sur le plateau et prirent leurs marques, encore haletants d'indignation. Les techniciens dégagèrent le plateau, le clap retentit, et les deux acteurs mirent à profit leurs regards enflammés et leurs joues enfiévrées par leur dispute pour simuler la passion amoureuse. Emma dut reconnaître qu'ils avaient l'art de tirer parti de leur antipathie mutuelle pour la sublimer dans leurs scènes communes. Face caméra, ils formaient un couple tout à fait convaincant.

Sitôt la scène terminée, ils se dirigèrent chacun d'un côté opposé du plateau en marmonnant par-dessus leur épaule :

― Cabotin !

― Mégère !

Emma aperçut Regina, qui partageait la prochaine scène avec eux, en lisière du plateau. D'habitude divertie à la vue de ses partenaires en train de se voler dans les plumes, elle restait aujourd'hui de marbre, l'air pensif. Elle parcourut des yeux les abords du plateau, semblant y chercher quelque chose, et son regard s'arrêta sur Emma. Elle l'observa un instant, calme et sérieuse, puis lui adressa un petit signe de tête avant d'aller retrouver le réalisateur.

_Au moins elle n'a pas l'air trop en colère_, se dit Emma, vaguement soulagée. Si elle avait réussi à se mettre Regina Mills à dos, ses jours ici étaient comptés.

Emma sentit plus d'une fois le regard de Regina posé sur elle ce jour-là, une curieuse inversion des rôles puisque c'était elle en principe qui passait son temps à observer les acteurs, l'œil derrière son appareil pour les immortaliser à l'œuvre. C'est pourquoi elle ne fut guère étonnée lorsque le soir venu, alors que les studios n'étaient plus peuplés que de quelques techniciens et décorateurs encore affairés à préparer les décors du lendemain, Regina pénétra dans son studio photo.

Emma, qui bricolait ses derniers clichés, s'interrompit. Regina avait ôté son costume et son maquillage de méchante reine. Elle était vêtue d'un jean, d'un t-shirt, de bottines, et d'une veste en cuir joliment coupée. Seul vestige de sa journée de travail, ses cheveux encore lissés lui balayaient les épaules en nappe soyeuse et brillante. Elle vint se planter en face d'Emma et les rejeta en arrière.

― Mademoiselle Swan, fit-elle d'un ton pensif, peut-être me laisserez-vous cette fois une chance de m'expliquer. Tout d'abord, je me suis conduite en hussarde vendredi soir, veuillez m'en excuser. Cela ne se reproduira pas. J'ai présumé de vos désirs à cause…

Elle s'interrompit, se cala contre le bureau, et d'un geste lent, doux et délibéré, effleura le dos de la main d'Emma, puis remonta le long de son avant-bras découvert, déclenchant une vague de chair de poule sur son passage. Emma ne put retenir le frémissement qui la parcourut à son contact et ferma les yeux un bref instant. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, ceux de Regina l'observaient avec attention.

― A cause de cette alchimie qui semble exister entre nous, acheva Regina. Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas sentie vous aussi. Je pense qu'elle dépasse votre intérêt professionnel. Je me trompe ?

Presque malgré elle, Emma fit imperceptiblement non de la tête.

― Bien, dit Regina avec un sourire tout aussi ténu. Il est vrai que j'admire votre travail, mademoiselle Swan, mais sachez que ce n'est pas la seule raison de mon attirance pour vous.

― Votre attirance pour moi ? répéta Emma d'une voix étranglée.

Regina soupira, se pencha légèrement vers Emma et lui effleura le visage du bout des doigts. Sa main s'arrêta à un point précis sur sa joue gauche.

― Le jour de notre première séance photo, dit-elle, j'ai remarqué cette fossette que vous avez ici quand vous souriez vraiment. Et aussi ces charmantes taches de rousseur sur votre nez. Et la couleur étonnante de vos yeux. Tout à fait impossible à déterminer. Ils virent au gris en ce moment, comme toujours quand vous êtes troublée, mais d'autres fois…

Elle retira sa main et Emma se sentit orpheline de la chaleur de sa peau, qui s'était propagée à tout son corps, l'électrisant sournoisement jusqu'au bout des doigts. Regina l'avait donc vraiment remarquée _elle_, et non pas juste ses photos ?

L'actrice la considéra un instant avant d'ajouter avec un petit sourire en coin :

― J'ai remarqué d'autres choses, mais je pense qu'il ne serait pas correct de les mentionner pour l'instant. Je vous ai promis de ne plus me conduire en hussarde.

Tandis qu'Emma rougissait de l'insinuation, Regina reprit :

― Je n'ai que faire d'un nouveau jouet, Emma. J'avais déjà Graham pour cet usage. Il me donnait toute satisfaction et la situation nous convenait parfaitement à tous les deux. Il a eu exactement ce qu'il était venu chercher, sachez-le. Ni plus ni moins.

― Vous aviez ? releva Emma, dont le cœur venait de bondir dans sa poitrine en entendant Regina passer à l'usage de son prénom.

Regina haussa un sourcil.

― Eh bien, quelqu'un d'autre a retenu mon attention. Je ne suis pas multitâches, je ne me consacre bien qu'à une seule chose à la fois.

Emma sentit le bloc de ses objections commencer à fondre sérieusement face aux implications de ce que venait de dire Regina.

― Bon, sourit Regina en la dévorant des yeux sans faire un geste pour la toucher, je pense avoir fait valoir mon point de vue. Je ne veux pas vous imposer mes quatre volontés, alors à vous de me dire ce que vous proposez. Vous faut-il du temps pour y réfléchir, ou allez-vous encore juste vous enfuir ?

Emma hésitait à en croire ses oreilles. Regina s'était-elle vraiment prise d'intérêt pour elle, ou détestait-elle simplement ne pas obtenir ce qu'elle voulait ? Mais après tout, elle y avait mis les formes cette fois, et puisqu'elle insistait, il serait toujours temps de voir où cela les mènerait.

Elle eut soudain une idée.

― Qu'est-ce que vous faites dimanche ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

― J'apprends mes dialogues et ensuite je fais du sport, pourquoi ?

― Rendez-vous à huit heures et demie devant l'orque en pixels sur le front de mer de Vancouver ?

― Pour aller où ? demanda Regina, intriguée.

― Faire un tour, sourit Emma. Vous êtes partante ?

Elle put voir dans les yeux de Regina une lueur d'indécision. L'actrice n'aimait pas les surprises. Mais elle lui avait laissé l'initiative, et se décida soudain.

― Entendu. Dimanche, 8h30.

Elle se leva, et avant de partir, enveloppa Emma d'un regard si brûlant que celle-ci se prit à regretter de l'avoir incitée à faire preuve de davantage de retenue.


	17. Chapter 17

Le dimanche à l'heure dite, Regina se dirigea vers la statue représentant une orque en pixels géante dressée sur sa queue qui ornait l'une des terrasses du front de mer de Vancouver. Il faisait gris et brumeux, la vue sur la baie était réduite, et Regina se demandait si elle avait bien fait d'accepter. Cette histoire de désir et d'amusement ne risquait-elle pas d'être le prélude à une catastrophe de type attachement ? Elle aperçut Emma qui était déjà là, appuyée à la rambarde au bout de la terrasse, en train de photographier quelque chose. Enfin, puisqu'elle était venue, autant voir ce que donnerait cette journée. Elle alla retrouver Emma.

― Bonjour, mademoiselle Swan. Qu'est-ce que vous photographiez donc dans toute cette grisaille ?

Emma se tourna vers elle et lui sourit, l'air sincèrement heureux de la voir arriver, ce qui fit apparaître la fossette au creux de sa joue.

― Je croyais qu'on n'en était plus aux « mademoiselle Swan », Regina. Appelez-moi Emma.

Elle lui montra ce qui avait retenu son attention en contrebas de la terrasse.

― Là-bas, vous voyez ce héron ?

― Où ça un héron ? s'impatienta Regina. Je ne vois pas de… Oh.

L'animal, planté aussi droit qu'une girouette sur l'angle du préfabriqué où il était perché, se fondait parfaitement dans le décor avec sa tête et ses ailes gris foncé. Sans Emma pour le lui signaler, elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué.

Emma rangea son appareil photo dans la sacoche qu'elle avait en bandoulière et indiqua à Regina une direction le long des bâtiments du front de mer.

― Par ici.

Elles arrivèrent à la terrasse qui surplombait les pontons où étaient amarrée une flottille d'hydravions.

― Vous n'avez pas peur de l'avion, j'espère ? demanda Emma en ouvrant la porte de la capitainerie où s'effectuait l'enregistrement des passagers.

― Bien sûr que non, répondit Regina en haussant les épaules. Emma, où allons-nous ?

― A Victoria. C'est un vol d'une demi-heure. Nous partons à 9h, le dernier vol de retour est à 17h, mais nous pouvons rentrer plus tôt si vous le souhaitez. Il y a un avion toutes les demi-heures.

― Va pour 17h, acquiesça distraitement Regina que quelque chose d'autre tracassait. J'apprécie votre intention Emma, je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de mettre les pieds à Victoria, mais l'hydravion ne doit pas être donné. Je tiens à payer mon billet.

Emma à son tour haussa les épaules.

― Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Si j'avais dû payer les billets, j'aurais pris le ferry ! Il se trouve que j'ai fait des photos pour le site de la compagnie d'hydravions il y a quelques semaines, et qu'en échange j'ai obtenu quelques avantages en nature…

Regina trouva le procédé ingénieux. Comme elle n'avait plus d'objections, elles embarquèrent dans l'un des hydravions. A 9h précises, le petit avion prit son élan dans un bourdonnement d'hélices et s'arracha aux eaux du port pour un saut de puce au-dessus du détroit entre Vancouver et la ville côtière de Victoria, à la pointe sud de l'île située juste en face.

La vue avait été peu remarquable pendant le vol, mais à leur arrivée le ciel commençait à se dégager et la température était clémente. En débarquant de l'hydravion, elles se retrouvèrent en plein centre-ville de Victoria, sur un nouveau front de mer cerné par des quais monumentaux et bordé d'imposants bâtiments.

― On pourrait commencer par là, suggéra Emma en indiquant la droite. Il y a une belle balade à faire sur un chemin piétonnier le long de la mer. On reviendrait vers le centre pour manger et visiter la vieille ville cet après-midi.

― Vous êtes déjà venue ? interrogea Regina.

Emma acquiesça.

― Je suis photographe, lui rappela-t-elle. J'aime voir du nouveau. Je me balade dès que j'en ai l'occasion. Ce boulot pour la compagnie d'hydravions m'a permis de faire quelques allers-retours qui m'auraient pris un temps fou en ferry… J'adore Victoria ! Contrairement à nos métropoles, c'est une ville qui a du style, et elle est à taille humaine.

Regina songea qu'Emma et elle étaient bien différentes. Elle-même n'aimait guère voyager seule, et l'idée d'aller flâner sans but à la découverte de lieux inconnus lui était parfaitement étrangère. Elle admirait Emma d'être capable de partir ainsi à l'aventure, armée de sa seule curiosité et de son appareil photo. Son terrain d'investigation à elle était l'âme humaine, et il ne nécessitait pas forcément d'aller bien loin.

Elle eut bientôt un aperçu de ce qu'Emma appelait le style de la ville en se trouvant face à l'hôtel Fairmont Empress, un gigantesque château de briques roses de style néo-gothique aux toits pentus en ardoise, non loin duquel se dressait au milieu d'une vaste pelouse le parlement, un autre immense château, de pierre blanche cette fois, ponctué de tourelles coiffées de coupoles vertes et couronné d'un énorme dôme.

― En allant par là, on s'éloigne de la vieille ville et on profite surtout de la balade avec vue sur la baie, dit Emma, mais je pense que Fisherman's Wharf vaut le coup d'oeil.

― Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Regina.

― Vous verrez bien ! sourit Emma.

Regina prit son mal en patience et flâna le nez au vent sur le chemin piétonnier aux côtés d'Emma. Celle-ci, bottée et emmitouflée dans un gros blouson d'aviateur en peau de mouton, semblait dans son élément, dehors au milieu de nulle part, l'œil toujours attiré par un détail cocasse qu'elle lui montrait – la grenouille verte sculptée au bas du totem planté dans la pelouse du parlement, le motif de baleine rouge et noir inspiré des peintures indiennes qui décorait les ferries et leur donnait des airs de gros mammifères marins, les petits bateaux-taxis jaunes qui sillonnaient la baie comme des canards de bain avec leur coque ovale, leur ceinture de carreaux noirs et blancs et leur drapeau canadien dont le rouge se détachait nettement sur les eaux de la baie.

― Vous ne sortez pas votre appareil photo ? interrogea Regina, constatant qu'aucun détail insolite n'échappait à l'attention d'Emma.

― Pas pour l'instant, répondit Emma en souriant. Je l'ai pris par habitude, mais il m'est plus utile quand je suis seule.

Regina avait conscience que le regard d'Emma, sans être pesant, se posait sur elle aussi souvent que sur les mille et un détails du paysage qu'elles parcouraient. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait regardée ainsi, sans le bouclier de son objectif entre elles. Le regard d'Emma, plutôt vert aujourd'hui remarqua-t-elle, était la plupart du temps pétillant et chaleureux. Mais parfois il se chargeait d'intensité, et Regina troublée avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en elle jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme.

Au détour du chemin, elles aperçurent au loin un alignement de petites maisons flottantes multicolores, qui au fur et à mesure qu'elles se rapprochaient, se mirent de plus en plus à ressembler à des maisons de poupées grandeur nature.

― Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'écria Regina, intriguée.

― Fisherman's Wharf, sourit Emma. Venez, on va visiter.

Le quartier flottant était composé de deux rues de maisons de bois amarrées de part et d'autre d'un ponton qui faisait office de trottoir. Les façades étaient peintes de couleurs vives toutes différentes, jaune, bleu, rouge, vert, avec le tour des portes et des fenêtres en blanc. Certaines maisons arboraient une décoration thématique propre – plage, bateau, repaire de pirates – qui les faisaient ressembler à des cabanes pour grands enfants. La plupart avaient deux étages et des balcons, certaines une terrasse flottante sur la baie, voire une autre sur le toit. Regina déambula le long des façades aux tons acidulés avec l'impression d'avoir pénétré dans un univers parallèle où les rêves d'enfants s'étaient matérialisés.

― « Au-delà de ce point, vous êtes sous l'océan Pacifique », lut-elle tout haut, amusée par la plaque qui fermait l'impasse au bout du ponton.

― Mieux vaut prévenir, commenta Emma en souriant, les yeux teintés du bleu de l'eau en contrebas et l'air de se demander s'il ne valait pas la peine de faire ce pas supplémentaire qui la plongerait tout droit dans l'océan.

Regina eut soudain terriblement envie de l'attraper par le col de son blouson aviateur et de l'embrasser là, dans ce village de poupées coloré flottant au-dessus du Pacifique. Mais elle avait promis de ne plus se comporter en hussarde, et elle se contenta de la regarder relever mille autres détails qui lui avaient échappé.


	18. Chapter 18

― Je me doutais bien qu'un fish and chips bien gras risquait de ne pas vous emballer, sourit Emma devant la salade de chou kale, fromage de chèvre et quinoa qu'on venait de servir à Regina.

Après la visite à Fisherman's Wharf, qui ne proposait pas grand-chose comme restauration sur place à part le fish and chips en question, elle avait ramené Regina en centre-ville pour déjeuner dans un restaurant susceptible de faire leur bonheur à toutes les deux.

― C'est une question de bon sens élémentaire ma chère, répondit Regina en considérant avec suspicion le burger au poulet pané qu'avait commandé Emma. Comment diable faites-vous pour être aussi mince si vous mangez régulièrement _ça_ ?

La dose de mépris dont Regina avait chargé cette unique syllabe fit rire Emma, qui avait remarqué depuis longtemps aux buffets des studios avec quel soin l'actrice sélectionnait tout ce qu'elle ingérait. Elle évitait scrupuleusement donuts, parts de pizza, chips, sodas et autres calamités industrielles plébiscitées par la plupart des employés.

Emma se contenta de sourire avant de mordre dans son burger, trop heureuse d'être là pour se soucier de défendre le bien-fondé de son régime alimentaire. Regina à présent débarrassée de sa veste matelassée était plus adorable que jamais avec sa chemise de bûcheron rouge à carreaux très couleur locale et son visage à peine maquillé encadré de ses cheveux bouclés. Jusqu'à présent, l'actrice s'était montrée peu bavarde mais ouverte et attentive. Un peu plus tôt à Fisherman's Wharf, elle avait eu tout d'un coup cet air de vouloir dévorer Emma toute crue, mais ne lui avait pas sauté dessus. Connaissant son impulsivité, Emma avait été plus troublée de sa retenue que si elle avait laissé libre cours à son envie. Le désir était là entre elles, tangible par moments, mais Regina tenait parole.

L'actrice insista pour payer sa part du repas. Le pub où elles venaient de déjeuner était situé juste en face d'une sculpture contemporaine de métal représentant un bouquet de tulipes rouges de plusieurs mètres de haut. Regina considéra l'œuvre d'un œil sceptique.

― Il y a plus intéressant à voir, sourit Emma. Vous aimez les livres, n'est-ce pas ?

― En effet, acquiesça Regina, l'air intrigué. Comment savez-vous ça ?

― Je suis déjà venue dans votre caravane, lui rappela Emma.

Regina avait là-dedans une quantité de bouquins bien supérieure à la moyenne des foyers américains.

― Etre acteur, c'est beaucoup de temps passé à attendre, soupira Regina. Lire évite que ce soit du temps perdu. Et donc, où m'emmenez-vous ?

― Là-bas, répondit Emma en débouchant deux rues plus haut sur une vaste avenue commerçante. Elle indiqua à Regina une impressionnante façade néo-classique de pierre blanche, dont le fronton flanqué de deux immenses colonnes proclamait en lettres noires « Munro's books of Victoria ».

― Je vous accorde que cette devanture a du style, déclara Regina, une étincelle d'intérêt dans l'œil en passant sous l'immense verrière en arc-de-cercle qui surplombait l'entrée du magasin rutilante de vitrines astiquées, de cuivres polis et de boiseries vernies.

Emma eut le plaisir de constater que l'intérieur de la boutique laissait Regina bouche bée. Les chaleureux rayonnages de bois verni rappelant les bibliothèques du siècle dernier arrivaient à peine à mi-hauteur des murs blancs ponctués de colonnes carrées aux chapiteaux corinthiens, qui montaient vers un majestueux plafond à caissons orné de multiples moulures. Face à la grande fenêtre en verre blanc de l'entrée, sur le mur du fond une fenêtre identique de plusieurs mètres de haut colorait la lumière de ses tons de vitrail pastels. Sur les murs blancs, d'immenses tapisseries aux couleurs vives rappelaient la forme des verrières et représentaient entre autres les différentes saisons de la forêt. Dans ce cadre à la fois chaleureux et solennel qui évoquait l'intérieur d'une église, la librairie offrait tous les rayons dont pouvait rêver un amateur de lecture.

― C'est la librairie la plus belle que j'aie jamais vue, reconnut Regina, enchantée. Quel drôle de bâtiment !

― C'était celui de la banque royale du Canada, d'où le style et la hauteur de plafond, expliqua Emma qui avait travaillé son sujet. La librairie a été créée en 1963 par Alice Munro et son mari.

― Alice Munro, le prix Nobel de littérature ? réagit aussitôt Regina. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle avait vécu ici. Quelle merveilleuse boutique ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé… Vous avez lu ses nouvelles ?

― Je ne suis pas très portée sur la fiction, avoua Emma. Mais les femmes célèbres m'intéressent, et quand j'arrive quelque part, je me renseigne toujours sur les personnalités locales…

Regina ne fit pas de commentaire, mais c'était Emma à présent qu'elle regardait d'un air intéressé.

― Merci pour cette jolie découverte, dit-elle en flânant amoureusement entre les rayonnages. J'y reviendrai volontiers.

Emma guida ensuite Regina vers le quartier chinois, qui n'était pas bien grand mais avait la particularité d'être le plus ancien du pays. Elles franchirent la porte monumentale rouge aux toits de tuiles en pagode ornée de dragons dorés qui en marquait l'entrée, et descendirent la rue ponctuée de réverbères rouges à petit toit doré en pagode et de lanternes rondes suspendues. Emma s'arrêta à l'entrée d'une ruelle transversale qui faisait à peine un mètre de large.

― Voici Fan Tan Alley, déclara-t-elle en faisant signe à Regina de s'y avancer. Voyons si vous devinez pourquoi cette ruelle est célèbre !

Regina s'engagea dans l'étroit boyau entre deux murs de briques rouges, qui s'avéra être rempli de boutiques de toutes sortes. La ruelle avait un charme désuet avec ses portes et vitrines en bois et ses guirlandes lumineuses rouges accrochées en hauteur.

― Eh bien, c'est le coupe-gorge le plus touristique de la ville, j'imagine, commenta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin en avisant les grilles de fer forgé qui permettaient d'en fermer les extrémités. On se croirait dans un roman de Dickens !

― La rue la plus étroite du Canada, si je me souviens bien, précisa Emma. Ce n'est généralement pas comme si on manquait de place dans ce pays. Bien vu pour le coupe-gorge : à l'origine ce n'était pas des boutiques à touristes qu'on y trouvait, mais des cercles de jeu et des fumeries d'opium !

Regina eut un petit rire somptueux qui mit la photographe dans tous ses états. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour lui faire cet effet sans même le chercher.

― J'aime votre sens du pittoresque, Emma. Que me réservez-vous encore ?

La photographe avait en tête quelques escales supplémentaires avant de reprendre l'hydravion, mais elle oublia de répondre parce que le sourire malicieux que lui adressait Regina en cet instant était si irrésistible qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle eut soudain très envie de prendre son appareil photo pour interposer le bouclier de son objectif entre elle et la femme qui lui affolait ainsi les sens.

Regina fronça les sourcils.

― Emma, vous recommencez à me regarder comme si j'étais une œuvre d'art. Si vous saviez à quel point je déteste…

― Mon dieu non, s'écria Emma, qui sans en avoir conscience avait ce regard à chaque fois qu'elle se mettait à penser que Regina était infiniment trop belle pour elle. Enfin si, mais… Oh, et puis zut. Je peux vous embrasser ?

Le visage de Regina s'éclaira de nouveau.

― Ca ne serait pas trop tôt, acquiesça-t-elle.

Oublieuse du fait qu'à elles deux elles bouchaient quasiment la ruelle, Emma cueillit le visage de Regina entre ses mains et l'embrassa enfin.


	19. Chapter 19

Regina costumée en apprentie méchante reine de vingt ans avait du temps à perdre entre deux scènes, chose qu'elle détestait. Elle avisa Emma qui sortait du plateau, sans doute histoire d'éviter elle aussi de perdre son temps, et s'élança aussitôt à sa poursuite, par des chemins détournés afin de ne pas se faire remarquer de tout le studio. Elle tenait d'autant moins à susciter les commérages qu'elle n'en était encore nulle part avec la photographe, toutes deux s'étant sagement dit au revoir sur le front de mer de Vancouver après leur délicieuse journée à Victoria.

Elle intercepta Emma au détour d'un couloir et marcha droit sur elle avec un sourire carnassier. La photographe surprise battit prudemment en retraite et se retrouva acculée contre un mur entre deux tas de décors.

― Mademoiselle Swan, gronda Regina, qui l'emprisonna sans la toucher en plaquant les deux mains sur le mur de part et d'autre d'Emma, sachez que je fais des efforts héroïques pour me montrer patiente. Que diriez-vous de continuer ce que nous avons commencé hier ?

Leur baiser de la veille dans cette ruelle du quartier chinois de Victoria n'avait guère contribué à apaiser son désir, bien au contraire. Il était heureux qu'elles se soient trouvées dans un lieu public, ou qui sait où cela aurait pu les mener. Regina se le demandait toujours et s'en trouvait plus contrariée que jamais.

Emma la gratifia d'un sourire en coin.

― Voyons Regina, chuchota-t-elle, vous ne tenez pas plus que moi à vous donner en spectacle sur votre lieu de travail, je suppose. Et je pense que vous avez plus à perdre que moi si jamais on nous voit.

Regina avait une fâcheuse tendance à ne plus se préoccuper des conséquences une fois qu'elle était lancée.

― Emma, gronda-t-elle tout bas en s'inclinant vers sa bouche, cessez d'être raisonnable pour deux et embrassez-moi !

De tout près, Emma avait bel et bien les yeux verts après tout. Mais la photographe lui fila soudain entre les doigts pour réapparaître derrière elle. Imitant son geste, elle l'emprisonna à son tour contre le mur entre les tas de décors et se pencha vers elle.

― Je ne dirais pas non, répondit-elle avec un sourire à fossette tout en la dévorant des yeux, mais premièrement, ça me paraît dur de toucher à quoi que ce soit sans déranger votre costume et votre maquillage. Vous tournez juste après !

Avec une moue de dépit, Regina dut admettre qu'Emma n'avait pas tort. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle pouvait faire sans mettre en péril son épais maquillage « effet naturel », le chignon en coques au sommet de sa tête, et sans défaire un peu la tenue dans laquelle elle était étroitement sanglée, de la lourde redingote à haut col dont la queue traînait jusque par terre au pantalon moulant en caoutchouc imitation cuir en passant par la ceinture-corset qui lui comprimait la taille. Elle soupira.

― Et deuxièmement ? demanda-t-elle, boudeuse.

Emma la considéra d'un air pensif.

― Vous êtes vraiment très chou dans cette tenue. Mais je préfèrerais vous embrasser _vous_ plutôt que votre personnage. Vous avez l'air tellement jeune comme ça que j'aurais l'impression de détourner une femme à peine majeure qui pourrait être ma fille !

― La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part, mademoiselle Swan ! grogna Regina, qui sourit malgré elle.

Elle avait bel et bien remarqué qu'Emma la regardait différemment et semblait toujours davantage attirée par elle quand elle n'était ni maquillée ni costumée ni même coiffée. C'était inhabituel car Regina avait été actrice toute sa vie, et la plupart des gens qui lui couraient après se la représentaient comme l'un des personnages qu'elle incarnait. Il arrivait toujours un moment où ils étaient déçus de découvrir la femme ordinaire qu'elle était quand elle ne jouait plus aucun rôle. Emma était bien la première à être précisément attirée par cette femme-là.

― Et vos « mademoiselle Swan » ne m'impressionnent pas, lui signala celle-ci, l'œil rieur.

Si leur baiser avait décuplé la frustration de Regina, il semblait aussi avoir eu l'heureux effet de libérer Emma de ce qui la retenait jusqu'à présent. Elle se montrait moins réservée et la regardait maintenant avec un désir sans fard.

Emma gratifia Regina d'un sourire effronté et lui chuchota :

― Vous ne savez donc pas que la patience peut être récompensée ?

Elle lui posa un baiser brûlant au seul endroit accessible sans risque de causer des dégâts, à savoir la paume de la main, et refermant dessus les doigts de Regina, proposa sans ambages :

― Ce soir quand je m'en irai, montez donc dans votre jolie Mercedes et suivez-moi. J'habite plus près des studios que vous, il me semble. On sera plus vite arrivées !

― Ce _soir_ ! grogna Regina, frustrée, tandis qu'Emma qui s'enfuyait déjà lui jetait par-dessus son épaule un regard chargé de promesses.

Jamais encore une fin de journée n'avait mis si longtemps à arriver. Lorsqu'enfin Emma fit démarrer sa coccinelle jaune pour quitter le studio, Regina dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui coller au pare-choc et l'emboutir au premier coup de frein.

Emma logeait à quelques kilomètres seulement du studio, dans un motel perdu au milieu de nulle part en périphérie de la bourgade où se tournaient les scènes d'extérieur. En effet, songea Regina tout en se garant sur le parking et en sortant de sa voiture, c'était bien plus près que son appartement à elle situé à Vancouver ouest.

La photographe fit entrer Regina dans sa chambre et verrouilla la porte derrière elle puis tira les rideaux avec soin. La chambre était impeccablement tenue et pas moitié aussi miteuse que Regina s'y serait attendue : les rideaux étaient cousus main dans un joli tissu, les coussins et le couvre-lit en patchwork véritable du plus pur style petite maison dans la prairie, et les meubles en vrai bois recouverts de napperons brodés au point de croix. Quelqu'un à la direction du motel avait customisé ses chambres avec amour, apportant à ce cadre impersonnel une touche de chaleur inattendue.

― C'est mignon tout plein, commenta Regina en haussant un sourcil narquois. Je n'aurais pas cru ça de vous, Emma !

Celle-ci sourit, retira son blouson qu'elle rangea avec soin dans la penderie, et posa sur Regina un regard qui la fit frémir des pieds à la tête, le ventre soudain tordu par une vague de désir.

― Moquez-vous de ma jolie chambre rustique, prévint Emma avec un petit sourire, et je vous ferai attendre _très_ longtemps !

La photographe était réservée mais pas timide, et Regina qui commençait à le découvrir aimait cela chez elle.

― Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous serez en position de tenir votre parole ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire, ravie du défi.

Elle mourait d'envie de passer à l'attaque. Mais elle avait promis de ne plus agir à la hussarde et se retint avec un grondement d'impatience. Pour tromper l'attente, elle se débarrassa de sa veste matelassée et de son foulard, qu'elle envoya d'un geste expéditif sur la chaise la plus proche.

― On verra bien, dit tranquillement Emma en s'approchant d'elle avec une lenteur sans aucun doute destinée à la rendre folle.

La photographe effleura les cheveux de Regina, qui n'étaient pas encore secs après la douche rapide qu'elle avait prise, mais recommençaient déjà à boucler.

― Merci pour ça, murmura-t-elle, sérieuse à présent.

Glissant une main sur la nuque de Regina et l'autre autour de sa taille, elle l'attira à elle et posa enfin les lèvres sur les siennes. Regina se sentit soudain aspirée par le même tourbillon de sensations que la veille, qui en quelques instants lui court-circuita le cerveau et lui fit mollir les genoux. Enlaçant Emma, elle s'accrocha à elle avec l'énergie du désespoir. Jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti une telle alchimie avec quelqu'un, pas même avec…

Prenant conscience qu'Emma sans cesser de l'embrasser était en train de lui déboutonner sa chemise, elle tira à son tour sur le t-shirt à manches longues de la photographe, qui s'interrompit, recula un peu et leva obligeamment les bras. La vue des cheveux blonds d'Emma qui cascadaient sur ses épaules nues la laissa un instant sans voix, puis, fascinée, elle tendit une main caressante vers la rondeur des seins que faisait saillir le soutien-gorge. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas touché une femme de cette façon qu'elle redécouvrait les contours du corps d'Emma un peu comme si c'était la première fois.

― Ceci est une des choses que j'avais remarquées, souffla-t-elle d'une voix rauque en caressant Emma du bout des doigts avant de lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge et de se pencher pour prendre dans sa bouche la pointe de ses seins.

Emma se cambra, frémissante, et s'abandonna quelques instants à la caresse de Regina, mais ne prétendit pas pour autant lui laisser l'initiative. Attirant de nouveau le visage de Regina vers le sien, elle reprit possession de sa bouche, et l'enlaçant, glissa lentement les mains jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

― Laissez-moi vous montrer moi aussi tout ce que j'ai remarqué, chuchota-t-elle.


	20. Chapter 20

Regina se retenait, Emma le sentait. Elle ne retenait nullement son plaisir lorsqu'Emma la touchait et lui rendait caresse pour caresse et baiser pour baiser, mais se retenait d'agir comme à son habitude et de se lâcher la bride pour prendre tout ce qu'elle voulait sans se poser de questions. Elle continuait à honorer sa promesse de ne pas se conduire en hussarde, et Emma fut touchée qu'elle s'en donne la peine en ces instants où le désir qui les consumait toutes les deux aurait pu servir d'excuse à tant de choses. Elle-même en profitait pour explorer avec passion tout ce qu'elle avait remarqué au cours de ces longues semaines passées à regarder Regina. Après tout, pour ce qu'Emma en savait, elle n'aurait peut-être pas droit à une seconde fois.

Elle aimait tout du corps de Regina, qu'elle parcourait sans se lasser, du regard, de la bouche, des mains, de tout son corps à elle. Ses petits seins fermes qui tenaient si parfaitement dans la paume de ses mains, son ventre plat et doux, et si brûlant plus bas. Les muscles déliés de ses jambes qui l'enlaçaient avec force, ses petites mains qui couraient sur sa peau, son parfum chaud et épicé. Le sillon velouté de sa colonne vertébrale, ses fesses rondes et musclées. La coquille nacrée de son oreille, les reflets bistres de ses paupières, le frémissement de ses narines lorsqu'elle prenait une brusque inspiration, sa peau claire et soyeuse, ses grains de beauté cachés. Les boucles folles autour de son visage, le duvet sur sa nuque, l'arc tendu de son cou et celui de ses lèvres entrouvertes sous les baisers. Emma soupçonna qu'elle n'aurait jamais fini cet inventaire, car aussi méticuleuse qu'elle ait été dans son exploration, à chaque fois qu'elle revenait quelque part, il lui semblait qu'il lui en restait encore tout à découvrir.

Regina rendait caresse pour caresse et baiser pour baiser, mais comme elle se retenait de pousser Emma, elle finit par atteindre la première le seuil de son plaisir. Emma la fit basculer dans la jouissance et l'accompagna de caresses attentives, à la fois follement excitée et bouleversée à la vue du corps et du visage de Regina foudroyés par l'orgasme.

Tandis que Regina redescendait peu à peu, les yeux clos et les membres lourds, Emma approcha le visage du sien et posa avec douceur les lèvres sur la cicatrice de sa bouche, comme elle n'avait pas osé le faire lorsque Regina lui en avait donné la permission ce soir-là. Elle embrassa délicatement le fin sillon blanc. Regina la laissa faire un instant, les yeux toujours fermés, puis tourna légèrement la tête pour s'emparer de ses lèvres et la fit basculer sous elle.

― Emma, murmura-t-elle encore un peu essoufflée en l'écrasant délicieusement de tout son poids, dites-moi ce que vous voulez.

Elle glissa sur le côté appuyée sur un coude, ses yeux presque noirs de désir rivés à ceux d'Emma, une main posée sur son ventre avec légèreté.

Emma avait longuement exploré le corps de Regina, pris le temps de mémoriser les moindres de ses expressions lorsqu'elle la touchait, d'enregistrer toute la gamme de ses gémissements, de noter les plus infimes de ses frémissements sous ses doigts et ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas assez – ce ne serait jamais assez – mais elle avait eu le champ libre. Et parce qu'il n'y aurait peut-être qu'un soir, elle voulait ressentir tout ce qu'il était possible de ressentir. C'est pourquoi elle murmura :

― Conduisez-vous en hussarde !

Avec un sourire ravi, Regina obtempéra.

Emma fit de son mieux pour rendre caresse pour caresse et baiser pour baiser, mais cette fois ce fut Regina qui l'emporta et la réduisit à l'état de loque pantelante le temps de la précipiter à son tour dans la jouissance. Comme elle l'avait dit à Regina, la patience pouvait être récompensée – toutes ces semaines de désir et d'attente n'avaient au bout du compte que décuplé son plaisir. A la fois vidée et comblée, elle s'endormit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit, elle était blottie bien au chaud sous son couvre-lit en patchwork véritable, à moitié couchée sur Regina, les jambes mêlées aux siennes, la tête sur son épaule. Regina endormie l'entourait d'une étreinte possessive.

Emma bougea un peu en reprenant ses esprits et sentit Regina se réveiller aussi, sans pour autant la lâcher. Elle se démancha la tête pour apercevoir son réveil sur sa table de nuit (elle n'utilisait pas son portable pour cet usage car elle aimait bien taper dessus à l'ancienne pour le faire taire quand il avait la tâche ingrate de la réveiller). Il était deux heures du matin.

― Regina ? chuchota-t-elle en levant le visage vers sa compagne.

― Emma ?

Elle n'avait aucune envie de poser la question, mais il le fallait bien.

― Vous n'avez pas besoin de rentrer chez vous avant de retourner au studio demain ? Il est déjà horriblement tard…

Emma devina le froncement de sourcils de Regina au ton de sa voix.

― Me mettriez-vous dehors, ma chère ?

Emma se dressa sur un coude pour tâcher d'apercevoir le visage de Regina dans l'obscurité et tendit instinctivement la main pour la toucher.

― Jamais de la vie ! Je me demandais juste si vous ne deviez pas retourner chez vous pour y chercher votre script de demain, ou changer de vêtements ou je ne sais quoi…

― Mon script est dans ma caravane, répondit Regina avec une moue audible. J'y ai des vêtements de rechange aussi bien sûr, sans parler de ceux qui sont toujours dans le coffre de ma voiture. Avec le temps qu'il fait ici, on ne sait jamais quand on aura besoin de quelque chose de sec…

― Alors vous pouvez passer la nuit ici ! conclut Emma, soulagée.

― Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, acquiesça Regina, qui ne semblait pas en voir non plus.

― Aucun, sourit Emma.

Le corps nu de Regina contre le sien recommençait à lui donner des idées.

― D'ailleurs, puisqu'on est toutes les deux réveillées…

Elle tâtonna à la recherche du visage de Regina, et la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres avant de lui rendre son baiser.


	21. Chapter 21

― Est-ce que ça se reproduira ? demanda Emma d'un ton qui se voulait neutre, mais les yeux teintés de gris.

Regina, qui s'apprêtait à regagner le studio de bonne heure pour y réviser tranquillement son texte tandis que rien n'obligeait Emma à partir aussi tôt, considéra un instant la photographe assise au milieu du lit, à peine réveillée et encore nue sous les draps, qui hésitait à en émerger sans aucun vêtement à portée de main.

― Le souhaitez-vous ? demanda Regina en s'approchant de nouveau.

Sous son regard intéressé, Emma se mit à rougir de façon tout à fait charmante.

― Oui, répondit-elle simplement. Et vous ?

Regina avait beaucoup aimé cette première nuit avec Emma et comptait bien ne pas en rester là. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et caressa la fossette qu'Emma avait au menton.

― Moi aussi, reconnut-elle. Même si…

Il était fâcheux de devoir se montrer si terre-à-terre, mais enfin si elle voulait que cela se reproduise… Elle esquissa une moue perplexe et Emma fronça les sourcils.

― Même si quoi ?

Regina lui adressa un sourire en coin.

― Eh bien, à mon grand regret, je ne peux pas passer toutes mes nuits à faire ça ! Il me faut un minimum de sommeil pour tenir toute une journée de tournage, et aussi du temps pour préparer mes scènes. C'est valable pour vous aussi, je suppose.

Emma eut soudain l'air confus.

― Mince, je n'avais pas pensé… Ca ne vous causera pas trop de problèmes aujourd'hui ?

Regina balaya sa question d'un haussement d'épaules.

― J'ai toujours un peu d'avance dans ma préparation, expliqua-t-elle, et pour une fois, une petite nuit ne va pas me tuer. Il faut juste qu'on se mette d'accord pour la suite…

Emma prit un air songeur.

― Par exemple, les soirs où on ne finit pas trop tard ?

― Ou ceux où il n'y a pas école le lendemain, plaisanta Regina, sérieuse sur le fond. Enfin, si vous n'avez rien de prévu, bien sûr.

Elle-même avait rarement quoi que ce soit de prévu les soirs de relâche à part de se rendre au club d'aikido qu'elle avait trouvé à Vancouver pour y faire quelques échanges. Elle n'aimait pas sortir seule et n'avait guère cherché à se faire des amis ici.

― Regina ? demanda Emma avec son propre sourire en coin. Ca vaut mieux pour tout le monde s'il ne se passe rien au studio, non ? Vous n'essayez plus de me coincer dans les couloirs, pas de folies dans votre caravane ou dans le studio photo…

― Oh, fit Regina avec une moue exagérée, vous me gâchez tout mon plaisir, mademoiselle Swan. Etre sage, quel ennui ! Mais soit, je saurai me tenir. A une condition…

Elle se pencha vers Emma avec un sourire carnassier.

― …Que mes efforts soient récompensés ! conclut-elle, la bouche frôlant celle d'Emma.

C'était drôle finalement de lui laisser l'initiative.

― Ca devrait pouvoir se faire, murmura Emma en semant sur ses lèvres de petits baisers qui firent jaillir de la gorge de Regina un grondement de fauve mi-ravi mi-frustré. Emma rit et l'embrassa plus pleinement.

― Vous n'auriez pas dû, dit-elle au bout d'un moment, légèrement haletante. Dieu sait quand nous allons nous revoir maintenant !

Le grondement de Regina s'accentua. Elle avait besoin de dormir ce soir, et venait de promettre de bien se tenir au studio.

― Dieu n'a rien à voir là-dedans, déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme. Attendez-moi si jamais nous finissons un soir avant minuit. Et au pire, que dites-vous de vendredi ?

― Vendredi soir, acquiesça Emma avec une petite grimace. Elle aussi semblait à présent trouver le délai un peu long, constata Regina non sans satisfaction.

― Donnez-moi votre numéro de portable pour que nous puissions communiquer sans alimenter les commérages de tout le studio, réclama-t-elle, pratique.

Elles échangèrent leurs numéros et Regina reprit le chemin du studio, où elle commença par se préparer un solide petit déjeuner dans les règles de la diététique avec les provisions dont elle avait pourvu sa caravane (et dont était totalement dépourvue la chambre d'Emma). Elle se sentait remarquablement en forme pour le peu qu'elle avait dormi cette nuit.

_Les endorphines, sans doute_, songea-t-elle en piochant avec appétit dans un grand bol de flocons d'avoine au yaourt et au miel. Pour en arriver là avec Emma, la chasse avait été grisante et l'initiative dont la jeune femme s'était montrée capable l'avait enchantée. C'était tellement plus drôle ainsi. Regina était curieuse de voir ce qu'elle lui réservait encore.

_Millie n'avait pas tort finalement,_ se dit-elle,_ ça fait du bien de s'amuser un peu._


	22. Chapter 22

― Enfin ! gronda Regina en coinçant Emma contre la porte de sa chambre à peine à l'intérieur.

Malgré son impatience manifeste, Regina se contenta de lui frôler les lèvres de sa bouche entrouverte, lui laissant l'initiative de l'engagement. A sa manière, elle continuait à respecter sa promesse de ne plus lui sauter dessus sans permission, même quand il était évident qu'Emma ne demandait pas mieux, ce que la photographe trouvait à la fois amusant, touchant et terriblement excitant. Elle attira Regina contre elle, l'embrassa à pleine bouche et glissa une jambe scélérate entre celles de l'actrice. Celle-ci tressaillit, interrompant leur baiser par une exclamation de surprise et de plaisir mêlés, et Emma la prit par les hanches pour l'attirer encore plus près.

Il avait bel et bien fallu attendre vendredi soir finalement. Leurs retrouvailles après cette longue semaine furent tumultueuses, et elles n'étaient ni dévêtues ni même arrivées jusqu'au lit le temps que Regina ait joui une première fois et rendu la politesse à Emma. Elles se débarrassèrent à la hâte de leurs vêtements et Emma fit voler les couvertures histoire d'épargner à son couvre-lit en patchwork véritable la mêlée qui s'ensuivit. Elles avaient faim l'une de l'autre et ne se le cachaient pas.

― Vous n'imaginez pas le mal que j'ai eu à ne pas finir par vous coincer dans un couloir, grogna Regina en la mordillant délicieusement de haut en bas comme si elle voulait la dévorer.

Arrivée entre les cuisses d'Emma, elle s'arrêta brusquement, et la caressant avec une douceur qui la fit trembler, demanda :

― Puis-je ?

Emma laissa échapper un petit rire. En matière de consentement, le sens du timing de Regina était impeccable.

― Oh oui, souffla-t-elle. S'il vous plaît !

Beaucoup plus tard, détendue et assouvie, Emma se dit qu'elle commençait à prendre goût à l'étreinte possessive dont l'enveloppait de nouveau Regina. Emboîtée contre elle tout au long de son dos et le visage dans le creux de son cou, celle-ci semblait résolue à ne plus jamais la lâcher. Ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable puisque dans la vie d'Emma, tous ceux qui avaient compté jusqu'à présent l'avaient abandonnée. Pour une fois elle se sentait curieusement en sécurité, même si ce n'était sans doute là qu'une douce illusion.

― Emma ? souffla Regina, le menton sur son épaule.

― Hm ?

― Comment êtes-vous devenue photographe ?

La question surprit Emma.

― C'est bien la première fois qu'on me demande ça au lit, sourit-elle. Je vous ai encore regardée d'une façon bizarre ou quelque chose ?

― Non, sourit à son tour Regina. J'ai passé la semaine à me retenir de vous sauter dessus et à ne voir de vous que votre appareil photo au bord du plateau. J'ai juste réalisé que je ne savais rien de vous et que nous n'en avions jamais discuté.

Emma hésita un instant. Son passé n'était guère reluisant, et elle ne savait pas trop ce que risquait d'en penser Regina, qui avait eu un parcours bien différent du sien.

― Si je vous raconte, murmura-t-elle sans se retourner, vous aussi vous me parlerez de votre passé ?

Regina raffermit son étreinte autour d'elle.

― D'accord, souffla-t-elle, sérieuse.

― J'ai eu de la chance, dit Emma. J'avais des mauvaises notes à l'école et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pourrais bien faire plus tard pour gagner ma vie.

― Pourquoi des mauvaises notes ? interrogea Regina avec curiosité. Vous m'avez pourtant l'air de quelqu'un de brillant.

Emma enregistra le compliment et le mit soigneusement de côté pour les jours de déprime.

― Merci, dit-elle. Je suis orpheline, j'ai grandi dans des foyers et des familles d'accueil. J'étais tout le temps obligée de changer d'école, et du coup, mes résultats…

― Je vois, murmura Regina. Et ensuite ?

― Il y a eu ce collège où je me suis inscrite au club photo pour être avec ce garçon qui me plaisait bien…

― Un beau garçon, hein ? la taquina Regina en lui chatouillant la nuque du bout du nez.

― Il ne m'a même pas remarquée, pouffa Emma. Mais j'ai tout de suite adoré la photo. A l'époque, on faisait encore de l'argentique. Avec de vraies pellicules et tout, vous voyez ? Il fallait développer les films dans une chambre noire, exposer le papier un cliché à la fois, et ensuite le tremper dans un bain de révélateur pour faire apparaître la photo. C'était magique !

La nostalgie envahit Emma. On pouvait faire bien des choses avec le numérique, mais rien ne pouvait remplacer la magie des sels d'argent et de la chambre noire.

― C'est donc le côté magique que vous aimez dans la photo ? interrogea Regina.

― En quelque sorte, réfléchit Emma, songeuse. J'ai tout de suite adoré la technique, et puis je me suis aperçue que prendre des photos était un moyen de faire entendre ma voix. Je ne suis pas douée pour écrire, je ne sais pas dessiner, et quand j'étais gamine personne ne m'écoutait jamais… Par contre, quand je prenais une bonne photo et que je l'exposais, on la regardait et on la commentait.

― C'est devenu votre moyen d'expression, résuma Regina. Comment avez-vous fait pour vous procurer un appareil photo ?

― Au club du collège, on nous prêtait le matériel. Ensuite, j'ai fait des petits boulots et économisé pour m'acheter mon premier appareil. La photo coûte cher, mais j'ai commencé assez vite à vendre mon travail pour payer les frais.

― Vos photos devaient être bonnes alors, sourit Regina.

Emma, heureuse que Regina ne se soit pas attardée sur son enfance misérable, estima qu'il était temps de changer de sujet.

― Et vous, dit-elle, je me trompe si je dis que vous n'avez pas choisi d'être actrice ?

― J'ai tourné ma première publicité avant de savoir marcher et j'étais célèbre avant même la puberté si c'est ce que vous voulez dire, oui, répondit Regina. Mais pour ce qui est de choisir…

Elle s'interrompit un instant et Emma sentit son souffle chaud contre son épaule tandis qu'elle réfléchissait.

― Il y a eu un tournant dans ma vie, un moment où devenue adulte j'aurais pu décider de tout arrêter, choisir de faire autre chose. Je n'ai pas choisi de commencer à jouer, mais j'ai choisi de continuer…

― Parce que c'est votre moyen d'expression, murmura Emma.

― Oui, reconnut Regina, une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé comme ça, mais c'est exact. J'ai souvent l'impression de n'être pleinement moi-même que quand je joue.

Emma se retourna dans les bras de Regina pour lui faire face.

― Que quand vous jouez ? dit-elle avec un sourire provocateur en l'enlaçant à son tour. Il va falloir que je m'habitue à coucher avec vos personnages pour que vous puissiez apprécier pleinement le temps qu'on passe ensemble ?

― Cela ne sera pas nécessaire pour l'instant, ma chère, répondit Regina, l'air amusé. Nous verrons cela le cas échéant si jamais nous commençons à nous ennuyer !

Emma, qui aimait infiniment avoir affaire à cette Regina-là de préférence à toutes les autres, en conçut une satisfaction tout à fait immodérée.


	23. Chapter 23

Au studio, le regard de Regina était de plus en plus souvent attiré par Emma.

Elles se voyaient rarement les soirs de semaine car les journées de travail étaient longues et fatigantes. Il était souvent tard quand le tournage se terminait, et les jours où Regina finissait de tourner de bonne heure, tel n'était pas toujours le cas d'Emma. Et puis toutes deux aimaient terminer leur travail avant de quitter le studio, l'une éditant ses photos, l'autre relisant son texte, ce qui rajoutait des heures aux journées, et elles étaient ensuite souvent trop fatiguées pour se retrouver. Elles en étaient venues à se voir principalement le samedi soir, seul jour de la semaine où elles n'étaient ni trop épuisées en arrivant ni tenues de se lever de bonne heure le lendemain.

Une seule nuit par semaine – même si c'était une nuit mémorable, pleine de jeux érotiques entrecoupés de quelques heures de sommeil – c'était peu pour deux personnes qui se désiraient et se côtoyaient tous les jours sans pouvoir se toucher.

Dans la semaine, Regina ne voyait Emma que de loin et avait rarement une raison valable de s'attarder auprès d'elle. Sans compter qu'elle avait promis d'éviter les folies au travail, alors autant s'en éviter la tentation en gardant ses distances… Mais même à distance, la tentation était là. Regina apercevait la silhouette d'Emma quelque part dans le studio, à la fois garçonnière et si féminine avec ses longues jambes bottées, ses blousons de motarde qui marquaient sa taille fine et sa queue de cheval haute qui lui dégageait si joliment la nuque, et il lui prenait une terrible envie d'enrouler autour de son poignet ce long ruban de cheveux blonds, d'attirer à elle le visage de la photographe et de goûter la secrète ardeur de sa bouche.

Ce jour-là était un jour interminable où Emma était loin, là-bas au bord du plateau, et destinée à le rester. Regina qui aimait jouer plus que tout en oubliait par moments de se mettre dans la peau de son personnage tant la préoccupait au-delà du raisonnable la question de savoir de quelle couleur au juste étaient aujourd'hui les yeux d'Emma, et quand donc elle pourrait lui voler sur les lèvres ce discret sourire qu'elle n'avait que pour elle et dont la vue lui tordait le ventre de désir.

_Maudite semaine qui n'avance pas_, pesta intérieurement Regina en rejetant sa traîne en arrière d'un coup de rein expérimenté. Elle avait promis d'être sage au studio et hélas, tenait toujours ses promesses. De loin, lorsqu'elle baissait son appareil photo, Emma la regardait avec des yeux d'un gris transparent, ou peut-être d'un kaki très pâle, et Regina, détournant le regard de peur que l'incandescence de son désir ne finisse par la consumer (et aussi par se remarquer), brûlait littéralement de sentir son corps se fondre dans le sien et son cœur battre la chamade avec le même désordre que le sien, leurs deux souffles mêlés en un seul. Elle fixa le sol avec détermination pour se ressaisir.

― Regina ? dit Robin. Quand tu veux.

Pour une fois tout le monde était prêt à tourner la scène sauf elle. Elle fit un effort pour chasser de son esprit tout ce qui n'était pas l'obstination pathologique de la méchante reine à vouloir ruiner le bonheur de sa belle-fille et se redressa machinalement de toute sa hauteur sur ses vertigineux talons aiguille, altière et majestueuse comme l'ancienne danseuse classique qu'elle était. Le travail avant le plaisir.

Tard ce soir-là, enfin de retour dans sa caravane, elle savourait pieds nus la fin de sa journée dans les chaussures littéralement impossibles de la reine quand on frappa à sa porte. Sur le seuil se trouvait Emma avec une grande enveloppe kraft comme celles qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de lui laisser au maquillage pour qu'elle puisse regarder ses photos chaque jour en arrivant, et que donc elle avait cessé depuis longtemps de lui apporter en personne.

― Mademoiselle Swan, la salua Regina, se méfiant des éventuelles oreilles indiscrètes. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène si tard ?

― Si vous avez deux minutes Regina, je voudrais vous montrer quelques-unes des photos d'aujourd'hui, répondit Emma, très professionnelle.

― Eh bien entrez, l'invita Regina en s'effaçant pour la laisser monter.

Elle referma la porte derrière Emma tandis que la photographe sortait les photos de l'enveloppe.

― Voyez vous-même, dit-elle en lui tendant les clichés.

Il ne s'agissait pas de clichés des scènes de la journée, mais de photos réalisées entre les prises aux abords du plateau. Il suffit d'un coup d'œil à Regina pour voir où Emma voulait en venir.

― Coupable, admit-elle avec un sourire oblique digne de ceux de la méchante reine. Qu'allez-vous faire de ces photos ?

― Très bonne question, murmura Emma. Rien de public en tout cas, vous avez ma parole. Quant à ce que je vais faire moi…

Le regard avisé d'Emma avait parcouru la caravane avec soin pour vérifier où se trouvaient les fenêtres et les angles de vue, et entraînant Regina dans le petit couloir sans fenêtre qui menait à la chambre, elle lui coupa le souffle d'un long baiser ardent.

― Je crois, dit-elle en reprenant sa respiration, que la méchante reine avait une idée derrière la tête cet après-midi.

― Vous n'en savez pas le quart, ma chère, acquiesça Regina en enroulant à son poignet la queue de cheval enfin à sa portée. Elle colla avidement les lèvres au cou gracile d'Emma, puis quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit et elle s'interrompit, perplexe.

― Attendez. Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas faire de folies au studio ?

Emma sourit effrontément et se plaqua contre elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille, une main glissée sous la ceinture de son pantalon :

― Je n'ai rien promis, moi !

Tandis qu'Emma impatiente lui descendait son pantalon et tombait à ses pieds, une main follement douce à l'intérieur de ses cuisses et la bouche contre sa peau, Regina trouva peu pertinent de se mettre à discuter cette interprétation de leur accord. Personne ne risquait de les voir et elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'interrompre ce qu'Emma était en train de faire, sans parler de ce qu'elle-même avait la ferme intention de faire ensuite.

Non loin de là sur le sol de la caravane gisaient les clichés qui lui avaient glissé des mains lorsqu'Emma l'avait embrassée. La méchante reine sur les photos regardait l'objectif. Sur son visage mis en valeur par sa chevelure tirée en arrière et la tiare scintillante qui faisait ressortir son regard de velours sombre, se lisait l'expression fugitive mais clairement capturée par la photographe de son désir pour celle qu'elle regardait.


	24. Chapter 24

― Je connais ce regard, dit Regina d'un air soupçonneux entre deux raviolis vapeur fourrés aux petits légumes bio. Vous avez envie de prendre des photos. Vous êtes en train de les prendre dans votre tête en ce moment même !

Emma prise en flagrant délit rougit malgré elle et baissa le nez sur ses falafels tout aussi bio. Regina commençait à exceller dans l'art de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, ce qui la plongeait parfois dans la confusion.

L'envie de prendre des photos l'avait saisie à l'improviste au beau milieu de leur souper improvisé. On était samedi soir, et au bout de quelques heures de leurs activités habituelles – jeux érotiques intenses et siestes câlines – Regina s'était trouvée en proie à une fringale d'une nature plus littérale que les placards vides d'Emma n'étaient pas équipés pour apaiser. Emma y avait vu l'occasion de tester la carte des plats à livrer d'un restaurant qu'elle avait découvert non loin de là lors de ses balades dans la région. Ses plats végétariens cuisinés du jour sans additifs à base de légumes locaux issus de l'agriculture biologique étaient susceptibles de répondre même aux exigences pointues de quelqu'un d'aussi difficile que Regina.

Et de fait, celle-ci se régalait sans complexes, drapée dans le peignoir bleu d'Emma, lorsque la photographe s'était retrouvée une fois de plus en train d'imaginer sans le vouloir les photos qu'elle prendrait de Regina si elle avait son appareil en main à cet instant précis. L'envie lui en venait régulièrement, mais jamais encore elle ne l'avait verbalisée. Elle était photographe et ne voulait surtout pas que Regina pense qu'elle n'avait d'intérêt à ses yeux que comme modèle.

― Pardon, marmonna-t-elle confuse, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Je ne voulais pas vous embêter.

Regina, qui avait liquidé tous ses raviolis et s'attaquait à présent aux falafels d'Emma en train de refroidir, la considéra d'un air plus intrigué que contrarié.

― Vous ne m'embêtez pas, ma chère, vous me laissez perplexe. Pourquoi diable voudriez-vous me photographier comme _ça_ ?

Elle désigna d'un geste expressif ses cheveux indisciplinés qui bouclaient en liberté, son visage vierge de tout maquillage, et le gros peignoir pas même entrouvert qui la couvrait peu ou prou de la tête aux pieds.

― Comment ça, comme ça ? interrogea Emma, qui dans sa tête voyait déjà le magnifique portrait qu'elle pouvait réaliser de cette femme si belle au naturel.

― Eh bien, je comprendrais si encore j'étais nue, dit Regina avec un sourire équivoque. Ou à la rigueur, un minimum habillée… Mais là, que voyez-vous donc qui en vaille la peine ? Cela m'échappe complètement.

Emma considéra la question de Regina et tâcha d'y répondre, même si en l'occurrence elle était bien meilleure avec son appareil photo qu'avec des mots.

― Je vous vois, _vous_, expliqua-t-elle. A un moment où justement vous ne jouez aucun rôle. C'est ce que j'aimerais prendre en photo. Rien que vous.

La perplexité de Regina ne sembla guère s'atténuer.

― Vous me trouvez donc vraiment intéressante quand je ne suis que moi et que je ne joue aucun rôle ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix à présent teintée d'un mélange complexe d'émotions.

Le superpouvoir d'Emma lui confirma qu'il s'agissait là d'une vraie question et que Regina ne cherchait nullement les compliments. Elle se sentit soudain confuse de devoir y répondre.

― Je vous trouve fascinante, avoua-t-elle, embarrassée, n'osant la regarder de peur de se remettre à rougir de plus belle. Je croyais que c'était évident depuis le temps…

Elle hasarda un coup d'œil vers Regina, qui la considérait toujours d'un air plus perplexe que flatté.

― Eh bien, dit celle-ci d'un ton pensif, il est évident que notre attirance physique est réciproque, oui, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment réalisé que votre intérêt s'étendait au-delà…

― …du domaine érotique ? acheva Emma, qui commençait à se remettre de sa confusion. Je suis photographe, Regina. Vous l'avez dit, c'est mon moyen d'expression. Je crois que j'aimerais juste pouvoir vous montrer comment je vous vois.

Regina sourit.

― C'est paradoxal, vous êtes payée pour passer la moitié de vos journées à me prendre en photo !

Mais une idée parut lui traverser l'esprit, et elle se tut un instant, songeuse.

― En fait, je crois que je viens de comprendre ce que vos photos ont de si particulier que je n'arrivais pas à définir.

Elle considéra de nouveau Emma quelques instants, puis ajouta :

― D'accord. Faites-le.

― Hein ? dit Emma. Vous voulez dire, prendre des photos de vous en civil ? Sérieux ?

L'expression fit rire Regina.

― En civil oui, c'est cela. Je suis curieuse de voir le résultat. Je n'aurai pas besoin de poser, j'imagine ?

― Non, confirma Emma qui avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Il va juste falloir vous habituer à ce que j'aie toujours un appareil photo à portée de main.

― Toujours ? répéta Regina avec une petite moue.

Elles avaient fini de manger et ses autres appétits se réveillaient. Emma pouvait le dire à la façon dont elle la regardait à présent, l'air de la mettre au défi de venir la débarrasser de ce peignoir trop sage. Regina avait pris l'habitude, quelle que soit l'envie qui la tenaillait, de toujours lui laisser faire le premier pas, ce qu'Emma trouvait tout simplement irrésistible. Elle s'approcha de l'actrice pour attraper les bouts de sa ceinture et rectifia :

― Sauf si j'ai déjà les mains occupées, bien sûr !


	25. Chapter 25

― Vous ne me photographiez jamais au lit, remarqua Regina tout en remettant son soutien-gorge.

Emma qui n'en perdait pas une miette, ne faisait pourtant pas un geste vers son appareil photo juste à portée de sa main.

― Ce n'est pas le but, admit-elle avec un léger embarras. Il y a certaines images que je préfère garder pour moi…

Regina se tourna vers elle à demi-rhabillée et la considéra avec perplexité. Décidément, Emma n'avait pas fini de la surprendre. Jamais encore l'actrice n'avait répondu aux avances d'un photographe sans qu'il brûle de l'immortaliser en tenue d'Eve, avec ou sans sa bénédiction comme elle l'avait parfois découvert à ses dépens. Emma était-elle sentimentale ou juste attentionnée ?

― Eh bien, trancha Regina avec un sourire en coin, c'est autant de clichés compromettants qui ne finiront pas sur Internet.

Jusqu'à présent Emma n'avait jamais cherché à la photographier dans un contexte érotique. Comme elle l'avait annoncé, elle avait pris quelques clichés, jamais dénudés, à des moments bien particuliers où Regina absorbée dans l'instant présent, en train de discuter, de réfléchir ou de savourer un repas, ne se préoccupait pas de jouer un rôle.

Les premières photos que lui avait montrées Emma s'étaient avérées curieusement difficiles à voir pour Regina. Il ne lui était jamais facile de se regarder, notamment lorsqu'elle jouait, mais du moins pouvait-elle alors se focaliser sur les points positifs et négatifs de sa performance. Et ces photos-là n'avaient rien à voir non plus avec les habituels travaux de studio pour lesquels elle était soigneusement coiffée, habillée et maquillée. Là aussi elle jouait toujours un rôle.

Les portraits d'Emma étaient beaux mais troublants car Regina elle-même n'était pas très sûre de savoir qui elle était censée être exactement lorsqu'elle n'incarnait personne. Etait-elle donc cette femme sur les clichés ? Existait-elle vraiment, cette Regina « en civil » qui fascinait tant Emma ? Elle en venait à l'espérer car cette femme-là semblait détendue et sereine, occupée à profiter de la vie, tandis que l'actrice passait la sienne à incarner des personnages au destin toujours écrit d'avance.

Tandis que Regina finissait de se rhabiller, Emma interrompit ses réflexions par une question.

― Ca vous dirait d'aller vous balader aujourd'hui ? Je vais passer la journée à Tofino, sur l'île de Vancouver.

Regina considéra la proposition. Il était encore très tôt ce dimanche matin, et elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle pour y faire son ménage, sa lessive et sa séance de sport quotidienne avant de se remettre à étudier son script de la semaine, un programme qui n'avait rien de particulièrement excitant. Tout cela pouvait bien attendre un peu puisque l'occasion se présentait d'une nouvelle escapade de l'autre côté du détroit. Et puis elle aimait voir Emma en mode baroudeur, dehors, l'œil brillant de curiosité et à l'affût de tous les détails.

― Pourquoi pas, se décida-t-elle. Où allez-vous au juste ?

― Dans une petite station balnéaire de la côte ouest, au bord du Pacifique. Je n'y suis jamais allée. Apparemment, il y a surtout des plages de surf. En cette saison, il n'y aura pas grand-monde je pense, mais peut-être quelques belles photos à faire…

Emma eut tôt fait de s'équiper en mode baroudeur, et vêtue de cet épais blouson d'aviateur que Regina préférait à son horrible blouson rouge, monta dans sa coccinelle pour gagner le terminal des hydravions de Vancouver, suivie par la Mercedes de Regina. Un pilote de la ligne pour laquelle Emma avait pris des photos lui avait semblait-il proposé d'être du voyage qu'il devait effectuer dans la journée, histoire d'avoir un peu de compagnie pendant son vol chargé de fret.

Le pilote, un quadragénaire cordial, parut ravi de voir arriver non pas une mais deux jeunes femmes pour lui tenir compagnie. Au grand amusement de Regina il ne la reconnut pas, mais elle n'eut qu'à lui adresser son plus beau sourire pour le mettre dans sa poche. Il passa une bonne partie du vol à bavarder, leur expliquant que Tofino hors saison touristique était un trou perdu de quelques milliers d'habitants au beau milieu de l'île de Vancouver – en effet, on ne se précipitait guère en hiver pour passer ses week-ends sur la plage au bord du Pacifique, et les hivers sont longs au Canada. C'est pourquoi entre octobre et avril, il n'y avait même pas de liaison directe en hydravion depuis Vancouver, ce qui rendait en principe quasiment impossible de s'y rendre juste pour la journée. Regina se dit que la faculté d'Emma à nouer des contacts informels était bien utile.

Le pilote devait accompagner sa cargaison et faire signer son bon de livraison à MacKenzie Beach, à quelques kilomètres de la ville, et leur avait proposé de les y emmener pour voir la plage. En attendant le transfert de la cargaison de l'avion dans une camionnette, elles eurent le temps de visiter la bourgade, constituée essentiellement d'une modeste rue principale où se distinguaient un panneau de bienvenue en bois sculpté et peint de motifs amérindiens symbolisant le paysage et la faune de la région, un passage piéton que des saumons peints remontaient à contre-courant comme une rivière, un parc public décoré d'une monumentale sculpture représentant une femme indienne en pleurs face à la destruction des forêts, et la galerie d'un artiste local, Roy Henry Vickers, construite sur le modèle des longues maisons de bois traditionnelles des indiens de la côte ouest avec ses gigantesques motifs peints en rouge et noir sur la façade.

Après un court trajet en camionnette avec le chauffeur et le pilote, Emma et Regina se retrouvèrent devant la porte d'un vaste complexe hôtelier en bord de mer.

― Vous avez le temps de faire un tour mesdames, je ne repars pas avant 15h. Rendez-vous ici pour le retour ?

Tandis que le pilote partait vaquer à ses occupations, elles entrèrent pour y déjeuner dans l'immense hôtel, où du personnel amérindien les guida jusqu'à une véranda peu fréquentée située de l'autre côté du bâtiment et les laissa s'installer à leur guise avant de leur apporter le menu.

― Jolie vue, dit Emma en s'asseyant dos à l'hôtel, le regard en mode photographe.

Regina prit place à ses côtés pour profiter elle aussi du paysage. La véranda ouvrait sur un vaste jardin qui descendait jusqu'à une plage en forme d'anse. Face à l'hôtel s'étendait le Pacifique, ponctué à proximité du rivage de quelques îlots rocheux.

Après leur repas, elles sortirent par la véranda de l'hôtel qui permettait d'accéder à la plage en contrebas. Regina remarqua que toutes les chambres de l'hôtel, un bâtiment joliment dessiné, bénéficiaient d'un balcon avec vue sur l'océan. Il devait être agréable d'y séjourner en été. Mais autre chose attirait le regard d'Emma.

― Venez voir ça, comme c'est curieux !

A proximité du grand hôtel de luxe se trouvait un village de vacances composé de cabanes en bois verni, elles aussi toutes tournées vers la mer, et qui ressemblaient à une série de coques de bateaux retournées avec leur toit en ogive recouvert d'ardoises.

― On dirait un décor de la série, sourit Regina. Un village de contes de fées !

Elles se promenèrent un moment sur le sable mouillé du rivage. Regina admira la baie qui était vraiment jolie, enchâssée entre la montagne et l'eau au milieu des sapins, en dépit du temps couvert qui fondait en une seule masse grise et brumeuse le ciel et l'océan, et laissa Emma prendre à sa guise aussi bien des photos d'elle que du paysage.

En revenant vers l'hôtel, Regina remarqua un totem qui se dressait dans le jardin et s'en approcha. Le totem de bois sculpté, rendu gris par les intempéries et rehaussé de peinture rouge, blanche et noire, faisait plusieurs mètres de haut et représentait un empilement de créatures symboliques : à la base, un ours tenant un saumon, surmonté d'un loup, puis d'un indien au front ceint d'une torsade rouge, puis de deux serpents, et enfin à son sommet d'un large soleil aux rayons rouges. Il y avait des totems un peu partout dans la région car ils étaient la carte de visite traditionnelle des tribus indiennes de la côte ouest, et Regina admira celui-ci tandis qu'Emma lisait la plaque apposée à son pied.

Au bout de quelques instants, Regina s'aperçut qu'Emma, immobile, avait toujours les yeux fixés sur la plaque.

― Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea-t-elle.

Emma ne croisa pas son regard.

― Je… dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Ces pauvres enfants.

Regina intriguée lut la plaque à son tour. Celle-ci, apposée à l'occasion d'une commission « vérité et réconciliation », célébrait le retour des enfants indiens de l'île qui avaient été arrachés à leurs familles pendant des décennies pour être envoyés parfois dès l'âge de deux ans dans des pensionnats où ils avaient subi toutes sortes d'abus, été dépouillés de leur langue et de leur culture, et où nombre d'entre eux avaient trouvé la mort par suicide, mauvais traitements ou négligence. Le totem était dédicacé à la mémoire des enfants envoyés dans ces internats de 1906 à 1986. Le soleil à son sommet était un symbole d'espoir : « Nous avons survécu ».

Emma, le visage blême et la mâchoire crispée, ne disait rien, les bras étroitement enroulés autour d'elle-même.

Si Regina préférait souvent la solitude à la compagnie de ses semblables, ce n'était pas, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, par manque d'empathie pour autrui, bien au contraire. Elle avait spontanément tendance à absorber les émotions des autres comme une éponge, mais alors celles-ci l'envahissaient et la bouleversaient. Jouer était un bon moyen d'évacuer toutes ces émotions indésirables. Le reste du temps, elle tâchait de ne pas trop s'y exposer. Elle capta aussitôt la douleur intense qui irradiait d'Emma. La photographe avait toujours paru si solide et si forte jusqu'à présent que Regina en fut ébranlée.

― J'ai un fils vous savez, dit-elle à mi-voix. J'ai dû l'envoyer en pension à l'étranger pour le protéger des médias. Je sais qu'il y est bien traité et qu'il s'y épanouit, mais rien que le fait d'être séparée de lui et de ne pas le voir grandir…

― Tous ces enfants qui sont morts avaient des parents, souffla Emma au bout d'un moment, d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion. Des parents qui espéraient leur retour.

Regina se souvint tout d'un coup qu'Emma avait mentionné être orpheline et avoir grandi dans des foyers et des familles d'accueil. Quels échos cette plaque avait-elle donc réveillés en elle avec son abominable liste de maltraitances ? Elle posa une main sur le bras convulsivement serré de la photographe.

― Emma, murmura-t-elle. Vous avez survécu.


	26. Chapter 26

Emma était sortie prendre l'air pendant la pause déjeuner en compagnie de son amie Elsa. La silhouette élégante de Regina en talons aiguilles et tailleur de maire passa dans son champ de vision, et elle en oublia de mordre dans son épais sandwich au pain de mie canadien pour suivre l'actrice des yeux tandis que celle-ci regagnait sa caravane pour y déjeuner seule.

― Il y a quelque chose entre vous, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Elsa avec circonspection.

Emma prit une bouchée de son sandwich, hésitant sur la réponse qu'elle était prête à donner. Entre Regina et elle, il y avait au minimum une liaison sensuelle passionnée qui au bout de quelques mois ne donnait aucun signe d'essoufflement. Mais il y avait aussi… Emma n'était pas très sûre de savoir définir au juste ce qu'elles partageaient à présent.

― Regina est un vrai bonheur à photographier, répondit-elle prudemment, ce n'est pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre. Elle est d'une photogénie absolue, sans parler de son expressivité quand elle joue.

Comme elles en avaient pris conscience peu à peu, entre Regina et elle existaient de réelles affinités artistiques. Emma était photographe, Regina actrice, chacune à sa manière était une créatrice. Chacune était sincèrement intéressée par le travail de l'autre, ce qui enrichissait leurs échanges et contribuait d'autant plus à les rapprocher qu'elles n'étaient pas concurrentes mais en quelque sorte complémentaires.

― J'avais raison, sourit amicalement Elsa. Tu t'es trouvée une muse !

― Si on veut, admit Emma avec un petit sourire.

En fait, l'inspiration était réciproque. Au studio comme en-dehors, Emma ne se lassait pas de photographier Regina et avait toujours une nouvelle idée de cadrage, de plan ou d'éclairage pour tenter de capturer au plus près la vérité de son sujet. Mais depuis le jour où Emma l'avait convaincue d'embrasser sa cicatrice comme un élément clé de son rôle, ses photos de plateau étaient pour Regina un regard extérieur dont l'actrice tenait compte. Elles influaient sur sa perception d'elle-même et se ressentaient dans les inflexions qu'elle donnait ensuite à son jeu.

― Tu sais que tu es la première photographe à durer aussi longtemps sur ce plateau en quatre ans ! reprit Elsa. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu aies réussi à enterrer cette histoire de cicatrice !

Emma haussa les épaules pour masquer l'émotion qui l'envahissait.

― Elle y est venue toute seule, dit-elle. C'est une grande actrice, elle fait toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux pour son personnage.

Cette discrète fêlure qu'Emma avait repérée depuis le premier jour était ce qui les avait amenées à se rapprocher au départ. Pendant longtemps Emma n'en avait pas eu conscience mais en vérité, malgré l'absence de cicatrices visibles pour en témoigner, elle aussi cachait une fêlure similaire. Sur ce plan comme sur d'autres, elles se comprenaient parfaitement.

― Une grande actrice, hein ? répéta Elsa avec un petit sourire entendu.

― Tu sais parfaitement que c'est la meilleure actrice du casting, la défia Emma dans l'espoir de détourner la conversation.

― Et aussi la plus sexy, souligna Elsa non sans malice.

― Evidemment, reconnut Emma.

C'était là un fait objectif et non une opinion personnelle.

Certes, la Regina qui l'avait séduite avec détermination était sexy en diable. Arborant son sourire carnassier, elle la regardait toujours comme si elle s'apprêtait à la dévorer à belles dents et ne retenait sa fougue qu'aussi longtemps qu'Emma le lui demandait. La photographe, qui adorait que Regina fasse cet effort, n'aurait su dire si elle aimait davantage la voir se retenir pour elle ou finir par lui fondre dessus avec une ardeur jamais diminuée. Mais…

― Pas seulement sexy, marmonna Emma sans oser croiser le regard perspicace de son amie.

Il y avait ces photos d'elle en privé que Regina l'avait autorisée à prendre, s'attendant d'ailleurs plus ou moins semblait-il à ce qu'il s'agisse de photos sexy. Emma ne les montrait à personne d'autre qu'à son modèle car à défaut d'être dénudées elles étaient bel et bien intimes, et l'actrice semblait troublée par l'image d'elle-même qu'elles lui renvoyaient. Les photos révélaient à Regina ce que voyait la photographe lorsque l'actrice avait tombé tous ses masques, et c'était ainsi qu'Emma la préférait. Une Regina non pas pétrie de fiction mais de chair et d'os, et dont l'actrice semblait douter sinon de l'existence, du moins de l'intérêt.

Emma pour sa part en doutait moins que jamais, car depuis leur escapade à Tofino, quelque chose entre elles avait changé. Sa rencontre inopinée avec ce totem sur la plage l'avait bouleversée, faisant remonter en elle les heures les plus noires de son enfance d'orpheline à la merci du système et de ses dysfonctionnements. Emma n'avait rien raconté et Regina ne lui avait rien demandé, mais dieu sait comment, elle avait semblé comprendre l'essentiel. Après avoir tranquillement laissé à Emma le temps qu'il fallait pour se ressaisir, elle l'avait entraînée dans un coin isolé du jardin. Lui faisant face, elle lui avait pris la main, dont elle avait effleuré la cicatrice sur sa bouche.

― Emma, avait-elle murmuré. Vous et moi, nous avons survécu. C'est vous qui m'avez appris à ne pas avoir honte de mes cicatrices.

Puis, se penchant vers la photographe, elle lui avait donné un baiser d'une telle douceur qu'Emma avait failli fondre en larmes.

Depuis…

Depuis, une autre Regina avait fait son apparition au cours de leurs rencontres. La Regina sexy et impatiente était toujours là, prête à lui bondir dessus à la première occasion et seulement freinée par le plaisir de l'anticipation. Mais par moments s'y substituait une autre femme, douce, tendre, inattendue. Cette femme-là ne couchait pas avec Emma par jeu, uniquement pour le plaisir, mais pour partager des émotions. Ouverte, chaleureuse et vulnérable, elle était terriblement attachante.

― Fais attention à toi, Emma, souffla Elsa. Essaie de ne pas te faire briser le cœur.

Emma n'avait rien à répondre à cela. Elle avait confiance en son amie mais n'osait pas mettre de mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour Regina, de peur d'atteindre un point de non-retour et de risquer de tout gâcher.


	27. Chapter 27

― Coupez ! cria Robin pour la quatrième fois. On la refait !

Regina ravala son exaspération, empoigna les pans de sa robe trempée qui traînaient dans la boue, et s'empressa d'aller se mettre à l'abri quelques minutes.

C'était l'une de ces journées calamiteuses qui vous faisaient regretter de ne pas être resté couché. Après avoir passé toute sa matinée au maquillage et à l'habillage pour sa métamorphose en méchante reine, Regina (qui l'estomac ensuite comprimé par son incontournable corset avait donc dû faire une croix sur le déjeuner) avait passé l'après-midi à tourner des scènes d'extérieur dans la forêt à proximité du studio sous une pluie fine et persistante. En prime il faisait du vent, et même avec un parapluie on ne tardait pas à se sentir humide de la tête aux pieds. Et dans son cas, gelé. Le soleil était à présent couché depuis longtemps, et les éléments semblaient décidés à se liguer pour empêcher le bouclage de la dernière scène de la journée.

Une première fois, un coup de vent lui avait rabattu en pleine figure la longue queue de cheval de la méchante reine tandis qu'elle déclamait son texte. La deuxième, l'une de ses bottes à talons aiguilles de douze centimètres avait dérapé dans la gadoue du sous-bois détrempé et elle avait failli tomber. La troisième prise avait été interrompue par une rafale qui avait arraché le micro des mains du perchman et l'avait expédié dans le champ de la caméra. La quatrième fois Blanche-Neige avait perdu son carquois en s'enfuyant, et Ariel s'affairait à présent à en nettoyer la boue afin de pouvoir refaire la prise dès que possible.

Il ne restait donc plus qu'à attendre encore dans la nuit froide et humide, et même si les habilleuses avaient la charité de couvrir Regina à chaque pause d'un vaste parapluie et d'un épais manteau dont elles lui bourraient les poches de bouillottes brûlantes régulièrement renouvelées tandis que Ruby lui épongeait la figure et le décolleté, Regina, le costume et la coiffure gorgés d'humidité, se sentait glacée jusqu'aux os.

― Tout le monde en place, on y retourne ! piailla Belle, gantée et emmitouflée dans une épaisse parka.

Les tournages en extérieur par ce temps ne ravissaient personne, mais la méchante reine était certainement le personnage le moins bien équipé pour affronter les caprices de la météo. Regina ôta à regret le manteau depuis longtemps humide qui lui apportait tout de même une relative chaleur, et retourna se mettre en position, priant pour que ce soit la dernière fois.

― Je finirai par vous détruire, promit-elle de nouveau d'un air menaçant à Blanche-Neige, qui comme d'habitude lui échappait encore.

Son ennemie jurée prit un air faussement compatissant tout à fait insupportable de condescendance.

― Vous n'avez donc pas encore compris, Belle-Maman, dit-elle d'un ton mielleux. Vous perdrez toujours, parce que les méchants n'ont pas droit à une fin heureuse !

Et sur un sourire satisfait, elle s'enfuit avec panache dans les bois.

Regina n'eut aucun mal à se sentir aussi exaspérée et impuissante qu'elle était censée le paraître en cet instant précis, et ses lèvres peintes au rouge à lèvres très rouge se retroussèrent en un rictus de dépit. Comme s'il ne suffisait pas de tourner dans la pluie, le vent et la boue jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, il fallait en plus que la scène qu'on ne cessait de devoir refaire soit une de celles où cette peste de Mary Margaret avait le dernier mot et lui riait au nez avant de la planter là ! Fichue journée.

― C'est bon, cria Robin. Merci à tous, on remballe !

Regina poussa un soupir de soulagement et se hâta de regagner les studios. Elle était frigorifiée, gorgée d'humidité jusqu'à ses sous-vêtements et pressée de se changer. En s'enfuyant, elle aperçut Emma, vêtue d'une grosse veste à capuche, un bonnet gris enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux, qui se dépliait en soufflant dans ses mains sous le gros pin où elle s'était accroupie pour prendre ses dernières photos. Elle n'avait pas dû affronter la journée gorge découverte et tête nue, empêtrée dans une robe à crinoline et armée de son seul maquillage waterproof pour toute protection, mais devait enlever ses gants pour prendre ses photos et n'avait sans doute pas eu bien chaud non plus.

Lorsque Regina regagna sa caravane un peu plus tard, délestée de sa longue queue de cheval postiche, démaquillée et enfin débarrassée de son costume trempé, elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se plonger dans un bon bain brûlant le plus tôt possible. Or la chambre d'Emma était bien plus près du studio que son propre appartement. Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un SMS à la photographe.

_Dans une demi-heure chez vous ? Je vous le revaudrai si vous me faites couler un bain._

La réponse d'Emma ne tarda pas à arriver. _Ca marche ! Je pars devant et je vous attends._

Les bruits de moteur ne manquaient pas sur le parking. Après cette longue journée peu plaisante, beaucoup d'employés s'empressaient de rentrer chez eux. Regina jeta un œil par sa fenêtre et aperçut la coccinelle d'Emma qui sortait elle aussi du parking et disparaissait sur la route.

En temps normal, quelle que soit l'heure, Regina restait après le tournage pour relire ses dialogues du lendemain avant de s'en aller, et jamais Emma ne partait avant d'avoir traité ses photos de la journée. Mais aujourd'hui, l'estomac vide et frigorifiée, Regina avait vraiment eu sa dose de professionnalisme. Quant à Emma, elle était partie bien trop vite ce soir pour avoir eu le temps de s'occuper de ses photos. Regina fourra son script dans son sac et sortit de sa caravane pour rejoindre Emma à son motel.

Elle y fut rapidement et frappa à la porte de la photographe. Emma lui ouvrit et s'effaça aussitôt pour la laisser entrer.

― C'est gentil à vous Emma, déclara Regina reconnaissante, je meurs de faim et de fatigue mais…

― Vous avez bien fait de venir, dit Emma en la débarrassant de son sac, de son manteau et de la veste qu'elle portait dessous avant de l'attirer vers la salle de bain.

Une eau fumante finissait de remplir la baignoire couverte d'une épaisse couche de mousse. La petite pièce était déjà chaude et embuée. Il y flottait une odeur apaisante de lavande.

― Désolée, fit Emma avec une petite grimace d'excuse, je sais que ce n'est pas votre parfum mais c'est tout ce que j'ai !

Regina passait fréquemment la nuit de samedi à dimanche avec Emma, mais c'était là son premier bain.

Emma lui déboutonna sa chemise et la lui ôta.

― Je peux encore me déshabiller toute seule, vous savez, sourit Regina.

Emma lui déboutonna son jean.

― Asseyez-vous, dit-elle. Vous avez passé la journée à vous faire tremper, c'est un coup à attraper une pneumonie.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle toucha les cheveux encore mouillés de Regina et prit dans les siennes ses mains glacées.

― Vous avez les mains gelées aussi, fit remarquer Regina en les enfermant dans les siennes.

― Mais à part les mains, contrairement à vous j'étais habillée chaudement, observa Emma en la faisant asseoir au bord de la baignoire pour lui ôter ses bottines. Vous êtes congelée. Prenez votre bain, moi je vais commander à manger !

Regina ouvrit la bouche mais Emma l'interrompit d'un geste.

― Je sais, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, quelque chose de _sain_ !

― Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, protesta Regina en souriant malgré elle. Revenez donc ici dès que ce sera fait et joignez-vous à moi ! Si j'avais voulu prendre un bain toute seule, je serais rentrée chez moi !

Après cette journée de misère, il était bien agréable de n'avoir à se soucier de rien ce soir, mais elle ne tenait pas spécialement à profiter de ce bain chaud en égoïste. En fait, la perspective de le prendre avec Emma était la première bonne nouvelle depuis qu'elle avait mis le nez dehors ce matin.

La photographe lui ôta son jean puis sortit de la salle de bain. Regina finit de se dévêtir avant de se plonger avec délices dans l'eau bien chaude. Après réflexion, elle en vida quelques centimètres afin de ne pas faire déborder la baignoire à l'arrivée d'Emma, et s'immergea enfin dans l'eau jusqu'au menton avec un soupir de satisfaction. Elle entendit Emma parler au téléphone dans la pièce voisine, puis le silence se fit mais la photographe n'arriva pas.

― Emma ! s'impatienta Regina. Que faites-vous ? Venez donc pendant que l'eau est chaude !

Emma passa la tête à la porte, l'air perplexe.

― Vous êtes sûre ? demanda-t-elle. Vous ne préférez pas en profiter tranquille ?

― Je n'aurais pas manqué de le mentionner si c'était le cas, souligna Regina en se redressant pour croiser le regard d'Emma. Enlevez-moi tout ça et amenez-moi ce joli petit corps là-dedans avant que je ne vienne vous chercher toute habillée !

Regina était parfaitement capable de soulever Emma – elle l'avait déjà fait, ce n'était donc pas du bluff. Au grand amusement de Regina, la photographe piqua un fard, hésitant à s'exécuter. Il était vrai que leurs effeuillages ne se déroulaient généralement pas dans ce contexte.

― Très bien, soupira exagérément Regina, je ne regarde pas. Dépêchez-vous donc !

Prétendant ne rien voir, elle se contenta de suivre l'avancement des opérations du coin de l'œil, mais lorsqu'Emma nue leva les bras pour attacher en chignon ses longs cheveux blonds, Regina captivée en oublia de faire semblant de ne pas regarder. Emma qui passait son temps à photographier des acteurs n'avait aucune vanité physique et nullement conscience de sa propre beauté.

Au moment de monter dans la baignoire, Emma hésita.

― Ici, ma chère, indiqua Regina en lui ouvrant les bras.

Emma entra dans l'eau et se cala contre elle tandis qu'elle-même l'enveloppait de ses bras sans y penser et se laissait retomber en arrière avec un soupir de contentement. La sensation du corps d'Emma qui se détendait peu à peu dans ses bras lui faisait un bien fou après cette rude journée. La photographe se laissa aller contre elle, et tournant la tête qu'elle avait appuyée contre son épaule, l'embrassa dans le cou. Regina ronronna presque de plaisir. Peut-être la soirée allait-elle rattraper cette fichue journée après tout.


	28. Chapter 28

Emma se dégagea à regret de l'étreinte de Regina pour sortir du bain la première. Après cette épouvantable journée à regarder l'actrice souffrir, exposée pendant des heures à la pluie, au vent et au froid sans rien pouvoir faire pour elle, elle était heureuse que celle-ci ait décidé de s'inviter chez elle ce soir, d'autant plus que ce n'était guère une soirée qu'elles passeraient à faire des folies de leurs corps. Il était déjà bien trop tard, Regina se levait tôt le lendemain et elles étaient bien trop fatiguées. Mais maintenant au moins Emma pouvait enfin faire quelque chose pour elle. En commençant par réceptionner le repas quand il serait livré.

Pendant que Regina finissait de prendre son bain, Emma sortit son appareil photo, alluma son ordinateur et commença à travailler sur ses prises de vue du jour. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit divers bruits d'eau puis de sèche-cheveux dans la salle de bain. Regina en émergea bientôt, auréolée de ses boucles brunes fraîchement séchées et drapée dans le peignoir bleu d'Emma. La chaleur du bain lui avait mis le rouge aux joues et elle avait retrouvé la fluidité de mouvement que le froid lui avait fait perdre au cours de la journée.

Regina était pieds nus. Emma se leva et lui indiqua le lit.

― Mettez-vous au chaud sous les couvertures. Le repas est arrivé, je vous l'apporte.

Elle alla prendre un des récipients qu'elle avait déballés et en versa le contenu encore fumant dans deux tasses en céramique.

Regina se glissa sous les couvertures de son côté habituel du lit et se cala en position assise contre une pile d'oreillers avec une satisfaction non dissimulée.

― Merci Emma. Je rêvais de ce bain depuis des heures, soupira-t-elle en prenant la tasse que celle-ci lui apportait.

Elle en huma le contenu.

― Vous m'avez commandé de la _soupe _? s'exclama-t-elle, amusée.

― Fraîche du jour, bio, sans additifs, etc, comme d'habitude, l'informa Emma en s'installant en tailleur sur le lit. Pour finir de vous réchauffer !

Emma était une piètre cuisinière, et le restaurant végétarien local qu'elle avait découvert non loin de là restait une valeur sûre pour répondre aux exigences alimentaires pointues de Regina.

― Pas mauvais ! dit celle-ci en se passant la langue sur les lèvres après avoir vidé sa tasse en un temps record.

Emma étala ensuite sur le lit un magazine ouvert en guise de plateau et y posa les récipients contenant la suite du repas. Regina qui n'avait pas dû absorber quoi que ce soit de solide depuis le matin mangea de bon appétit et finit tous les plats.

― C'était délicieux, soupira-t-elle rassasiée en se laissant retomber contre sa pile d'oreillers. Elle étira les bras et arqua le dos, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres pleines, les yeux mi-clos de contentement.

Au lit, Regina avait souvent tout d'une panthère avec ses gestes félins, son instinct de prédateur et son énergie refoulée qui ne demandait qu'à jaillir. Mais ces temps-ci, la Regina plus douce et plus câline qui était apparue avait parfois des manières de chatte. En cet instant précis, Emma s'attendait presque à l'entendre se mettre à ronronner de bien-être. Elle revit Regina deux heures plus tôt, si frigorifiée qu'elle ne parvenait plus qu'à grand peine à réprimer ses frissons. Heureuse de la voir réchauffée, Emma sourit et se leva pour débarrasser les reliefs du repas.

― Il ne vous reste plus qu'à dormir maintenant, dit-elle. Il est déjà tard.

Regina rouvrit les yeux pour regarder le réveil puis les braqua sur Emma.

― Pourquoi diable dormirais-je et pas vous ? Il est aussi tard pour vous que pour moi, que je sache. Venez donc vous coucher !

Emma désigna l'ordinateur en veille sur la table.

― Je n'ai pas fini mon travail d'aujourd'hui. Contrairement à vous je n'ai pas passé ma journée en robe décolletée sous la pluie, et je ne commence pas non plus à six heures demain.

― Vous pouvez finir demain matin, non ? suggéra Regina en réglant le réveil. Ce n'était pas la première fois où elle partirait avant Emma.

― Je ne suis pas du matin, admit Emma. Je travaille mieux le soir, et j'aime autant me coucher une heure plus tard que me lever une heure plus tôt.

― Très bien, déclara Regina en s'extrayant du lit avec une petite moue. Comme vous le savez, j'ai moi aussi l'habitude de travailler le soir. Finissez donc ce que vous avez à faire, je vais tâcher de ne pas vous déranger.

Elle ouvrit son sac, en tira son script avec lequel elle retourna s'installer sous les couvertures, et se plongea dedans. Emma, touchée au cœur par la paisible image de vie domestique que lui offrait Regina en cet instant, s'en imprégna quelques minutes en se gardant bien de tout commentaire avant de s'installer devant son ordinateur.

Elle travailla un bon moment, assez concentrée pour ne pas entendre Regina qui relisait ses répliques à mi-voix. Il y avait de magnifiques photos de cette fichue scène de nuit qu'il avait fallu refaire cinq fois sous la pluie. Le scintillement des gouttes d'eau qui accrochaient la lumière sur le costume de Regina donnait l'impression qu'il était cousu de diamants et ajoutait à la magie de la scène. Regina était superbe, à la fois digne et brisée, et on n'aurait jamais deviné à la voir tout le stoïcisme qu'elle avait dû déployer pour ne penser qu'à son personnage. Dans cette scène Blanche-Neige triomphait, mais les photos en témoignaient, c'était à la reine qu'irait la sympathie du spectateur. L'intensité de la douleur rentrée qu'elle exprimait ferait fondre les coeurs les plus endurcis. Emma, satisfaite de son travail, archiva les photos. Elle les montrerait plus tard à Regina qui travaillait encore.

Tandis qu'elle arrêtait, débranchait et rangeait son matériel, elle prit conscience que Regina, à genoux dans le lit et toujours absorbée par son script posé devant elle, avait totalement changé de voix et de contenance. Le spectacle était fascinant et un peu surréaliste. C'était à la fois sa Regina « en civil », seulement vêtue d'un peignoir de bain, et tout à fait quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait beau ne porter ni costume ni maquillage, sur son visage se dessinait pourtant le masque hautain de la méchante reine, s'allumait dans son regard la haine brûlante qui le dévorait si souvent, et sa posture se faisait majestueuse tandis que sa voix était descendue d'une quinte pour atteindre les graves caractéristiques de son personnage.

Elle n'incarnait pas que la méchante reine d'ailleurs. Emma réalisa non sans amusement que Regina jouait en fait tous les rôles, changeant de voix, de visage et même de contenance à chaque réplique. Elle reconnut sans peine le ton lénifiant de David, sa façon virile de plastronner et son un air peu niais, ainsi que la voix haut perchée de Mary Margaret et sa mine de sainte-nitouche, que Regina imitait à la perfection sans même sembler y penser. Lorsque Regina finit par s'interrompre, Emma ne put s'empêcher de l'applaudir. Regina surprise la considéra un instant comme si elle avait oublié sa présence.

― Je vous trouve merveilleuse, dit Emma avec sincérité.

Regina lui adressa un petit sourire embarrassé. Emma avait conscience d'avoir assisté par mégarde à une scène qui n'était pas censée avoir de témoins et ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet.

― Et maintenant, extinction des feux, déclara-t-elle en volant son script à Regina et en allant le remettre dans son sac. Vous voulez un pyjama ?

― Ca ira, dit Regina avec un sourire équivoque, vous me tiendrez chaud.

Regina pouvait dormir sans pyjama mais pas sans s'être brossé les dents, et avait depuis longtemps le nécessaire chez Emma. Elle disparut quelques instants dans la salle de bain avant de revenir se coucher. Emma y fit elle aussi un passage, se déshabilla, se mit au lit et éteignit sa lampe de chevet tandis que Regina déjà couchée ôtait son peignoir et se glissait contre elle.

― Merci pour ce soir, Emma, déclara l'actrice en s'enroulant à elle comme une liane. Vous êtes ma sauveuse !

― Tout le plaisir était pour moi, votre Majesté, plaisanta Emma en lui retournant son étreinte.

Elles étaient trop épuisées ce soir pour faire autre chose que profiter de la chaleur de leurs deux corps enlacés, et Emma caressa le dos nu de Regina tandis que celle-ci s'endormait rapidement contre elle. Avant de glisser dans le sommeil elle aussi, le menton chatouillé par la respiration lente et profonde de Regina, baignée par le parfum épicé que l'actrice avait conservé dieu sait comment en dépit de son bain à la lavande, Emma se dit que si Regina n'y voyait pas plus d'inconvénients que cela, elle-même risquait vite de prendre goût à ce genre de soirées.


	29. Chapter 29

― Action !

Mary Margaret et David cessèrent de se disputer pour se mettre sur leurs marques et retourner leur indignation contre leur ennemie qui s'apprêtait à entrer en scène.

Regina en costume de méchante reine déboula sur le plateau au pas de charge, rejeta sa traîne en arrière d'un geste impatient et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. D'un ample mouvement tournant du poignet mis au point avec soin, elle conjura au creux de sa main la grosse boule de feu qui serait ajoutée plus tard par le département des effets spéciaux, et la brandit d'un air menaçant en direction de Blanche-Neige et de son prince.

― L'heure de ma revanche a enfin sonné, dit-elle avec délectation. Dis adieu à ton prince, Blanche-Neige.

Et elle laissa échapper un rire triomphant.

Mais bien sûr, il était écrit par les scénaristes que jamais la reine n'obtiendrait satisfaction car seuls les héros ont droit à une fin heureuse. Blanche-Neige et le prince Charmant échangèrent un baiser d'adieu, et la boule de feu de la reine s'avéra d'une totale inefficacité contre la magie souveraine du grand amour.

_A vrai dire, pour une fois ces deux imbéciles se sont donnés à fond_, pensa Regina en affichant une expression de dépit rageur face à l'échec de son coup fatal. Le baiser de Mary Margaret et David était même un peu trop réaliste pour une série familiale destinée à une chaîne publique.

― Coupez ! cria Robin.

Blanche-Neige et le prince s'embrassaient toujours comme si leur vie en dépendait, semblant avoir oublié tout ce qui les entourait en dépit du manque total d'intimité qui régnait sur le plateau. Le silence se fit peu à peu tandis que les techniciens arrêtaient de s'affairer pour s'étonner de cette scène qui se prolongeait au-delà du clap de fin. Bientôt des sifflets et des applaudissements se mirent à fuser.

― C'est la magie des contes de fées ! cria l'un des éclairagistes en braquant facétieusement un spot rouge passion sur le couple toujours enlacé.

Mary Margaret et David finirent par avoir besoin de respirer et se séparer, hors d'haleine. Les joues de Mary Margaret étaient rouges sous sa couche de fond de teint pâle, et les cheveux de David en bataille. Ils s'écartèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre, l'air horrifié comme s'ils venaient seulement de réaliser ce qui s'était passé.

― C'est ta faute, allumeuse ! accusa David tout en fusillant sa partenaire du regard.

― Tu peux parler, Don Juan ! riposta Mary Margaret, l'œil tout aussi meurtrier.

Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Cependant, tous deux semblaient incertains et déstabilisés.

Leur psychodrame impatientait Regina, qui avait mieux à faire que de regarder les tourtereaux recommencer à se voler dans les plumes.

― Bon, les deux idiots, ça suffit oui ? Ca, on peut dire que vous faites la paire ! Vous êtes bien les derniers à vous rendre compte que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais il y en a qui travaillent ici. On peut continuer à tourner un jour, ou il va falloir attendre après le mariage ?

Les deux idiots en question la regardèrent de concert, l'air ahuri.

― Quoi ? balbutia David, semblant tomber des nues.

― L'un pour l'autre ? répéta Mary Margaret, qui s'empourpra davantage.

Elle tourna les yeux vers David, qui s'empourpra à son tour, et ils restèrent plantés là, à se contempler l'un l'autre, stupéfaits.

La situation aurait sans doute pu amuser Regina, mais dieu sait pourquoi au contraire elle l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Si en cet instant précis elle avait disposé des pouvoirs de la méchante reine, elle aurait anéanti sur le champ ce couple d'imbéciles heureux d'une boule de feu bien sentie, et il n'y aurait pas eu de grand amour assez fort pour les protéger de son courroux.

― Oh, pour l'amour du ciel ! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton hautain digne de la méchante reine. Je vais prendre l'air, prévenez-moi quand ces deux-là auront retrouvé leur cerveau !

Heureusement pour elle, le tournage fut bouclé tôt ce jour-là, et elle finit par être débarrassée de la vue horripilante de Mary Margaret et David qui se regardaient à présent avec des yeux de merlan frit même hors caméra. Que toute cette hostilité entre eux ait en fait dissimulé une attirance mutuelle n'était pas un scoop pour Regina, mais elle les préférait nettement tous les deux quand ils se disputaient. Et le pire dans cette histoire était que son commentaire irréfléchi les avait peut-être aidés à réaliser ce qu'ils ressentaient réellement l'un pour l'autre.

Finir de bonne heure lui permettait de passer la soirée avec Emma. Mais cette fois, Regina ne parvint pas à laisser sa contrariété au studio en partant et arriva chez la photographe pleine d'amertume et de ressentiment. Il ne fallut qu'un instant à Emma pour s'en apercevoir.

― Hé, souffla celle-ci en effaçant du bout des doigts le pli de contrariété entre les sourcils de Regina et d'une pluie de petits baisers l'amertume de sa bouche. C'est Mary Margaret qui vous contrarie à ce point-là ?

Emma, qui comme d'habitude était au bord du plateau son appareil à la main, n'avait évidemment rien perdu de ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui.

― Oui, reconnut Regina, dont le mécontentement commençait à mollir au contact du corps d'Emma.

― Vous détestez Mary Margaret, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Emma en lui caressant le visage du bout des doigts. Vous préfériez quand David et elle se haïssaient.

― Absolument, acquiesça Regina.

Emma avait interprété correctement ses réactions et ne la jugeait pas. Elle ne la pressa pas de questions, et Regina sur le point d'en dire plus sentit se coincer dans sa gorge les mots pour lui avouer la source de la vieille rancune qu'elle nourrissait à l'encontre de sa collègue.

Elle n'avait jamais pu lui pardonner ce qui s'était passé autrefois, même si à l'époque Mary Margaret n'avait que douze ans et Regina seize. Si cette sale gosse avait su garder un secret au lieu de tout raconter à Cora en croyant bien faire, Daniel serait encore en vie aujourd'hui. Si seulement elle ne s'était pas mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas, peut-être lui et Regina seraient-ils maintenant heureux quelque part tous les deux.

Voir Mary Margaret trouver l'amour après l'avoir privée à jamais de l'homme qu'elle aimait était insupportable. Il n'y avait pas de justice.

― Cette petite garce, gronda-t-elle. Je lui souhaite une vie de couple à l'image de ses trois ans de préliminaires !

Voilà que cette vieille blessure jamais vraiment cicatrisée lui faisait de nouveau mal comme si c'était hier que sa mère avait menacé Daniel de le faire arrêter pour viol sur mineure, hier qu'elle lui avait fait perdre son travail à l'écurie où montait Regina, hier qu'il s'était engagé dans l'armée et que le camion de son unité avait sauté sur une mine en Irak.

Elle réalisa que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues lorsqu'elle sentit Emma les essuyer. Au contact de la photographe, la vieille blessure était moins douloureuse cependant. Emma l'attira contre elle. Regina se laissa aller, blottit le visage dans le creux de son cou et prit une inspiration tremblante.

― Regina, dit Emma sans desserrer son étreinte. Je ne sais pas ce que vous a fait Mary Margaret, mais par une belle ironie du sort, vous avez le rôle idéal pour l'écraser chaque jour de votre mépris et de votre haine en toute impunité. C'est une bonne thérapie, non ?

Regina sourit à travers ses larmes en pensant à toutes les horreurs dont la reine avait en effet le privilège d'accabler la malheureuse Blanche-Neige au quotidien. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait accepté ce rôle, même si les vengeances symboliques répétées ne l'avaient pas encore conduite à pardonner et à tourner la page.

― Si seulement la reine pouvait gagner rien qu'une fois de temps en temps ! soupira-t-elle en frottant son visage dans le cou d'Emma d'un geste félin. La sensation de sa peau contre la sienne calmait son amertume.

― J'en parlerai à Auguste si vous voulez, proposa Emma, pensive. Il est sympa, et je crois qu'il vous aime bien.

L'idée surprit Regina. Elle connaissait de nom les scénaristes bien sûr, mais elle-même n'avait que peu de contacts avec eux, sauf à l'occasion pour discuter d'une réplique qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'approprier. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé qu'elle pouvait avoir une quelconque influence sur le scénario sinon par le biais de son jeu.

― Mais vous ne croyez pas, reprit Emma, que la meilleure revanche que vous puissiez prendre sur Mary Margaret, ce serait d'être heureuse vous aussi ?

Emma était décidément perspicace car c'était bien là tout le problème. Etait-elle seulement capable d'être de nouveau heureuse un jour ?

Regina plongea le regard dans celui de la photographe qui se teintait de gris. C'était elle qui troublait le vert de ses yeux en cet instant précis et cette pensée la toucha. Elle caressa du bout des doigts la ligne de la mâchoire et le menton d'Emma, dont les cils papillonnèrent. L'actrice sentit le désir l'envahir, chassant les idées noires qui avaient surgi avec le souvenir de Daniel.

― Peut-être, murmura-t-elle, les lèvres tout contre l'oreille d'Emma, prête à en mordiller le lobe. Des propositions pour m'aider à me changer les idées ?


	30. Chapter 30

― Vous aviez raison, s'écria Regina, déridée. On se croirait sur le pont d'un bateau !

L'actrice qui avançait sans peur ni vertige sur le pont suspendu tourna la tête pour la regarder, et Emma prit en photo son sourire éclatant et ses yeux qui pétillaient d'amusement par-dessus son épaule. Le tangage du pont en câbles d'acier ébranlé par leurs pas s'accentua tandis que Regina fonçait de plus belle vers l'avant, chevauchant le roulis sans même s'accrocher à la rambarde pour garder l'équilibre.

Pour distraire Regina de ce qu'avait éveillé chez elle le récent développement de la relation entre ses collègues Mary Margaret et David, Emma l'avait emmenée visiter Capilano, une attraction célèbre dans la région, où l'actrice qui habitait pourtant Vancouver depuis trois ans ne s'était encore jamais souciée de mettre les pieds. Le parc, situé dans la montagne couverte de forêts aux environs de la ville, s'ouvrait sur un pont suspendu de cent dix mètres de long, jeté au-dessus d'un profond ravin tapissé de sapins au fond duquel coulait une rivière.

De l'autre côté du ravin, une promenade soigneusement aménagée dans la forêt conduisait à de jolies terrasses de planches, puis à des escaliers de bois qui permettaient d'accéder à un circuit suspendu entre les arbres composé d'une suite de plateformes panoramiques et de petites passerelles oscillantes qui montaient jusqu'à une trentaine de mètres de haut au cœur de la forêt. Le circuit, facile d'accès, était sans grand risque et ne nécessitait aucun équipement spécifique.

Regina découvrit avec amusement l'endroit qui ressemblait à un repaire de pirates en herbe et s'empressa de grimper jusqu'à la première plateforme. Emma qui connaissait déjà les lieux pour y être venue plusieurs fois la regardait découvrir. Par beau temps le parc était bondé, car sans compter les cars de touristes, les résidents de Vancouver pouvaient obtenir un passe annuel pour le prix de l'entrée unitaire, et c'était un haut lieu des promenades dominicales en famille. Mais Emma et Regina étaient venues de bonne heure, et en cette fraîche matinée de fin d'hiver il n'y avait pas foule. Elles avaient pratiquement le parc pour elles toutes seules.

Regina fut bientôt à mi-chemin de la première passerelle suspendue entre deux énormes sapins.

― Attendez-moi ! sourit Emma qui s'était arrêtée à l'étage en-dessous pour prendre en photo le visage rieur de Regina penché vers elle par-dessus la rambarde de la passerelle et auréolé du panache blanc de sa respiration dans l'air frais.

Elle finit par rejoindre l'actrice sur une des plateformes en forme de cabane où Regina s'était attardée et contemplait la forêt environnante. A cette hauteur et sans guère d'autres visiteurs autour d'elles, Emma eut la sensation que plus rien d'autre n'existait que la nature qui les entourait.

― C'est si calme, remarqua Regina, l'air enfin apaisé.

Elle avait été d'une drôle d'humeur toute la semaine et avait fait l'amour avec Emma comme poussée par l'énergie du désespoir, momentanément rassurée par leurs étreintes avant de redevenir sombre et tourmentée au studio les jour suivants. Regina était une citadine et passait le plus clair de son temps enfermée à travailler. Emma avait espéré qu'un petit bain de nature l'aiderait à reprendre de la distance avec ce qui la tracassait et à retrouver un peu de sérénité.

La première curiosité passée, Regina ralentit le rythme comme pour s'imprégner de l'ambiance tranquille de la forêt. Elle s'arrêta longuement sur la dernière plateforme, adossée au tronc de l'arbre qui la supportait.

― Puis-je emprunter votre appareil photo, Emma ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Emma lui passa la lanière autour du cou sans poser de questions et lui montra où appuyer pour prendre les clichés. Regina éleva l'appareil devant son visage, et au grand étonnement d'Emma, le braqua sur elle.

― Je déteste Mary Margaret, dit-elle, le visage dissimulé par l'appareil, parce qu'elle m'a fait perdre l'homme que j'aimais. Il est mort. C'était il y a longtemps, mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner.

Emma sentit la stupéfaction et la peine se peindre sur son visage tandis que Regina la prenait en photo.

― Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur le poignet de Regina, qui avait baissé l'appareil et la regardait à présent dans les yeux.

La douleur encore à vif dans le regard de Regina lui disait clairement qu'il n'y avait eu personne de comparable à cet homme dans sa vie depuis. Elle n'avait sans doute jamais pu s'y résoudre.

― Moi aussi, reconnut Regina. Je voudrais passer à autre chose. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

Emma considéra le choix qu'avait fait Regina de tenir un rôle consistant à tourmenter chaque jour de manière fictive sa pire ennemie. C'était sans doute la meilleure solution pour prendre une sorte de revanche sur elle sans en venir aux mains pour de bon, mais cela ne semblait pas suffire à évacuer son amertume. Elle se demanda si ce choix de travailler avec Mary Margaret sans affronter directement ce non-dit monstrueux entre elles était l'idéal pour tourner la page. Mais Regina venait de lui faire une confidence qui lui avait coûté et elle garda cette réflexion pour elle. Il serait peut-être temps d'en rediscuter plus tard, quand le bonheur de Mary Margaret serait moins neuf et le sujet moins douloureux.

En redescendant du circuit suspendu, elles arrivèrent sur un vaste ensemble de terrasses en bois comprenant un chalet qui vendait des boissons et des en-cas. Quelque chose fila entre les pieds de Regina, qui poussa une exclamation de surprise et recula d'un pas.

― Un écureuil ! souffla-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Le petit animal, peu farouche, lui avait quasiment grimpé sur les pieds avant d'escalader une rambarde de bois à une vitesse prodigieuse et de s'y arrêter un instant. Regina l'observa avec intérêt, l'appareil d'Emma toujours en main. Celle-ci regretta de ne pas pouvoir les photographier tous les deux en train de se regarder avec une égale curiosité, mais ne dit mot, consignant la scène dans sa mémoire.

L'animal faisait une quinzaine de centimètres de long, dix de plus avec la queue. Il avait l'avant du corps d'un brun orangé, des yeux en amande entièrement noirs, et deux bandes blanches serties de noir sur le dos. Regina approcha l'appareil à quelques centimètres de l'écureuil et la petite bête, curieuse, saisit le bord de l'objectif de ses pattes rousses aux fins doigts griffus pour le renifler. Regina prit la photo. L'appareil, silencieux, n'effraya pas l'animal, mais le rire surpris qui jaillit de la gorge de Regina le fit prestement déguerpir.

― Je suis curieuse de voir cette photo ! s'exclama Regina. Comment fait-on pour la regarder ?

Emma afficha la photo sur l'écran de l'appareil et la montra à Regina, qui rit de nouveau. L'écureuil semblait tenir l'appareil à bout de bras et avoir pris un selfie, son museau velouté positionné bien en face de l'objectif.

― Joli portrait, sourit Emma. Si vous le mettez en ligne, il va devenir viral !

Elle était heureuse d'entendre Regina rire en dépit des souvenirs tragiques qu'elle venait d'évoquer. Rien de tel qu'un animal pour vous rappeler que la vie continuait, envers et contre tout.

Elles continuèrent la visite des sous-bois et s'arrêtèrent devant un panneau peint afin de comparer leurs envergures respectives à celles de divers oiseaux de la région, du plus petit, le colibri, au plus grand, l'oie du Canada. Etant toutes les deux de la même taille, elles avoisinaient les bras en croix l'envergure d'un corbeau aux ailes déployées.

― J'ignorais que ces bêtes-là étaient si grandes, déclara Regina en considérant avec un intérêt nouveau les silhouettes peintes sur le panneau.

Le corbeau, oiseau d'une intelligence reconnue, occupait une place centrale dans la mythologie des tribus du Nord-Ouest. Les indiens racontaient entre autres qu'il avait placé le soleil et la lune dans le ciel afin d'éclairer le monde. Il était aussi l'animal fétiche de la méchante reine, noir et funeste comme ses desseins, mais dans la série il était en principe généré en images de synthèse, une solution plus efficace et plus sûre que le tournage avec des oiseaux dressés, et elle n'avait donc guère eu l'occasion de croiser sur le plateau les énormes spécimens qui peuplaient les montagnes canadiennes.

Elles achevèrent leur circuit puis retraversèrent le pont suspendu et visitèrent l'autre côté du parc, qui comportait une promenade panoramique à flanc de ravin au-dessus du vide et un second circuit dans les sous-bois ponctué de sources et de ruisseaux. Regina se promenait sans hâte, l'appareil d'Emma toujours autour du cou, s'arrêtant parfois pour la photographier.

― Pourquoi vous me prenez en photo ? demanda Emma, perplexe.

La situation était un peu déconcertante pour elle, si accoutumée à se trouver de l'autre côté de l'objectif.

― Moi aussi je veux essayer de vous montrer comment je vous vois, expliqua Regina avec un petit sourire.

Au détour d'un sentier, elle lui prit la main. Emma s'arrêta et la considéra, surprise.

― Je n'ai rien contre ça Regina, au contraire. Mais on n'est pas au fin fond de l'île de Vancouver ici… Et si quelqu'un nous voit ?

L'actrice haussa les épaules.

― Il n'y a personne ! Et puis même, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

― Les gros titres de la presse people ? suggéra Emma avec une pointe d'inquiétude à cette pensée.

― Ca vous ennuierait d'être mise en cause avec moi ? demanda Regina.

― Bien sûr que non ! réagit aussitôt Emma. Mais votre carrière…

― Ma chère, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, alors je ne vois pas de quoi je devrais m'inquiéter, conclut Regina.

Et elle l'embrassa sous les sapins au beau milieu du sentier.


	31. Chapter 31

― Allumeuse !

― Prétentieux !

― Egocentrique !

― Frimeur !

Heureusement pour le moral de Regina, Mary Margaret et David avaient l'amour vache, et passé le premier moment de stupeur quand ils avaient pris conscience de leurs atomes crochus, la lune de miel s'était vite transformée en un match permanent, fait de disputes tonitruantes, d'objets fracassés dans les loges, de courses-poursuites à travers les studios et de réconciliations tumultueuses dignes d'un soap-opera.

_Ils sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre_, pensa Regina avec un pincement au cœur en les regardant se disputer de plus belle. Tous deux prenaient un plaisir évident à se traiter de tous les noms - leur version des mots d'amour sans doute - et n'en semblaient pas moins épanouis dans le chaos permanent qu'ils généraient. Leur relation explosive rendait cependant la situation un peu moins pénible à supporter pour Regina. Sans doute y avait-il toutes sortes de relations amoureuses, mais il était difficile de leur envier celle-là.

Comme toujours, ses partenaires se calmèrent au moment de tourner et formèrent un petit couple dégoulinant de guimauve et de sentimentalité dès qu'ils se trouvèrent sous l'œil de la caméra. Tout le contraire de ce qu'ils étaient dans la vie, en somme.

_Ils cachent bien leur jeu_, se dit Regina, presque amusée à nouveau.

Entre deux prises, elle s'avisa qu'un visiteur inhabituel les observait depuis le bord du plateau. Gold. Il n'était l'agent d'aucun autre acteur ici et venait donc la voir elle. Pourquoi donc ?

Gold attendit patiemment aux côtés de Belle qu'elle ait fini, l'air de ruminer quelque chose tout en tirant sur les manchettes de son élégant costume Armani.

― Mon cher Gold, le salua Regina en le rejoignant à la fin de sa scène. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir ?

Gold ne pensait qu'à ses affaires, il y avait peu de chances qu'il soit venu pour une visite de courtoisie.

― Il faut que nous discutions, très chère. Peut-être pourrions-nous aller dans votre loge un moment ?

Quelques scènes étaient sur le point de se tourner sans elle. Il y en avait pour un certain temps.

― Je peux vous accorder une demi-heure je pense, concéda-t-elle en faisant signe à Prof de la prévenir quand les scènes seraient finies. Le machino leva le pouce en signe d'acquiescement.

Une fois dans sa caravane, elle commença par se débarrasser des impossibles talons aiguilles de la reine qui lui assassinaient les pieds depuis le matin, poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'assit avec précaution en tâchant de ne pas écraser sa traîne. D'un geste, elle invita Gold à l'imiter. Le petit homme la contemplait avec une contrariété évidente.

― Eh bien, dit-elle, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si grave pour que vous veniez me voir en plein tournage ?

La contrariété de Gold s'accentua. Une seule chose pouvait le fâcher autant, c'était que la situation lui échappe.

― Ma chère, dit-il de sa voix nasillarde en tripotant son nœud de cravate, je vous avais pourtant mis en garde contre cette Emma Swan...

Le sang de Regina ne fit qu'un tour.

― Quoi, Emma Swan ?

Gold esquissa une grimace de désapprobation.

― Je vous avais prévenue, très chère. Je vous avais conseillé de ne pas l'approcher. Et voilà que vous vous affichez avec elle en public.

― Depuis quand vous mêlez-vous de ma vie privée ? bondit Regina.

Elle avait horreur qu'on se mêle de ses affaires sans incitation préalable et Gold le savait très bien. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait donc ?

― Votre vie privée, grinça-t-il. Je m'en mêle depuis que je suis votre agent, très chère. Quand il le faut.

Gold n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il était devenu son agent juste après la fin de son mariage catastrophique. C'était lui qui avait relancé la carrière de Regina en lui trouvant ses premiers grands rôles d'adulte et qui l'avait aidée à se les approprier en les nourrissant de ses drames personnels. C'était aussi par son entremise qu'elle avait adopté Henri, une initiative destinée à combler ses besoins affectifs dont elle soupçonnait rétrospectivement qu'il l'avait conçue avant tout comme un coup publicitaire. Elle était si jeune alors, elle était tombée dans le piège. Henri et elle l'avaient payé cher.

― Vous ne vous mêlez de ma vie privée que lorsqu'elle menace votre prospérité, mon cher. Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre Emma à la fin ?

― Vous l'appelez donc Emma à présent ? Cette relation ne vous apportera que des ennuis, croyez-moi. Mettez-y un terme et vite.

Encore ces insinuations à propos d'Emma. Mais il ne les étayait de rien de concret. Regina n'avait plus dix-neuf ans et ne se laissait plus manipuler si facilement.

― Commencez par me dire ce que vous lui reprochez si vous voulez que je vous écoute, riposta-t-elle. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas de _relation_…

Elle s'arrêta net en réalisant que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire était faux. Elle avait une liaison avec la photographe depuis des mois. Elles se voyaient au moins une fois par semaine et loin de ne faire que coucher ensemble, elles passaient du temps l'une avec l'autre pour le plaisir, discutaient, visitaient la région, s'inspiraient mutuellement dans leur travail, s'épaulaient quand il le fallait. A ce stade, Regina connaissait la chambre de motel d'Emma aussi bien que son propre appartement et Emma n'ignorait plus rien des goûts et des petites manies de Regina. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Elles avaient bel et bien une relation.

_Oh non_, pensa Regina, se sentant pâlir. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je croyais m'amuser, et je suis tombée dans le panneau._

La catastrophe de type attachement. Elle y avait marché tout droit. Et voilà, elle était en plein dedans.

Gold qui l'observait avec attention nota son changement d'humeur et esquissa un sourire satisfait.

― Je vois que vous commencez à voir de quoi je parle, très chère.

Regina lui jeta un regard noir. A cause de lui, la parenthèse enchantée qu'elle avait vécue avec Emma était finie. Maintenant que la réalité venait de la rattraper, plus jamais elle ne pourrait retrouver cette légèreté et cette insouciance des moments partagés sans la moindre arrière-pensée.

― Et quand bien même, dit-elle sèchement. Pourquoi vous écouterais-je ? Emma ne m'a fait aucun mal jusqu'ici.

Le visage de Gold se ferma.

― Faites-moi confiance. Si vous tardez trop, cette femme va ruiner votre vie et peut-être aussi votre carrière. Débarrassez-vous d'elle au plus tôt.

― Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose, répliqua Regina. Pourquoi vous croirais-je sur parole si vous ne me dites pas ce que c'est ?

Gold se pencha vers elle. Il ne la touchait jamais mais lui donnait parfois la sensation d'être un gros serpent en train de resserrer ses anneaux autour d'elle.

― Mais parce que c'est dans votre intérêt, très chère, siffla-t-il. Et il se trouve que votre intérêt est aussi le mien. Cette Emma Swan est une fauteuse de trouble. Ne la laissez pas entrer davantage dans votre vie ou vous le regretterez.

Regina sentit la confusion l'envahir. Elle n'avait pas vu venir cette relation. En voulait-elle seulement ? Et qu'en pensait Emma ? Pourquoi diable Gold, lui, n'en voulait-il pas ? Quel rapport entre lui et Emma ?

― Je vous laisse y réfléchir, très chère, conclut l'agent en se levant. Je ne doute pas que vous ferez ce qu'il faut.

Il estimait probablement avoir assez semé le doute. Il la salua avec sa courtoisie habituelle et prit congé.

_L'amour est une faiblesse. _La maxime qu'on lui avait tant serinée au cours de sa jeunesse lui revint spontanément en tête en pensant à Emma. C'était donc d'amour qu'il s'agissait ?

Depuis Daniel, Regina avait préféré n'aimer personne plutôt que risquer de perdre de nouveau ceux qu'elle aimait. Déchirée, elle s'aperçut qu'elle tenait déjà trop à Emma pour envisager de rompre avec elle sans douleur comme cela avait été le cas avec Graham. Le jeune vigile, comme l'avait si bien dit la photographe, n'avait été que son jouet. Alors qu'Emma…

Lorsque Prof vint frapper à la porte de sa caravane pour la rappeler sur le plateau, Regina décomposée nageait en pleine confusion. Son instinct de conservation lui dictait de fuir à toutes jambes et de se libérer de cet attachement involontaire avant qu'il ne finisse comme les autres, par un deuil inconsolable. Son cœur lui disait tout autre chose cependant, car jamais encore Emma n'avait été pour elle cause de souffrance sinon à présent qu'elle envisageait de la quitter. Et sa raison lui disait de ne pas se fier à Gold, du moins pas tant que son véritable mobile pour l'éloigner d'Emma resterait un mystère.


	32. Chapter 32

La semaine avait vraiment été bizarre et les choses n'allaient pas en s'améliorant.

D'abord, il y avait eu les photos que Regina avait laissées sur son appareil après leur visite à Capilano. C'était des clichés d'amateur dont l'œil exercé d'Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de repérer aussitôt les défauts, mais ils avaient une étrange qualité – pour une raison mystérieuse, Emma s'y voyait représentée plus belle qu'elle ne pensait l'être en réalité. Cette image d'elle-même était d'autant plus troublante que le phénomène se répétait d'une photo à l'autre, et Emma se dit que c'était peut-être un décalage du même ordre qui troublait Regina lorsqu'elle lui montrait les photos qu'elle avait prises d'elle en civil. Encore un point sur lequel elles étaient apparemment sur la même longueur d'ondes sans le savoir.

Ensuite, il y avait eu le feuilleton Mary Margaret et David au studio, jamais à court de rebondissements. Comme si le vœu de Regina avait été exaucé, les deux amoureux avaient repris leurs chamailleries habituelles, agrémentées de scènes de ménage cataclysmiques et de réconciliations passionnées. Leur volcanique romance alimentait les potins et faisant la joie du personnel, que tout ce spectacle hors caméra sortait de son train-train quotidien. Des paris étaient ouverts sur le temps maximal qu'ils étaient capables de tenir sans se disputer. Pour l'instant, le gagnant avait parié sur trois heures.

Toute cette passion qui fusait de manière imprévisible tantôt sous forme d'amour tantôt sous forme de haine ne contribuait guère à la paix dans les studios mais avait au moins contribué à apaiser la douleur de Regina. Si la perplexité avec laquelle celle-ci regardait les deux amoureux enragés était encore loin de l'amusement manifeste que lui inspiraient autrefois leurs disputes, la souffrance à vif qu'avaient suscité leurs premiers émois semblait s'être calmée.

Et puis ce petit homme à la tête d'européen habillé comme un prince était venu traîner autour du plateau et avait tourné autour de Belle en attendant que Regina ait fini sa scène. Etrangement, Belle qui avait au bas mot vingt ans de moins que ce vieux barbon grisonnant, n'avait pas semblée indifférente à son charme d'outre-Atlantique un peu maniéré.

Le petit homme, parfaitement inconnu d'Emma, avait disparu avec Regina, et lorsque celle-ci était revenue tourner sa scène suivante peut-être une heure après, elle semblait bouleversée. Elle s'était réfugiée dans un coin isolé du studio où elle s'était accroupie, avait joint les mains, baissé la tête et fermé les yeux comme pour prier, et s'était retirée en elle-même pour se concentrer sur son rôle avant de tourner.

Elle était si belle auréolée de lumière et oublieuse de tout ce qui l'entourait, tellement elle-même en dépit de son costume de méchante reine, qu'Emma la prit en photo. Le cliché était magnifique, peut-être le premier de ses portraits hors plateau qu'elle avait vraiment envie de montrer au public tant il mettait en valeur à la fois à la beauté de Regina et son profond investissement dans son travail de comédienne.

Et voilà qu'à présent Regina, qui s'était faite attendre ce samedi soir, se tenait à la porte de sa chambre de motel, irrésolue, l'air d'avoir envie de faire demi-tour au lieu de lui bondir dessus et de la coincer comme elle aimait tant le faire contre la première surface plane disponible pour la frôler de partout en attendant qu'Emma la touche pour de bon la première.

― Je vous en prie Regina, dit Emma, sentant un début d'angoisse lui serrer la gorge. Quoi que vous soyez venue faire, ne restez pas dehors.

Elle s'effaça, et Regina finit par se décider à passer la porte. Emma s'empressa de la refermer derrière elle comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher de s'envoler et de disparaître à jamais. L'actrice n'ôta pas son manteau et prit appui sur la table sans vraiment s'installer.

― Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Emma.

Quelque chose dans la contenance de l'actrice la dissuadait de l'approcher. Elle garda ses distances.

Regina ouvrit la bouche, inspira, puis la referma sans rien dire. Elle contempla un moment Emma, soupira, et parla enfin.

― La subtilité n'a jamais été mon fort. Alors voilà. J'ai réalisé cette semaine que vous et moi étions engagées dans une relation.

Emma haussa les sourcils. Bien sûr qu'elles l'étaient. Une relation excitante, délicieuse et profondément enrichissante, pour elle du moins, mais aussi, avait-elle la faiblesse de croire, pour Regina.

― Et ? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Regina la considéra avec stupéfaction.

― Vous le saviez ? accusa-t-elle, l'air prête à s'emporter. Comment avez-vous pu… ?

― Quoi ? l'interrompit Emma. Coucher avec vous ? Passer du temps avec vous ? Vous faire découvrir un peu de mon univers en échange d'un peu du vôtre ? Je vous avais dit que je ne voulais pas être votre jouet, Regina. Et je ne le suis pas devenue, justement parce que vous avez accepté de vous engager dans cette relation avec moi.

Une expression de désarroi s'afficha sur le visage de Regina.

― Mais ce n'est pas possible. Jamais je n'ai voulu…

― Vous attacher ? suggéra Emma en s'approchant lentement.

Regina lui jeta un regard misérable.

― C'est si dramatique que ça d'être attachée à moi ? interrogea Emma en lui prenant les mains avec douceur. Je sais que je ne suis ni riche ni célèbre et que je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous offrir, mais…

― Emma, l'interrompit Regina en se libérant pour prendre le visage de la photographe entre ses mains. J'ai été si heureuse avec vous que je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte !

Emma en resta un instant bouche bée tandis que Regina lui caressait le visage avec ce qui ressemblait à de la tendresse.

― Eh bien alors, demanda la photographe, où est le problème ?

Les larmes qui menaçaient dans les yeux de Regina finirent par déborder et rouler silencieusement sur ses joues.

― J'ai peur, admit-elle. Je suis terrifiée car tous ceux que j'ai aimés m'ont été arrachés et sont morts.

Cela, Emma le comprenait fort bien. Encore une chose sur laquelle elles étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

― Regina, dit-elle. Tous ceux que j'ai aimés sont partis et m'ont abandonnée. J'ai passé la moitié de ma vie à m'enfuir la première pour éviter que ça ne se reproduise. C'est ce que vous mourez d'envie de faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Regina hocha la tête, le regard dans le sien.

― Emma, dit-elle comme à regret. Après Daniel, je m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais aimer personne. Et voilà, je vous aime.

Emma sentit soudain son cœur se gonfler de joie et soutint le regard de Regina, même si ses joues se colorèrent à la seule pensée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

― Et je m'étais jurée de ne plus aimer personne après le garçon qui m'a brisé le cœur et abandonnée quand j'avais dix-huit ans. Pourtant je vous aime, Regina.

― C'est une catastrophe, murmura Regina, les yeux brillants d'autre chose que de larmes.

― Quoi donc ? s'étonna Emma en souriant malgré elle. Que ce soit réciproque ?

― Non, corrigea Regina, pensive, en déposant un baiser sur la main d'Emma. Que mon agent soit au courant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a contre vous, mais il va tout faire pour nous séparer.


	33. Chapter 33

― Votre agent ? répéta Emma, perplexe. Le petit homme en costume qui est venu vous voir au studio l'autre jour ?

― Oui, acquiesça Regina. Il s'appelle Gold. Vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion de travailler avec lui ?

Emma fronça les sourcils.

― Pas que je sache. Je ne le connais ni de nom ni de vue, et j'ai une bonne mémoire des visages. Je travaille rarement en direct pour les artistes, en général tout passe par les studios qui m'emploient. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà eu affaire à lui.

― Alors qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien avoir à vous reprocher ? réfléchit tout haut Regina en retirant son manteau. Elle commençait à avoir trop chaud et avait dépassé le stade de s'enfuir sans crier gare.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ? s'enquit Emma, l'air soucieux.

― Pas grand-chose, admit Regina. Que vous alliez ruiner ma vie et ma carrière si je ne vous quittais pas. Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il a une idée derrière la tête, mais il refuse d'en dire plus.

Les yeux déjà gris d'Emma s'assombrirent encore.

― Je ne ferais jamais rien contre vous, Regina.

Celle-ci n'avait jamais douté d'Emma, qui depuis le début avait tempéré leurs ardeurs et fait preuve de prudence pour deux. Sa remarque la toucha.

― Je sais, dit-elle en serrant la main d'Emma toujours dans les siennes. Mais je donnerais cher pour savoir ce que cache Gold. Il ne s'inquiète que quand ses affaires sont menacées. Et si vous ne le connaissez pas, pourquoi diable se sent-il menacé ?

― Il pense peut-être qu'une relation publique avec moi risque de compromettre votre carrière ? suggéra Emma.

― Si c'était le cas, il n'en ferait pas un tel mystère, remarqua Regina non sans perplexité.

La liaison qu'elle avait eue avec Millie dans sa jeunesse n'avait pas échappé à Gold mais ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Il ne s'était fendu d'aucune mise en garde mélodramatique et s'était juste arrangé pour que les médias y voient une simple amitié née au cours d'un tournage.

― D'ailleurs notre relation n'est pas encore publique que je sache, ajouta-t-elle, pensive. Si Gold est au courant, c'est juste parce qu'il a toujours des yeux et des oreilles partout. Il adore connaître les secrets de tout le monde pour avoir des moyens de pression sur les gens.

― Regina, demanda Emma, inquiète, et si c'était le cas ? Est-ce que rendre publique une relation avec une autre femme risquerait de couler votre carrière ?

Regina considéra la question une seconde avant de hausser les épaules.

― J'ai quarante-et-un ans, ma chère. Une bonne partie de ma carrière est déjà derrière moi, et je crois avoir amplement prouvé ce que je valais en tant qu'actrice. En outre, je doute qu'aucun de ces producteurs toujours si impatients de me mettre la main aux fesses se laisse refroidir juste parce que je sors avec une femme. Je m'attendrais plutôt à ce qu'ils me proposent une partie à trois !

Emma ne sourit pas de sa boutade.

― Mais si vous ne trouviez plus de rôles ? demanda-t-elle. Je ne veux pas vous causer de tort ! Peut-être qu'on devrait…

Regina l'interrompit d'un geste.

― Les gens qui refuseraient de m'engager pour cette raison ne mériteraient pas que je travaille avec eux, affirma-t-elle sèchement. Je ne vais pas me laisser dicter ma conduite par des préjugés sexistes.

Regina ignorait comment le public était susceptible de réagir à l'annonce de sa relation avec Emma, mais pour l'instant elle s'en moquait bien. Il y avait plus urgent à penser. Gold n'avait aucun intérêt à ruiner sa carrière avec tout l'argent qu'elle lui rapportait, elle le savait. Non, ce n'était pas à elle qu'il s'en prendrait. S'il voulait les séparer, il s'attaquerait à Emma. Elle se demanda si elle avait assez d'influence pour protéger la photographe des manœuvres du petit homme, qui pouvait se montrer remarquablement retors quand il le voulait, et de plus excellait à faire exécuter ses manigances par d'autres.

― Emma, dit-elle. Sachez que je n'ai honte de rien et que je ne désire absolument pas vous cacher. Mais si Gold s'en prend à vous ?

Emma considéra la question.

― Je n'ai pas de famille, je ne possède rien. Je doute qu'il puisse me fermer la porte de tous les studios d'Amérique. Mais quand bien même, je pourrai toujours gagner ma vie. Faire des photos de mode ou des reportages pour des magazines…

La photographe s'interrompit pour la contempler quelques instants avec ce regard qu'elle avait toujours quand elle la voyait sans ses masques. Un regard qui troublait Regina car depuis Daniel, Emma était la première personne à rechercher avec une telle constance une connexion avec cette Regina-là.

― La seule chose que j'ai à perdre c'est vous, murmura Emma, les yeux dans les siens.

Le cœur de Regina se mit à battre à toute allure. Emma l'aimait vraiment. Se pouvait-il après tout ce temps qu'elle ait enfin fini d'être seule ?

― Emma, répondit-elle, soudain prise de vertige à cette terrifiante perspective. Vous êtes sûre de vouloir vous embarquer là-dedans avec moi ? Je ne sais pas ce que Gold manigance, mais c'est après vous qu'il en a.

Emma soutint son regard sans se troubler.

― Je ne vais pas me défiler au premier obstacle, déclara-t-elle. Et vous, vous êtes sûre de vouloir vous embarquer là-dedans avec moi ?

Rien que par esprit de contradiction, Regina n'avait aucune intention de laisser Gold se mettre entre Emma et elle. Elle était terrifiée à la perspective de cette relation et loin d'être sûre de savoir dans quoi elle s'embarquait au juste, mais n'avait cependant aucun désir d'y mettre fin. Elle non plus n'était certainement pas du genre à se défiler au premier obstacle.

― Je… hésita-t-elle.

Emma attendit la suite sans manifester d'inquiétude.

― Je n'ai jamais fait cela, avoua Regina.

― Ca quoi ? sourit Emma. Sortir avec quelqu'un que votre agent désapprouve ?

Regina esquissa un demi-sourire. Elle avait toujours eu une liste de soupirants longue comme le bras. Elle avait eu des amants. Jamais de véritable compagnon.

― Avoir une relation amoureuse durable avec quelqu'un, résuma-t-elle. J'étais si jeune quand j'ai perdu Daniel, je vivais encore avec ma mère. Ensuite mon mariage a été un cauchemar. Depuis j'ai eu des flirts, mais rien de permanent. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire.

Emma lui adressa un de ses adorables sourires à fossettes qui métamorphosaient son visage et la rendaient rayonnante.

― Moi non plus je n'ai pas d'antécédents concluants et je ne sais pas trop comment on s'y prend. Mais jusqu'ici, on ne s'en est pas trop mal sorties, non ?

― C'était avant que je m'aperçoive que je vous aime, souffla Regina.

Elle avait peur à présent. Peur qu'Emma ne se rende enfin compte qu'elle n'était personne d'intéressant hors de ses rôles et ne la quitte comme tant d'autres. Peur de tout saboter elle-même pour au moins contrôler cela. Peur que Gold ne gâche la vie d'Emma et ne lui fasse regretter d'avoir jamais posé un jour les yeux sur elle. Peur d'être heureuse par-dessus tout, car le bonheur avait inévitablement une fin et plus grand il serait, plus dure serait la chute.

― Je me suis aperçue que je vous aimais, dit Emma en la caressant du regard, le soir où vous m'avez laissée toucher votre cicatrice.

Elle glissa les bras autour de la taille de Regina pour l'attirer contre elle, et à son contact celle-ci sentit son tremblement intérieur se calmer. Elle se sentait toujours mieux au contact d'Emma, plus forte, plus tranquille, plus déterminée. Se pouvait-il après tout que l'amour ne soit pas qu'une faiblesse ?

Electrisée par la sensation du corps d'Emma contre elle, de son souffle tout proche, de ses mains au bas de son dos, elle sentit le désir l'envahir. Sa bouche frôla celle d'Emma, et fidèle à ses habitudes, elle ne l'embrassa pas la première, la laissant faire le premier pas.

― Aimez-moi, s'entendit-elle murmurer tout contre les lèvres d'Emma comme elle aurait pu dire « sauvez-moi ».

― A vos ordres, votre Majesté, chuchota Emma en caressant tendrement sa cicatrice du bout des lèvres.

La bouche de la photographe s'empara de la sienne, et Emma entreprit de relever le défi qu'elle venait de lui lancer.


	34. Chapter 34

Cette nuit-là, Regina bouleversée fut plus chatte que panthère, et Emma, qui avait eu plus de temps qu'elle pour s'habituer à l'idée d'être amoureuse, laissa pleinement libre cours dans ses gestes, ses caresses et ses baisers, à tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour elle. Lorsque l'onde de plaisir eut emporté Regina une première fois et que la vague la rejeta contre elle encore vibrante, Emma la prit dans ses bras. C'était l'inverse d'habitude, mais elles en avaient toutes les deux besoin aujourd'hui.

― Emma, murmura Regina blottie contre elle, pourquoi me préférez-vous sans masque ? Avant vous, tous les gens qui m'ont vue ainsi ont été déçus que je ne sois pas plutôt l'un de mes personnages.

Emma l'étreignit plus étroitement et lui déposa un baiser sur le sommet de la tête.

― Je préfère la réalité à la fiction, répondit-elle. Vos personnages sont si réels et si touchants parce que vous les nourrissez de vous-même. J'aime la femme que vous cachez derrière tous ces masques parce qu'elle est bourrée de qualités, même si vous avez l'air d'ignorer qu'elles sont bien toutes à vous.

Emma aimait la femme sans masque parce qu'elle était tous ses personnages et tellement plus encore, avec la sensibilité à fleur de peau dont elle nourrissait ses rôles et qu'elle contrôlait si étroitement hors des plateaux. Elle semblait souvent distante mais rien ne lui échappait et elle captait toutes les émotions. Elle avait su avant tout le monde pour David et Mary Margaret. Au studio, malgré son apparent détachement, elle connaissait le nom du moindre des stagiaires et du dernier des figurants. Emma chérissait les instants où elle pouvait voir les émotions défiler en toute liberté sur le visage expressif de Regina lorsque celle-ci tombait les masques, car il s'agissait de ceux où elle se contentait simplement de vivre et de ressentir pour elle-même.

A son tour, la photographe se demanda ce que Regina pouvait bien voir en elle, tant le fait que son amour soit partagé lui semblait relever du pur miracle. Emma n'avait pas eu droit à beaucoup de miracles dans sa vie, et se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux ne pas trop chercher à éclaircir celui-ci de peur qu'il s'évanouisse. Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de se décider à retourner sa question à Regina car celle-ci, après être restée un moment immobile dans son étreinte, reprit un peu de latitude, et d'un geste familier mais qui cette fois-là fut d'une infinie douceur, prit dans sa bouche la pointe d'un de ses seins. Emma, le cerveau court-circuité, laissa échapper un gémissement et s'abandonna au plaisir.

Le lendemain elles reprirent le travail et quelques jours s'écoulèrent sans incidents notables en-dehors de la sanglante guérilla amoureuse que se livraient toujours Mary Margaret et David à travers les studios. Gold ne montra pas le bout de sa cravate Armani, et Emma qui ne savait guère à quoi s'attendre, commença à se dire que tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'un coup de bluff pour intimider Regina et la rendre plus docile.

Le tournage avait pris fin depuis un moment ce jour-là, et Emma dans son studio photo éditait ses derniers clichés avant de s'en aller. Regina venait de faire une journée de seize heures en costume de méchante reine, il était déjà plus que tard, et elles n'avaient pas prévu de se retrouver ensuite pour le peu qui restait de la nuit. C'est pourquoi Emma leva les yeux, étonnée, en entendant un cliquetis de talons aiguilles franchir le seuil de son studio.

Une expression de perplexité remplaça bientôt son sourire plein d'espoir à l'idée que contre toute attente Regina était venue lui rendre une dernière visite avant de s'en aller. Ce n'était pas elle qui se trouvait là, mais une femme d'un certain âge aux cheveux teints en auburn relevés en chignon et au rouge à lèvres agressif. Tirée à quatre épingles, soigneusement maquillée, elle conservait de sa beauté passée une belle prestance et s'avança dans le studio comme en terrain conquis. Elle transperça quelques instants Emma de son regard brun intense avant de se décider à parler.

― Vous êtes Emma Swan, je présume ?

Emma hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. Son instinct se trompait rarement sur ce genre de choses, cette femme ne lui inspirait rien de bon.

― C'est bien moi, répondit-elle. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

La femme la considéra de nouveau quelques instants, une expression de curiosité affable sur le visage.

― Ainsi donc, dit-elle avec une feinte bienveillance, c'est vous qui avez l'intention de mettre un terme à la carrière de ma fille.

Emma encaissa le choc et fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Cette femme n'était pas venue pour discuter.

― Et vous êtes ? interrogea-t-elle poliment.

― Cora Mills, ma chère, répondit celle-ci en haussant un sourcil, comme surprise de ne pas être reconnue. Comprenez-moi bien, je n'ai rien contre vous à titre personnel, enfin à part peut-être ces photos ridicules de ma fille que vous auriez pu si facilement retoucher pour qu'elles soient parfaites… Mais je ne me suis pas donnée autant de mal pour qu'elle en arrive là où elle en est juste pour que vous fichiez tout par terre avec vos amourettes de bas étage.

Cora Mills parvenait à se montrer insultante sur tant de fronts en si peu de mots qu'Emma ne savait comment réagir. Il était sans doute vain de vouloir répondre à ses attaques. Quoiqu'elle puisse dire, Cora ne changerait pas d'avis sur elle.

― Regina est parfaite comme elle est, ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre, agacée. Ce n'est pas une fichue poupée. En quoi au juste est-ce que je ruine sa carrière ?

Cora haussa de nouveau un sourcil comme si la réponse tombait sous le sens.

― Mais enfin mademoiselle Swan, dans quel monde vivez-vous ? Croyez-vous que les producteurs vont se précipiter pour engager ma fille et que tous ces bigots intolérants dont l'Amérique profonde est pleine vont continuer à la suivre, quand il sera de notoriété publique qu'elle est _homosexuelle_ ?

Elle cracha ce dernier mot comme une malédiction.

― Non qu'elle le soit d'ailleurs. Elle n'est sortie qu'avec des hommes hormis cette passade de jeunesse autrefois… C'est vous le problème. C'est donc à vous de faire ce qu'il faut, mademoiselle Swan. Ne ruinez pas égoïstement tout ce que nous avons mis tant d'années à accomplir, juste pour votre propre satisfaction. Ma fille et vous n'êtes pas du même monde.

Insulte sur les rapports de classe mise à part, il y avait du vrai dans ce que disait Cora. Regina officiellement en couple avec une femme serait obligée de faire face à des clivages parmi les professionnels comme parmi les spectateurs, qui se mettraient à la juger non plus sur ses talents d'actrice reconnus mais sur sa vie privée, pile à l'âge où il commençait à être délicat pour une femme de continuer à trouver des rôles.

Emma avait eu cette discussion avec Regina et ne souhaitait rien ruiner du tout. Elle n'avait jamais exigé aucune forme de reconnaissance publique et était prête à s'effacer s'il le fallait pour préserver la carrière de l'actrice. Si c'était là ce que Regina voulait. Mais Regina ne lui avait rien demandé de tel.

― Notre relation n'est pas publique, fit-elle remarquer sèchement. Je ne vois pas en quoi je ruine quoi que ce soit.

L'argument parut consterner Cora.

― Croyez-vous que ce genre de vilain petit secret puisse rester caché indéfiniment, ma chère ? Vous êtes vraiment trop naïve. Il y a des paparazzi prêts à payer cher pour un scoop pareil. Et il suffit que cela arrive aux oreilles de la mauvaise personne pour que tout soit perdu !

Etre qualifiée de vilain petit secret hérissa intérieurement Emma d'autant plus que ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, quand bien même ce secret, ce n'était pas Regina qui avait insisté pour le garder. Mais discuter avec cette femme était une perte de temps, elle n'était venue que dans une seule intention.

― Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demanda Emma sans se faire d'illusions.

― Que vous laissiez ma fille tranquille, bien sûr. Partez et laissez-la se consacrer à son art, c'est toute sa vie.

Cora la considéra un instant.

― Après tout, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton affable, quand on n'a rien à offrir à quelqu'un, il faut parfois savoir renoncer à lui pour faire son bonheur, n'est-ce pas ?

Emma se sentit blêmir. Comment Cora pouvait-elle savoir _cela_ ? Elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, même si pas un jour ne s'était écoulé depuis sans qu'elle ne repense à ce petit garçon qu'elle avait dû abandonner à la naissance. Qu'avait-elle eu à lui offrir alors, trahie et quittée par le père de l'enfant, à peine majeure et en prison ? L'adoption était la meilleure chance qu'elle avait pu lui donner.

Cora lui accorda un regard compréhensif.

― Vous êtes capable de faire des choix difficiles, ma chère. Regina a trop à perdre. Si vous l'aimez, ne ruinez pas la vie de ma fille.

Emma en savait peu sur les détails de la vie privée de Regina, mais il ne lui semblait pas que celle-ci soit parvenue à un grand épanouissement personnel sous la férule de cette mère apparemment déterminée à la voir sacrifier sa vie entière au service de sa carrière. Elle jugea néanmoins plus sage de ne pas répondre.

Cora tournait déjà les talons. Juste avant de sortir de la salle, elle se retourna et adressa à Emma un dernier regard appuyé.

― Si vous ne vous effacez pas de vous-même, sachez que je ferai ce que j'ai à faire pour protéger l'avenir de ma fille, mademoiselle Swan. Bonne soirée à vous.

Et sur cette dernière menace, elle disparut.


	35. Chapter 35

Pour une raison quelconque, Cora avait débarqué sans prévenir et sa présence constante commençait à user sérieusement la patience de Regina. Sa mère avait pris ses quartiers le soir dans la chambre d'amis de son appartement à Vancouver et la journée dans sa caravane au studio, si bien que Regina ne pouvait plus se retourner sans la trouver derrière elle et qu'elle n'arrivait encore à se ménager quelques moments de solitude qu'en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain.

― Enfin mère, je vous avais dit de ne pas faire ça ! s'écria-t-elle, agacée, en s'apercevant au cours de sa pause déjeuner que Cora avait entièrement réorganisé le contenu de tous les placards de sa caravane. Elle allait à présent devoir passer des heures à fouiller partout avant de réussir à s'y retrouver dans ses propres affaires.

― Tu verras ma chérie, c'est tellement plus rationnel comme ça, dit suavement Cora en lui tendant une tasse de thé.

Pendant que Regina était partie tourner, sa mère lui avait préparé un repas calculé à la calorie près qui n'aurait sans doute pas fait prendre un gramme à un moineau. Sûrement une habile allusion au fait que son poids actuel laissait à désirer.

_Je porte du 36 pourtant_, pensa Regina non sans exaspération. _Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être plus mince_ _sans devenir anorexique_. Sa mère n'arrivait plus aussi bien qu'autrefois à la culpabiliser mais il était toujours triste et frustrant pour Regina de sentir qu'elle continuait à susciter sa désapprobation. Quand il s'agissait d'elle, Cora n'était jamais vraiment satisfaite et trouvait toujours quelque chose à redire.

_Si au moins je pouvais voir Emma_… songea Regina en piochant sans enthousiasme dans sa salade basse calorie. Elle apercevait chaque jour la photographe sur le plateau bien sûr, mais n'osait pas l'approcher de peur d'attirer sur elle l'attention de Cora. Et sa mère ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Elle s'invitait partout avec elle quand Regina voulait sortir – elle était même venue la regarder combattre à son club d'aikido – et lui faisait du chantage affectif pour qu'elle reste avec elle quand Regina souhaitait sortir seule. Depuis des jours il n'y avait pas eu moyen de s'évader une seule fois pour rejoindre Emma.

― C'est si gentil à vous de me consacrer tout ce temps, mère, dit Regina. Je sais à quel point vous êtes occupée. Quand faut-il vous reconduire à l'aéroport ?

Cora lui adressa un regard de reproche.

― Tu n'es donc pas contente que je sois venue te voir, ma chérie ? Ca faisait si longtemps et tu ne donnes jamais de nouvelles. Tu me manquais tellement !

Regina soupira. Elle détestait le chantage affectif. A son âge, elle avait fini par se résigner à vivre sans le soutien inconditionnel de sa mère, mais continuait à souffrir de ses petites piques continuelles sur ses insuffisances réelles ou supposées, et trouvait leur relation bien plus supportable lorsque bon nombre de kilomètres les séparaient.

― J'ai l'habitude de vivre seule, mère. Si vous continuez à ne pas me laisser respirer comme vous êtes en train de le faire, nous allons finir par nous disputer, vous le savez très bien.

Cora prit un air faussement perplexe.

― Qu'est-ce que je t'empêche donc de faire, ma chérie ? Y aurait-il quelque chose dont tu aurais oublié de me faire part ?

― Et vous, mère ? s'écria Regina, à deux doigts d'oublier ses bonnes manières. Qu'êtes-vous venue faire ici ? Nous sommes en plein tournage, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais que ça à faire !

Sa carrière était pourtant sacrée pour Cora et le travail passait en principe avant tout. Mais Cora s'incrustait. Et ces temps-ci, avoir sa mère sur le dos en plus des journées de quatorze heures au studio sans même pouvoir retrouver Emma, cela commençait à faire beaucoup.

A cet instant, le « ding » de son téléphone indiqua la réception d'un SMS et elle le saisit pour le lire. C'était un message d'Emma.

_Il faut vraiment qu'on parle, Regina. Je ne veux pas vous harceler, mais répondez, je vous en prie !_

Regina haussa les sourcils, étonnée. Elle n'avait pas reçu de messages d'Emma depuis un bon moment. Pourquoi la photographe semblait-elle dire que Regina refusait de lui répondre ?

Elle tapa aussitôt quelques mots.

_Reçu aucun message. Qu'y a-t-il ?_

Un nouveau ding. A l'air que prenait sa mère, Regina se dit que dans cinq secondes, elle aurait droit à un couplet sur l'impolitesse d'avoir le nez sur son téléphone à table en présence d'un invité. Elle s'en moquait. La distraction était bienvenue et elle était heureuse qu'Emma se manifeste enfin.

_Je vous l'ai dit, votre mère est passée me voir. _

Regina se sentit pâlir. Cora savait pour Emma. Depuis des jours qu'elle était là, elle avait tout fait pour l'empêcher de la retrouver. Le téléphone de Regina restait dans sa caravane pendant les heures de tournage car elle n'avait nulle part où le caser dans ses costumes et risquait plus de l'oublier ou de le casser qu'autre chose si elle l'emportait et le laissait dans un coin. Il avait un code d'accès, mais celui-ci n'avait apparemment pas empêché sa mère d'accéder aux derniers messages d'Emma pour les effacer.

_Il faut que je change ce code_, pensa Regina, le cœur serré. C'était la date de naissance d'Henri. Sa mère y aurait pensé, bien sûr.

La tête lui tourna soudain. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir de nouveau seize ans et de perdre tout contrôle sur son existence, exactement comme lorsqu'elle avait perdu Daniel suite à l'intervention dévastatrice de Cora. A coup sûr, sa mère avait été horrible avec Emma. Regina ne sous-estimait pas son pouvoir de nuisance. Et si c'était assez pour faire fuir la photographe ? Allait-elle la perdre comme Daniel ?

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma chérie ? s'inquiéta Cora en la voyant se décomposer à cette pensée. Ca ne va pas ?

― Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit à Emma ? bondit Regina. Si jamais vous lui avez fait du mal, je…

― Regina Mills, ceci n'est pas une façon de parler à sa mère, rétorqua Cora d'un ton ferme, nullement décontenancée. Surtout pour cette petite traînée sortie du caniveau !

Regina lutta pour se contrôler.

― Je n'ai plus seize ans, mère. Qui je fréquente ne regarde que moi. Puisque vous vous moquez de mon bonheur, je n'ai que faire de votre approbation. Si jamais vous avez fait quoi que ce soit à Emma, je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais.

Cette affirmation sembla décontenancer un peu Cora, qui considéra sa fille avec perplexité.

― Mais enfin ma chérie, je n'ai agi que pour ton bien ! Tu imagines ce qui se passerait si jamais le bruit courait que tu es…

― Lesbienne ? railla Regina. Je ne serais pas la première actrice à faire mon coming-out ! Je n'ai plus rien à prouver, mère. Et je m'y prends un peu plus tôt que Jodie Foster.

Cora semblait franchement troublée à présent.

― Mais tu n'es pas… Enfin, pense à ta carrière !

― Ma carrière se porte très bien jusqu'ici, je vous remercie ! Pourquoi donc le monde entier semble-t-il se liguer…

Un éclair de compréhension jaillit soudain dans son esprit.

― C'est Gold qui vous a envoyée, n'est-ce pas, mère ? Dieu sait pourquoi il ne veut pas me voir avec Emma, mais c'est vous qu'il a choisie pour faire son sale boulot.

Gold avait bien choisi, sa mère était impitoyable. Le cœur de Regina se serra en pensant à la manière dont elle avait mis fin à sa relation avec Daniel.

― Ton agent a de bonnes raisons, ma chérie, expliqua Cora d'un ton patient. Il agit dans ton intérêt, tu devrais lui faire confiance.

― Je vous écoute, mère. Quelles sont ces raisons ?

Cora sembla enchantée de se voir offrir l'occasion de dire du mal d'Emma.

― Cette femme n'est pas fréquentable, ma chérie, souffla-t-elle avec une fausse consternation. Elle a un passé inavouable ! Elle a vécu dans la rue, où je n'ose imaginer ce qu'elle a fait, elle est allée en prison, elle a même eu un enfant sans père qu'elle a abandonné. Tu imagines si les médias apprenaient ça ? Vous feriez la une des journaux à scandales pendant des semaines et les réseaux sociaux s'en donneraient à cœur-joie. Ton image ne s'en remettrait pas.

Regina revit Emma, tétanisée par le souvenir d'indicibles souffrances devant le totem commémoratif à Tofino. Elle avait bien compris que la photographe n'avait pas eu une jeunesse facile. Mais la rue ? La prison ? Et qu'est-ce qui avait pu conduire une orpheline comme elle à abandonner son enfant ? Son cœur se serra en pensant à tout ce qu'Emma avait dû endurer, seule au monde, avant de réussir à se faire une place digne de respect dans cette société qui ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux.

― Mère, dit-elle d'un ton sans appel. Emma est la femme que j'aime. Si je dois choisir entre elle et vous, le choix sera vite fait.

C'était douloureux à dire malgré tout, car Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer secrètement qu'un jour sa mère l'accepterait comme elle était au lieu de sans cesse vouloir la modeler à son image et éliminer en elle tout ce qu'elle voyait comme des imperfections.

― Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves donc, à cette fille ? interrogea Cora, semblant la mettre au défi de justifier ses sentiments.

― Outre le fait que c'est une femme sensible, forte, indépendante, drôle, attentionnée, une artiste dont j'admire le talent et la créativité, qui me comprend étonnamment bien, et dont la beauté me touche plus que je ne saurais le dire ? Eh bien contrairement à vous, mère, elle m'aime comme je suis. Elle n'attend pas de moi que je joue un rôle et ne cherche pas à m'améliorer. Vous n'imaginez pas comme c'est reposant de pouvoir être soi-même sans être considérée comme défectueuse.

Cora sembla prise de court par la tirade de sa fille.

― Cette femme ne vaut pas la peine que tu ruines ta carrière pour elle, avertit-elle.

― C'est à moi d'en décider, mère. Peut-être bien que j'ai envie d'avoir une vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Vous ne croyez pas que ça vaut la peine d'y réfléchir ?

Cora ne croyait évidemment rien de tel. Avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de répondre, Regina reprit la parole.

― Ce soir vous faites vos bagages, mère. Je m'occupe du billet d'avion. Je vous reconduis à l'aéroport demain matin.

En envoyant un message à Emma pour lui fixer rendez-vous le lendemain soir, quelle que soit l'heure où finirait le tournage, Regina pria qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour réparer les dégâts.


	36. Chapter 36

Emma n'avait pas vu Regina seule à seule depuis des jours, et son silence soudain après le message qu'elle lui avait envoyé pour l'informer de la visite de sa mère lui faisait craindre le pire. Et si Regina avait changé d'avis ? Si elle avait décidé qu'il valait mieux en rester là pour préserver sa carrière ? Etait-il déjà temps pour Emma de renoncer à elle ?

Lorsque Regina lui proposa enfin de se voir le lendemain soir, rien dans la teneur de son message ne rassura vraiment Emma, même si elle savait bien que Regina n'était pas du genre à envoyer des _Je t'aime_ assortis de cœurs et de bisous sur son téléphone et préférait garder les effusions pour leurs moments d'intimité. La photographe attendit la rencontre avec appréhension.

La journée de tournage avait été longue et lorsqu'elles finirent par se retrouver au motel, il était trois heures du matin. Il fallait y retourner à huit heures. Regina encore maquillée en méchante reine et coiffée d'un chignon extravagant à vrai dire très sexy, ne se ressemblait qu'à moitié et semblait vaguement effrayante, prête à lui lancer un sort ou à l'anéantir d'une boule de feu. Elle considéra un instant Emma d'un air incertain et la photographe redouta le pire. Puis laissant tomber son sac n'importe où, elle marcha sur elle et l'engouffra dans une étreinte féroce.

― Emma, dit-elle, je suis désolée ! C'est Gold qui a mis ma mère au courant. J'ignorais qu'elle était venue vous voir. J'avais laissé mon téléphone dans ma caravane et elle a dû effacer vos messages.

Dans les bras de Regina, la joue contre son visage poudré couvert de fond de teint blanc, le nez chatouillé par son parfum épicé, Emma commença à se sentir un peu mieux. Apparemment Regina n'était pas venue rompre tout de suite.

― Je commençais à m'inquiéter, admit-elle. Je me demandais si elle vous avait ralliée à son point de vue.

― Que vous a-t-elle dit ? demanda Regina en la relâchant pour la regarder en face. J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas… ?

Emma haussa les épaules.

― Insultée ? Humiliée ? Fait savoir que je n'étais pas assez bien pour vous ? Priée de m'éclipser sans faire d'histoires avant d'avoir ruiné votre carrière ? En résumé, un peu de tout ça, oui.

― Je l'ai mise dans le premier avion, déclara Regina d'un ton vengeur. J'ai eu tellement peur.

― Vous avez eu peur que je me sauve après une seule conversation avec votre mère ? sourit Emma, soulagée de sa réaction. Vous avez encore des choses à apprendre sur moi !

A sa grande surprise, elle vit des larmes couler sur les joues de Regina.

― Eh, chuchota-t-elle en les essuyant avec douceur, je suis là ! Je ne vais pas me sauver parce que votre mère ne m'aime pas ! Je vous l'ai dit, dans cette histoire je n'ai que vous à perdre.

― Daniel, murmura Regina en luttant pour se ressaisir. Le garçon que j'aimais. Mary Margaret a vendu la mèche, et ma mère a fait le reste. J'avais seize ans, elle l'a menacé de le faire arrêter pour viol sur mineure s'il ne quittait pas la ville. Il travaillait pour aider sa famille alors il s'est engagé dans l'armée. On l'a envoyé en Irak où il s'est fait tuer.

Emma maudit Cora en silence pour tout le mal qu'elle avait fait à sa fille et prit à son tour Regina dans ses bras.

― Ca va aller, souffla-t-elle. On n'a rien fait d'illégal, personne ne va m'arrêter et je n'irai nulle part.

Regina se calma peu à peu dans son étreinte. Lorsque sa respiration s'apaisa, Emma l'embrassa tendrement. Sa bouche avait encore un goût salé. Regina s'anima et lui rendit son baiser avec l'énergie du désespoir. Emma sentit ses mains sur elles, impatientes de trouver sa peau sous ses vêtements.

― Emma, souffla Regina, vous m'avez manqué !

― Je vois ça, sourit cette dernière, rassurée d'être assaillie de partout par une Regina soudain pressée. Ca me plaît, continuez !

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle était allongée sur le lit, Regina sur elle occupée à écarter de son chemin le plus de vêtements possible tout en couvrant sa peau de traces de fond de teint blanc, de rouge à lèvres très rouge et de baisers brûlants. Elle se demanda vaguement s'il fallait voir un signe quelconque dans le fait que cette nuit-là entre toutes, la femme qu'elle aimait portait encore son masque de méchante reine. Lorsque la bouche de Regina se posa sur son ventre et que sa main se glissa entre ses jambes, Emma cessa de penser pour de bon.

Elles avaient un impérieux besoin de se toucher, comme pour se rassurer sur le fait qu'elles étaient toujours bien là toutes les deux et que la mystérieuse alchimie qui les liait existait toujours, aussi flagrante et palpable qu'au premier jour. _Emma_, murmurait Regina entre deux baisers, et la photographe y répondait à l'identique, par un _Regina_ qui voulait dire _Je vous aime_. Rassurée sur les sentiments de Regina, elle la sentit s'apaiser pour de bon à son contact avant de s'enrouler étroitement autour d'elle comme elle le faisait toujours après l'amour.

Elles n'avaient pas fermé l'œil, et il ne restait plus à présent qu'une heure ou deux à leur courte nuit avant de devoir se lever pour attaquer une nouvelle journée. Emma portée par l'euphorie du moment ne ressentait pas la fatigue. Elle savait que Regina avait eu une longue journée, bien plus épuisante que la sienne. Quand l'adrénaline allait finir par refluer, elle risquait de s'écrouler. Emma pressa le bras de Regina qui l'entourait.

― Il faut dormir un peu, Regina, chuchota-t-elle. Vous n'allez pas tenir le coup aujourd'hui !

― Ne vous en faites pas pour ça ma chère, j'en ai vu d'autres.

Emma sentit les lèvres de Regina se poser sur sa nuque.

― Emma, souffla Regina en mêlant ses jambes aux siennes, ma mère m'a dit des choses sur vous…

Emma se figea. Elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à évoquer cette partie de sa vie. Quoi que Cora ait dit à sa fille, Regina était quand même venue la retrouver et lui avait fait l'amour. Malgré tout, elle se raidit instinctivement et s'attendit au pire.

― Et vous voulez savoir si elles sont vraies ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

― Pas spécialement, répondit Regina, sauf si vous avez envie d'en parler. Je sais que vous avez eu une jeunesse difficile. Je n'imagine même pas comment vous avez pu vous en sortir avec tout ce qui était contre vous.

Emma touchée hésita entre le rire et les larmes. Elle pressa davantage la main de Regina qu'elle serrait contre elle.

― Mon dieu Regina, s'écria-t-elle, que vous a donc raconté votre mère ? Que j'avais vendu mon corps pour acheter ma dose d'héroïne ?

― Quelque chose comme ça, reconnut Regina.

― Je n'ai jamais touché à la drogue ni même au tabac, déclara Emma. Ni vendu mon corps, même si ça n'a pas été sans mal…

― Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, Emma, dit Regina dont l'haleine lui chatouillait l'oreille. Votre passé vous appartient et vous avez tourné la page à présent.

― De quoi d'autre m'accuse-t-on ? s'enquit Emma. Je ne veux pas de non-dits qui traînent entre nous.

― D'avoir vécu dans la rue, fait de la prison…

― C'est exact. Il m'est arrivé de devoir fuir une famille d'accueil ou un foyer trop violent et de me retrouver dehors un certain temps. Avoir faim finit par conduire à voler, et voler mène en prison.

Regina ne relâcha pas son étreinte. Il y avait cependant autre chose qu'elle hésitait à dire, Emma le sentait.

― Quel est le dernier chef d'accusation ? interrogea-t-elle avec appréhension, se demandant ce qui pouvait être assez grave pour la faire hésiter ainsi.

― Je…, souffla Regina, gênée. Vous tenez vraiment à le savoir ?

― Si vous ne voulez pas que Gold et votre mère arrivent à nous séparer, il vaut mieux que les choses soient claires entre nous. Alors ?

― Ma mère prétend que vous avez eu un enfant sans père et que vous l'avez abandonné, avoua Regina, honteuse de se faire l'écho de cette accusation.

Emma ressentit un curieux coup au cœur. Voilà que les deux grands secrets qu'elle portait en elle, cet enfant dont personne jusqu'à présent n'avait soupçonné l'existence, et Regina dont personne ne soupçonnait l'importance à ses yeux, finissaient par se rencontrer.

― Bien sûr qu'il avait un père, murmura-t-elle, remuée à cette pensée. Il s'appelait Neal. Il était à peine plus vieux que moi et c'était un sacré beau parleur. C'est lui le garçon dont je vous ai parlé, celui qui m'a abandonnée et brisé le cœur. Il m'a abandonnée en prison après m'avoir balancée à la police pour un vol de montres qu'il avait commis. J'ai découvert ensuite que j'étais enceinte mais il avait disparu et je ne l'ai jamais revu. J'avais dix-huit ans. Que serait devenu mon bébé en prison ? Et même une fois dehors, je n'avais rien à lui offrir. Mon seul espoir, c'était qu'il soit adopté par une bonne famille pour avoir une vie normale.

Pas un jour ne s'était écoulé depuis sans qu'elle ne se demande ce qui se serait passé si elle s'était battue pour garder son fils et l'élever. Elle était si seule, si dépourvue de tout et si vulnérable alors. Que serait devenu cet enfant s'il avait grandi avec elle ? Et sans elle, qu'était-il devenu ?

Regina ne dit rien et ne la lâcha pas.

― J'espère qu'il est heureux là où il est maintenant, chuchota Emma. C'est tout ce que j'ai voulu pour lui.

― C'était un garçon ? demanda Regina d'une voix émue.

Emma hocha la tête contre elle.

― Je suis désolée, murmura Regina. Cela a dû être terrible pour vous.

― Vous ne me trouvez pas abominable ? demanda Emma. Je ne vous fais pas horreur ?

Les lèvres de Regina se posèrent sur son épaule.

― Je n'aurais pas aimé avoir à faire ce choix, et vous ne l'avez pas fait pour vous. J'ignore si j'aurais eu ce courage.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse avant d'ajouter :

― J'ai vécu la situation inverse. Je me suis aperçue très jeune que je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfants. Ma mère m'a seriné que cela tenait du miracle que je ne sois pas tombée enceinte de Daniel, mais quand Léopold, mon mari, s'est mis en tête de me faire produire un héritier et s'est offusqué de ne pas y arriver, j'ai dû subir toute une batterie de tests, et…

― C'est pourquoi vous avez décidé d'adopter Henri, comprit Emma.

Là encore leurs histoires se complétaient curieusement. Il avait fallu qu'un jour une fille comme elle touche le fond et se résigne à abandonner son enfant pour que Regina puisse l'adopter et devenir mère à son tour.

― Votre mère m'a dit que si je vous aimais, je devais vous abandonner à votre art pour votre bien, avoua Emma.

Elle sentit Regina se contracter de colère contre elle.

― Ma mère a toujours considéré qu'une brillante carrière l'emportait sur les vaines aspirations telles que le bonheur, répondit-elle avec amertume. Envisagez-vous de m'abandonner à mon art ?

Emma se retourna dans son étreinte pour lui faire face et l'embrasser.

― Pas avant que vous me disiez que c'est pour votre bien.

― Ce n'est pas le cas, déclara Regina d'un ton catégorique avant de lui rendre son baiser.


	37. Chapter 37

― Il y a une puissante magie dans deux cœurs réunis ! clamèrent à l'unisson Blanche-Neige et le prince Charmant d'un ton convaincu, main dans la main et rayonnants.

Regina se retint de lever les yeux au ciel face à cet argument censé suffire à provoquer une fois de plus la déroute de la méchante reine, et afficha l'expression rageuse de circonstance puisque le scénario lui intimait l'ordre de reconnaître sa défaite face à leur supériorité amoureuse.

Dieu merci, la scène ne tarda pas à prendre fin et ne dut pas être refaite. Mary Margaret et David étaient d'autant plus agaçants ces temps-ci qu'ils traversaient une phase paisible de leur lune de miel et passaient encore plus de temps à se bécoter hors caméra que sur le plateau. Regina exaspérée aurait donné cher pour un bon vieux sort d'endormissement qui lui aurait épargné la vue de leurs roucoulades.

On approchait du mois d'avril qui marquait chaque année la fin du tournage de la saison. Ironiquement, on ne tournait jamais entre avril et juillet, juste à la période où le climat à Vancouver était le plus clément, ce qui aurait rendu les scènes d'extérieur enfin agréables. Pour Regina, le principal intérêt de ses trois mois de congés était avant tout de pouvoir récupérer son fils le temps des vacances scolaires. Henri rentrait d'Angleterre en juillet-août, mais il aurait aussi bientôt trois semaines de congés en avril. Elle lui avait déjà réservé son billet d'avion pour Vancouver car il resterait encore une semaine de tournage à la date où ses vacances de Pâques commenceraient.

Chaque année en avril, la grande question était de savoir s'il y aurait une saison prochaine. Les producteurs décidaient en fonction des audiences et des recettes de la série s'il valait la peine d'en financer une nouvelle, et donc si l'équipe aurait toujours un travail en juillet, date à laquelle le tournage des nouveaux épisodes commençait.

Regina ne s'inquiétait guère. Gold ne lui avait fait part d'aucune information alarmante et les chiffres de l'audience n'avaient jamais été aussi bons. Selon toute vraisemblance, il y aurait une saison 5 du _Fruit défendu_, même si pour Regina le scénario commençait sérieusement à tirer à la ligne depuis la saison 3 et menaçait à présent de frôler le ridicule.

Pour sa part, elle aurait sans doute du mal à trouver un rôle qui lui permette de porter des costumes aussi magnifiquement extravagants, mais elle commençait à aspirer à un peu de renouveau car son rôle n'évoluait guère et elle était fatiguée de son personnage manichéen. Cependant elle gagnait bien sa vie, ne se faisait guère de souci pour l'avenir et n'avait en tête que l'arrivée prochaine de son fils et les vacances qui se profilaient lorsqu'elle retrouva Emma pour une de leurs soirées de plus en plus fréquentes ensemble. Elle atterrit brutalement en découvrant Emma la mine sombre et l'air contrarié.

― Eh bien ma chère, que se passe-t-il, demanda-t-elle perplexe en effaçant d'un baiser le pli de contrariété entre les sourcils d'Emma, qui se détendit et sourit par réflexe. Vous ne devriez pas être ravie que les vacances arrivent ? Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous voir _et_ faire des nuits de sommeil décentes !

― Mon contrat est presque fini, dit Emma en s'assombrissant de nouveau. Je n'aurai bientôt plus rien à faire ici.

― Et comme celui de toute l'équipe, il sera renouvelé dès que la production aura confirmé le tournage de la cinquième saison, compléta Regina, confiante.

― Non, corrigea Emma. On m'a informée que mes services ne seraient plus nécessaires l'an prochain.

― Comment ça ? interrogea Regina.

― Ingrid, dit Emma. Cette femme délicieuse, vous voyez qui ? Elle m'a fait savoir de la part de la production que mon contrat ne serait pas renouvelé parce que je ne cadre pas avec les valeurs de la chaîne.

― Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? s'échauffa aussitôt Regina. Vous faites un excellent travail ! J'ai moi-même contribué à faire de votre poste un siège éjectable, pourquoi diable voudraient-ils renvoyer la première photographe de plateau à finir une saison en quatre ans ?

Emma esquissa une grimace de contrariété.

― D'après Elsa, c'est une décision du producteur, un certain Albert Spencer ? Il aurait entendu dire que je suis lesbienne. C'est ça qui ne cadre pas avec les valeurs de la chaîne…

A l'annonce de ce nom, Regina se hérissa davantage. Albert Spencer était un bigot républicain de la pire espèce, étroit d'esprit, misogyne et intolérant. Il ne jurait que par les valeurs sacrées de la famille, ce qui ne l'empêchait nullement d'essayer de peloter toutes les actrices qui passaient à sa portée. Evidemment qu'il était homophobe. Et aucune loi aux Etats-Unis ne protégeait les salariés contre la discrimination et le licenciement en raison de leur orientation sexuelle. Comment diable cet affreux réactionnaire avait-il su ? Et pourquoi Emma était-elle seule en cause alors qu'elle sortait avec la star de la série ?

Ce fut au tour de Regina de froncer le nez de contrariété. Bien sûr.

― Ceci ne peut être qu'un cadeau de Gold. Ou de ma mère peut-être, ce qui revient au même. Histoire de s'assurer que vous n'avez plus aucune raison de vous attarder davantage sur ce tournage.

― Il y a des tonnes de séries qui se tournent à Vancouver, dit Emma avec espoir. On ne se verra plus toute la journée comme actuellement, mais…

― Emma, l'interrompit Regina en la prenant par les épaules d'un geste inconsciemment possessif. Souhaitez-vous conserver ce travail ?

― Dans l'idéal, bien sûr, reconnut Emma en haussant lesdites épaules. Même de loin, j'aime être avec vous toute la journée, et nulle part je ne trouverai personne d'aussi photogénique…

Regina sourit malgré elle, touchée d'être devenue la muse de la photographe. Elle aussi aimait la présence constante d'Emma en bordure de plateau. Qui serait jamais capable de la photographier comme elle le faisait ? Elle plaignait déjà le malheureux qui tenterait de prendre sa suite car elle ne lui ferait pas de quartier.

― J'ai moi aussi un ou deux points de mon contrat à renégocier, déclara-t-elle. Je vais aller faire une petite visite à ce cher Spencer.

Monsieur Spencer était en conférence et ne pouvait en aucun cas être dérangé, lui assura sa secrétaire lorsque Regina se présenta sans rendez-vous à son bureau dans les locaux de la chaîne à Vancouver. Regina pouvait être extrêmement charmante lorsqu'elle le voulait, et la secrétaire toute rose de confusion ne comprit sans doute pas ce qui venait de lui arriver lorsque Regina franchit la porte du bureau de Spencer, non sans lui adresser un dernier sourire irrésistible.

Spencer était un grand sexagénaire athlétique aux cheveux blancs coupés ras et aux traits vigoureux. En entrant, Regina interrompit une importante conférence au sommet avec son club de golf. Des balles étaient disséminées un peu partout sur le sol du bureau, qui avait une vue imprenable sur la moitié de Downtown Vancouver. Regina ferma la porte derrière elle avec regret. Pour ce qu'elle avait à faire, il valait hélas mieux qu'ils soient seuls.

― Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger en plein… travail, mon cher, roucoula-t-elle en guise d'introduction. Vous vous souvenez de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

― Vous êtes la star de mon show Regina, grogna Spencer, l'air contrarié de cette intrusion. Vous me coûtez assez cher pour que je ne risque pas de l'oublier.

― Je suis sûre que je vous rapporte bien assez pour justifier votre investissement, sussura Regina.

― Et qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? demanda sèchement Spencer en posant sur elle un regard froid qui lui donnait pourtant la désagréable impression d'être déshabillée des yeux. Elle s'était délibérément maquillée, lissé les cheveux, mise en jupe et talons hauts pour l'occasion.

― Le renouvellement de mon contrat, mon cher. Il y aura une saison 5 du _Fruit défendu_, n'est-ce pas ?

― Bien sûr, grogna Spencer. Les audiences sont au plus haut. Vous voulez une augmentation, je suppose ?

Regina haussa les sourcils, ravie de l'ouverture qu'il lui présentait.

― Ceci est à débattre. Je suis prête à rester raisonnable si vous m'accordez deux petits aménagements à mon contrat.

― Je vous écoute, déclara Spencer, toujours intéressé à la perspective d'économiser de l'argent.

― Premièrement, je veux que vous conserviez Emma Swan comme photographe de plateau.

― Pas question ! rugit aussitôt Spencer. Cette femme aux mœurs contre-nature n'a rien à faire dans mes studios ! Ceci est une série familiale et notre personnel se doit d'être irréprochable !

― Mon cher Spencer, dit Regina avec un sourire féroce, cette femme est une excellente photographe et rien dans son travail ne trahit ses mœurs contre-nature ! L'honneur de la chaîne sera sauf. De plus il se trouve que j'aime travailler avec elle car elle comprend ce que j'attends d'un photographe. Savez-vous combien j'en ai fait renvoyer les trois saisons précédentes ?

― Beaucoup trop, grogna Spencer. En parlant de renégocier votre contrat, cette clause d'insatisfaction… Caprice de star !

― Douze, mon cher, souligna Regina. Je suis difficile à contenter, vous le savez bien ! Et ne croyez pas que je me vais me gêner si vous la chassez. La promotion de la série ne vaut-elle pas la peine que vous gardiez la seule photographe de plateau que j'arrive à supporter ?

Spencer semblait perplexe.

― Et si je refuse ? demanda-t-il, défiant.

Regina sourit plus dangereusement que jamais.

― Alors vous pouvez annuler votre show, parce que je démissionne.

Regina était irremplaçable et elle le savait très bien. Spencer pâlit visiblement.

― Mais enfin Regina, pourquoi feriez-vous une chose pareille ?

Elle se pencha vers lui, suave. Elle portait un chemisier largement décolleté et il n'en perdit pas une miette.

― J'ai fait le tour de ce rôle, mon cher. J'en ai assez de jouer les méchantes en colère. Alors si vous mettez dehors la seule photographe avec laquelle j'ai réussi à m'entendre en quatre ans… Je crois qu'il sera temps de passer à autre chose dans ma carrière. On m'a proposé une production en Europe.

Ce n'était pas que du bluff. Le principal moteur de la méchante reine était la colère et pour créer l'illusion, Regina puisait dans ses propres émotions. Elle avait beau jouer la comédie, son corps à elle ne faisait pas la différence, et cette perpétuelle négativité qu'elle exprimait finissait par la miner. Même si l'arrivée d'Emma dans sa vie lui rendait désormais la récupération plus facile.

― Que me demandez-vous au juste, grinça Spencer, que les scénaristes vous écrivent un happy ending ? Vous êtes la méchante reine tout de même !

― Que mon personnage _évolue_, mon cher. Qu'on lui invente une profondeur, une capacité à aimer, une perspective de salut, que sais-je. Afin que je puisse faire mon métier et exprimer d'autres émotions que la colère.

― Bah, du moment que ça ne fait pas chuter les audiences, réfléchit tout haut Spencer, après tout c'est aux scénaristes de voir ça.

Il haussa les épaules.

Regina savait qu'il ne coûterait pas plus cher de lui écrire un rôle plus intéressant. La concession était donc facile à faire pour le producteur, qui mettrait toute la pression sur les scénaristes pour s'assurer que la série conserve son audience.

― Et pour cette histoire de photographe ? grogna Spencer en louchant sur le décolleté de Regina.

― Si vous la virez, je démissionne, résuma obligeamment Regina.

On allait bien voir s'il y avait une quelconque magie dans deux cœurs réunis.


	38. Chapter 38

Regina, étalée sur un tapis de gymnastique face à la grande baie vitrée de son salon, faisait du yoga. Pieds nus, vêtue d'un collant de sport et d'un débardeur en lycra noir, elle enchaînait les postures avec fluidité, concentrée sur son corps et retirée en elle-même comme elle le faisait au studio quand elle se mettait à l'écart pour méditer quelques instants avant une scène. Emma fascinée lui tournait silencieusement autour, son appareil photo à la main, capturant la mince silhouette flexible qui irradiait la grâce, la force et la sérénité.

A la fin de son enchaînement, Regina s'assit en grand écart et se pencha en avant le dos plat jusqu'à presque toucher le sol de la poitrine, avant de se redresser et de replier les jambes en position du lotus. Elle dégagea d'un coup de tête les boucles qui lui couvraient à moitié le visage, et son regard jusqu'à présent tourné vers l'intérieur se remit à pétiller.

― Emma, accusa-t-elle plaisamment, vous me déconcentrez ! Vous êtes sûre que vous n'êtes pas en train de prendre des photos sexy ?

Emma sourit et passa rapidement en revue les clichés qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle avait évité les angles de vue équivoques, et les photos n'étaient pas sexy à proprement parler… Même si on ne pouvait nier qu'il se dégageait du joli corps ferme de Regina moulé dans sa tenue noire une incontestable sensualité.

― Eh bien, répondit-elle en s'approchant de l'actrice toujours en position du lotus face à la fenêtre, ça se discute je suppose. Vous voulez voir ?

Elle s'accroupit face à Regina. Celle-ci lui prit son appareil des mains, le posa soigneusement un peu plus loin sans lui accorder un regard, et fit basculer Emma à plat sur le sol.

― J'ai eu un mal fou à ne pas faire _exprès_ d'être sexy, gronda-t-elle en se juchant sur elle avec un air prédateur. Je sens votre regard sur moi, même quand je ne vous vois pas !

Emma ne détestait pas être clouée au sol par le corps musclé, débordant d'énergie et incroyablement désirable d'une Regina prédatrice. Depuis que Spencer avait accepté ses conditions, sa peur que les choses tournent mal s'était un peu atténuée et la panthère en elle était réapparue. Cependant, fidèle à elle-même, Regina malgré ses intentions manifestes se contentait de narguer Emma, penchée au-dessus d'elle et lui enserrant fermement les hanches de ses cuisses gainées de lycra.

― Et d'après vous, qu'est-ce que je comptais faire ? la provoqua Emma. Elle adorait lui donner le signal du départ.

Regina lui décocha un sourire ravi et lui prit les mains, qu'elle plaça sur ses seins.

― Ceci, affirma-t-elle les mains sur celles d'Emma et les yeux dans les siens.

La photographe se prêta volontiers au jeu. Regina ferma les yeux et se pencha davantage vers elle, frémissante sous ses caresses. Son corps ondula délicieusement contre les hanches d'Emma, qui se sentit gagnée par la fébrilité.

― Mm, acquiesça-t-elle, troublée. Et ensuite ?

Regina rouvrit les yeux et la transperça d'un regard brûlant.

― Ensuite… ronronna-t-elle en glissant lentement les mains d'Emma le long de son torse puis de ses cuisses ouvertes.

Emma n'y tenant plus la fit rouler sous elle, glissa une jambe entre les siennes et étouffa d'un baiser avide le gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Elles roulèrent emmêlées sur le tapis.

_Regina avait raison_, pensa la photographe bien plus tard en sortant de la salle de bain encore étourdie, bienheureuse et les jambes flageolantes. La salle de bain de l'actrice, où s'était achevée leur séance de yoga matinale, offrait en effet dans le domaine érotique des possibilités nettement supérieures à celle du motel d'Emma. Regina, lassée de se trouver si à l'étroit dans sa modeste baignoire, l'avait finalement invitée dans son appartement de Vancouver ouest avec ce seul argument :

― J'ai une douche massante !

Laquelle, comme l'expérience venait de le prouver, était non seulement réglable à volonté mais installée dans une cabine bien assez vaste pour deux.

Emma soupira de bien-être et s'aventura dans la salle de séjour, rhabillée mais les cheveux encore mouillés. Regina qui les avait plus courts et aurait plus vite fini était en train de sécher les siens dans la salle de bain.

Pour sa première visite chez Regina, Emma arrivée la veille au soir n'avait pas encore vu grand-chose de l'appartement à vrai dire, en-dehors de sa chambre, du tapis du salon sur lequel avait débuté la séance de yoga et de la fameuse salle de bain où elle avait pris fin.

L'appartement n'était pas très grand mais bien orienté et lumineux, et la baie vitrée du salon ouvrait sur un balcon qui donnait sur la plage, juste de l'autre côté de la rue. Regina, peu désireuse d'investir dans un déménagement entre Vancouver et la Californie, avait loué un logement meublé, mais Emma reconnut sa patte dans les étagères remplies de livres classés avec soin, les coloris coordonnés des coussins, du tapis, des rideaux, et les quelques objets méticuleusement choisis qui décoraient le salon, tel ce colibri amérindien en bois gravé et peint dont les tons s'accordaient parfaitement à ceux de la pièce.

Sur la table qui servait de bureau à Regina était posé un cadre à photo. Emma s'approcha pour le regarder. Il s'agissait du portrait d'un adolescent brun en uniforme scolaire. _Henri, je suppose_, songea Emma en observant la photo. L'adolescent tout en longueur avait les cheveux courts et lisses, le nez busqué et des yeux bruns chaleureux. Il portait un costume bleu marine bordé de jaune, une chemise blanche, un gilet et une cravate rayés bleu marine et rouge, et souriait à l'objectif avec bonne humeur.

Emma ne se rappelait pas avoir vu de photo d'Henri auparavant mais eut cependant l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré. S'il avait lui aussi les cheveux et les yeux bruns, sa ressemblance avec sa mère adoptive s'arrêtait pourtant là. Le sentiment de familiarité ne venait pas non plus d'avoir tellement entendu parler de lui car Regina s'était montrée jusqu'ici plutôt réservée à son sujet, comme s'il lui était difficile de l'aborder.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et le parfum familier de Regina la précéda lorsqu'elle vint la rejoindre, coiffée et habillée de frais, détendue et le visage vierge de tout maquillage. Elle avisa la photo qu'Emma observait et sourit.

― Mon fils, dit-elle d'un ton affectueux. Il arrive dimanche prochain pour trois semaines.

― Vous allez rester à Vancouver ? demanda Emma, sachant qu'Henri arrivait une semaine avant la fin du tournage. En-dehors des périodes où elle tournait, Regina, tout comme Emma d'ailleurs, habitait Los Angeles. Regina réfléchit un instant.

― Peut-être bien, répondit-elle. Il y a moins de paparazzi par ici. Et pendant que mon fils est là, je ne veux pas perdre plusieurs jours avec lui dans les avions et les aéroports. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des semaines et ce sont nos seuls congés en commun. Ensuite il repart pour deux mois d'école et pendant ses vacances d'été je reprends le tournage.

Emma hésita. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre entre Regina et son fils qu'elle voyait si peu.

― Est-ce que nous nous verrons ? demanda-t-elle avec un rien d'embarras. Je veux dire, pendant qu'il est là ?

― Eh bien, sourit Regina, je ne compte pas vous cacher à mon fils, même si je ne ferai pas en sa présence ce que nous venons de faire aujourd'hui… Sa chambre est juste là, à côté de la mienne.

Elle indiqua la porte d'un coup de menton.

― Un peu trop près à mon goût pour que je vous invite à passer la nuit ici, malheureusement… Mais ne vous en faites pas ma chère, nous trouverons bien une solution !

Ce n'était pas pour cela qu'Emma s'en faisait en priorité. Comment diable cet adolescent inconnu allait-il réagir à sa présence ? Et s'il la détestait ?

― Comment dois-je me présenter ? interrogea-t-elle, perplexe.

― Comme une collègue des studios, et comme mon amie bien sûr.

― Votre petite amie ? suggéra Emma, déjà morte de trac à cette seule pensée.

Jamais encore quelqu'un ne l'avait présentée à sa famille. Neal était un enfant perdu comme elle, et elle ne s'était jamais assez attardée avec qui que ce soit d'autre pour que la question se soit déjà posée.

Regina la considéra d'un air pensif.

― Dès qu'il vous connaîtra un peu. Je vous préviens, il n'y aura pas de gestes familiers, de baisers ni quoi que ce soit d'intime devant mon fils. N'y voyez rien de personnel, mais cela me gênerait horriblement. Cela dit…

Emma intriguée attendit la suite.

― Henri est un garçon perspicace, ajouta Regina. Il est très possible qu'il comprenne tout seul en nous voyant.

A cette idée, le malaise d'Emma s'accentua. L'approbation d'Henri lui paraissait soudain cruciale pour l'avenir de sa relation avec Regina. Et depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas fréquenté de garçons de dix-sept ans ? _Sans doute pas depuis mes dix-sept ans à moi,_ pensa-t-elle avec consternation.

― Regina, dit-elle remplie d'appréhension, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir raconter à votre fils ? Je n'y connais rien du tout aux adolescents !

― Racontez-lui que vous êtes photographe, suggéra cette dernière, ça devrait l'intéresser. Il y a un club photo dans son école.

Regina esquissa une légère grimace.

― En vérité je ne suis jamais très sûre non plus de ce qui l'intéresse encore quand je le revois. Mon fils est très poli, vous verrez, mais il passe le plus clair de son temps loin de moi. Je ne le connais pas aussi bien que je devrais.

Il y avait du regret et de la culpabilité dans sa voix.

― Vous avez trois semaines pour en profiter, lui rappela Emma, soudain résolue à faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'y aider.

Son estomac laissa soudain échapper un gargouillis sonore. Leurs occupations de la matinée leur avait fait sauter le petit-déjeuner.

― Oh, s'avisa Regina, mais il est midi passé ! Venez par ici, Emma. Je vous ai promis de vous faire goûter mes lasagnes.

Emma la suivit sans pour autant se laisser distraire.

― Avec plaisir, dit-elle. Regina, parlez-moi encore d'Henri, s'il vous plaît !


	39. Chapter 39

― Henri ! s'écria Regina en agitant la main pour attirer son attention.

Elle l'attendait à la sortie du terminal où avait atterri l'avion en provenance de Londres et venait de repérer dans la foule l'écharpe d'uniforme de son fils. Celui-ci sourit en l'apercevant et s'approcha, sa valise en remorque, plus dégingandé que jamais.

― Maman ! la salua-t-il en se penchant pour l'enlacer.

Depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu quelques mois auparavant, il avait encore pris plusieurs centimètres et la dépassait à présent de presque une tête.

― Comme tu as grandi ! soupira-t-elle en passant une main sur ses joues qui avaient perdu pour de bon leur rondeur enfantine. Il devrait bientôt commencer à se raser.

Ils sortirent du terminal de l'aéroport et se dirigèrent vers le parking où les attendait la Mercedes noire de Regina.

― Tu as faim ? interrogea Regina en mettant la valise d'Henri dans le coffre.

Elle le savait par expérience, la nourriture offerte aux passagers sur ces vols transatlantiques n'était vraiment pas terrible.

Henri bâilla, désorienté par les huit heures de décalage horaire. Comme sa mère, il ne parvenait guère à dormir en avion.

― Je ferais bien une sieste, admit-il, les yeux rétrécis par la fatigue. Mais après je risque de me retrouver en pleine forme au milieu de la nuit.

Le timbre de sa voix n'était plus tout à fait familier à Regina après toutes ces semaines à ne se parler qu'au téléphone ou par écran interposé d'un bout à l'autre d'une connexion internet.

― Une petite balade à Stanley Park pour te dégourdir les jambes après toutes ces heures d'avion ? proposa-t-elle. Ensuite on ira manger quelque chose et tu te coucheras de bonne heure.

Henri acquiesça poliment et monta dans la voiture. Ils avaient tous les deux perdu l'habitude de se côtoyer et comme à chaque fois, les débuts de leurs retrouvailles étaient un peu embarrassés.

_Mon fils, cet inconnu_, songea Regina avec une pointe d'appréhension en mettant le contact. Elle pensa à Emma qui avait préféré la laisser profiter seule de ses retrouvailles avec Henri et souhaita en cet instant l'avoir à ses côtés. Emma croyait en elle. En sa présence, elle se sentait capable de choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais envisagées, et sa relation avec son fils était l'une de ces choses dans son existence qui ne nécessitaient pas moins d'un miracle pour vraiment finir par s'épanouir.

Le lendemain était pour Regina un jour de tournage. Du fait du décalage horaire Henri était en pleine forme bien avant le lever du soleil et elle l'emmena donc passer la journée au studio avec elle. Il avait douze ans quand la série avait débuté et depuis il passait quelques semaines avec elle au studio chaque année.

La plupart des permanents de l'équipe connaissaient déjà son fils. Pendant que Regina accomplissait ses longues journées de travail, Henri discutait avec quiconque avait du temps à lui accorder, bricolait avec les décorateurs, grimpait sur les caméras sous l'œil indulgent des techniciens, jouait avec les animaux du studio et faisait connaissance avec les enfants du personnel ou les jeunes acteurs qui se trouvaient là. Le soir, il finissait généralement endormi dans un coin ou dans la caravane de sa mère bien avant la fin du tournage.

Ce matin-là, lorsque tout le monde fut arrivé, Regina fit le tour du studio avec Henri, histoire de présenter son fils aux nouveaux venus et d'informer les autres de sa présence.

― Ma parole fiston, rugit Leroy en lui administrant une bourrade affectueuse qui aurait fait chanceler un ours, mais tu es deux fois plus grand que l'année dernière !

Leroy, lui-même trapu et court sur pattes, connaissait Henri depuis ses douze ans.

― Passe me voir si tu t'ennuies, conclut-il, la barbe fendue d'un large sourire. J'ai toujours l'utilité d'une grande perche dans ton genre !

Robin était l'un des derniers réalisateurs embauchés sur la série, et s'il avait tourné bon nombre d'épisodes cette saison, il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Henri.

― Bienvenue jeune homme, fit-il avec une excessive jovialité. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous, n'hésitez pas !

Il considérait avec un rien de malaise l'adolescent qui lui souriait poliment. Regina savait que le réalisateur avait un faible pour elle et n'aurait pas demandé mieux que de pouvoir y donner suite, mais aussi qu'il avait un fils de cinq ans d'un précédent mariage. Elle soupçonna qu'il se demandait comment diable ces deux demi-frères-là feraient pour s'entendre le cas échéant, et peut-être aussi comment lui-même s'entendrait avec un beau-fils déjà si grand. Elle lui sourit. Heureusement la question ne se poserait pas.

Emma était dans son studio photo en train de préparer son matériel pour les prises de vue de la journée. En la voyant cavalièrement juchée sur son bureau, ses longues jambes moulées dans son jean noir, la nuque dégagée par sa queue de cheval haute et le front plissé par la concentration, Regina réprima l'envie de s'approcher pour l'embrasser.

― Bonjour Emma, dit-elle.

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers eux.

― Henri, reprit Regina, voici Emma Swan, notre photographe de plateau. Emma, mon fils Henri.

Emma descendit du bureau sur lequel elle était perchée et vint à eux en souriant.

― Enchantée Henri, salua-t-elle avec un rien d'appréhension. J'espère que tu as fait bon voyage.

Henri n'était pas timide pour deux sous.

― J'ai profité de l'avion pour regarder le dernier Star Wars, Black Panther et Justice League, résuma-t-il.

Apparemment il adorait toujours autant les superhéros, c'était bon à savoir. Quand il était petit, Regina lui achetait chaque semaine des comic books, il en avait toute une collection qu'il lisait et relisait avec passion. Mais l'éloignement aidant, il y avait belle lurette qu'il se les achetait tout seul, ou plus précisément, qu'elle ignorait ce qu'il faisait au juste de son argent de poche.

― J'aurais des choses à dire sur le dernier Star Wars, grogna Emma qui n'était pas fan des épisodes les plus récents. Reviens me voir si tu veux qu'on en discute, mon grand !

― D'accord, acquiesça Henri, l'air enchanté par la perspective.

Nul doute qu'il prendrait la photographe au mot, pensa Regina non sans amusement. Il adorait discuter pendant des heures de ses films préférés. En cela il était le digne fils de sa mère, qui avait été biberonnée aux films depuis sa plus tendre enfance et adorait elle aussi le cinéma.

Mais les préférences de Regina ne la portaient guère vers le fantastique et la science-fiction, et même si elle tâchait de s'y intéresser pour faire plaisir à Henri, l'inanité du scénario de Star Wars et la longueur interminable des films la faisaient mourir d'ennui. Il serait ravi de trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui disserter sans fin sur le sujet.

Il était l'heure pour Regina de se rendre au maquillage. Henri la suivit pour dire bonjour aux maquilleuses et aux coiffeuses. Elle savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à disparaître pour aller vivre sa vie d'adolescent quelque part en coulisse, car Ruby pour qui il avait un faible lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens et sitôt qu'il l'avait vue, il s'empressait de déguerpir le plus loin possible pour se remettre de ses émotions.

_Il faut reconnaître que Ruby est spectaculaire_, se dit Regina amusée en voyant son fils changer de contenance, soudain intimidé et balbutiant. Outrageusement maquillée, court vêtue, sexy en diable avec ses longues boucles brunes, ses jambes interminables et son décolleté vertigineux, elle était heureusement trentenaire et incapable de considérer Henri autrement que comme un gamin. Celui-ci parvint à lui dire bonjour puis s'empourpra dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur lui et se trouva quelque chose d'urgent à faire ailleurs.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Regina ne fut pas étonnée de voir passer Gold au studio. Depuis qu'il avait arrangé son adoption, celui-ci s'était en effet autoproclamé parrain de son fils, et ne manquait jamais de venir le voir quand il était dans les parages.

Henri n'avait guère d'atomes crochus avec Gold et après quelques instants de conversation polie, trouvait assez vite un prétexte pour s'éclipser. Mais Gold ne semblait pas en prendre ombrage et en profitait pour s'attarder et discuter avec Belle, qui se prêtait apparemment au jeu bien plus volontiers.

― Tu ne t'ennuies pas au studio ? demanda Regina à son fils au bout de quelques jours.

La fin de la semaine approchait, et avec elle la fin du tournage de la saison. Il y aurait une grande fête vendredi soir et ensuite tout le monde serait en vacances pour plusieurs mois.

― Non, c'est cool, répondit son fils, évasif.

Il réfléchit un instant puis ajouta :

― J'aimais bien discuter avec Emma, tu sais la photographe ? C'est bête qu'elle n'ait plus le temps, avec la fin du tournage et tout ça. J'espère qu'on la reverra.

Plus le temps ? Regina étonnée songea qu'Emma n'avait pas moins le temps aujourd'hui qu'hier, et aussi qu'elle avait initialement paru soucieuse de faire bonne impression à son fils. Pourquoi donc n'avait-elle plus le temps pour lui ?

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Regina n'avait pas reçu de message d'Emma depuis un moment. Elle aurait aimé la revoir seule à seule quelques heures, mais quand ? On était en plein sprint final au studio, et avec la présence d'Henri, il ne serait certainement pas question de se voir avant la fin de la semaine.

― Et si j'invitais Emma à passer nous voir dimanche ? proposa-t-elle.

― Ca serait bien, approuva Henri, l'air réjoui.

Elle aussi avait hâte de la revoir.

Ce que Regina n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'Emma refuserait.


	40. Chapter 40

Emma n'avait pas revu Regina seule à seule depuis l'arrivée de son fils. Paniquée, elle avait tout fait pour les éviter tous les deux. Elle avait poliment décliné par SMS son invitation à leur rendre visite dimanche. Elle avait même envisagé de ne pas aller à la fête de fin de tournage du studio vendredi soir, mais son absence aurait été trop remarquée.

Il lui fallait partir, et vite. Tout serait plus simple ainsi. Pourtant, si son instinct lui disait qu'il était temps de s'en aller, de fuir sans se retourner en abandonnant ses problèmes derrière elle, quelque chose en elle refusait de quitter Regina sans un mot. N'avait-elle pas promis de ne pas se laisser décourager au premier obstacle ?

C'est pourquoi elle la laissa faire lorsque Regina fondit sur elle en pleine fête sans se préoccuper d'être vue, la prit par le poignet avec détermination comme elle l'avait fait à une autre soirée plusieurs mois auparavant, et l'entraîna au fond de la réserve à costumes déserte afin de s'expliquer loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Regina finit par la lâcher entre deux rangées de robes de bal froufroutantes sous leur housse protectrice et se planta devant elle, l'air contrarié.

― Emma, dit-elle en la transperçant d'un regard acéré, vous m'évitez. Que se passe-t-il ?

La photographe se troubla et détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de la femme qu'elle aimait. Quelles seraient les conséquences si elle parlait ? Ne valait-il pas mieux se taire ?

En la voyant si bouleversée, Regina s'approcha et lui releva le menton.

― Parlez-moi, Emma, dit-elle d'une voix radoucie. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? C'est Henri ? Il a dit ou fait quelque chose ? Il a l'air de bien vous aimer pourtant. Je sais que les ados ne sont pas faciles, mais…

Le cœur d'Emma se serra. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Regina penser qu'elle n'aimait pas son fils. Ni lui jouer la comédie et faire comme si de rien n'était. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Ou y avait-il une autre solution ? Rien ne lui vint – rien d'autre que la vérité.

― Regina, murmura-t-elle, le bruit des battements de son propre cœur lui emplissant les oreilles, Henri est mon fils !

Regina choquée s'écarta d'un pas et la considéra d'un air incrédule.

― Excusez-moi, dit-elle, j'ai mal entendu. Que disiez-vous à propos de mon fils ?

Emma se força à soutenir son regard et répéta ce qu'elle venait de dire.

― Henri est mon fils, Regina. Le petit garçon que j'ai dû abandonner à la naissance, vous vous souvenez ?

Regina resta un instant bouche bée.

― Mais c'est tout à fait impossible, protesta-t-elle. Henri est _mon_ fils ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous mettre une idée pareille dans la tête ?

Emma n'avait pas de preuves irréfutables. Pas même une vieille photo de Neal. Mais elle sentait qu'elle avait raison.

― Il ressemble à son père, Regina ! Il ressemble à Neal ! Quand je l'ai connu, Neal était à peine plus vieux qu'Henri. Il avait la même démarche. Et son regard… Je n'ai pas vu la ressemblance tout de suite, mais quand j'ai entendu sa voix… C'est lui, j'en suis sûre.

Regina semblait frappée par la foudre. Emma recula. Ce qu'elle venait de dire changeait tout entre elles, irrémédiablement. Elle aurait préféré avoir tort.

― Je suis désolée, Regina, murmura-t-elle. Jamais je n'aurais pensé…

― Je ne sais pas où vous êtes allée chercher tout ça, mademoiselle Swan, la coupa Regina qui se raidissait à vue d'oeil, mais vous ne me prendrez pas mon fils. Avec le mal que j'ai eu… Vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui.

― Mais enfin Regina, protesta Emma, je n'ai aucune intention de…

― Je ne veux plus vous voir, trancha Regina, glaciale. Ne vous avisez pas de vous approcher de nous.

Et sans un regard, elle tourna les talons.

Emma se laissa couler au sol, anéantie. Elle avait essayé, mais l'obstacle était insurmontable. Qu'avait-elle espéré au juste ? Que Regina comprendrait ? Qu'elle se réjouirait de la nouvelle et s'empresserait d'en informer son fils ? Un fils qu'Emma avait abandonné à la naissance, pour lequel elle n'avait jamais été là, et dont elle ignorait tout. Pour lequel elle n'était en somme qu'une mauvaise nouvelle. Par une cruelle ironie du sort, elle ne l'avait retrouvé que pour perdre la femme qu'elle aimait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'en aller.

En pleine déprime, incapable de prendre la moindre décision, elle n'était pas ressortie de sa chambre de motel depuis qu'elle y était revenue la veille au soir lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte samedi en fin d'après-midi. Elle s'y traîna pour ouvrir et trouva Regina sur le seuil. Celle-ci entra sans attendre qu'elle l'y invite, claqua la porte derrière elle et la toisa d'un air furieux.

― Vous voulez savoir ce que je pense de votre histoire, Emma ? cracha-t-elle, hérissée, sans s'embarrasser de préliminaires. Je pense que rencontrer mon fils vous a fait peur ! Vous saviez que j'avais un enfant, mais vous n'aviez pas vraiment réalisé ce que ça impliquait avant de le voir. Alors vous avez inventé cette fable ridicule comme excuse pour vous défiler.

Emma n'avait pas envisagé cette interprétation de la situation. Elle en resta un instant sidérée.

― Je croyais que vous comptiez faire un bout de chemin avec moi ! reprit Regina avec amertume. Et vous me quittez à la première occasion sous prétexte d'une vague ressemblance entre mon fils et votre amour de jeunesse ! Ai-je mon mot à dire ou avez-vous déjà fait vos bagages ?

― Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! réagit enfin Emma. Ca me tue de vous quitter !

Regina la foudroya d'un regard noir.

― Eh bien ne le faites pas ! Restez et assumez.

― Vous m'avez demandé de disparaître, lui rappela Emma qui n'en avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Pour la première fois, Regina sembla décolérer un peu et prit un air embarrassé.

― J'ai paniqué, avoua-t-elle. La vie avec mon fils n'a jamais été simple. Entre les médias à nos trousses et l'éloignement… Nous ne nous sommes pas toujours bien entendus, et même à présent nos rapports sont distants. Vous, il vous connaît à peine mais il vous apprécie déjà. J'ai eu peur que…

― Que je ne vous vole son affection ? acheva Emma qui s'y attendait. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je l'ai évité toute la semaine, Regina ? Je ne veux pas bouleverser votre vie ni la sienne !

― Et votre solution est de disparaître ? D'éviter mon fils, de m'éviter moi et de sortir de nos vies sans explication ?

Emma avait passé beaucoup de temps dans sa propre vie à appliquer cette stratégie à la première complication, et ne pouvait guère nier que telle avait été une fois de plus son intention initiale. Elle baissa la tête, confuse.

― Vous l'avez, votre explication, marmonna-t-elle.

― Et si vous vous trompez ? demanda Regina d'un ton meurtri. Si c'est seulement la peur de vous engager qui vous pousse à fuir ? Je croyais que vous m'aimiez assez pour essayer…

La gorge d'Emma se serra et elle se rapprocha spontanément de Regina qui la dévisageait avec un mélange de colère et de désarroi.

― Je vous aime, dit-elle avec douceur sans oser la toucher. Assez pour vouloir passer tout le reste de ma vie avec vous. Mais si Henri est mon fils, est-ce que vous voudrez toujours de moi ?

― Pour commencer, vous ne l'approcherez pas avant que nous ayons tiré cette histoire au clair, asséna Regina.

C'était de bonne guerre. Et Regina n'avait pas fait mention d'elle-même.

― Mais comment ? demanda Emma.

― Par un test ADN, bien sûr. Nous aurons les résultats dans quelques jours tout au plus.

Regina semblait calme à présent, mais sur son front Emma voyait battre cette veine qui n'apparaissait que lorsqu'elle était bouleversée. Elle réprima l'envie de l'effacer d'une caresse. La cause de cette détresse, c'était elle.

Les traits contractés par trop d'émotions contenues, Regina marcha droit sur elle. Emma recula jusqu'à se retrouver acculée contre le mur.

― En attendant, murmura Regina en se penchant sur elle, vous allez rester.

Sa sommation avait sonné comme une prière. Plus que jamais elle semblait déchirée par des émotions contradictoires. Les lèvres de Regina effleurèrent les siennes - même en cet instant, elle choisit de ne pas l'embrasser la première. Emma s'empara de sa bouche et l'embrassa éperdument, comme s'il devait s'agir de la toute dernière fois.


	41. Chapter 41

Regina avait envie de griffer, de mordre et de punir. _L'amour est une faiblesse._ Aimer Daniel l'avait laissée dévastée. Aimer Henri avait toujours été douloureux et compliqué. Aimer Emma lui était tombé dessus sans qu'elle le réalise, une erreur dont elle payait le prix à présent, écartelée entre l'envie de protéger son fils, qui lui dictait de se débarrasser d'Emma au plus vite, et ses sentiments pour elle qui lui rendaient toute idée de séparation insupportable. Allait-elle devoir choisir entre les deux ?

En attendant rien n'était sûr, sinon que son fils était tranquillement au cinéma, ignorant de tout cela, et qu'elle tenait Emma à sa merci sous elle sur le champ de bataille du lit sans la moindre intention de la laisser s'échapper. Elle contrôlait à grand peine son envie de mordre un peu plus fort, de griffer un peu plus profondément, d'imprimer une marque indélébile sur la peau de la femme qui menaçait de l'abandonner – ou était-ce de lui arracher son fils ? Poussée par un obscur désespoir, elle prenait sans douceur ce qu'elle désirait ce soir, mais Emma ne lui opposait aucune résistance et ne faisait que l'étreindre avec plus de force, se fondre en elle avec plus d'ardeur.

― Encore, gémissait Emma en s'accrochant à elle, vibrante de tout son être. Plus fort !

Au moment d'atteindre la jouissance, le corps d'Emma se cabra, et au lieu de se perdre dans le plaisir, elle fondit en larmes. La colère de Regina tomba d'un coup. Soudain envahie par un abominable sentiment de culpabilité, elle l'attira contre elle et la serra fort comme Emma aimait tant qu'elle le fasse.

― Là, murmura-t-elle en caressant avec tendresse le corps qu'elle avait tellement eu envie de meurtrir seulement quelques instants auparavant. Ca va aller.

Et elle espéra de tout son cœur que ce serait vrai.

Emma se prêta sans hésiter aux formalités nécessaires pour le test ADN. Quant à Henri, Regina décida qu'il était temps pour lui de changer de brosse à dents et envoya la brosse usagée au laboratoire chargé de l'analyse. La réponse lui arriva une semaine plus tard. Regina prit soin de s'assurer qu'Henri ne traînait pas dans les parages avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

Les résultats du test étaient formels. Du point de vue statistique, il y avait toutes les chances qu'Henri et Emma soient génétiquement apparentés. La photographe avait vu juste, Henri était bien son fils.

Pendant qu'Henri vivait sa vie d'adolescent avec Violette, une jeune actrice de son âge qu'il avait rencontrée au studio, Regina retrouva Emma sur le front de mer de Vancouver où elle lui avait donné rendez-vous. Elle lui montra les résultats du test ADN.

― J'avais raison, murmura Emma, toute pâle. Henri est bien mon fils.

― _Mon_ fils, corrigea Regina, sur la défensive. C'est moi qui l'ai élevé. Venez, nous avons un rendez-vous.

Elle n'avait pas encore décidé comment réagir au fait qu'Emma était bel et bien la mère biologique de son enfant. Mais pour commencer, elle pensait savoir à qui s'adresser pour obtenir une explication, et Emma aussi était concernée.

― Quel bon vent vous amène, très chère ? nasilla Gold en la voyant entrer dans son bureau.

Il aperçut Emma et l'espace d'une seconde laissa entrevoir sa surprise, avant de se reprendre comme si de rien n'était.

― Mademoiselle Swan, salua-t-il courtoisement avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

― Je vois qu'il est inutile de faire les présentations, commenta Regina, guère surprise.

Gold savait toujours tout.

Elle balança les résultats du test sur son bureau et lui laissa une demi-seconde pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

― Emma est la mère biologique d'Henri, asséna-t-elle. Je suis impatiente d'entendre vos explications.

― Voyons Regina, roucoula-t-il, c'est absurde. Qu'ai-je à voir là-dedans ?

Regina était à deux doigts de se fâcher. Emma à ses côtés suivait la scène avec perplexité, se demandant sans doute ce qu'elle faisait là, mais elle ne tarderait pas à comprendre.

― N'abusez pas de ma patience, Gold, gronda Regina. Vous ne vouliez pas que je fréquente Emma. Et il s'avère que c'est la mère de mon fils. Un enfant dont _vous_ avez arrangé l'adoption.

Gold changea de visage.

― Ce petit méritait mieux comme mère qu'une fille perdue, siffla-t-il. Il serait passé de main en main jusqu'à finir dans la rue ou en prison comme elle. Si vous savez ce qui est bon pour vous Regina, vous ne la laisserez pas s'approcher d'Henri.

― J'étais jeune et acculée et je n'en suis plus là, protesta Emma, offensée. Mais qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait à vous ? Je ne vous connais même pas !

Le petit homme lui adressa un regard chargé de mépris.

― Moi je vous connais bien assez, mademoiselle Swan. Je vous interdis de vous mêler de la vie de ce garçon. Il est bien mieux sans vous.

― Vous n'avez rien à lui interdire, bondit Regina. Henri est mon problème, pas le vôtre.

― Je ne cherche qu'à le protéger, très chère, siffla Gold. Cette femme détruit tout ce qu'elle touche.

― Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne ! s'insurgea Emma. Qu'est-ce que j'ai donc détruit d'après vous ?

― Vous avez ruiné la vie de mon fils ! siffla Gold d'un ton venimeux.

Emma haussa les sourcils sans comprendre. Son fils ?

Regina n'avait entendu parler du fils de Gold que par sa mère, autrefois intime avec son mentor. D'après Cora, en conflit avec son père, il s'était enfui adolescent et n'avait jamais pu être ramené à la maison. Après la mort de sa femme, Gold avait aussi perdu son fils. Jamais il ne parlait ni de l'un ni de l'autre.

― Mais votre fils…, commença Regina.

― Est mort, acheva sèchement Gold. Après une courte vie de délinquance et d'errance. Il aurait pu fonder une famille et être heureux s'il avait rencontré une femme capable de le remettre sur le droit chemin au lieu de l'encourager dans ses travers et d'abandonner son enfant.

Emma, l'air plus perplexe que jamais, reprit la parole.

― De qui parlez-vous ? Le père de mon enfant était un orphelin comme moi. Il s'appelait Neal Cassidy.

Gold la considéra avec une condescendance non dénuée d'hostilité.

― Le père de votre enfant, très chère, était un jeune fugueur en rébellion contre sa famille. Il s'appelait Baelfire, mais il a changé de nom pour être plus difficile à retrouver. C'était mon fils. Après avoir fréquenté assez de gens de votre espèce, il a fini par se faire tuer dans une bagarre entre malfrats.

― Je n'y suis pour rien, protesta Emma, l'air bouleversée par ces révélations. J'aimais Neal ! Je n'avais que dix-huit ans. Tout ce que je voulais c'était avoir une vie normale avec lui.

― Si vous aviez eu une meilleure influence sur lui, grinça Gold, son histoire n'aurait pas fini comme ça ! Vous n'avez été capable ni de le retenir ni de l'apaiser.

― Vous non plus apparemment, riposta Emma. Il m'a toujours dit qu'il était orphelin, mais il se sentait traqué en permanence. Par vos détectives, je suppose ? Neal m'avait promis qu'il se rangerait et qu'on irait vivre à Tallahassee. Je suis tombée enceinte. Mais il m'a fait arrêter à sa place pour avoir le temps de s'enfuir et je ne l'ai jamais revu.

Regina entrevit les rêves brisés sur lesquels Emma avait dû se reconstruire à sa sortie de prison. Elle lui prit la main et la photographe serra la sienne en retour.

― Quand vous aurez fini de blâmer Emma pour vos propres échecs, gronda Regina. Mais vous rendez-vous compte ? Pendant toutes ces années, vous m'avez regardée élever votre petit-fils sans rien me dire ! Quel genre de grand-père êtes-vous donc ?

Sous le regard accusateur de Regina, Gold ne se troubla guère. Il lui sourit sans états d'âme.

― Le genre prévoyant à long terme, très chère. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger ce qui restait de ma famille. Je n'ai pas pu sauver mon fils mais j'ai mis le petit à l'abri.

Avoir confié son petit-fils à Regina qui était alors sa protégée lui avait sans aucun doute permis de s'assurer qu'il ne manquait de rien tout en gardant en permanence un œil sur lui en toute discrétion. Stupéfaite, Regina réalisa soudain que par le biais d'Henri, Gold faisait partie de sa famille.

Celui-ci toisa froidement Emma.

― Si vous vous avisez d'importuner Henri, mademoiselle Swan, j'obtiendrai une ordonnance pour vous interdire de l'approcher. Vous n'avez plus rien à faire dans sa vie.

Regina qui n'avait encore rien décidé concernant Emma détestait toujours autant qu'on le fasse à sa place. Elle laissa libre cours à sa colère.

― Vous n'allez rien obtenir du tout parce que cela ne vous concerne pas, déclara-t-elle d'une voix cinglante. C'est à moi de régler ça avec Emma.

― J'ai tout fait pour m'assurer que ce garçon serait élevé dans de bonnes conditions, rétorqua Gold. Ce n'est pas pour que cette femme vienne…

―_J'ai_ tout fait pour cela, corrigea Regina, vraiment exaspérée à présent. Vous n'avez pas eu le cran de prendre en charge votre petit-fils vous-même, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire !

― Je vous préviens Regina…, grinça Gold en dévisageant Emma d'un œil noir.

Celle-ci, l'air tout aussi meurtrier, semblait considérer sérieusement l'idée de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Regina lui pressa légèrement la main et elle se tut.

― Ecoutez-moi bien, _très cher_, déclara Regina. La place d'Emma dans la vie de mon fils ou dans la mienne n'est pas votre affaire. Si jamais vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre elle, non seulement je change d'agent dans la minute, mais je vous garantis que vous ne reverrez pas Henri avant votre enterrement. Ai-je été assez claire ?

Gold grimaça sans répondre en rajustant sa cravate Armani. Regina était de loin sa cliente la plus célèbre et la plus rentable, tous deux le savaient parfaitement. Elle retrouverait un agent sans difficulté car nombreux étaient les concurrents de Gold sur les rangs pour la lui voler. Quant à lui, il avait peu de chances de retrouver une star de son calibre si elle le quittait.

― Bien, conclut Regina. Nous allons en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Nous rediscuterons plus tard de_ votre_ implication dans la vie de mon fils. Venez Emma, notre conversation à nous n'est pas finie.

Henri était à elle. C'était à elle de le protéger. Et Emma aussi était à elle. Peut-être était-il inévitable qu'elle lui fasse du mal dans cette histoire, mais elle ne laisserait personne d'autre s'attaquer à la femme qu'elle aimait.


	42. Chapter 42

L'air était froid et vif au sommet du mont Sulphur, le temps clair, et la vue dégagée sur la vallée qui s'offrait à eux de tous côtés, tout simplement époustouflante.

― Cool, commenta Henri avec sobriété en sortant son téléphone portable pour prendre des photos du panorama.

Emma avait comme toujours son appareil photo en bandoulière, mais ne ressentait pas encore l'envie de s'en servir. Elle était là avec Henri et Regina, et ce petit miracle lui suffisait.

Son fils savait la vérité et ne l'avait pas encore rejetée. Elle pria pour que cela dure, rien qu'un peu plus longtemps. Une part d'elle-même avait envie de prendre la fuite et de partir très loin avant que le couperet ne finisse par tomber. Une autre souhaitait désespérément donner raison à Regina qui lui faisait confiance et pensait que révéler la vérité était dans l'intérêt d'Henri et dans le leur. Emma n'avait-elle pas, pour la première fois de sa vie, tellement plus à perdre si elle partait ?

A la sortie du bureau de Gold, Regina et elle avaient eu une discussion. Emma ne prétendait à aucune place dans la vie d'Henri. Qu'avait-elle à lui apporter ? Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il lui était trop difficile désormais de faire comme si de rien n'était. Henri lui rappelait tellement Neal. Elle l'avait déjà abandonné, elle refusait à présent de lui mentir en prétendant ne pas savoir qui il était. Elle préférait encore ne plus le revoir.

― Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre vous deux, avait dit Regina. Ne m'obligez pas à le faire. Henri vous aime bien, c'est peut-être inespéré.

Elle n'avait jamais caché à son fils qu'il avait été adopté. Depuis qu'il avait l'âge de raison, Henri lui posait des questions sur ses origines auxquelles Regina n'avait pas de réponses. Mais voilà qu'il avait à présent une mère biologique et même un grand-père. Ses réponses, il allait pouvoir les obtenir.

― Je crois vraiment qu'Henri a besoin de savoir d'où il vient pour pouvoir avancer dans la vie, avait déclaré Regina. C'est important pour la construction de son identité.

Elle ne s'opposait pas à ce qu'Emma lui dise la vérité. Cette perspective terrifia soudain la photographe. Comment allait-elle s'y prendre ? Et Henri, comment allait-il réagir ? Après tout, il s'agissait de lui avouer qu'il était né d'une fille-mère en prison et d'un père délinquant irresponsable qui s'était enfui avant même sa naissance. Comment lui dire cela sans l'anéantir ?

― Vous trouverez les mots, avait affirmé Regina. Comme vous les avez trouvés pour me le raconter à moi. La vérité ne sera pas pire que ce qu'il a pu s'imaginer.

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine de vacances à Henri. Il devrait bientôt retourner en Angleterre finir son trimestre et Regina ne voulait pas faire traîner encore les choses sans rien lui dire jusqu'à l'été. Elle décida que le plus tôt serait le mieux afin qu'il ait le temps de se faire à l'idée et ne reprenne pas l'avion bouleversé sans avoir pu en discuter autant qu'il l'aurait fallu.

― Ne me prenez pas mon fils, Emma, avait-elle murmuré avec une vulnérabilité inhabituelle.

Emma ne s'inquiétait guère pour cela. Qu'avait-elle qui puisse séduire Henri, déjà presque adulte, à côté de ce que pouvait lui offrir sa star de mère ? A elle seule, Emma n'aurait même pas les moyens de lui payer l'université. De plus il y avait de bonnes chances qu'Henri la déteste pour l'avoir abandonné et ne veuille plus jamais la revoir. Que deviendrait alors sa relation avec Regina ? Mais il était trop tard pour reculer désormais.

Regina avait décidé qu'un changement de décor ne ferait pas de mal et emmené Emma et Henri passer quelques jours à Banff, une petite station touristique de l'Alberta située dans une vallée au cœur des Montagnes Rocheuses. En hiver c'était une station de ski très prisée, et en cette mi-avril encore enneigée en altitude, tous trois passaient inaperçus avec leurs bonnets, leurs lunettes de soleil et leurs écharpes au milieu des touristes et des skieurs.

Henri s'était montré ravi de revoir Emma. Celle-ci, d'abord embarrassée, avait fini par se détendre un peu tandis qu'il la bombardait de questions diverses et bavardait des sujets sur lesquels ils avaient des affinités. Car sans même le connaître vraiment, elle avait bel et bien des affinités avec son fils. Pour commencer, il était un peu geek et elle aussi, un point qu'ils ne partageaient guère avec Regina.

_Ca tombe bien_, avait-elle pensé, non sans ironie. _« Henri, je suis ta mère ! », on dirait une réplique tout droit sortie de Star Wars…_

Le voyage s'était bien passé. Regina avait réservé deux chambres dans un des hôtels du centre de Banff, un joli bâtiment aux balcons de bois verni. Les chambres étaient toutes pourvues de deux lits immenses, et Regina avait proposé à Emma de partager la sienne sans qu'Henri ne s'en émeuve. Après tout, à son âge, il n'allait tout de même pas dormir avec sa mère.

La fameuse conversation eut lieu pendant le repas du soir, en attendant l'arrivée de leurs plats au restaurant italien qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel. Ce fut Regina qui aborda le sujet. Emma, reconnaissante, tâcha de trouver les mots pour faire comprendre à son fils qu'elle ne l'avait pas abandonné par manque d'amour.

― D'accord, dit Henri, songeur, en la considérant d'un œil neuf. Je crois que je comprends.

Il avait à présent un père et une mère biologiques, et même un grand-père, dont il venait de découvrir l'histoire. Son arbre généalogique, longtemps réduit à Regina et à sa mère, venait de s'étoffer d'un coup.

Les plats arrivèrent et Henri attaqua son assiette de spaghetti bolognaise avec enthousiasme. _Au moins ça ne lui a pas coupé l'appétit_, songea Emma, encore toute retournée. L'adolescent n'avait guère manifesté d'émotions, et elle redoutait une réaction à retardement.

― Vous croyez qu'il me déteste ? demanda-t-elle à Regina lorsqu'elles regagnèrent leur chambre plus tard dans la soirée.

Le nœud dans sa gorge ne s'était pas desserré. Henri n'avait pas dit grand-chose après le souper et avait regagné sa chambre de bonne heure pour y passer sa soirée seul.

― Laissons-lui le temps de digérer tout ça, suggéra Regina en venant s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés.

Aucune des deux n'était d'humeur à batifoler ce soir, mais Regina était là. Elle ne l'avait pas laissée tomber. Et ce fut grâce au sentiment de sécurité qu'elle ressentait toujours dans ses bras qu'Emma finit par réussir à s'endormir.

Le lendemain, tous trois avaient fait l'ascension du mont Sulphur en téléphérique, dans une petite nacelle transparente à quatre places qui offrait une vue vertigineuse sur le vide en contrebas à mesure qu'elle s'élevait en oscillant sur son fil. A l'extérieur du bâtiment qui accueillait les passagers au sommet, un réseau de terrasses en bois reliées par des escaliers longeait la crête de la montagne sur un bon kilomètre et offrait une vue imprenable sur les pics et vallées enneigés alentours. La balade entre ciel et terre était magnifique et donnait l'impression irréelle d'avoir été projeté en plein cœur d'une carte postale.

Henri partit en avant, propulsé par ses longues jambes, et Emma le vit bientôt se pendre aux balustrades de tous côtés pour observer les environs. Elle fit exprès de rester derrière, réprimant son envie de prendre sa place habituelle aux côtés de Regina. Elle n'osait se rapprocher ni de l'un ni de l'autre par peur de ce qui pourrait arriver.

Finalement, ce fut Henri qui s'approcha. Il lui montra les photos qu'il venait de prendre sur son portable. Soulagée d'être en terrain connu, Emma commenta ses clichés et lui donna quelques conseils pour améliorer le cadrage et le contraste. Les photos de neige étaient difficiles à réussir. Les paysages ouatés, féériques et scintillants qu'on avait sous les yeux se transformaient souvent en clichés plats, gris et mornes faute de lumière suffisante.

― Je peux vous prendre en photo ? demanda soudain Henri.

― Bien sûr mon grand, acquiesça Emma, touchée qu'il le demande.

Elle recula un peu pour prendre la pose et lui sourit. Henri prit sa photo puis la considéra d'un air pensif.

― Je comprends pourquoi vous m'avez fait adopter, dit-il. J'ai eu une autre mère qui s'est toujours occupée de moi. Mais maintenant qu'on s'est rencontré…

Il hésita.

― Est-ce qu'on restera en contact ?

Emma esquissa un sourire incertain.

― Autant que tu voudras, mon grand.

― Je peux avoir votre numéro de portable et votre email ?

Emma sortit son téléphone pour lui fournir les informations. Henri les enregistra avec soin puis repartit prendre des photos le sourire aux lèvres. A quelques mètres de là, Regina observait en silence. Elle s'approcha d'Emma.

― Il va bien, déclara-t-elle, l'air soulagé.

Elle transperça Emma de son magnifique regard brun, dans lequel se lisait de l'inquiétude.

― Mais à présent que vous êtes entrée dans sa vie, ne vous avisez jamais de lui faire faux bond.


	43. Chapter 43

― A ce soir ! s'écria Henri, un pied déjà dans le bus pour y rejoindre ses nouveaux amis.

Emma lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe de la main.

― A ce soir, Henri. Et tu m'as promis, pas de hors-piste ! lui rappela Regina. Je compte sur toi pour revenir entier.

Son fils était en principe un garçon sérieux et responsable mais elle se sentait un peu inquiète malgré tout. Le manteau neigeux était particulièrement instable en cette saison.

Quand il était là, Regina avait toujours du mal à laisser Henri voler de ses propres ailes, même s'il grandissait et qu'il le fallait bien. Son fils avait rencontré la veille un groupe de garçons de son âge à l'hôtel et ceux-ci l'avaient invité à faire du snowboard avec eux. Regina avait proposé de venir aussi, mais il s'était montré peu enthousiaste à cette idée.

Elle-même n'avait que trop de souvenirs de sa propre mère ne la lâchant pas d'une semelle à un âge où elle en était mortifiée. Et puis peut-être Henri avait-il besoin d'un peu d'espace après ces derniers jours passés en permanence avec Emma et elle.

Regina n'avait pas insisté. Le plus jeune garçon du groupe n'avait que treize ans et son père les accompagnait, ce qui espérait-elle, suffirait à modérer les ardeurs des plus téméraires. Restait à espérer qu'Henri ne se casse rien juste avant la rentrée.

La navette partie, Regina se tourna vers Emma avec un petit sourire.

― Ils ne rentreront pas avant 18h. Vous avez quelque chose de prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

Ces derniers jours avaient été difficiles et stressants pour Regina. Il lui avait fallu faire bonne figure et contenir ses émotions, aider Emma à dédramatiser ses révélations et Henri à les encaisser, être là pour eux deux, et tâcher de ne pas mourir de jalousie en les regardant esquisser de timides tentatives de rapprochement.

Henri avait une complicité instinctive flagrante avec Emma, une vérité dure à accepter pour Regina tant elle avait peur de se retrouver écartée. Mais elle ne pouvait pas à la fois redouter qu'Emma ne se montre pas à la hauteur avec son fils et lui reprocher de bien s'entendre avec lui. Elle aimait Henri, elle aimait Emma, mais dieu qu'il était dur de faire en sorte que deux plus deux égale trois.

Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la libido de Regina tombait à zéro à la seule pensée de son fils dans la chambre d'à côté. Emma était dans tous ses états de toute façon, c'était à peine si elle parvenait à fermer l'œil. Mais Henri faisait route vers les pistes de ski à présent et ne remettrait pas les pieds dans sa chambre de la journée. Et Emma et elle s'étaient montrées tellement réservées l'une avec l'autre en public afin de ne pas se trahir qu'elle ressentait la perte de leur proximité comme un manque physique.

― Ca dépend, dit Emma en lui adressant un regard intéressé. Des propositions ?

Regina lui rendit son regard et dut se retenir de l'enlacer là, en plein milieu de la rue. Emma emmitouflée dans son blouson d'aviateur portait beaucoup trop de vêtements et la caresse de son regard de jade était délicieusement insupportable.

― Oh, nous trouverons bien, murmura Regina en indiquant d'un coup de menton la direction de l'hôtel.

L'arrêt de bus n'était pas bien loin mais le chemin du retour parut interminable à Regina tant elle brûlait de toucher Emma. Elle avait du mal à la quitter des yeux mais les passants n'arrêtaient pas de s'intercaler entre elles et de les séparer. Exaspérée, elle finit par lui prendre le bras.

― Par ici, gronda-t-elle, impatiente.

Elles s'engouffrèrent enfin dans l'hôtel et tandis que l'ascenseur mettait cent ans à arriver, Regina lâcha Emma pour ouvrir sa veste et défaire son écharpe. Il faisait bien trop chaud ici. Par chance ou malchance, elles ne furent pas seules dans l'ascenseur et durent se contenter de se dévorer des yeux pendant qu'il montait. Dans un dernier effort de lucidité, Regina ouvrit la porte de la chambre et laissa passer Emma devant elle avant d'entrer et de refermer à clé.

Emma se débarrassa de son blouson et s'approcha d'elle avec ce sourire intime qui n'était que pour elle.

― Il est neuf heures du matin, Regina, fit-elle remarquer, taquine, la joue creusée d'une fossette. On vient à peine de se lever !

― Ca tombe bien, déclara Regina en défaisant la queue de cheval d'Emma avec une intense satisfaction, je n'ai pas la moindre intention de dormir !

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Emma se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tandis qu'elle lui rendait son baiser, le brusque contact de son corps contre le sien la foudroya d'un éclair de désir si vif qu'il la fit chanceler. Accrochée à Emma, elle tomba à genoux et la photographe se laissa glisser au sol face à elle. Encore haletante de leur baiser, elle plongea de nouveau son regard vert dans le sien et la contempla avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'émerveillement.

― Je vous aime, chuchota-t-elle en lui caressant le visage du bout des doigts.

Regina l'engouffra dans ses bras avec férocité. Elles avaient dormi ensemble cette nuit mais elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir touché Emma depuis des semaines et voulait tout. Le désir, le plaisir, la satiété. L'avant et l'après, l'excitation et l'intimité. Les caresses, les morsures, les frissons, les soupirs. Emma contre elle, sous elle et en elle. Le poids de son corps et celui de son regard sur elle. Le souffle et les doigts d'Emma sur sa peau. Son souffle et ses doigts sur Emma, le goût de sa peau sur sa langue et celui de sa jouissance. Les cris et les gémissements, les mots lancés dans le feu de la passion, les chuchotements sur l'oreiller. La mystérieuse entente de leurs corps. Elle voulait tout et plus encore.

Longtemps elles ne purent se rassasier l'une de l'autre, comme si les derniers jours écoulés les avaient mises en danger de se perdre, et peut-être était-ce le cas. Peut-être jusqu'ici l'avaient-elles échappé belle.

Peu à peu, Regina se rassura. Si Emma était capable de les aimer elle et son fils comme elle-même les aimait tous les deux, alors peut-être Henri en serait-il capable lui aussi et ne le perdrait-elle pas, même si Emma était tellement plus facile à aimer qu'elle.

Peu à peu, au contact de Regina, Emma finit par laisser s'écouler toute sa tension des jours derniers et pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, elle s'endormit profondément. Fatiguée elle aussi, Regina se sentait pourtant sereine, légère, enfin vidée de toutes les émotions accumulées. Emma dormait contre elle, la tête sur son épaule, et elle se contenta de savourer ce moment.

Regina avait mis le réveil histoire d'être présentable au retour de son fils, et Henri les trouva toutes deux attablées autour d'un thé dans la salle de restaurant de l'hôtel lorsqu'il rentra du ski en un seul morceau avec ses amis en fin d'après-midi. L'intimité entre elles était encore palpable et elles évitèrent soigneusement de se toucher ou de se regarder. Henri avait une faim de loup et des tonnes d'histoires à raconter. Regina repassa aussitôt en mode maternel.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent visiter l'hôtel Fairmont Springs, un luxueux château médiéval construit à flanc de montagne au milieu des sapins. Regina aurait pu choisir d'y séjourner, mais pour passer inaperçue elle avait préféré opter pour l'un des hôtels plus modestes de la vallée où personne n'aurait l'idée de la chercher.

Le Springs de Banff était du même style architectural que le Fairmont Empress, l'immense hôtel de luxe que Regina avait aperçu non loin du port de Victoria. Il existait également un hôtel Fairmont – plusieurs en fait – à Vancouver, car tous avaient été construits au dix-neuvième siècle par la compagnie nationale de chemin de fer le long de la ligne transcontinentale à destination des touristes fortunés qui traversaient le pays en train.

Le Fairmont Springs, comme son nom l'indiquait, avait été bâti à proximité de sources chaudes qui avaient permis le développement d'un tourisme thermal. Son immense terrasse bénéficiait d'une vue imprenable sur les chutes tumultueuses et la vallée de la rivière Bow qui s'étendait droit devant jusqu'à l'horizon.

― Maman, tu savais qu'Emma était ma mère biologique ?

Henri attendait sa réponse sans regarder Regina, les yeux fixés sur les eaux écumantes de la Bow qui se précipitaient en contrebas avec un grondement sourd. Elle effleura tendrement la joue de son fils pour l'inciter à tourner la tête et à croiser son regard.

― Bien sûr que non. Je ne te l'aurais jamais caché. Je n'en avais aucune idée avant qu'Emma te rencontre. On t'a mis au courant dès qu'on a été sûres.

Henri la considéra en silence quelques instants.

― Alors tu ne le savais pas avant ?

― Avant quoi ? demanda Regina sans comprendre.

Il eut un petit sourire.

― Avant de sortir avec elle, fit-il avec un rien de malice.

Regina n'était pas du genre à rougir facilement, mais pour le coup elle crut mourir de confusion face à son fils.

― Henri, mais qu'est-ce que tu… bredouilla-t-elle pitoyablement.

― C'est cool maman, lui sourit-il. Tu es toujours toute seule quand je ne suis pas là. Je suis content que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un.

Après réflexion, il ajouta :

― Même si ça me fait un peu bizarre que ce soit Emma.

Regina soupira. Son fils était observateur, et au fond ce qui venait de se passer ne l'étonnait guère.

― Tu l'aimes, non ? demanda Henri.

― Oui, admit Regina, horriblement embarrassée.

― C'est ce que je pensais. J'ai vu comment tu la regardes. Et comment elle te regarde. Elle t'aime aussi, tu sais.

_Eh bien, autant pour mes talents d'actrice_, se dit Regina avec ironie. Il fallait juste espérer que seul son fils la connaissait assez bien pour ne pas se laisser abuser.

― Je sais, reconnut-elle.

― Au moins, conclut Henri, comme ça quand je serai là, je serai sûr de vous voir toutes les deux !

Il en avait l'air sincèrement réjoui et pour la première fois, Regina se prit à espérer que tout irait bien.


	44. Chapter 44

― Et on appelle ça des vacances ! grogna Regina, réticente à quitter la coulisse.

De l'autre côté du rideau délimitant l'espace réservé au personnel et aux invités, l'attendait une longue file de fans qui avaient payé pour obtenir son autographe.

C'était la saison des conventions et Regina avait embarqué Emma en tant que photographe officielle dans sa tournée des grandes villes américaines. Entre les Etats-Unis et le Canada, pas moins d'une demi-douzaine de dates les attendaient entre mai et juin, sans parler de l'incontournable Comic Con de San Diego qui avait lieu fin juillet. Ce dernier regroupait tout ce qui comptait comme productions à succès, et les acteurs de la série bien qu'ayant repris le tournage étaient tenus d'y assister.

Tout cela faisait beaucoup de temps passé dans les aéroports, les avions, les taxis et les hôtels, pour autant de week-ends de travail. Emma qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une convention de fans auparavant découvrait cet univers avec un certain amusement, tandis que Regina blasée se pliait au jeu moins par goût que par nécessité, aiguillonnée par Gold et le service communication de la chaîne. Les conventions n'étaient pas la partie de son métier qu'elle préférait, loin de là. Elle lissa nerveusement sa jupe.

― Vous êtes magnifique, lui souffla Emma sans oser la toucher avec tout le personnel qui allait et venait en coulisse. Une vraie reine !

Pour l'occasion, Regina avait revêtu son masque le plus glamour. Les cheveux lissés et sculptés en une élégante vague autour de son visage maquillé avec soin pour faire ressortir l'icône hollywoodienne qu'elle était, le regard envoûtant et la bouche rouge baiser, elle portait une robe de cocktail sans manches à la fois sage et terriblement sexy et une paire de Louboutin. Plus star que jamais, elle était sublime. Elle avait besoin de cette armure, songea Emma, pour faire face à tous ces fans qui l'attendaient.

Regina entra en scène escortée par le personnel de la convention chargé de surveiller la rencontre, s'installa à la table qui portait son nom et sortit ses stylos pour les autographes. Il y en avait de différentes couleurs pour que l'écriture soit lisible quel que soit le support. Sur la table étaient déjà disposées les piles de photos d'elle à dédicacer. Emma se positionna un peu plus loin, de manière à voir Regina de trois quarts ainsi que les fans en face d'elle.

Armée de son plus beau sourire, Regina se mit à signer des autographes à la chaîne, faisant de son mieux pour accorder au moins un regard à chaque fan venu acheter sa signature, et acceptant gracieusement les cadeaux divers que beaucoup en profitaient pour lui apporter. La pile à côté d'elle ne tarda pas à grossir.

Emma savait que Regina n'appréciait guère cet exercice impossible. Il exigeait en effet qu'elle se montre aimable et charmante tout en produisant au moins une signature à la minute, ce qui ne lui laissait pas seulement le temps de lever le nez pour voir à qui elle avait affaire. Elle devait se soucier de bien orthographier le nom des gens qui défilaient, et ne pas trop s'attarder à discuter avec un fan ou un autre qui aurait eu la chance d'éveiller son intérêt afin de ne pas bloquer la file d'attente qui ne faisait que croître. Les files d'attente pour les événements auxquels participait Regina étaient toujours interminables et les rencontres sur réservation complètes des mois à l'avance.

Emma suivait dans son coin l'avancement de la séance en guettant les clichés intéressants à faire. Elle captura avec amusement l'expression stupéfaite de Regina qui venait de signer une photo d'elle en méchante reine, lorsque levant les yeux pour tendre le cliché à la personne concernée, elle avait réalisé que la jeune femme en face d'elle, costumée en méchante reine, portait exactement la même tenue qu'elle sur la photo. Puis cette maman toute fière qui avait déguisé sa petite fille en mini-madame le maire, avec maquillage, chemisier de soie rouge et escarpins à talons hauts taille enfant. Et encore l'affolement général du personnel lorsque ce motard imposant, arrivé devant Regina, avait retiré son t-shirt et réclamé de se faire dédicacer le pectoral gauche qu'il avait rasé exprès avec soin, afin disait-il, de se faire tatouer son nom sur le cœur. Le rire de Regina retentit à travers le hall, remuant quelque chose en Emma comme elle seule en était capable.

C'était la première fois qu'Emma réalisait vraiment le niveau d'adoration que certains fans vouaient à la célèbre Regina Mills, et elle comprit mieux pourquoi celle-ci prenait un malin plaisir à cultiver une apparente banalité afin de ne pas être reconnue dans la rue lorsqu'elle sortait « en civil ». Avec son look de star, il lui était impossible de faire un pas sans déclencher une émeute ou d'esquisser un geste qui ne soit aussitôt observé, pris en photo et filmé sous tous les angles avant d'être posté et commenté sur les réseaux sociaux. En public, son image appartenait à tout le monde et l'anonymat était pour elle un luxe à peine imaginable. Emma mesura mieux tout ce qu'elle avait dû endurer avec Henri avant de se décider à l'envoyer loin d'elle pour lui permettre de grandir en paix.

Regina eut généreusement droit à un quart d'heure de pause avant d'enchaîner sur une séance de photos. Cette fois Emma était mise à contribution plus directement puisqu'il s'agissait en une heure de prendre le plus grand nombre de clichés possible de Regina posant avec chacun des fans qui avait acheté un ticket. La séance se déroulait dans une sorte de box fermé par un rideau, devant lequel les fans faisaient la queue comme partout en attendant leur tour.

Le fond du box était agrémenté d'un décor hideux représentant un ciel bleu avec quelques petits nuages blancs. Emma se réjouit que Regina soit vêtue de noir car ce fond bleu était abominable à assortir avec d'autres couleurs. Rien que le rouge à lèvres de l'actrice jurait déjà, et cela risquait d'être encore pire avec les vêtements des fans. Les photos devaient être vite prises et vite éditées car les tirages papier seraient distribués dans la demi-journée. En dépit de leur tarif élevé et à moins d'un heureux hasard, ces photos-souvenirs seraient tout sauf des chefs-d'oeuvres.

Emma était heureuse de ne pas trop avoir à se préoccuper de Regina, dont la photogénie à toute épreuve s'avérait bien utile tandis qu'elle-même faisait de son mieux pour tirer un portrait correct du cortège hétéroclite de fans qui défilait. Regina de son côté, surveillée par du personnel en coulisse prêt à intervenir au premier signe de dérapage, s'efforçait de gérer avec courtoisie les débordements verbaux de ceux venus lui déclarer leur flamme ou lui raconter leur vie, ou encore ceux trop intimidés pour oser dire quoi que ce soit, et qui tous bloquaient la file. Il lui fallait aussi répondre aux demandes de poses diverses de la façon la plus diplomatique possible afin que personne ne reparte mécontent.

La patience n'étant pas le fort de Regina, Emma réprima plus d'une fois son sourire en la voyant lutter pour ne pas exploser et envoyer promener les fans plus pénibles. En effet, si beaucoup de gens raisonnables se contentaient sans problème d'un salut amical, d'un bras passé autour de leurs épaules pour la photo, et repartaient avec un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre à la seule idée que Regina les avait _touchés_, certains avaient des idées plus ambitieuses.

Regina ne refusait pas les bras autour du corps, les poignées de main, ou encore les poses inspirées de la méchante reine, lors desquelles elle faisait mine de foudroyer le fan d'une boule de feu, de l'étrangler à distance grâce à sa magie ou de lui arracher le cœur avec un sourire sadique. Les fans ravis jouaient leur rôle de victime à fond et grimaçaient horriblement en tombant raides morts ou arboraient un sourire béat.

Une bonne partie de ces photos risquait de finir sur les réseaux sociaux, et Regina refusait et réorientait avec le plus de tact possible toutes les demandes de pose qu'elle aurait eu honte de montrer à son fils. Ce qui inclut ce matin-là les demandes de baisers faites par des fans audacieux des deux sexes, celle d'un homme qui souhaitait la porter sur ses épaules, et celle d'une jeune femme qui se mit à quatre pattes afin que Regina la chevauche. Tandis qu'Emma se retenait de rire, Regina eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas s'énerver et à la convaincre de se remettre debout pour un cliché un peu moins embarrassant.

― Ces conventions auront ma peau, grogna Regina à la pause de midi en passant désespérément en revue le buffet offert aux invités à la recherche de quelque chose d'à peu près sain et équilibré à se mettre sous la dent.

Emma pour sa part avait déjà entamé son hamburger sans états d'âme. Les conventions s'étalaient sur deux à quatre jours, en général autour d'un week-end, et à chaque fois Regina avait des journées bien remplies, de neuf ou dix heures du matin à dix-huit ou dix-neuf heures le soir, avec parfois même après le souper une soirée « VIP » pour les fans qui y avaient mis le prix. L'après-midi à venir s'annonçait long, avec encore des autographes, encore des photos, puis un panel public, une séance d'interview et enfin une rencontre en petit comité avec quelques fans fortunés.

― J'ai bien aimé ces jumeaux déguisés en méchante reine et madame le maire, dit-elle pour distraire Regina, qui se composait sans enthousiasme une assiette de salade famélique.

Pour la novice qu'était Emma, le cosplay était la partie la plus spectaculaire et la plus drôle des conventions. On y croisait toute la journée des gens vêtus des costumes les plus improbables, souvent amusants, parfois bluffants, et son appareil contenait déjà le portrait d'un certain nombre de fans qui avaient passé de longues heures à se confectionner des tenues splendides pour ressembler à la méchante reine. Y compris des garçons, comme elle l'avait constaté – la remarque de Regina sur ses costumes de drag-queen s'était avérée fondée.

― Hmoui, fit cette dernière avec un petit sourire, et cette fille déguisée en Blanche-Neige qui m'a demandé de l'étrangler pour la photo, c'était drôle !

Regina était toujours ravie de pouvoir assassiner Mary Margaret, même par procuration. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et abandonna avec un soulagement visible ses Louboutin vertigineuses sous la table.

― Je ne suis pas assez sociable pour tout ce cirque, soupira-t-elle.

L'actrice fatiguait vite au cours de ces week-ends à voir défiler tant de gens. Certes, elle y était couverte d'adoration, de déclarations d'amour, de compliments et de cadeaux, ce qui ne lui était pas désagréable, même si elle ne savait que faire de la plupart de ces offrandes, ne pouvant tout emporter à chaque fois. Elle se pliait à ce qu'on attendait d'elle avec professionnalisme et endossait le rôle de la star Regina Mills douze heures d'affilée comme elle le faisait pour n'importe lequel de ses personnages.

Mais Regina n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de réservé et de secret. Après une journée confrontée à des fans exubérants qui réclamaient des embrassades, des fans bouleversés qui lui racontaient comment sa simple existence leur avait sauvé la vie, et d'autres qui lui posaient toutes sortes de questions indiscrètes, elle finissait épuisée par tout ce qu'elle avait dû donner et saturée par toutes les émotions qu'elle avait absorbées malgré elle. Emma savait désormais que chaque soir au retour de la convention, elle avait besoin d'un moment de solitude pour faire le vide, se recentrer sur elle-même et retrouver sa sérénité avant de se sentir de nouveau d'humeur à parler à quelqu'un.

Un autre aspect des conventions qui fatiguait Regina était le côté répétitif de ce qu'elle y avait à faire. Elle signait des autographes jusqu'à en avoir des crampes dans la main, prenait la pose tout sourire le bras passé autour de dizaines de personnes, se montrait charmante aux interviews tout en veillant à ne lâcher aucune information confidentielle sur la saison à venir, et répondait toujours aux même questions de fans.

Au bout de quelques conventions, Emma était capable de dresser la liste des questions récurrentes qu'on allait poser tôt ou tard à Regina, quand bien même il existait sur Internet des vidéos de panels la montrant en train d'y répondre une bonne douzaine de fois. Du moins ses réponses aux questions habituelles étaient-elles bien rodées à présent et ne lui causaient-elles pas cet embarras que suscitaient les questions indiscrètes auxquelles elle n'avait aucune intention de répondre. Celles-là demandaient tout son talent d'actrice pour faire oublier la question en détournant le sujet par une anecdote ou en y apportant une fin de non-recevoir humoristique.

― Qui préférez-vous jouer, lui demanda-t-on pour la énième fois au cours du panel de l'après-midi, la méchante reine ou madame le maire ?

― La méchante reine est plus drôle, marmonna Emma qui prenait des photos depuis le pied de la scène.

Elle connaissait par cœur la réponse plus élaborée qu'allait faire Regina sur ce thème. N'allaient sûrement pas tarder les incontournables « Quel est votre costume de méchante reine préféré ? » ou encore « Si vous n'étiez pas la méchante reine, quel personnage auriez-vous aimé être dans la série ? ».

― Aucun, marmonna de nouveau Emma pour elle-même lorsque la question fut posée, c'est moi qui ai le personnage le plus classe, et d'ailleurs c'est pour celui-là que j'ai passé l'audition au départ !

Ce qui était un assez bon résumé de la réponse habituelle de Regina. La question suivante fut cependant inattendue. Dans la file de gens qui attendaient debout devant l'un des deux micros pour poser leur question, une petite fille d'environ six ans déguisée en fée Clochette, soulevée par son papa en costume de prince Charmant afin d'arriver à la hauteur du micro, demanda à Regina avec une gravité enfantine :

― Tu peux m'apprendre à lancer des boules de feu ?

― Bien sûr, répondit Regina avec le plus grand sérieux. Viens donc ici que je te montre.

La fillette escortée par son père jusqu'au pied de la scène rejoignit Regina, qui lui montra alors avec pédagogie le geste qu'elle avait mis au point pour lancer ses boules de feu virtuelles, ajoutées ensuite à l'image par les effets spéciaux. Tandis que l'enfant tâchait de l'imiter, elle l'encouragea et lui expliqua comment bien écarter les doigts pour créer une grosse boule de feu. Appliquée, la fillette lança une mini-boule de feu virtuelle avec sa petite main, suscitant les applaudissements du public et l'approbation de Regina.

Emma avait pris des photos de toute la scène, qui une fois diffusées feraient à juste titre merveille pour l'image de l'actrice. Elle était curieusement émue d'y avoir assisté. Regina et la petite fille se comprenaient parfaitement. Il était frappant de voir ainsi démontré en quelques instants à quel point le travail de l'acteur s'enracinait dans l'imaginaire de l'enfance.

Mais il y avait autre chose encore. Regina n'aimait pas les conventions car elles exigeaient beaucoup d'elle. Elle s'y sentait observée sans répit comme une bête curieuse, sans cesse sommée de révéler et de donner plus d'elle-même qu'elle n'était prête à le faire, et submergée par les flots d'émotions qu'on déversait sur elle à longueur de journée. Pourtant elle avait trouvé sans effort la note juste avec cette petite fille et venait sans y prendre garde de laisser entrevoir au public les vraies qualités de la personne qu'elle était derrière son masque de star. Cette personne dont elle doutait de l'intérêt, et qui était pourtant ce qu'elle cachait de plus beau.


	45. Chapter 45

― Henri, tu veux bien aller ouvrir s'il te plaît ? cria Regina depuis la cuisine.

Elle finissait de préparer le repas tandis qu'Emma vérifiait son matériel photo pour le lendemain et qu'Henri mettait la table. Après deux semaines de vacances en famille, ils venaient juste de rentrer à Vancouver, où le tournage de la saison 5 du « Fruit défendu » était sur le point de commencer.

― Henri, mon chéri, te voilà devenu un vrai jeune homme ! s'écria une voix que Regina ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle s'essuya les mains en catastrophe et se précipita hors de la cuisine, jetant au passage un regard inquiet à Emma.

― Mère ! dit-elle en tâchant de ne pas laisser percer dans sa voix le déplaisir qu'elle ressentait face à cette arrivée surprise. Que faites-vous ici ?

Cora lâcha Henri qui se hâta de battre en retraite après avoir écopé d'un bisou et s'approcha de Regina pour la serrer à son tour dans ses bras.

― En voilà une façon d'accueillir ta mère, Regina ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. Je suis venue voir ma fille et mon petit-fils, naturellement ! Puisque tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles, j'ai dû demander à ton agent quand tu serais de retour.

Regina maudit intérieurement Gold. Emma et elle avaient retrouvé Henri en Angleterre à la fin de son année scolaire et l'avaient emmené passer deux semaines en Andalousie loin des paparazzi américains. Elle avait été bien été obligée de mettre au moins son agent au courant de ses déplacements. Et Cora n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de s'inviter la veille de la reprise.

― Comme vous le voyez, mère, nous allons bien, déclara Regina, résignée. Vous restez dîner avec nous, bien sûr ?

― Avec plaisir, ma chérie. Oh, mais qui avons-nous là ?

Sa mère venait d'apercevoir Emma qui se tenait un peu en retrait en attendant son tour d'échanger des salutations. Une expression de contrariété passa fugitivement sur les traits de Cora, vite remplacée par un sourire cordial.

― Mademoiselle Swan, dit-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ici. Quelqu'un comme vous doit se sentir bien seul. Comme c'est gentil à ma fille de vous inviter le dimanche.

― En effet, répondit Emma, impassible.

Depuis leur retour d'Europe, elle vivait pratiquement avec eux.

Regina sentit son sang s'échauffer. Elle lutta pour ne pas se mettre à crier sur Cora et la jeter dehors dès les cinq premières minutes.

― Mère, gronda-t-elle sur un ton d'avertissement en la foudroyant du regard.

― J'ai été charmée de vous revoir mademoiselle Swan, poursuivit Cora sans se démonter. Je m'en voudrais de vous retenir, c'est presque l'heure de dîner.

― Emma reste ici pour le dîner, l'informa Regina. Et pour la nuit. Vous par contre, j'espère que vous avez pris une chambre à l'hôtel, parce que comme vous le voyez, il n'y a plus de lits disponibles ici.

Quand Cora débarquait ainsi l'été pour voir Henri, celui-ci lui laissait généralement sa chambre et campait quelques jours sur le canapé du salon. Regina mit silencieusement sa mère au défi d'oser lui demander où donc dormait Emma. Cora savait reconnaître une bataille perdue et feignit de s'incliner de bonne grâce.

― Bien sûr, dit-elle en contemplant la table dressée pour trois. J'avais réservé une chambre juste à côté au cas où.

C'était la mi-juillet et la saison touristique battait son plein. Cora avait dû s'y prendre des semaines à l'avance pour obtenir une chambre dans ce quartier proche de la plage à cette époque de l'année. Une telle préméditation n'enchantait guère Regina. Que manigançait-elle encore ?

― Très bien, dit-elle. Henri, rajoute un couvert, veux-tu ? Nous allons passer à table.

Le début du repas fut silencieux, ou plutôt, ce fut Cora qui se chargea de l'essentiel de la conversation. Après avoir critiqué la coiffure de Regina qui avait négligé de se lisser les cheveux ainsi que son bronzage rapporté de Grenade qui gâtait son teint clair et lui donnait selon elle l'air d'une romanichelle, elle s'enquit des projets d'Henri pour les vacances.

― Vas-tu enfin envoyer ce garçon en stage de théâtre ? demanda-t-elle.

Tous les ans en juillet-août, les grandes vacances d'Henri coïncidaient avec la reprise du tournage pour Regina, qui ne voulait le voir traîner ni les deux mois d'été au studio, ni tout seul à Vancouver du matin au soir, surtout vu l'heure où elle rentrait. Henri passait parfois quelques semaines chez sa grand-mère, mais il détestait ces séjours car Cora lui faisait sentir avec force qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de ses espérances dès qu'il manifestait la moindre opinion personnelle.

Comme c'était là toute l'étendue de leur famille, à moins d'une invitation occasionnelle chez des amis, l'autre option était le camp de vacances, ce qui ne changeait guère son fils de l'internat même si on y travaillait moins. L'été précédent, Henri était rentré du camp en disant qu'il avait passé son temps au milieu des collégiens, qu'il était à présent assez vieux pour être leur moniteur, et que comme il ne s'en sentait guère la vocation, il était hors de question qu'il y remette les pieds à l'avenir.

― Henri n'aime pas le théâtre, mère, rappela Regina pour le principe.

Cora le savait parfaitement. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de remettre le sujet sur le tapis à chaque visite. Elle devait croire qu'elle finirait par avoir son petit-fils à l'usure.

― C'est bon grand-mère, expliqua Henri, Emma m'a aidé à trouver un stage pour l'été !

― Vraiment ? s'étonna Cora en jetant à Emma un regard méfiant. Et pour faire quoi, mon chéri ?

― Des articles pour un site web, se réjouit-il.

Emma avait appris par l'une de ses collègues photographes qui travaillait pour le web qu'un site d'actualité culturelle branché destiné aux jeunes de Vancouver embauchait des rédacteurs stagiaires. Le stage n'était pas rémunéré mais il donnait accès à des tickets de cinéma, places de concerts, BD, jeux vidéo, et autres activités potentielles à chroniquer. Après avoir envoyé un CV avec quelques critiques de films de son cru, Henri avait été accepté. Il était enchanté à la perspective de passer son été à écrire et d'être publié en ligne.

― Des articles ? répéta Cora, songeuse. Eh bien, ça ne vaut pas le théâtre ni le cinéma, mais je suppose qu'un prix Pulitzer…

Emma jeta un regard étonné en direction de Regina et celle-ci haussa légèrement les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Pour Cora, tout était toujours une histoire de réussite sociale. Si l'on entreprenait quelque chose, il fallait être le meilleur dans sa discipline. Un acteur devait viser l'Oscar, un journaliste le Pulitzer. Le jour où elle réaliserait qu'Henri voulait devenir écrivain, à coup sûr elle attendrait de lui rien de moins qu'un prix Nobel de littérature.

― Et comment étaient ces vacances ? demanda Cora, classant ainsi le sujet du job d'été.

― Tranquilles, dit Regina, peu désireuse de s'étendre sur les détails.

Tous trois avaient passé d'excellents moments en Espagne. Henri et Emma s'étaient entendus comme larrons en foire, elle-même ne s'était pas sentie trop exclue, et elle était désormais assez à l'aise vis-à-vis de son fils pour qu'Emma ait quasiment emménagé avec eux au retour, même si elles s'abstenaient toujours de gestes d'affection en sa présence.

― C'était super ! s'enthousiasma Henri qui avait adoré l'Andalousie. Maman, Emma, vous vous souvenez du jour où vous vous êtes fait draguer par ce matador ? Il avait un costume dément !

Le matador portait en effet un costume plus resplendissant, plus richement décoré et plus ajusté que ceux de la méchante reine elle-même, ce qui ne l'avait nullement empêché de les poursuivre Emma et elle de ses assiduités tandis qu'elles prenaient un verre à la terrasse d'un café situé en face des arènes. Son école pour futurs hommes d'affaires internationaux avait pourvu Henri d'un excellent niveau en espagnol, et elles avaient dû finir par recourir à ses services pour prier le matador d'aller resplendir ailleurs. Mais ce ne fut pas cette partie de l'anecdote qui retint l'attention de Cora.

― Mademoiselle Swan était avec vous en Espagne ? demanda-t-elle étonnée en jetant à Emma un regard hostile.

Elle considéra ensuite Henri puis Regina.

― Mais enfin Regina, à quoi penses-tu ? Depuis quand emmènes-tu tes… ta… cette… avec ton fils !

Regina de nouveau indignée s'apprêtait à répondre vertement quand Henri la devança.

― C'est moi qui ai demandé. On ne t'a pas dit, grand-mère ? Emma est ma mère biologique.

C'était bien la première fois de sa vie que Regina voyait Cora assez stupéfaite pour ne plus savoir quoi dire. Sans scrupules, elle retourna le couteau dans la plaie.

― Gold aura négligé de te mettre au courant sans doute ? Il s'avère que le père d'Henri était Baelfire, son fils perdu. Henri est son petit-fils. C'est touchant qu'il m'ait choisie pour l'élever, non ?

Dans sa jeunesse, sa mère avait été bien davantage que l'élève de Gold. Ils avaient failli se marier. C'était avant que Cora ne rencontre le père de Regina, issu d'une vieille famille riche et influente, et ne décide de sacrifier son amour pour Gold à son désir forcené d'ascension sociale. Avec un peu de chance, pensa Regina, Cora focaliserait son ressentiment sur Gold et oublierait un peu Emma.

Pendant le reste de la soirée, tandis qu'Henri se dévouait pour montrer ses photos de vacances à sa grand-mère, Cora se montra plus calme et silencieuse que de coutume. Assez vite, Regina rappela qu'Emma et elle devaient se lever tôt le lendemain pour aller au studio et raccompagna sa mère jusqu'à son hôtel.

― Alors comme ça, attaqua Cora sitôt qu'elles furent seules, tu es toujours avec cette femme.

― En effet, mère, acquiesça Regina, et je n'ai aucune intention de la quitter.

― Non seulement tu risques ta carrière avec cette relation ridicule, mais cette misérable qui sort de prison est la mère de ton fils ! Aurais-tu perdu la tête, ma chérie ?

Les piques de sa mère, quand elles s'adressaient à elle, arrivaient toujours à la blesser, quand bien même elle aurait voulu y être insensible. Mais quand elles visaient Emma, elles la mettaient en rage. Regina se contint et lui sourit froidement.

― Et l'homme de votre vie, celui que vous avez laissé tomber pour faire un mariage plus avantageux, est le grand-père d'Henri. Nous voilà tous de la même famille maintenant. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ?

― Inconcevable, marmonna Cora. Quand je pense que Gold ne m'a jamais rien dit…

Dans toute cette histoire, c'était ce qui semblait lui faire le plus mal.

― Mais enfin ma chérie, reprit Cora d'un ton raisonnable, comment peux-tu continuer à sortir avec cette femme si elle est la mère biologique d'Henri ? Ne vois-tu pas le danger qu'elle représente ? Comment peux-tu seulement les laisser se fréquenter ?

― Elle nous rend heureux, dit simplement Regina.

Pour Henri et elle, tout se résumait à cela. Mais Cora ne croyait pas au bonheur en tant que but dans la vie. A ses yeux, il n'était qu'un heureux effet collatéral de la réussite sociale.

― Cette situation est… malsaine, cracha-t-elle. Souviens-toi bien de ça : ton succès ne durera que tant que tu seras parfaite aux yeux du public. Tu n'es plus toute jeune, Regina ! Et ton image est en train de craquer de tous les côtés ! D'abord ta cicatrice, ensuite cette amourette insensée avec une femme, une moins que rien par-dessus le marché. Et maintenant quoi ? Henri a deux mamans ? Mais à quoi va ressembler ta biographie quand on l'écrira ? La presse à scandales va se régaler !

― Henri aime beaucoup Emma, l'avertit Regina. Ne jouez pas avec le feu. Si vous leur faites du mal à l'un comme à l'autre, je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais.

― Mais tout ce que je fais c'est pour ton bien, ma chérie ! murmura Cora avec une sincérité confondante.

Elle lui avait déjà fait tellement de mal pourtant.

― Je vous en prie, mère, souffla Regina. Si vous m'aimez, cette fois ne vous en mêlez pas.

Cora la considéra avec un mélange de bonne volonté et de perplexité, et Regina se demanda si sa mère l'aimait assez pour accepter de la laisser saisir sa seconde chance d'être heureuse.


	46. Chapter 46

Regina avait prévenu Emma après avoir lu le script du premier épisode, il allait y avoir du nouveau dans la saison 5 du « Fruit défendu ». L'actrice s'en réjouissait d'avance car comme elle l'avait réclamé, le nouvel arc scénaristique allait enfin permettre à son personnage d'évoluer un peu et d'exprimer autre chose que la frustration, le dépit et la rage homicide.

La méchante reine allait avoir un centre d'intérêt amoureux.

― Ne le prenez pas mal, ma chère, avait averti Regina. Je ne sais même pas qui est l'acteur qu'ils ont engagé pour incarner ce docteur Facilier, mais notre première scène ensemble finit par un baiser !

― S'il le faut, avait grogné Emma, guère enchantée à l'idée de devoir photographier Regina en train d'embrasser quelqu'un d'autre, même si ce n'était qu'un baiser de cinéma. Elle se consolait en pensant que sur cette chaîne familiale, les baisers étaient en général bien sages et à l'abri de tout réalisme torride.

Emma fut donc aux premières loges pour cette fameuse scène. A la suite de Regina en chignon, robe de bal somptueuse à crinoline et chaussures à semelle compensée qui la grandissaient de plusieurs centimètres, elle vit entrer sur le plateau un homme noir athlétique au crâne rasé et à la bouche entourée d'une moustache et d'une barbiche soignées, revêtu de l'élégant costume de son personnage, redingote rouge et noire, gilet violet, chemise blanche, et collier composé semblait-il de deux dents de crocodile. Il était viril, très séduisant, et inhabituellement intrigant pour un jeune premier du « Fruit défendu ».

Les princes dans cette série étaient tous si fades et incolores qu'ils en étaient désespérants dans leur manque d'intérêt interchangeable. Après avoir assisté à la scène de flirt qui suivit entre les deux personnages, Emma comprit pourquoi ce héros-là s'était vu octroyer le droit d'avoir de la personnalité : il s'agissait d'un méchant. _Bonne idée_, pensa Emma. Quoi de plus logique en effet que de voir la reine attirée par un mauvais garçon ? On ne l'imaginait guère succomber au charme benêt de cette nouille de prince Charmant. L'attrait des ténèbres, en revanche…

Les deux personnages semblaient se connaître de longue date. Facilier savait apparemment ce qu'il voulait – la reine, qui quant à elle n'avait pas l'air convaincu qu'il s'agissait là d'une si bonne idée. Comme l'avait annoncé Regina, au bout de quelques instants de joute verbale, Facilier ne fit ni une ni deux et embrassa la reine, qui parut prise de court et le laissa faire. Le désarroi puis la reddition et l'abandon se peignirent sur le visage de Regina et ses petites mains se posèrent comme malgré elle sur son partenaire.

Emma serra les dents. Elle n'était pas d'un naturel jaloux. Mais c'était une chose d'avoir été prévenue, et une autre de voir Regina à l'ouvrage. Il n'y avait pas que des avantages à sortir avec une aussi bonne actrice – elle était diablement convaincante.

Emma prit soin de réussir ses photos dès la première prise et pria de tout son cœur pour qu'il ne faille pas la refaire une douzaine de fois. Heureusement pour elle, si Robin fit refaire une partie des dialogues, pour le baiser il se contenta de cette seule prise. Pour une fois, Emma fut heureuse que le réalisateur ait lui aussi un faible pour Regina. Pas plus qu'elle il ne devait avoir envie de la voir embrasser ce beau mâle alpha davantage qu'il n'était strictement nécessaire.

Emma et Regina n'avaient pas rendue publique leur relation au travail, notamment pour éviter qu'elle ne remonte jusqu'aux oreilles d'Albert Spencer et que le producteur, horrifié, ne prenne des mesures drastiques pour s'assurer du respect des valeurs chrétiennes du dix-neuvième siècle au sein de son équipe. Les deux femmes bien qu'officiellement en termes amicaux l'une avec l'autre n'avaient donc que peu de contacts directs au studio.

C'est pourquoi Emma, lorsqu'elle sortit prendre l'air pendant une pause, n'alla-t-elle pas retrouver Regina, dont elle voyait dépasser la crinoline au coin du bâtiment. Elle venait de passer un bon moment plantée sans bouger dans un coin du plateau et fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle s'immobilisa brusquement. Regina était avec son nouveau partenaire et celui-ci la serrait de près. Emma était trop loin pour voir ce qu'il en était au juste, mais on aurait dit qu'il l'embrassait. Au bout d'un petit moment, Regina se dirigea vers l'entrée du studio et il se précipita pour lui offrir son bras. Elle l'accepta.

La journée fut longue et Emma ne retrouva Regina dans son appartement de Vancouver qu'aux petites heures de la nuit. Henri, avec lequel toutes deux étaient restées en contact par téléphone et SMS au cours de la journée, était rentré de son stage, et Cora lui avait préparé à dîner à son retour puis était partie lorsqu'il était allé se coucher. Il dormait depuis longtemps quand elles rentrèrent du studio.

― Alors, dit Emma en se mettant au lit, ce nouveau partenaire ?

Regina la considéra un instant, songeuse.

― Oh, dit-elle en fronçant délicieusement le nez, nous nous connaissions en fait. Nous avons déjà travaillé ensemble.

― Sans le vouloir, je vous ai aperçus dehors ce matin, révéla Emma, pressée d'éclaircir la situation. On aurait dit qu'il vous embrassait. Il prend vraiment son rôle très au sérieux.

Regina parut un instant interdite.

― Baron est un incorrigible flirt, reconnut-elle. Je suis sortie avec lui autrefois. Ce matin, il a fallu que je lui rappelle que c'était _autrefois_.

― Hum, dit Emma, c'était avant ou après qu'il vous ait offert son bras ?

Regina la gratifia d'un regard amusé.

― Ces maudites chaussures à plateforme, expliqua-t-elle, j'ai failli me casser la figure avec. Je me suis raccrochée à Baron pour éviter de me fouler la cheville et de m'étaler avec mon costume. La mode est vraiment un redoutable instrument d'oppression féminine…

Elle grimpa sur le lit et s'assit à cheval sur Emma avec un petit sourire en coin.

― Seriez-vous jalouse, mademoiselle Swan ? chuchota-t-elle tout en lui caressant l'arête du nez du bout du doigt.

La libido de Regina avait repris du poil de la bête malgré Henri dans la chambre d'à côté, mais elles avaient appris à ne pas faire de bruit.

Emma se sentit rougir. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment cru non, et la jalousie n'était pas vraiment son style non plus. Mais elle avait toujours tellement peur de s'être fait des illusions, de ne pas avoir mérité l'amour de Regina, encore moins le droit de connaître son fils, et que tout ce bonheur inespéré ne s'évanouisse brusquement sans laisser de traces.

― Jalouse non, avoua-t-elle, juste un peu inquiète. Je ne veux pas vous perdre, vous et Henri.

Regina se pencha vers elle.

― J'adore quand vous rougissez, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

― Puis-je ? chuchota-t-elle.

Emma acquiesça sans même y penser. Regina se redressa pour lui ôter le t-shirt trop grand qui lui servait de chemise de nuit et ajouta :

― Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas multitâches. Vous me suffisez. Personne d'autre ne m'intéresse.

― Les, euh… Les hommes ne vous manquent pas ? s'enquit Emma en rougissant de plus belle.

Les deux mains sur ses seins, Regina lui adressa un regard pétillant de malice. Elle adorait le corps d'Emma et n'en faisait pas un mystère.

― Pourquoi, ils devraient ? sourit-elle en serrant légèrement les doigts.

― Mais vous êtes sortie avec ce Baron ? insista Emma, pas encore tout à fait tranquille.

Regina interrompit ses caresses pour la regarder dans les yeux.

― Je suis sortie avec lui il y a quinze ans si je me souviens bien, dit-elle. Je n'aimais pas celle qu'il voulait que je sois. Encore moins celle que j'étais avec lui. C'est pourquoi je l'ai quitté.

Elle se pencha de nouveau vers Emma et sa poitrine nue caressa la sienne.

― J'aime celle que je suis avec vous, Emma, chuchota-t-elle avant de s'emparer de sa bouche.

Trois jours plus tard, un grand tabloïd américain titrait à la une : _Romance sur le plateau du « Fruit défendu ». Une liaison entre la star du show Regina Mills et son nouveau partenaire Baron Samdi. Nos révélations exclusives._

La photo à la une, prise au téléobjectif, montrait Regina et Samdi en train de s'embrasser. Ce n'était pas la scène à laquelle Emma avait assisté.


	47. Chapter 47

Regina était furieuse et son exaspération ne faisait que croître. Heureusement qu'elle était comme toujours arrivée au studio de bonne heure, car à présent une horde de paparazzi en faisait le siège, guettant au téléobjectif la moindre de ses apparitions.

En sortant du maquillage pour se rendre à l'habillage, elle rencontra Ingrid, la productrice exécutive, qui lui adressa un grand sourire.

― Joli coup, Regina ! Votre idylle avec Samdi a boosté les ventes de DVD et l'audience des rediffusions du show. La saison 5 va faire un malheur. Spencer est ravi !

Regina lui décocha un regard meurtrier.

― Il n'y a _pas _d'idylle entre Samdi et moi, gronda-t-elle. Tout ceci n'est qu'un malentendu.

Ingrid haussa les épaules.

― Si vous le dites ! Peu importe. Toute publicité est bonne à prendre, et celle-ci tombe à pic pour faire le buzz avant le lancement de la saison 5 ! On l'aurait voulu qu'on n'aurait pas fait mieux !

Déjà en nage dans une des tenues de la reine bien trop chaude et pesante pour la saison, Regina arriva de fort méchante humeur sur le plateau où l'attendait une nouvelle scène de valse-hésitation galante avec le docteur Facilier. L'idée générale de leur relation était que la reine ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attirée par ce mauvais garçon, même si au fond elle aurait préféré rester maîtresse d'elle-même et ne pas succomber à son charme canaille.

La reine donnait le plus souvent libre cours à ses passions, il n'y avait donc rien là de très étonnant. C'était la tournure que prenaient les choses hors du plateau qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Regina. Le regard d'Emma lorsqu'elle avait rapporté ce magazine à la maison. Pas de la jalousie, non. Pas de la colère. Juste une immense tristesse. Elle ne lui avait fait aucun reproche. Regina en avait eu plus mal que si elle lui avait fait une scène. Lui briser le cœur était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

― Ce n'était pas un vrai baiser, s'était-elle hâtée d'expliquer afin de se disculper. Nous répétions.

Bien sûr, si tout n'avait dépendu que de Baron, le baiser serait devenu tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vrai. Mais elle avait déjà dit à Emma qu'elle avait dû remettre son partenaire à sa place, elle n'allait pas revenir là-dessus. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait laissé faire.

― Vraiment ? s'était étonnée Emma. Pourquoi vous faisiez ça dehors ?

― Baron était à l'étroit dans ma loge. Il y a beaucoup de déplacements dans cette scène et il n'arrêtait pas de se cogner partout. Il faisait beau, nous sommes sortis répéter sur le parking…

Et pourquoi diable y avait-il eu ce jour-là un paparazzi pour prendre des photos ? Des agents de sécurité faisaient des rondes autour du studio et ce genre de souci ne s'était encore jamais produit en quatre saisons de tournage. Qui donc avait si bien renseigné ce maudit journaliste pour qu'il se poste ainsi en embuscade ?

Emma avait semblé croire Regina et se rasséréner un peu, mais cela ne réglait pas le problème plus vaste déclenché par la fausse nouvelle. A présent la production était ravie de l'aubaine – toute cette publicité gratuite pour la série – les scénaristes, priés de mettre l'accent sur la romance de la reine avec Facilier, et le studio assiégé par les paparazzi en quête de nouvelles photos des prétendus amoureux.

La veille, Regina avait dû repartir dissimulée dans la voiture de Leroy afin d'éviter d'être suivie jusque chez elle. Elle n'allait plus pouvoir circuler librement entre le studio et son appartement ou la chambre d'Emma. Elle commençait aussi à se dire que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de se montrer à visage découvert à Vancouver, encore moins avec son fils ou Emma. Et pour couronner le tout, face à cette histoire sa mère semblait d'une sérénité suspecte.

Mais pour l'heure, Regina avait une scène à tourner avec Samdi. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec son sourire irrésistible de tombeur et esquissa le geste de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour.

― Chérie, s'écria-t-il facétieusement.

Elle lui répondit par un rictus menaçant qui l'arrêta net.

― Dans tes rêves, Baron, le tança-t-elle. Je vais publier un démenti.

L'attitude de Samdi agaçait Regina car elle lui rappelait des souvenirs peu glorieux d'un temps où elle était plus jeune, plus vulnérable et plus influençable. Samdi avait quelques années de plus qu'elle. Quand il l'avait séduite, elle avait vingt-cinq ans. Il l'avait traitée comme une jouvencelle sans défenses qu'il fallait prendre en charge et protéger, et Regina s'était sentie entre ses bras paternalistes comme une pauvre petite chose molle et malléable, privée de volonté. Elle n'en était pas fière, et à sa grande horreur, quelque chose de cette époque flottait encore entre eux lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient un peu trop près l'un de l'autre. Mais elle n'en était plus à se laisser faire.

Même pas penaud, Samdi reprit vaguement ses distances, souriant de toutes ses dents parfaites.

― Mais pourquoi, Regina ? C'est un magnifique coup de pub !

― Je suis au courant oui, cracha Regina dégoûtée. Je ne vais plus pouvoir sortir de chez moi jusqu'à ce que cette histoire ridicule soit enterrée sous le prochain scandale ! C'est drôle pour toi, tu habites la région depuis cinq minutes. Moi ça fait quatre ans que je vis ici.

― Ridicule, vraiment ? répéta Samdi en haussant un sourcil suggestif.

Dès leurs retrouvailles, il n'avait pas caché sa volonté de renouer leur ancienne liaison. Regina avait fermement décliné l'offre, mais Samdi était d'une vanité à toute épreuve et bien décidé à ne pas en rester là.

― Garde tes distances, Casanova, avertit Regina avec humeur, ou je te troue le pied avec mon talon aiguille.

A défaut d'avoir aujourd'hui une tenue adaptée à la chaleur de cette mi-juillet, la reine avait au moins les bottes idéales pour mettre sa menace à exécution.

Samdi sourit sans rien dire, sûr de son charme comme seul un homme pouvait l'être. Il savait fort bien, tout comme Regina, que dans la scène qui allait suivre il aurait plus d'une occasion de la serrer de près sans qu'elle puisse s'en offusquer. Que cela se passe devant les caméras ne le gênait nullement.

Regina serra les dents et se retira dans un coin du plateau pour méditer un petit moment avant le début de la scène. Elle était contrariée mais il fallait bien qu'elle se mette dans son rôle.

― Quand vous voulez, cria Robin.

Regina et Samdi se mirent sur leurs marques.

― Vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient, je pense, déclara la reine avec hauteur en toisant Facilier qui arborait un air satisfait.

― Et de quoi s'agit-il, votre Majesté ? s'enquit le sorcier avec une œillade enjôleuse.

― Mon chasseur ! Si vous ne me le rendez pas, je…

Tout d'un coup, Facilier avança sur la reine et lui saisit la main, qu'il baisa avec sensualité.

― Oubliez ce pantin, suggéra-t-il d'une voix de velours, vous méritez bien mieux.

― Vous, je suppose ? persifla la reine en retirant sa main. De quel droit disposez-vous de _mes_ jouets ?

― Laissez-moi vous confier un secret, votre Majesté, souffla Facilier, enjôleur, avant de se pencher pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de la reine.

― Tu es bien trop belle et trop féminine pour perdre ton temps avec une lesbienne, ma chérie, chuchota Samdi à Regina. Laisse-moi te rappeler à quoi ressemble le vrai sexe !

Regina s'écarta brusquement, choquée. Pas tant par la goujaterie de ses propos que par l'insinuation que Samdi venait de faire. Les personnes qui savaient pour Emma et elle se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main. Baron venait à peine d'arriver au studio, il ne pouvait pas les avoir vues ensemble et en avoir déduit quoi que ce soit de lui-même. Qui l'avait mis au courant ?

― Coupez ! cria Robin.

Regina foudroya son partenaire du regard, retenant son envie de lui faire tâter de sa ceinture noire d'aikido et de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout du plateau. Ils portaient tous les deux un micro sur le corps pour la prise et elle pourrait s'estimer heureuse si la régie son n'avait pas tout entendu et enregistré. Il y avait une chance raisonnable que non tant il avait parlé bas et contre son oreille, mais tout de même. Cet homme était une menace.

― Regina, ma puce, dit Robin, j'adore quand tu improvises, tu le sais, mais ta réaction était peut-être un peu excessive là, non ? Après tout, ce que te dit Facilier est censé te tenter !

― Compris, marmonna Regina en jetant un regard d'avertissement à Samdi. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Ils reprirent la scène, et cette fois Samdi se contenta de faire semblant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille tandis qu'elle prenait un air émoustillé de circonstances. Il devait ensuite la saisir par la taille pour l'embrasser. La caméra ne les cadrait qu'en gros plan pour le baiser, et les mains de Samdi s'aventurèrent bien plus au sud de l'anatomie de Regina que nécessaire. Pour une fois, elle fut reconnaissante à Jefferson de ses costumes extravagants, car celui-ci était pourvu de multiples volants qui se superposaient en une jolie vague décroissante sur la queue de sa redingote et amortissaient quelque peu les mains baladeuses de son partenaire. Lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent, elle le mordit.

― Aïe ! s'exclama-t-il en reculant brusquement, surpris.

Avec un sourire en coin, Regina lui décocha sa dernière réplique.

― Vous devriez me connaître, Facilier. Pour jouer avec moi, il ne faut pas avoir peur de se brûler !


	48. Chapter 48

― Emma, gémit Regina en la griffant délicieusement, accrochée à elle le dos cambré et les yeux clos sous ses caresses.

Avec une lenteur délibérée, la photographe explorait le corps de sa partenaire, un paysage à présent familier dont elle réaffirmait sa connaissance de la géographie intime en s'attardant sur tous les points sensibles et en faisant naître sous ses doigts et ses lèvres des ondes de plaisir.

Plus tard, lorsque Regina rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Emma, celle-ci prit son appareil photo sur la table de chevet et le dirigea vers elle. Regina ne se détourna pas.

― C'est la première fois que vous me photographiez au lit, fit-elle remarquer, intriguée, sans faire un geste pour se couvrir.

― Juste le visage, s'excusa Emma. Votre regard…

Elle voulait se souvenir de ce regard. Se souvenir quand elle en aurait besoin que le soir, derrière la porte close de leur chambre, c'était bel et bien à elle que Regina s'abandonnait sans retenue, que c'était elle qu'elle regardait ainsi avec ce mélange sincère de désir féroce et de tendresse possessive qui lui disait tout autant « tu m'appartiens » que « je t'appartiens. » Se souvenir que c'était elle que Regina aimait, même si le monde entier semblait se liguer pour que cela change.

Elle baissa son appareil et Regina tendit la main vers elle pour lui caresser le visage. Tant qu'elle la regarderait de cette façon-là, elle n'aurait rien à craindre.

Ces derniers temps, il n'y avait plus qu'au lit qu'elle se sentait encore à sa place auprès de Regina. Pour le reste, entre Cora, toujours là, qui la considérait avec une sournoise malveillance, et le studio qui avait fait de Regina et Samdi son couple vedette pour le lancement de la nouvelle saison, Emma avait l'impression d'être un vilain petit secret qu'on avait précipitamment enfermé dans le placard.

Il y avait les scènes entre Regina et son partenaire, qu'Emma était toujours aux premières loges pour voir faire et refaire, parfois jusqu'à la nausée. Elle en regrettait presque d'avoir conservé ce travail et se demandait si elle ne ferait pas mieux de démissionner. Parce que presque toutes ces scènes étaient des scènes de séduction, et que même si elle savait bien que ce n'était que du cinéma, il ne lui était pas facile de regarder chaque jour Regina se pâmer dans les bras de son séduisant partenaire.

Le jeu de Regina se nourrissait en effet de sa propre expérience de la vie, de ses émotions et de ses sentiments. Quand la reine regardait Facilier, pour lequel elle avait non seulement une indéniable attirance physique mais aussi un tendre sentiment, elle le couvrait du même regard caressant que Regina posait sur Emma quand elles étaient ensemble.

Ne pas succomber à la jalousie, ne pas en vouloir à Regina de jouer aussi bien, ne pas sortir en trombe du plateau pour ne plus devoir assister à cela, ne _surtout_ pas se mettre à penser que peut-être, derrière un jeu aussi convaincant, il y avait un fond de vérité – tout cela était un exercice de self-control et d'auto-persuasion épuisant.

Emma avait confiance en Regina mais pour pouvoir prendre ses photos, elle devait désormais se contraindre à la regarder comme une parfaite étrangère. Elsa l'en avait d'ailleurs félicitée : grâce à ce détachement nouveau, qu'Emma n'avait jamais eu lorsqu'il s'agissait de Regina, ses clichés s'harmonisaient encore mieux désormais avec l'esthétique froide et léchée qui était sa marque en tant que directeur de la photographie.

Emma se consolait de tout cela en composant un bêtisier des photos les plus ratées de Samdi, dont elle constituait une galerie d'expressions ou de postures embarrassantes à se repasser (ou à montrer à Regina) dans les moments de déprime ou d'exaspération. Elle savait en effet que ces scènes n'étaient pas non plus faciles à tourner pour Regina, qui l'avait mise au courant de l'intention affichée par Samdi de la reconquérir.

Depuis la fois où Regina l'avait mordu, son partenaire gardait ses distances et se contentait d'exhiber la marchandise en paradant devant elle avec un sourire tentateur – partout sauf sur le plateau, où il exploitait la moindre ouverture offerte par le script pour assiéger sa partenaire, la frôler, la caresser et l'embrasser, flirtant sans cesse à la limite de ce qui serait jugé inacceptable par le code de censure pudibond de la chaîne.

― C'est du harcèlement sexuel, s'indignait Emma, témoin des gestes déplacés que Samdi osait se permettre sous couvert de jeu de scène.

― Certes, soupirait Regina. Mais au moins il ne se le permet que face caméra, cela limite les débordements possibles.

Regina veillait désormais à ne plus répéter seule avec lui et lorsqu'il le fallait, elle choisissait d'aller se mettre plutôt dans les pieds des maquilleuses, des costumiers, des accessoiristes ou de quiconque était susceptible de leur servir de garde-fou.

Il y avait pourtant deux raisons pour lesquelles elle s'était résignée à supporter Samdi sans faire de scandale, quitte à lui faire reprendre un peu de distance d'un coup de coude ou de genou judicieusement placé lorsqu'il allait trop loin. Tout d'abord, on ne savait comment, il était au courant de la relation qui existait entre elles deux. Regina avait décidé de jouer son jeu pour l'instant afin d'éviter qu'il ne l'ébruite par dépit. De plus, la production avait misé toute la promotion de sa nouvelle saison sur le couple Regina-Samdi, et l'actrice n'avait pas eu son mot à dire.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Lorsque le premier tabloïd avait sorti son scoop sur leur liaison, elle avait exigé de Gold la publication d'un démenti officiel.

― Trop tard, très chère, avait-elle répété à Emma, singeant férocement la voix nasillarde de Gold. Votre producteur est fou de joie, il serait prêt à _payer_ pour qu'il y ait d'autres fuites dans la presse !

Regina était donc conviée avec Samdi à des émissions télévisées et des interviews pour faire la promotion de la future saison et l'acteur était également devenu son cavalier attitré à toutes les soirées de gala. Samdi en était ravi.

Il fallait reconnaître qu'ils faisaient un beau couple, tous deux magnifiques, élégants et altiers. Emma en avait un pincement au cœur. C'était ce genre de couple qui faisait rêver les gens. C'était d'ailleurs celui-là qu'on avait placé au cœur de la série pour cette saison. Emma avait même réalisé la séance photo pour les affiches qui les montraient enlacés.

― C'est une très bonne chose tout ça, ma chérie, avait dit Cora. Au moins avec un alibi pareil, si tu te débrouilles bien, personne n'ira soupçonner que tu vis avec une femme !

Se débrouiller, c'était le mot. La grande crainte de Regina était de voir sa vie privée saccagée par cette affaire, les journalistes à la porte de son domicile comme ils l'étaient désormais à celle du studio, et la photo d'Henri, qui avait réussi à échapper aux médias depuis plusieurs années, s'étaler partout au grand jour.

Henri faisait son stage sous un nom d'emprunt et signait ses articles d'un pseudonyme. Les déplacements de Regina entre chez elle et le studio étaient devenus compliqués, et sa liberté de mouvement à peu près nulle. Elle n'osait plus se montrer nulle part en compagnie de ses proches, de peur d'être reconnue et de les exposer.

Heureusement - si on pouvait considérer cela comme une bonne nouvelle – la rentrée scolaire approchait et Henri retournerait bientôt en Angleterre, où il serait à l'abri de toute cette agitation. Quant à Emma, dont la coccinelle jaune était aisément repérable, elle prenait désormais soin de se garer loin de chez Regina et de faire de multiples détours avant de venir la retrouver.

Quand Henri n'était pas là, le motel d'Emma, situé à proximité du studio, restait plus commode pour les soirs de semaine où elles finissaient à point d'heure, et la photographe se demandait si leurs nuits tranquilles dans sa chambre et leurs balades de fin de semaine dans la région auraient jamais une chance de revoir le jour.

Ce matin-là au moins, la scène qu'elle photographiait n'incluait pas Facilier mais seulement la méchante reine, Blanche-Neige et son prince. Mary Margaret et David s'étaient mariés pendant le hiatus entre les deux saisons et depuis leur retour les jeunes époux s'étaient montrés étonnamment calmes, à la grande déception des techniciens qui avaient espéré rouvrir des paris sur celui qui l'emporterait en cas de bagarre.

Tout en effectuant ses réglages, Emma s'aperçut que Regina regardait Mary Margaret d'un drôle d'air. Quant à David, plus étrange que jamais, il semblait traiter son épouse comme si elle était en sucre. Emma zooma sur Mary Margaret, dont les joues s'étaient arrondies et qui méritait plus que jamais le sobriquet de « face de lune » que lui avait jadis décoché son partenaire. Elle rayonnait positivement, même s'il n'y avait pas que ses joues qui s'étaient arrondies pendant leurs congés.

Emma comprit soudain. Mary Margaret était enceinte ! La production devait le savoir, car visiblement le département des costumes avait géré la situation en masquant ses formes avec soin. Par la suite, à moins de tenir à la filmer au-dessus de la taille ou de dos dans des vêtements flottants les six prochains mois, la grossesse de l'actrice serait sans doute intégrée au scénario d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mary Margaret enceinte, ça c'était un scoop ! D'autant qu'à la connaissance d'Emma, à part les costumières donc, personne n'avait encore l'air d'être au courant.

Le soir en retrouvant Regina, elle constata que celle-ci était arrivée aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle. L'actrice en paraissait contrariée. Le fait de voir sa meilleure ennemie enceinte lui rappelait peut-être qu'elle-même ne le serait jamais.

― J'ai eu une très méchante idée, avoua Emma. Vous croyez que ce scoop suffirait à détourner de vous l'attention des médias ?

Regina lui adressa un regard étonné puis un petit sourire amusé qui la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

― Je n'aurais pas cru cela de vous, Emma, dit-elle avec malice. Me suggéreriez-vous de livrer Mary Margaret en pâture aux journalistes à ma place ?

Un peu honteuse, Emma acquiesça en silence.

― Hm, et j'aurais enfin l'occasion de me venger d'elle, pensa tout haut Regina, l'air réjoui à cette perspective.

Elle fronça presque aussitôt les sourcils.

― Si ce n'est…

― Que ce n'est pas elle qui a ameuté la presse pour Samdi et vous ? suggéra Emma.

― En effet, grogna Regina. Ces deux idiots rentraient à peine de leur lune de miel et n'auraient pas vu un éléphant au milieu du plateau, alors de là à s'intéresser à ce qui se passait pendant nos répétition…

Elle esquissa une grimace de frustration.

― Ce ne serait pas équitable, soupira-t-elle. Dommage, c'était une belle occasion.

Mary Margaret avait jadis été coupable d'une indiscrétion majeure qui avait ruiné la vie de Regina. Celle-ci ne rêvait que de se venger depuis des années. Pourtant, alors que l'occasion se présentait enfin, elle y renonçait parce que son ennemie n'avait pas commis cette indiscrétion-_là_. Emma se sentit soudain singulièrement heureuse en dépit de la menace médiatique qui planait toujours sur elles et leur usait les nerfs.

― Je vous aime, s'entendit-elle dire.

Regina lui adressa un sourire complice.

― Et puis si ça se trouve, alerter la presse lui ferait une publicité monstre. Il ne manquerait plus que je sois responsable de son heure de gloire !


	49. Chapter 49

― C'est bien nous, constata Regina en fronçant les sourcils. Mais comment diable ont-ils fait pour prendre cette photo ?

Sur l'écran de son ordinateur s'affichait la une d'un magazine people qui la montrait debout dans son propre salon en train d'embrasser Emma dans l'embrasure de la baie vitrée ouverte. Le magazine titrait : _Regina Mills lesbienne ? Qui est cette mystérieuse blonde ? _

Le cliché avait été pris face au balcon de son appartement de Vancouver ouest. Or le balcon, situé au quatrième étage, donnait sur la rue et la plage et n'avait aucun vis-à-vis. Comment ce maudit photographe s'y était-il pris pour s'introduire ainsi dans son intimité ? C'était à croire qu'il pouvait voler. Regina fut heureuse qu'Henri soit retourné en Angleterre où il était à l'abri de ce genre de désagréments pour le trimestre à venir.

― Quand Spencer va voir ça, je vais me faire virer direct, commenta sobrement Emma.

La diffusion de la saison 5 venait de commencer avec des audiences record suite au battage médiatique qui avait entouré la prétendue romance de Regina avec son partenaire.

― Dire que ça commençait à peine à aller mieux, grogna Regina.

L'été avait été long et pénible. Elle avait dû calculer tous ses déplacements avec soin pour ne pas se retrouver suivie et assiégée jusque chez elle, protéger Henri des journalistes, ce qui avait impliqué de se montrer le moins possible en public avec lui – un programme peu réjouissant pour une fois dans l'année qu'elle voyait son fils. Elle n'avait pas pu davantage profiter du beau temps pour se promener à l'air libre avec Emma. Et en prime, il lui avait fallu supporter Cora pendant presque deux mois.

Sa mère s'était incrustée sous prétexte de s'occuper d'Henri, qui il était vrai se retrouvait livré à lui-même du lundi au vendredi pendant qu'Emma et Regina passaient quatorze heures par jour au studio, même si elles s'efforçaient toutes deux de rentrer plus tôt dès qu'elles le pouvaient pour profiter de sa compagnie.

Dans la journée, Henri était occupé avec son stage. Regina appréciait que Cora soit là pour garder un œil sur son petit-fils, veiller à ce qu'il soit rentré à une heure décente et à ce qu'il mange bien le soir. Mais en contrepartie, elle avait dû endurer la campagne de sa mère en faveur de Samdi.

― Tu serais bien mieux avec lui, Regina, argumentait-elle. Regarde comme ça te rend populaire ! C'est ce que les gens veulent.

― Je ne vais certainement pas sortir avec quelqu'un sous prétexte que c'est ce que les gens veulent, ripostait Regina agacée en haussant les épaules.

Il était déjà bien assez pénible d'avoir à en supporter les conséquences médiatiques sans avoir rien fait pour se les attirer. Regina avait vu passer sur les réseaux sociaux toutes sortes d'injures racistes, et contrairement à sa mère, n'était pas convaincue que le public au grand complet adorait l'idée de la voir sortir avec un homme noir. Mais certes, leur couple faisait le bonheur des libéraux, et la chaîne malgré les valeurs familiales d'arrière-garde qu'elle défendait, tenait à passer pour progressiste, d'où l'audace inouïe que représentait pour la production le choix de son partenaire.

Cela dit, au bout de deux mois de non-événements persistants entre Regina et Samdi en-dehors de leurs apparitions publiques commanditées, les paparazzi s'étaient lassés et les grilles du studio avaient retrouvé leur tranquillité habituelle. Peut-être l'annonce officielle de la grossesse de Mary Margaret susciterait-elle un de ces jours un nouveau pic d'intérêt mais en attendant, la meute s'était dispersée à la recherche d'autres scandales plus croustillants.

Et voilà qu'un petit malin apparemment ailé avait décroché le scoop de l'année. Gold qui savait toujours tout avant tout le monde venait d'en avertir Regina.

― C'était samedi, non ? murmura Emma, l'air songeur.

Regina acquiesça. Le souvenir était encore frais dans sa mémoire. Il faisait beau ce matin-là, et elle avait ouvert la baie vitrée du salon en grand pour laisser entrer la brise de mer. Après un été à quatre avec Henri et Cora, elle recommençait à peine à savourer son intimité retrouvée avec Emma. Quand la photographe était sortie de la salle de bain, Regina saisie par la grâce de sa silhouette et l'expression radieuse de son visage, avait ressenti une envie irrépressible de la prendre dans ses bras.

A présent, ce moment de tendresse volé s'étalait devant elles, platement capturé au zoom, un peu granuleux. Photographiées dans l'encadrement de la porte-fenêtre grande ouverte à l'intérieur du lumineux salon de Regina, toutes deux étaient à moitié dissimulées par le balcon qui leur masquait le bas du corps.

Le visage d'Emma, caché par celui de Regina, n'était guère identifiable. On distinguait surtout d'elle sa jolie silhouette svelte moulée dans ses vêtements et sa longue queue de cheval blonde. Quant à Regina, elle avait ce jour-là les cheveux retenus par un foulard qui dégageait son profil nettement reconnaissable.

― Eh bien, il semblerait qu'on se soit chargé de faire mon coming-out, soupira Regina. Je suis désolée Emma, ce n'est pas ainsi que j'aurais voulu que les choses se passent.

― J'espère que ça ne va pas vous causer de problèmes pour la saison, murmura Emma, l'air inquiet. Il n'y a que sept épisodes de tournés.

― Demain va être une drôle de journée au studio, pensa tout haut Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

Le cirque médiatique allait recommencer. Et tout le personnel du studio risquait de les regarder Emma et elle comme deux bêtes curieuses. Combien de temps avant que quelqu'un ne vende aux journalistes l'identité d'Emma ?

Le téléphone de Regina sonna. C'était de nouveau Gold.

― Spencer vient de m'appeler, déclara-t-il, la voix plus nasillarde que jamais au téléphone. Il veut un démenti. Un communiqué de presse pour dire que vous sortez avec Samdi et que la photo n'est qu'un montage. Il est hystérique à l'idée que la star de son show familial soit lesbienne.

Le sang de Regina ne fit qu'un tour.

― Dites à cet homophobe d'aller se faire foutre, répliqua-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Emma la regardait avec de grands yeux. Il ne lui arrivait certes pas souvent d'employer ce langage.

― Ca veut dire que vous n'allez pas démentir ? demanda la photographe, hésitante.

― Oh, Emma ! soupira Regina.

Elle l'attira contre elle et enfouit le visage dans son cou, respirant son parfum. Sa colère retomba. Comme toujours, elle se sentait mieux à son contact. Elle la serra un peu plus fort et sentit la photographe lui rendre son étreinte.

Que fallait-il faire ? Bien sûr, le procédé était détestable et elle se sentait profondément atteinte dans son intimité par la publication de cette photo volée. Et si elle-même avait dû composer depuis toujours avec la curiosité insatiable des médias, Emma qui n'y avait jamais été exposée risquait de se retrouver tout d'un coup sous le feu des projecteurs. Elle et tous les pans douloureux de sa biographie qu'elle préférait garder pour elle. Mais si c'était également l'occasion de tout faire sortir au grand jour ?

Elle s'écarta d'Emma pour accrocher son regard. Les yeux de la photographe étaient d'un gris orageux.

― Je ne veux pas démentir que je vous aime, dit Regina. Mais vous serez exposée. Réfléchissons à ce qui vaut le mieux pour nous deux, d'accord ?

Le lendemain, on vint chercher Regina en plein tournage pour une entrevue avec Spencer. Celui-ci venait de débouler au studio, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais, et semblait de fort mauvaise humeur de ne même pas y trouver un bureau digne de ce nom.

― Il n'y a nulle part où on puisse discuter en paix ici dedans ? aboya-t-il en guise de bonjour.

Regina en costume de méchante reine empoigna sa traîne et lui fit signe de la suivre vers le studio photo. Emma était sur le plateau, il serait donc vide. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Spencer la contemplait avec perplexité.

― Je ne comprends pas, marmonna-t-il. Non, vraiment pas. Une femme aussi belle que vous !

Regina sentit se dessiner un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres très rouges de la reine. Elle haussa un sourcil dramatiquement rehaussé de maquillage.

― Quoi donc, ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander. Comment une femme aussi belle que moi peut-elle trouver du charme à une autre femme ?

― J'aurais dû mettre dehors tout de suite cette erreur de la nature, aboya Spencer. Elle vous a pervertie !

Regina laissa s'échapper le rire qui lui chatouillait la gorge. Spencer avait les yeux rivés sur sa poitrine, que son corset comprimait vers le haut et que la moindre inspiration semblait menacer de faire jaillir hors de son décolleté. Il n'était pas exclu que le producteur ait le plaisir de se rincer l'œil si jamais elle respirait un peu trop fort – avec ce genre de costume, l'incident s'était déjà produit.

― La nature aurait bien des choses à vous apprendre, mon cher, fit-elle remarquer. Mais vous semblez croire que c'est Emma qui m'a séduite. Il m'a pourtant fallu beaucoup de persuasion pour en venir à mes fins avec elle !

La révélation fit virer Spencer au cramoisi et il bafouilla un moment avant de retrouver le fil de ses pensées.

― Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Il n'est pas question que la vedette de mon show soit lesbienne ! Depuis ce matin, nous avons déjà douze annonceurs qui se sont retirés pour l'épisode de cette semaine et les suivants. Vous allez démentir. Il y aura une conférence de presse ce soir à 17h, les médias sont prévenus. Et tâchez d'être convaincante quand vous répondrez aux questions !

― Et si je refuse ? demanda Regina.

― Alors vous aurez la fermeture du studio sur les bras, parce que si les annonceurs se désistent, d'ici quelques semaines la série sera annulée.

Regina songea aux collègues qui le matin même lui avaient souri avec sympathie ou étaient venus l'assurer de leur soutien. Comme si le simple fait de sortir avec une autre femme nécessitait des mesures de solidarité particulières. La rumeur de sa supposée liaison avec Samdi avait boosté les audiences du show comme jamais. Et la révélation de sa relation avec Emma risquait à présent de mettre toute l'équipe au chômage. La télévision était décidément un univers impitoyable.

A dix-sept heures ce jour-là, Regina se présenta à la conférence de presse, vêtue et coiffée avec soin dans le plus pur style de son personnage de maire. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué de se présenter costumée en reine pour l'occasion. Elle avait besoin aujourd'hui de toute la majesté, de toute la force, et aussi de tout le capital sympathie de son personnage auprès des spectateurs.

Très droite sur ses talons aiguille, elle remercia les journalistes de s'être déplacés et se laissa mitrailler de tous côtés, aveuglée par les flashes des appareils. Enfin, elle parla.

― Suite à la parution de certaines révélations dans la presse à scandales, dit-elle d'une voix ferme, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer la probable annulation prochaine de la série « le Fruit défendu ». En effet, je vis actuellement avec une femme. Je l'aime et je n'ai pas l'intention de le nier. La conséquence immédiate en est la fuite des financeurs de la série. Rien de tout cela ne se produirait si je sortais avec un homme. Mais bien qu'on soit au vingt-et-unième siècle et qu'il soit désormais légal dans notre pays pour les personnes de même sexe de se marier et de fonder une famille comme tout le monde, il semblerait que ma vie amoureuse, qui ne devrait regarder que moi, doive entraîner l'arrêt de la série. Je présente mes excuses les plus sincères à tous mes collègues du « Fruit défendu », auteurs, artistes et techniciens, à tous ceux qui ont travaillé si dur pour faire de la série un succès. Aucun d'entre eux n'a mérité de se retrouver au chômage à cause de mes amours. J'aurais pu vous mentir comme on m'a priée de le faire pour étouffer cette histoire et sauver nos emplois. Mais j'ai choisi d'être honnête avec moi-même et avec mon public. Je veux croire qu'il saura m'accepter comme je suis, car je ne peux admettre que nous vivions dans un pays où il est acceptable de discriminer et de punir ceux qui ont le courage d'assumer leur différence et de suivre leur cœur. Merci de votre attention.

Un brouhaha s'éleva aussitôt du parterre de journalistes tandis que tous s'égosillaient en même temps pour poser des questions et tentaient d'attraper le micro qu'on leur faisait passer. L'un d'eux s'en empara.

― Regina, pourriez-vous nous communiquer l'identité de votre partenaire ?

Regina se tourna vers la coulisse et tendit la main.

― Emma ? dit-elle.

La photographe sortit de la coulisse et mêla ses doigts aux siens. Toutes deux avaient les mains moites d'appréhension. Regina serra fermement celle d'Emma et lui adressa un sourire déterminé. Elle ne la lâcherait pas.

― Je m'appelle Emma Swan, dit celle-ci. Je suis photographe.


	50. Chapter 50 : Epilogue

La galerie était pleine en ce soir de vernissage. Parmi les nombreux invités à s'être déplacés se trouvait la quasi-totalité de l'équipe du « Fruit défendu », qui déambulait par petits groupes d'une photo à l'autre.

― Joli travail, Emma, la félicita Elsa. Tu es bien la première à montrer ce visage de Regina.

L'exposition s'intitulait « Regina Mills : derrière les masques ». Elle était composée d'une sélection des clichés qu'Emma avait pris de Regina durant l'année écoulée. Le choix avait été simple. La photographe avait commencé par garder pour elle les clichés les plus intimes, ceux où Regina la regardait _elle_ comme si rien d'autre n'existait au monde. Parmi les photos qui restaient, elle avait sélectionné ses préférées, celles qui révélaient de Regina des facettes inattendues.

Il y avait des clichés de l'actrice en coulisse, souvent en costume mais pas dans son personnage, un décalage visible qui interpelait et intriguait. Et aussi d'autres clichés pris au fil des moments passés ensemble, où Regina se contentait d'être elle-même, perdue dans une lecture, enflammée au beau milieu d'une conversation, songeuse ou émerveillée devant un paysage.

― Ce ne fut pas sans mal, sourit Emma. J'ai galéré pour la convaincre.

L'actrice, persuadée que ces photos n'avaient aucun intérêt pour le public, avait d'abord refusé de les dévoiler, et il avait fallu l'appui d'Henri pour emporter son adhésion au projet.

― Je suis sûre que ce sera bon pour son image, confia Emma à son amie.

Après sa conférence de presse, Regina avait fait l'objet de vives polémiques. Elle avait été vouée aux gémonies par les spectateurs les plus réactionnaires et bombardée icône gay par les militants de la cause LGBT. Elle était devenue un symbole dans la lutte pour (ou contre) les droits des minorités.

Ce qu'Emma voulait rappeler avec ces photos, c'était que Regina Mills, star de renommée internationale scandaleusement en couple avec une autre femme, était avant tout un être humain qui vivait et vibrait, n'avait nul besoin d'incarner un personnage pour exister, et échappait irréductiblement à tous les masques derrière lesquels on voulait l'enfermer.

Les photos de yoga qui n'étaient pas des photos sexy (ou peut-être bien que si après tout) remportaient un franc succès. Leur harmonieux mélange de sensualité et de spiritualité provoquait un attroupement persistant. Robin, à défaut d'avoir pu conquérir l'original en personne, avait déjà acheté deux des clichés de la série.

Baron Samdi, le partenaire de Regina, flânait à travers l'exposition dans un outrageux costume de dandy, une ravissante jeune femme accrochée à son bras. Emma reconnut Sabine, l'une des dernières actrices embauchées sur le show cette saison. Samdi et sa cavalière s'approchèrent.

― Félicitations, dit Samdi en s'inclinant pour saluer Emma. Magnifiques photos. Elles en disent long sur Regina, moi je ne l'ai jamais vue comme ça.

Il considéra un instant Emma d'un air intrigué avant d'ajouter :

― J'ai eu tort d'écouter Cora. Je n'avais pas vraiment ma chance cette fois-ci.

Pourquoi Emma n'était-elle pas étonnée d'apprendre que la mère de Regina avait eu quelque chose à voir dans l'offensive de Samdi pour la reconquérir ?

Cora, fort contrariée que sa fille soit devenue une égérie de la représentation lesbienne, avait tant harcelé Regina au téléphone que celle-ci refusait désormais de prendre ses appels. Elle l'avait informée qu'elle n'accepterait de la revoir que le jour où celle-ci finirait par renoncer à vouloir lui dicter sa conduite.

Samdi, lui, avait rendu les armes après avoir entendu Regina présenter Emma comme sa compagne au monde entier. Depuis que le tournage de la série avait repris, il avait cessé toute tentative de séduction déplacée et Regina et lui étaient désormais en bons termes.

La conférence de presse avait déclenché une tempête médiatique. Tandis qu'Emma devait s'habituer à susciter la curiosité du public lorsqu'elle se montrait avec Regina et que les spectateurs s'étripaient pour savoir si l'actrice avait encore sa place dans la série après son coming-out, la guerre avait fait rage entre les annonceurs.

Certains, comme Apple, avaient rappelé leur attachement au respect des droits des gays et leur peu de motivation à travailler avec des partenaires rétrogrades sur ces questions de justice sociale. La plupart cependant avaient eu peur de s'aliéner l'Amérique profonde et s'étaient retirés. La chaîne avait suivi et arrêté son financement. Au bout de deux semaines, Spencer avait jeté l'éponge. Le tournage avait cessé.

Heureusement, une chaîne privée du câble avait flairé la bonne affaire et racheté les droits de la série pour reprendre la production de la saison 5 là où elle s'était arrêtée. Toute l'équipe avait été remise au travail avant même d'avoir eu le temps de se disperser.

La chaîne câblée, financée par ses abonnements, ne diffusait pas de publicités et se moquait bien de la frilosité des annonceurs. Elle cultivait une réputation d'avant-garde et produisait des programmes audacieux pour adultes à la réputation souvent sulfureuse. C'était donc avec un tout nouveau cahier des charges que les auteurs de la série avaient repris l'écriture du reste de la saison. Les personnages étaient en train de se dégager des stéréotypes et de devenir de vrais adultes, leurs émotions et leurs sentiments désormais explorés de façon réaliste, complexe et nuancée.

Blanche-Neige et son prince expérimentaient les hauts et les bas du couple une fois la lune de miel passée et la routine sur le point de s'installer, avec son lot de difficultés pour cohabiter, supporter les petites manies de l'autre et se préparer à la venue d'un premier enfant.

Quant à la reine, Regina allergique aux clichés homophobes avait refusé tout net d'incarner « la lesbienne psychopathe » de service, et avait prévenu que si on envisageait de lui faire le coup de « la lesbienne morte », elle ne s'embarrasserait même pas à tourner l'épisode avant de claquer la porte. Son personnage évoluait donc vers la difficile acceptation de soi et la rédemption, pris dans un triangle amoureux entre le ténébreux docteur Facilier et sa complice de toujours Maleficent.

Millie, l'actrice qui jouait Maleficent, était une amie de longue date de Regina. Leur complicité crevait l'écran et l'alchimie qui en résultait attirait en masse les spectatrices lesbiennes, ravies de se voir enfin représenter de façon crédible et positive.

Millie était là ce soir. Emma l'aperçut en contemplation devant un cliché qui montrait Regina pendant une pause, assise sur une marche au soleil. Coiffée et maquillée comme la méchante reine mais débarrassée de sa lourde redingote à col montant et à longue traîne, elle était seulement vêtue d'un bustier surchargé de broderies étincelantes qui dévoilait ses bras et ses épaules nus, d'un pantalon noir moulant et d'une paire de jambières noires. A moitié nue mais tout à fait à son aise, plus royale que jamais, Regina souriait à l'objectif, le regard pétillant de malice.

Anna et Kristof déambulaient main dans la main à travers l'exposition. Ariel discutait avec un certain Eric. Leroy et ses machinos au grand complet contemplaient en hochant la tête la première photo qu'Emma avait vraiment eu envie d'exposer, celle qui montrait Regina accroupie comme en prière, sublime dans son costume de méchante reine bleu et noir, nimbée du soleil de juillet et profondément retirée en elle-même juste avant le tournage d'une scène.

Gold plus élégant que jamais flirtait avec Belle que cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger du tout. Henri de retour pour les vacances de Noël jetait des regards furtifs en direction de Ruby qui était venue accompagnée d'une amie nommée Dorothy. Quant à Regina, elle avait disparu aux trousses de Mary Margaret tandis que David poursuivait les serveurs en vidant toutes les coupes de champagne qu'il pouvait attraper.

― Eh bien très chère, déclara Gold en s'approchant d'Emma, sa canne d'un côté et Belle de l'autre, qui eut cru que toute cette histoire tournerait de cette façon !

L'agent était d'excellente humeur, car contre toute attente la popularité de Regina battait des records et ses affaires à lui prospéraient donc plus que jamais.

― Une chance qu'on soit tombé sur un producteur plus audacieux que le précédent, approuva poliment Emma.

― On parle d'une nomination de Regina aux Emmy Awards, se réjouit Gold.

Ce serait une première pour la série, qui ne s'était guère distinguée jusque là que par ses costumes époustouflants.

― Oui, elle adore l'évolution de son personnage, acquiesça Emma. Il est bien plus intéressant à jouer.

Regina était ravie de pouvoir enfin incarner un personnage doté de profondeur et de complexité émotionnelle. Emma plaisantait sur le fait que sa compagne avait maintenant pour partenaires non plus un seul mais deux anciens flirts. Mais en vérité, elle avait cessé de se sentir menacée par ce qui pouvait bien se passer entre eux sur le plateau.

Regina lui avait fait une place dans sa vie, l'avait reconnue publiquement et avait risqué sa carrière pour elle. Quand la presse avait présenté Emma comme une ancienne délinquante, Regina avait fait valoir que tout le monde dans ce pays avait droit à une seconde chance et que les erreurs passées comptaient moins que ce qu'on avait réussi à faire de sa vie au final.

Emma ne confondait plus désormais sa Regina avec le personnage dont la rédemption douloureuse et les amours compliquées étaient un véritable produit d'appel pour leur nouvelle chaîne. Celle-ci étant payante, la série était en passe de devenir l'une des plus piratées du moment.

― Avez-vous pensé à éditer vos photos sous forme de livre, très chère ? demanda Gold. J'ai quelques relations dans l'édition, je pourrais vous présenter…

― J'en parlerai à Regina, répondit prudemment Emma.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée en effet, elle-même l'avait envisagée. Regina serait peut-être partante – voilà qui lui donnerait quelque chose de poids à dédicacer lors des conventions de fans…

L'opportunisme de Gold amusait Emma. Cet homme avait un aplomb à toute épreuve. Dès lors qu'il y avait un contrat à la clé, il était tout à coup capable de mettre ses sentiments personnels de côté. Mais à dire vrai, il s'était beaucoup adouci envers Emma depuis qu'il avait réalisé que son hostilité irraisonnée risquait de lui coûter son petit-fils. Henri avait déjà bien du mal à comprendre pourquoi toutes ces années il lui avait caché leur lien de parenté. Gold avait besoin d'alliés pour se le concilier et ne pouvait plus se permettre de dénigrer Emma désormais.

― L'expo est trop cool, déclara Henri dans la voiture en revenant du vernissage. Tout le monde l'a adorée. Maman, Emma, je suis fier de vous !

Le regard de Regina dans le rétroviseur valait tout l'or du monde.

Une fois Henri couché, Emma et Regina se retrouvèrent enfin seules dans leur chambre.

― Je me fais des idées, demanda Emma, ou vous avez couru après Mary Margaret tout à l'heure pour lui remonter le moral ?

Regina qui se mettait au lit parut vaguement embarrassée.

― Vous les avez vus hier sur le plateau, se justifia-t-elle. Maintenant qu'elle est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux, David est froid avec elle, il fait n'importe quoi et flirte avec Kathryn sous son nez.

Emma adressa un large sourire à Regina, qui la considéra d'un air perplexe.

― Eh bien quoi ? demanda l'actrice.

― C'est fini, Regina, souffla Emma en se penchant vers elle. Vous ne la détestez plus !

Un silence stupéfait accueillit sa déclaration.

― C'est vrai, répondit enfin Regina. Je crois que j'ai cessé de lui en vouloir.

― Parce que maintenant vous n'avez plus rien à lui envier, lui chuchota Emma à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Contre toute attente, leur relation avait résisté aux révélations et aux interférences qui l'avaient secouée, quand le grand amour de Mary Margaret et David traversait déjà une sérieuse zone de turbulences sans la moindre intervention extérieure.

Emma ayant donné le signal du départ, Regina émit un grondement prédateur et la fit basculer sous elle avant de la couvrir de baisers.

Sur la table de nuit de l'actrice, une photo encadrée était posée. Elle avait été prise à peine quelques jours auparavant, quand Henri était rentré d'Angleterre. Emma avait déclenché le retardateur et tous trois avaient pris la pose enlacés.

Regina aimait ce cliché parce qu'Henri qui les dépassait d'une tête les entourait toutes les deux de ses bras, la mine épanouie. Emma l'adorait parce qu'il représentait ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru posséder un jour, une famille à aimer. Et parce que sur la photo, Regina ne regardait pas l'objectif. Souriante et le visage tourné vers eux, elle avait tout simplement l'air heureux.

**FIN**

* * *

_Nous voici au bout de cette histoire ! Je la dédie à l'immense Lana Parrilla, dont la fantastique interprétation de Regina/Evil Queen et les anecdotes de tournage en ont nourri et accompagné la rédaction. _

_J'espère que cette fanfiction vous a plu ! Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de poster des commentaires et de m'encourager chapitre après chapitre tout au long de la publication !_

_J'aime vraiment avoir votre avis sur ce que j'écris, alors merci aussi à toutes celles qui prendront le temps de me laisser leurs dernières impressions de lecture après cet épilogue et de me dire ce qu'elles pensent de cette histoire ! _

_Si vous aimez ce que j'écris, vous pouvez trouver sur fictionpress ou sur Wattpad mes fictions originales, principalement du femslash. Bientôt une nouvelle histoire !_

_Merci encore pour votre soutien, votre enthousiasme, et à bientôt peut-être pour de nouvelles aventures :-)_

_Fiddle_


End file.
